


Blood, Sweat and Green

by Forsansabaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: All the character are the property of George R R Martin and only used for this fan fic, Alternate Universe, Angst, Consentual Sex, Course Language, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Incest, Rape, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Violence, Violence Towards Women, major character deaths, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsansabaelish/pseuds/Forsansabaelish
Summary: Petyr Baelish has only ever loved one person his whole life Catelyn Tully. Since he could not have her he has lived his life in persuit of one thing POWER.  Everything is in order and his ambition has finally paid off, until a letter from an old acquaintance changes his world upside down.





	1. Prologue

Blood, Sweat, and Green

Prologue 

 

The servants were ready in formation on the steps of the beautiful Parisian Townhouse as the carriage came to a stop.The footman opened the carriage doors, all bowed and curtsied as the gentleman stepped out and looked at them. Dressed in the blackest of of fine clothes, cloak and walking stick only broken up with a white cravat and emerald green satin vest that matched his eyes. His black hair with a small hint of grey around the temples sat perfectly as his unwrinkled clothes. A man obviously who could afford the very best walked up to the head Butler.

“Lord Baelish, It's good to see you after so many years.” The man spoke as he recovered from bowing.   
“It's good to see you too Thomas. You may call me Petyr old friend.” Lord Baelish smiled kindly to the old man. Both continued walking up the white stone steps and into the house as the other servants followed behind. “May I take your Cloak? Would you care for a refreshment after such a long journey lord..I mean Petyr?” Green eyes looked around the elegant white walled home and up the curved staircase. “ Please do not trouble yourself. I expect this will be a short visit. Tell me...how long does he have?” He turned to look in the old man in the eyes. Thomas hung his head, a look of helplessness in the loyal servants eyes spoke volumes.  
“Not long, the doctor was here this morning. It could be hours, no longer than a couple of days, I'm glad you were able to arrive in time. He is most anxious to see you.” Petyr understood the man's sorrow and patted the old man's shoulder.  
“Has he made arrangements for you and the others?” Thomas raised his head and looked up the staircase. “He wants us to return home….To Riverun.”  
Shock hit Petyr, he thoughtfully glanced at the old man and the other servants. They all looked down with unreadable expressions. Something was going on and none of it made sense.  
“Riverun? To look after who? There is no one left! Are you to care for the fish in the river? Is a part of the old man's illness madness?” Petyr questioned looking at everyone with an eyebrow raised. Thomas looked up at Petyr and smiled sadly. “Never mind Thomas, After so many years he sends a letter requesting….no, begging for me to see him on his deathbed no less….Oh Hoster Tully I am greatly intrigued...Lead the way Thomas.” A smirk lay across Petyr's soft pink lips as he followed the butler up the dark wood steps. 

The two men arrived at the top of the staircase and walked down the bright hallway and came to a stop at the door at the end of the hall. Thomas reached out to the handle when Petyr gently placed his on top of Thomas halting him from turning the handle.

“I want you to know, no matter what road this conversation takes, and no matter his plans are….if you and the others have need of help, send me a letter and I will make sure you get employment. All of you.” Petyr quietly vowed to the old man.

“Thank you, my lord.” Thomas breathed with a smile and with that turned the handle to the door. Thomas walked in and Petyr put on his mask.


	2. The Fish and The Mockingbird

Thomas opened the door slowly and peaked inside. The butler quietly approached the bed and lowered his head to the silent resting body of the frail old man and whispered in his ear. The silence was broken by a loud, uncontrollable and painful cough with a hand gesture letting the butler know to admit his guest. Thomas quickly turned and walked to the doorway.

 

"He will see you now, if you or he need anything, do not hesitate to ring the bell." Petyr nodded and gave his thanks to the kind old butler. He than held his head high and walked through the door. Unlike the rest of the house which was bright and full of light thanks to the wonderful spring sunshine, fresh cut flowers, and beautiful songs of birds chirping throw the open windows. This room was dark and stale. The curtains were thick dark and red, purposefully remained closed. The air in the room smelled of upcoming death. The only light came from a singular candle next to the bed. There he was, in a dark oak four poster bed, under countless blankets and sheets and what looked like a very warm nightdress. Old age and death must feel cold when you are alone. Petyr internally shuttered but on the outside he was showing a different face. He slowly paced towards the bed staring at the pale blue tired eyes of his old guardian.

 

"The Great Hoster Tully....Last time I saw you, I was a boy of 14. You were a strong, robust, powerful Lord. Unconditionally devout to your house words Family, Duty, Honour. I once believed you accepted me as a member of your family, until the day came when you threw me of your house. I was a child still, cut open in half, left to die. You must realize how torn I was when I received your letter....." Petyr took a seat in the chair next to the bed. A small smile on his face starring right into Lord Tully drained eyes. Peyr crossed his leg over the other and fiddled with his cuff link while continuing to speak. "You see I am a very busy man, A member of the kings council, Lord of Harrenhal and The Erie til your estranged grandson, my stepson comes of age. Not to mention keep my very desired brothels running, they are the best in all of Westeros you know. Then your letter arrives begging for me to come visit you here in Paris, a long way from Westeros, and all my business. At first I expeditiously wrote back my refusal, it was finished and sealed until a picture of Catelyn came in my head. That beautiful lustrous head of red hair, those sea blue sparkling eyes. Those lips, ah, how she smiled with those lips, kissed with those lips. I was never capable of denying her anything, even a vision of her. So here I am.....after so many years, is it an apology that I have come for? If it is forgiveness you seek before you meet you maker...your invitation was in vain." Petyr said staring directly into the eyes of the dying man.

 

Hoster resumed his coughing bending into its ferocious torture, slowly he turned his head towards the bedside table and stared at the pitcher a water and glasses. Petyr got up and poured the man a glass of water and handed it to him. Quickly Hoster started to drink and the coughing ceased.

 

"Thank you Petyr." The old man managed through his croaky voice looking up at Petyr. Petyr took the glass again and put it on the table. Then strolled to the end of the bed and leaned against the poster on the bottom left side of the bed. Hoster continued in his shallow croaky voice.

 

"I don't have much time....Did you have anything to do with Lysa's death the night of your wedding?" Petyr laughed, he laughed at the question and at the crazy man himself. 

 

"Lysa was drunk as usual. She was drunk lost her balance and fell to her death in front of all our guests. There were many who witnessed it. Many from your circle of whom you could trust with the absolute truth." Hoster looked at Petyr not completely convinced. "Why was she so drunk? Did you keep her cups full?" Hoster managed.

 

"I know you would love to believe I was her downfall, but, her drinking began the night of her marriage to Jon Arryn. She as you know did not want to marry him. No matter how kind and attentive he was, she loathed being married to the old, wrinkly goat. She started drinking that day and drank everyday after. I would not be surprised if all she had in her veins in the end was liquor. After Jon Arryn died and Lysa and I rekindled our old affair, I thought maybe once we married things would change. It was too late however, her mind was far too gone and the drink was all she knew." Petyr could have stopped but continued. 

"I wonder what she would have been like IF you had allowed her to marry for love? Isn't family the first word in your houses words? Duty must have been more important and we shall never know!" Petyr had walked back to the chair and took a seat and crossed his leg.  
He knew he had said too much. Looking at the sweaty, shivering, frail man he saw pain. Pain from his dying body? Pain from the truth? Possibly both, but most likely the latter of the two. Petyr knew he would have never married Lysa when they were young, but Hoster did not know that. It was another instance that Petyr was shunned by this man, a little bit of pain was well overdue. Petyr than looked down to his pants and started picking off lint.

 

"Did you have anything to do......any knowledge of what happened to Winterf-..."

"NO!!!" Petyr shouted as he stood and pointing at the old man. "I could NEVER, EVER hurt Catelyn!! I may not have liked Ned, I may have even wished the man dead.....But I would never hurt Catelyn. Her, her children even that husband of hers....I would have died for her!" Petyr bellowed heaving harder than the dying man.

 

"If this was your reason for inviting me here because you believed I was your children's downfall I'm sorry you wasted your precious time! Even what happened to Edmure was not part of my doing.I was in The Reach when Edmure was made to bend the knee to Joffrey. I admit I would have loved to see that. The coward from what I hear did not even hesitate. If that is all, I will...." Petyr stood and turned towards the door.

 

"I am leaving you Riverun.....Petyr." Hoster forced out just above a whisper stopping Petyr in his tracks. His eyes went wide, for a moment he thought he may have misunderstood the man. His lip curved into a half smile. "Why?"

 

The cruel hacking cough commenced again stronger than before. Petyr came back to Hoster side pouring quickly another glass of water.

 

"No...I am....running out of time....Riverun must stay in the family..." the coughing increased and the old man struggled between coughing and screaming in pain. Petyr put the glass down and got out his handkerchief giving it to the old man who coughed into it then lifted it off his mouth. Blood drenched the silk fabric and both he and Petyr both shared the same look. A knowing look.

 

"No time..to explain....the papers are in the drawer next to the bed...Riverun is yours....so long.....as you keep her safe...protect....her...with your....life...Cat's...." Hoster body was giving up, the mans eyes were closing.

 

Petyr started to shake the man. "Cat?....Hoster! Who? Dammit old man who??"

 

"Cat's...Ssssan..Sansa." He was gone. The room, the body and Petyr went cold. Petyr let go of the old man and breathed as though he had been running for miles.

"Oh, old man...what secrets have you been keeping?" With that Petyr reached and rang the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sits on chair bobbing her leg up and down and biting what's left of her fingernails*


	3. The Pierre's

The funeral took place 2 days later in a cemetery north of Paris in Somme. Spring rain fell slowly and steadily, Petyr appreciated how rain heightened colours and smells, the green of the grass and trees were crisp and full of life. The smell of grapes, currants and lavender filled the misty air. Petyr took refuge in a doorway of a stranger's crypt watching the mourners from a distance. Let them mourn, he thought, let her mourn without distractions.

Sansa..Sansa Stark of Winterfell, first daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark was alive. All of the Starks and the occupants of Winterfell were announced dead. All of them were accounted for, she was accounted for. Yet over there somewhere amongst the small group of people paying their last respects to Lord Hoster Tully, she was with them. She was there grieving….living, breathing and grieving. There was no way to gauge which one was Sansa. All the women wore black, covered by black veils or hats. From Petyr's vantage point he couldn't not make out any faces. He could tell which was Thomas and some of the other servants to Lord Tully by the way they stood and their manor isms, but that was all. When Petyr heard the Minister reciting Ashes to ashes, he put his top hat back on, adjusted his cape and walked with his walking stick back to the carriage. 

As Petyr sat in the carriage the smell of wine hit his nostrils. “Is my wine to your satisfaction Luthor?” The lean man with shaggy light brown hair sat across from Petyr with a half full bottle at his lips. “I prefer rum or whiskey, but it’ll do. It's definitely better than that Dornish piss they love so much in Westeros ….Did you see her?” Luthor inquired holding out the bottle to his employer.

“No, I chose a vantage that I would go unnoticed. I do not want to be seen or recognized. In choosing so, I too could not see others. She is supposedly the very image of her mother but it has been three years since the downfall of her house, who know how much she has changed.” Petyr responded while lifting his hand refusing the bottle and stared out the window. He watched as all the mourners got into carriages and made their way to the the reception.

“My presence must not be noticed. I wanted to ascertain how many people were there outside of Hosters staff and how many are going to the reception. I will make my entrance once all the guests have left the Pierre's residence. I am very curious to meet the family who have been caring for her.” Petyr responded while watching the last bit of carriages take their leave.

“Is the place far from here?” Luthor asked.

“40 acres, the church and cemetery are on the Pierre’s land” With that Petyr wrapped the ceiling of the carriage three times and they were off. 

Petyr had the Coachman stop the carriage a quarter of a mile down the road leading up to the Chateau. For two hours Petyr stared at the carriages as one by one took leave. Luthor slept most of that two hours which suited Petyr perfectly, he preferred to observe and think in peace. Once all the carriages were gone Petyr gave the signal to move ahead. The Chateau was breathtaking and majestic. The stone walls were light brown with a slight pinkish tinge with white stone steps leading to the large dark brown front doors. Long rectangular windows with white stone trim on the ground level. The second floor had medium sized round windows with stone trim, the black roof and attic had smaller square windows with wooden white trim. All around the house and along the driveway were perfectly manicured Juniper trees, some shrubs and rose bushes adding some colour. Not an old home, built within the last century certainly. The Pierre family were living well which hopefully meant she was living comfortably. Thomas had said that the Pierre’s were good people, Hoster certainly trusted them and new them for many years first through business and as years passed friendship. Petyr knew he would have never left his granddaughter and last family member, with the exception of his estranged grandson Robin, with people he could not trust. Petyr by rule never trusted anyone even people he knew for years. The carriage came to a stop and his footman opened the doors and bowed. 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Luthor asked awaken from his deep nap.

“No, it won't be necessary Luthor.” Petyr announced while putting his gloves on and walked towards the stairs. Just as he hit the landing the door opened and a young maid in black and white service clothes smiled and curtsied. “Bonjour Monsieur, entre, si vous plait.” 

“Merci” Petyr responded while he took off his hat. He nodded and smiled at the young girl and walked through the door. The outside was nothing compared to the inside of the house. The floors were made of white marble the walls were a soft yellow, all the trim was white and sculpted elaborate details. Fresh cut flowers on every table and a two sided curved staircase wound its way to the upper landing. A man and a woman ascended the staircase together looking at Petyr warmly. Both looked to be in their mid forties, the man had brown hair with specs of grey here and there. Medium stature with a small curved belly, pleasant brown eyes and a very warm and welcoming smile. The woman walked with her hand in the man's arm, tall and slender. Her hair the colour of corn silk tied back in a bun. Fair complexion with slight lines around her beautiful light brown eyes. A kind and gentle smile. Both man and woman dressed in black modest enough for a funeral, but the material and trim were fine and made by someone with a very steady and precise hand that the rich paid dearly for. Someone with these skills Petyr would employ in a heartbeat. 

“Bienvenue Lord Baelish, wee av been expecting vous!” The man spoke with a thick French accent. Once they arrived before him the man extended his hand to shake Petyrs. “ My name is Vicomte Jean-Luc Pierre, and this is my lovely wife Vicomtesse Margaret Pierre.” Petyr shook Vicomte Pierre’s hand.

“Enchante Vicomtesse Pierre, Vous avez une belle Maison!” Petyr responded bowing and kissing her hand.

“Thank you Lord Petyr, your French is impressive, but please feel free to speak English, both my husband and I are fluent.” The Vicomtesse offered with a very distinctive English accent that Petyr noticed immediately.

“Thank you Vicomtesse, your accent...is it not….”

“English, yes, I am from London originally before Jean-Luc and I met and married.” Margaret confirmed.

“Yez, my French accent is very tick, but I speak and understand English just as well. Oh and Please call us Jean-Luc and Margaret.” Jean-Luc added.

“Why don't we sit in the Parlour and have some refreshments. It's very comfortable in there, and we can speak?” Margaret held her hand out to the room to the left.

Petyr accepted the offer and walked with his hosts into the cozy room. It was not a large room, a room meant for smaller gatherings. The walls in this room were also yellow with darker golden drapes. An oval table in the middle and three small round side tables covered by a white table cloths. The couch which Margaret sat on matched the two chairs he and Jean-Luc accompanied. The fabric was an eggshell colour with a lustrous shean. The woodwork was curvaceous on the legs and armrest, and ornate on the back. A very bright and comfortable room, but no matter how comfortable it was Petyr was getting antsy. Where was she? He thought, will she walk in any minute? Will they request to have him come back tomorrow after a hard day on the girl. Petyr smiled and accepted his Peppermint tea but declined the sweets and decided to open the conversation.

“How is she? How has she been? Has Sansa had some happiness or has she been melancholy?” 

“Since her Grandfather's death, quiet. In general, she has been well, under her circumstances. She has had to run around from France to England and Ireland. Whenever she returns to us she’s as frightened as a mouse but quickly recovers and is at peace. Sansa has always said she likes it here best with us.” Petyr understood the little hint the Vicomtesse was making. There was no way he was leaving her behind. Since the day he received Hosters letter he has seen visions of Catelyn in his dreams and in everyday thoughts. At first he thought he was seeing her because of Hoster and she wanted Petyr to see him. Now he knew better, Catelyn was visiting his thoughts for her daughter. Sansa was his responsibility now and she was coming with him.

“Yes, Sansa has become part of our family, we have two grown sons with families of their own. She has been like the daughter we never had. We love her greatly and would and have protected her with our lives. Letting her go to a stranger that we have heard questionable things about nerves us. Lord Baelish...We would never go against the wishes of a dead man, a man we respect so greatly, but if you had any second doubts…..”

“I have none.” Petyr interrupted Jean-Luc. “Forgive my interruption, but I too would never go against the wishes of the dead. She is my responsibility now, and I will care for Sansa. Hoster knew I would be her best chance due to, as you say, my questionable things. I would like to meet her now, the hour is getting late and we need to leave soon if we are to get to the harbour before dark. Oh, and please call me Petyr.” Petyr finished while rising, nodding and smiling. The couple looked at each other knowing their hope had been in vain. They raised as well, and advised Sansa was in the sewing room with heavy hearts.

“Thank you! I will encourage her to write as often as she can. I am sure by the way you both care for her that she feels the same way about you. I would not prevent her from communicating with the people she loves when she has lost so much. Now, Please take me to her. 

Margaret defeatedly walked Petyr out the doors of the parlour as Jean-Luc slumped back down in his chair laying his head in his hands. They walked down the right wing of the Chateau and stopped just outside a door. Margaret lay her hand on the door and looked at Petyr. He knew these people cared for her to their credit he believed them. A second plea was about to leave the beautiful woman's lips and Petyr was ready for it.

“We love her Petyr, we are willing to give our lives for her if need be. We are ready for everything that may lay in her path. please..will you reconsider?” The woman's eyes were pained. She meant what she said. Petyr however knew there was no way they could possibly be as ready for Sansa Stark's future as he was.

“My decision has been made. I have made arrangements for her safety, please do not ask at this time what they are. For her sake they must remain confidential.” Petyr gently took the woman's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“Her safety will come first... Always!” Petyr finalized.

Margaret defeatedly nodded, turning the handle slowly and opened the door gently, Petyr looked in. The sewing room was large and organized with fabrics, ribbons, laces, threads, scissors and needles of all sorts of colours and patterns. Someone who appreciated the art would certainly enjoy and lose themselves cheerfully in the plethora of it's possibilities. Petyr took a few steps in and saw her. She was sitting sideways in a chair staring out the window at the rain. She was wearing black gown similar to Margaret's with a very dark veil still over her head obstructing his view of her profile. In her lap she was holding a metal ornate box with one delicate hand draped on top and the other hand held a handkerchief within her long slender fingers.

“Sansa my dear, Lord Baelish has arrived, he would like to meet you.” Margaret announced. Sansa put down the box stood up and turned towards them as she turned she brushed the veil down to her shoulders revealing her long beautiful red tresses. She looked straight into Petyr's green eyes with her stunning crystal blue eyes that were very red from the tears that stained her perfect pink cheeks. She managed a small smile as best as she could and curtsied. “Lord Baelish, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Petyr froze, she was everything everyone ever said about her. She was the spitting image of Catelyn Tully, the girl he once risked his life for back in Riverun. Petyr walked up to Sansa and took her dainty soft hand bowed and pressed his lips gently to it with his eyes closed. “The pleasure my Lady is all mine, and please, call me Petyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a hard one for me to write. I think I edited it at least a million and one times. Lol


	4. Iron and Handkerchiefs

Petyr let Sansa's hand go and looked up at her. She had Catelyn's stance and posture. The way she held her head and even now within her deepest despair, managing to give a small polite smile. That was something Catelyn would have done, no matter her circumstances she would never forget her manners and courtesies. Sansa was tall for a girl, only an inch shorter than Petyr. She was also very thin, but Petyr assumed some of that was most likely due to her grief. She had Catelyn's face and hair but not exactly. If you put the two girls side by side when Catelyn was fifteen you would have thought they were twins. Sansa’s bewitching red hair was alluring, the colour of Fire and dawn. Catelyn's hair was the same until she turned seventeen, the colour started to darken. By the time she was eighteen it was Auburn. Cat had very chiseled features whereas Sansa's were softer.

“Sansa darling, Lord Baelish would like to take this time to speak with you….in private.” Margaret advised kindly walking towards her taking both Sansa's hands in hers. Margaret's look to Sansa conveyed a different message, her eyes were telling Sansa she would stay if Sansa willed it.

Sansa squeezed her hands back and smiled genuinely. The two women were obviously close and could speak to each other just using body language. Something siblings were known to do and kindred friends. “Of course, That would be fine” 

Margaret touched Sansas cheek and advised her and Jean-Luc would be in the parlour if either of them needed anything. She let Sansa go and walked out the sewing room.

Sansa turned towards Petyr. He looked nothing like she expected, then again she really did not know what to expect. She thought he would look older, but the man had no wrinkles and outside of a little dust of grey around his temples his hair was jet black and perfectly kept. He was impeccably dressed all in black except for the white crisp shirt under his black satin long vest. She could tell he was a fit man slender but not too much, he was tall about her height. He wasn't the type of man you pictured when reading novels. The romantic saviour in regimentals with long flowing hair, but he was not not ugly, not at all. He had a very regal elegance, a refined sort of beauty.

“Forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean to disturb your privacy,?” Petyr nodded and held out his hand asking Sansa to sit again.

“You haven't disturbed me, I was waiting for your arrival.” She replied. Sansa wasn't being polite she welcomed the intrusion to her thoughts. The man now sitting in front of her was her new guardian and she did not know how to feel about it. It's not the first time she had been left with strangers. Over the past three almost four years it happened many times. This was different, before her grandfather was still her guardian. The people he left her with were families that her grandfather knew and trusted with his life. He would never be far from wherever he took her, far enough so if he was seen by someone associated with Westeros she was not with him. Close enough so he could visit often and take her if they had to move quickly or any other danger. This time her grandfather was not coming back for her, not ever again. This man is the person her grandfather chose to take care of her. Her very existence he had control over, his decisions. The thought frightened her and she turned over and grabbed the box she was holding earlier and handkerchief and placed them back in her hands and lap.

Petyr watched as Sansa moved, her nervousness did not go unnoticed. Her shallow breathing, the slight shaking in her hands trying her best to look at him so she was not impolite, but quickly looked somewhere else.

“That box is exquisite, was it gifted to you?” Petyr opened the conversation.

“No, it holds my grandfather's heart…..His body was buried here, he knew there was no way to have it sent home, but he wanted his heart laid to rest next to my grandmother in the crypts back in Riverun.” Unshed tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke.

“May I look at it?” He asked, Sansa nodded twice and held out the box with both hands to Petyr. He took it gently from her and was a little shocked at how heavy it was. He realized right away the weight had to do with the metal. It was made from iron. The top of the box had very detailed carvings, in the middle was a heart over a river with fish jumping out of it. Above and across the heart was written ‘Family Duty Honour’ The Tully words. Vines and other trimmings decorated the box. Hoster spared no expense and who ever created it was very skilled. The box was sealed shut, it could tomb the heart keeping its contents from leaking any decay or smells.

“When we return to Riverun we will have a formal ceremony and do just that. I swear it.” Petyr vowed. “The box is magnificent. Who ever the craftsman was…..”

“It was Jean-Luc” Sansa answered before letting Petyr finish.

Petyr was shocked. “Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, The Pierre's ancestral business is mining. Mostly iron, over the years they have expanded the business into several branches. Jean-Luc is quite the engineer and smith. He has forged iron in many ways, he recently found a way to get the metal thin enough to be worn….to use as protection.” She educated Petyr.

Petyr raised an eyebrow and looked at her inquisitively with a small chuckle “knight's armor?”

“Yes and no, medieval knights armor gave him an idea, Jean-Luc found a way to melt the metal down and make it thin and somewhat flexible. He worked at it and with the help of Margaret they found a way to put it within vests and coats that would help men be protected from an assault. The marksman would have no idea the intended victim was armed, it's not perfect but it is close. See in the corner of the room? The vest and the coat over there, they are prototypes.” Sansa pointed. Petyr did see the clothes when he first walked in but thought nothing of it, new clothes for Jean-Luc most likely. Petyr walked to the garments with Sansa, they looked no different than any other coat and vest. The short vest was red with a black paisley print and the coat was black with silver buttons. He reached out and touched each one...thin, no thicker than a usual coat and vest but through the fabric you could feel something hard..a shell of some kind. Very interesting. Petyr would love to have one of these for himself and one for Luthor.

“Jean-Luc is the head of the business?” Petyr inquired.

“Jean-Lucs has given his sons Marcel and Reimund most of the business and they live in the ancestral castle with their families, but Jean-Luc is still the head and makes the final decisions with larger matters. The mines are his blood, it's his history his first love….it is how….how he and my grandfather met all those years ago. “ Sansa started to cry. She enjoyed for the brief time talking about something other than her grief, not thinking about her uncertain future. She walked backed to sit in her chair Petyr followed close behind. As Sansa took her seat she dropped her handkerchief on the floor.

Petyr bent over and picked it up he kneeled in front of her and looked into her heartbroken eyes full of tears and placed the material gently to her cheek wiping away the streams off her perfect fair skin. She smelled of lemons and vanilla, so sweet and pure. A strand of hair fell in front of her lovely face, it looked so soft. Petyr wanted to brush it behind her ear but composed himself and placed the handkerchief back in Sansa's hand and she thanked him. He noticed the initials R.S embroidered into the fabric.

“It belonged to my brother Robb…” She explained as Petyr sat back in his own chairs. “It was the first one I ever made him when I was eight years old. I made him and my father many, but this was the one Robb used the most, it was his favourite. Forgive me, I'm sure you don't want to hear…” Sansa shook her head.

“Oh but I do! I most certainly want to get to know my ward. Who you are, your interests and passions. Your memories are apart of you and I am honoured you would share them with me, please continue.” Petyr encouraged.

Sansa nodded and looked happy to share. “Thank you, Lord Baelish…”

“Petyr.” He corrected.

“Petyr.” She accepted. “When I was eleven, my little sister Arya played a nasty trick on me. She thought it would be funny to put worms in my bed. Arya was more adventurous and favoured playing with the boys than learning how to be a lady and never took interest in learning ‘ladylike’ things. I never understoodher, that day I yelled at her, and told her she was being silly and looked like a toad pulled from the mud. So she decided to get vengeance, that night when I pulled the covers and saw the worms I screamed and ran out of the room. Everyone came out to see what the trouble was, including Arya. Oh she knew full well what the problem was but wanted to see me cry and scream….” Sansa smiled and giggled at the memory. “The first one to reach me was Robb he held me and asked what was wrong and I told them all what happened. Mother and Father were furious and father grabbed Arya by the back of her nightshirt before she managed to get away. He took her to her room and took charge of her punishment. My mother took my younger brothers back to their room, but, not before giving me a kiss on the forehead. Robb took me back to my room and helped me. He disposed of the worms and checked the floors, closets and drawers for anymore unwanted guests. He then helped me put fresh sheets on the bed and tucked me under the covers. I was still crying and told Robb I was afraid of having nightmares about the worms. Robb excused himself and left the room but quickly returned with this handkerchief. He dried my tears and told me to hold onto it. He said it was lucky and if I held onto it, I would not have ANY nightmares. He promised it would keep me safe that night and always. I asked him what he would do without it. He said all the ones I made for him were lucky…... I gave him all the luck in the world!” Fresh tears emerged from Sansa and she swept them away with the treasured piece of cloth.  
“I made so many mistakes and regret so many things. I wish I could go back and tell them all how much I loved them everyday! I wish I read and played with my younger brothers more. I wish I just accepted Arya the way she was and not gave her such a hard time. …..my,my-” The tears were uncontrollable now, she let go and let the emotions free. 

Life was cruel, someone so sweet and innocent did not deserve such torment. The way it preys on the good, ripping and lashing every bit of happiness. The way it filled its victims with nothing but despair, crush your heart and leave you bleeding alone. Petyr knew life was not a song, he too suffered more than once in his youth. He would never pretend to know what she was going through, but he knew the torture. She needed him, and he was going to be there for her, teach her, guide her, whatever she wanted she would get it. Petyr was ready to take this broken beautiful creature and make her something great., like a Phoenix rising from the ashes.

Petyr leaned in and patted her on the knee and when she looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes he spoke. “ Everything right now may seem helpless sweetling, but it is not. I cannot give you back your family, but I can and will give you whatever it is you want. Tell me Sansa, tell me….what is it you want? What is the one thing in this world that you do not have and want most?

“Winterfell!” She answered immediately.

Petyr looked into her eyes raised an eyebrow and gave her the most devious smirk. “It is done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hard one to write. It may seem pointless, but I assure you it wasn't. I just needed to get it done so we can move forward to more interesting and exciting things. ;)


	5. The Fall

Petyr and Sansa along with Jean-Luc and Margaret stood on the stone steps of the Pierre’s Chateau saying their goodbyes. The couple's sons Marcel and Reimund along with Marcel wife Sophie and baby Charles, and Reimund wife Veronique came to see Sansa off. There were many tears and whimpers amongst them, the servants were there too giving her hugs and well wishes. Petyr excused himself and walked down the steps and spoke with Luther and the coachman.

Four men came out of the house carrying two chests, and placed them carefully on the back of the carriage. One was larger and the other smaller both not very deep, Petyr thought it was odd that there was not more. Ladies fashions had many layers, it was impossible to have more than three outfits, what of her personal items ? Petyr would inquire later. The crowd walked down towards Petyr with polite smiles. The coachman went and took his place on top of the carriage, Luthor stood next to the open carriage door smiling and Petyr on the opposite side of the door extending his hand towards Sansa.

“Sansa, Let me introduce you to Luthor Brune, he is my…..personal guard and assistant with certain matters. He is here for your protection day and night, he is very dexterous and expeditious.” Petyr introduced. 

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance Luthor.” Sansa curtsied and placed her hand in Luthors offered hand.

“The pleasure is all mine milady, don’t worry, I can see things before a man can even think what he is going to do.” Luthor bowed and kissed Sansa’s hand.

“Well, we better be getting a move on milord, I’ll go and take my place next to Henry over here. Ladies, gentlemen.” Luthor bowed to the crowd in front of him and went to take his seat next to the coachman. The coachman tipped his hat to the crowd and smiled.

Sansa turned around to the crowd one last time, Sophie and Veronique were first to hug her wishing her safe travels and how much they will miss her, she bent a little to kiss baby Charles sleeping head in Sophie’s arms. Next were Marcel and Reimund both kissed the top of her head and told her to write and if she needed anything they would be there. Finally Jean-Luc and Margaret, tears resumed as the two woman held each other tightly and Jean-Luc stroking Sansa’s hair.

“Remember, if you need anything...ANYTHING send word and we will come immediately. You are apart of us now, you are as much a Pierre as any of us.” Margaret told her as she held onto Sansa’s arms, Jean-Luc nodding in agreement.  
“One other thing.” Margaret turned and took a small basket covered with a white cloth from a maid's hands.

Sansa curiously took the basket and lifted a corner of the cloth and smiled “Lemon “cakes!!”

“And tarts, and pastries…..I was not sending you off without your favourite.” The two women giggled.

Just as the small moment of joy was being enjoyed, a galloping horse could be heard from the road. The rider stopped behind the carriage, he quickly climbed off the horse and walked towards Marcel. 

“Vicomte, pardonnez mon intrusion, si vous plait……” 

 

The man was a servant of Marcel, he spoke with a very thick accent and very quickly. Petyr could make out some of what he was explaining to Marcel. Something about a letter coming to the castle and not the Chateau. Someone coming early, a male, a new ward? Once the letter was read they realized it was meant for Jean-Luc not for Marcel and he came immediately. The person was arriving today. Petyr was confused. Why would they be taking a new ward when they hoped to keep Sansa? Hoster only died two days before when could they have made new arrangements? Petyr looked at Marcel, he thanked the man and looked at his father and mother. Jean-Luc nodded at his son and Sansa spoke.

“Lord B...Petyr, Luthor is right, we should take our leave if we are to get to the harbour before nightfall.” She smiled politely and walked to him. 

Petyr smiled and nodded and gave her his white gloved hand and helped her into the carriage. Once she was settled, Petyr felt a hand placed gently on his shoulder. It was Marcel, the two brothers wanted to speak with him.

“Promise, promise us you will treat her the way she should be treated. You will put her safety above your own! Promise you will protect her with your life!” Marcel looked at Petyr straight in the eye.

“We are serious about her being one of us Monsieur, we have grown to care for her as a sister. We need to know she will come first!” Reimund added just as seriously.

Petyr was touched by the overwhelming love these people have for Sansa. A part of Petyr thought maybe it would be better for her here, she would have a quiet peaceful life. However, Petyr knew it was not what Sansa’s life was meant to be, she was not a Pierre. She was Sansa Stark of Winterfell, the daughter of one of the oldest noble families in Westeros and a respected one. Her destiny was far greater, Hoster knew that, which is why he chose Petyr. He was the only one who could give Sansa her rightful place in this world, for the sake of Catelyn he would make sure her daughter would get everything she deserved.

“I understand your fears! She is in safe hands. I will do everything within my power to protect her.” Petyr vowed to the sceptical men. It was time to leave , Petyr said goodbye and tipped his hat to them all and entered the carriage sitting in the seat opposite Sansa. The footman closed the door and the carriage began its journey.

The rain had stopped some time ago, the sun was shining bright and warm. The trees and grass had water droplets glittering like diamonds from the sunshine, the scenery was magical . Inside the carriage was warm, Petyr discarded his cape as coat, Sansa removed her shawl and veil. The sun shone directly on Sansa’s face, she closed her eyes and took pleasure in its warmth. Her cascading hair illuminated and gave her a radiant golden glow. Petyr was captivated by the colour, it was as if the sun was reaching for her and her hair was glowing just for it. Sansa turned and found Petyr staring at her,she was uncomfortable and looked down instead. The basket Margaret gave her was sitting on her lap, she removed the cloth and revealed the sweets within it. The aroma of lemon filled the small space, normally Petyr would decline confections opting for something salty or savoury but the smell was delightful. 

“Would you like to try one Petyr?” Sansa held the basket out to him. He thanked her looking at the different options he opted for a pastry and took a bite. The lemon and vanilla exploded in his mouth. Petyr slumped back in his seat and cursed himself for never making a Patisserie part of his stops when visiting France. It was out of this world and the expression on his face must have been comical because it caused Sansa to giggle. She then grabbed a lemon cake and took a bite, she closed her eyes and let out a small moan. The sound was heaven to Petyr's ears, she looked so beautiful. He was going to make damn sure no matter what, lemon sweets were always available. She caught him staring at her with a grin on his face and she turned red from embarrassment.

“Forgive me, I love these and the Pierre’s cook Marie is a fabulous baker and I…..” she tried to explain.

“No need to apologize, they are truly a masterpiece! Do you think Marie would like to move to Westeros?” They both chuckled.

Petyr took delight in hearing her laugh, it was like music. She should laugh and smile and share it with others, they were infectious. Since the mood was light Petyr decided it was an excellent opportunity to ask a few questions while they enjoyed their delightful treats.

“Jean-Luc and Margaret are expecting company? Another ward?” Petyr posed it as casual conversation. He noticed Sansa stopped herself from taking another bite and witnessed her putting up a wall.

“A nephew…..from London. He was expected to arrive two days from now but I guess he arrived early. An amiable young man” Sansa answered staring out the carriage window.

“ So you met him before? Margaret has siblings in London?” Petyr continued in his casual tone but did not take his eyes off her.

“She has two sisters both married with children. One is in London and the other lives in Cornwall, and yes I met him before.” Sansa continued her gazing.

“Have you met them?” Petyr continued.

“Only the sister in London….I stayed with her occasionally while on the run, She is very kind, Margaret is close with both sisters.” Sansa replied. 

“It must have been exciting to be in London?, such a big city. England is half the size of Westeros but, the capital is much smaller than London.” Petyr wanted more, he was trying to asses Sansa. What is it that caused such a reaction to his questions? 

“I hated London, it wasn’t the family or the way I was being treated. They were lovely and made me feel at home. It was the city, I never knew if I would run into someone. Traders, businessmen tourists everywhere and many of them. I could never go outside for a walk even go to the fabric store across the street. There was too much risk so I barricaded myself indoors and watched out the window. I was paranoid, countless times I thought I saw someone I knew.. I was frightened all the time. My grandfather didn’t visit as often either for fear as well….” Sansa sighed and continued 

“As a little girl I had dreams of visiting King's Landing. Father often traveled to Kings Landing and visited King Robert. I would beg and plead with him to take me with him, but I was too young. He always promised to tell me stories of what he saw when he returned. The second he walked into our home I would run into his arms kiss his cheek and beg him relentlessly to tell me stories before he even took his cloak off. He would chuckle and promised to do so after dinner. Once we were finished he would take me into the library, he would sit in front of the fire and place me on his knee and tell me everything….He would describe the buildings, the people walking on the streets, how they dressed. He would tell me of the street performers and the puppet shows. My favourite stories were about the Balls, how there was a Ball every night. King Robert would host most of them at the Royal castle. The diamonds and pearls women wore, the dances the singers and I would never want him to end. Now, I think about the city and it makes me ill, all I see is danger. I prefer being in the country, to be free! Free to breathe, walk, smell flowers, look up at the blue sky, or walk in the rain. I had that…I had all that…..in Winterfell, but never appreciated it…I took it for granted.....I never want to see another city again.” 

Sansa finished with a finality and Petyr was content, Soon they would be back in Westeros. France, England and everywhere else would eventually become memory. Petyr had to ask more questions, the girl had been through so much if it were not imperative he would leave her alone. She had a long day already, he hated her going through anymore. However, there was more coming, so much more and soon. These inquisitions were for information but, moreover to see how strong she was. The Pierre’s, Hoster and the others have been her safety unit and surrogate family. They held her up and told her not to worry, they have been a crutch, it was time to take away the crutch. She needed to stand on her own, to believe in herself and be strong. Petyr moved to the hardest question.

“Sansa, what have you been told about your family? About Winterfell? About the Plague……”

“IT WAS NOT A PLAGUE! THEY WERE POISONED!!!” She interrupted Petyr with a look that could kill. Petyr smiled internally, that’s it sweetling, that’s what I want….fire!

“I did not spend the last three and a half years of my life running and hiding from a plague! They were poisoned by that bastard King and his retched, heartless mother!” Sansa spitted it out with such ferociousness, she didn’t flinch at her unladylike words, Petyr pressed on.

“Forgive me Sansa I do not wish to upset you, your grandfather did not have the chance to explain everything to me, he went very quickly. He only had time to tell me you were alive and asked me to care of you. Your name was the last thing he said before he died. That was only two days ago. He did not get the chance to explain how you managed to survive, what you or he knew and what you have been told. I have no intention to lie to you, but to tell you they were poisoned and you were not aware would have been cruel. I admit I was appraising you, which is unfair. The best way for me to know what you know is for you to tell me.” Sansa nodded letting Petyr know she was content with Petyr's clarification.

Sansa placed the basket on the seat next to her, she then reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her brothers handkerchief. She held it close and fiddled with the embroidered letters.

“I don’t even know where to begin?” Sansa, looked to Petyr. The prospect of explaining to a man she was sure knew everything seemed tedious.

“I want you to divulge everything! I want you to pretend that I know nothing. I am a hearing it all for the first time. That should simplify things.” Petyr suggested, Sansa nodded and took a deep breath and began.

“Chancellor Jon Arryn was a great friend of my fathers. My father and King Robert both were his wards for a time in their youth, both cared for him like a father. He was King Roberts Viceroy but when Joffrey was crowned King he gave the title to his grandfather Tywin and Jon Arryn became Chancellor. One day The Chancellor had sought out Tywin to discuss court matters. When he found Tywin he was not alone, Cersei was with him having a heated discussion. Jon Arryn overheard them clearly, Joffrey was illegitimate. He is a product of incest between Queen Cersei and her father Tywin Lannister, Joffrey has no claim to the throne. Robert's brother Stannis was the rightful heir. Both men were honourable and thought Stannis had the right to know and they would do their duty and help him. In the strictest of confidence they called upon other houses, Loyalists they trusted for help. In that time someone betrayed them and went directly to King's Landing.” Sansa stopped, she was holding onto the handkerchief so tightly her hand was shaking. Petyr encouraged her to breathe and take her time.

“Sansa, do you know who….”

“Walder Frey.” Sansa interrupted Petyr, she looked straight into his eyes.

“Walder Frey was informed by one of his illegitimate children who was employed as a parlour maid at the Baratheon Estate. He went directly to Tywin and Cersei and accounted all the details, he then offered to assist them at a price. In exchange for his loyalty and assistants he wanted Winterfell.” Sansa’s eyes glazed over trying her best not to let them fall. Petyr knew he was pushing too far all at once, but it was absolutely necessary. ‘She can do this, it is the first step. Let it out sweetling, I know you can!’ Petyr told himself. Sansa took a deep breath, she was ready.

“Goods from the south or west went through the bridge on the Frey’s estate to the north and east. It was there that they poisoned fruits and fish with Strychnine. Then Walder had some of his many grandchildren guise as delivery men. They rode north and east with caskets full of Strychnine. They were instructed to pour the poison into the wells and springs. They poisoned families from Winterfell to Dragonstone. Men women and children murdered slowly and painfully.” Sansa was exhausted, the tears she held came crashing down.

“Sweeting, you are almost done. I need one more question answered, and I promise I will ask no more….I swear it. I need to know how you survived?, your body was accounted for. How did you escape? Did anyone help you outside of your grandfather?” Petyr leaned in and placed his hand gently on her hand that held her treasured handkerchief in her lap. Sansa struggled, she did not want to talk about it anymore but wanted to get it over just the same. She knew if she did not finish now she would need to eventually, better be done with it.

“It was Meera Reed they found. Her father Lord Howland Reed and my father were childhood friends. The Reeds are an old Noble family, but they had no fortune and preferred to live modestly. Lord Reed was a carpenter and made tables, armoires and chairs. He was also an excellent marksmen and hunted for deer and bear. The last time Howland went hunting he went north, my mother and father offered to care for Meera while he was gone and he accepted. He would be back within a moon's turn. Meera arrived four days before my 14th birthday and was still there when they poisoned the wells. That is who they found, she too had red hair like mine. My grandfather and I were in Ireland when we found out what happened. At first like everyone in Westeros we heard that a plague had hit the North and East killing my family and many other families. We heard the rest of Westeros was in utter chaos and trying to flee the country when Joffrey came out and told people the truth. He wanted people to know HE was responsible for what happened. He wanted people to know what the price for treason was. He boasted about it, he took great delight in telling people how he took down the Starks and other traitors and promised to grant the now empty estates to people who bent the knee and swear fealty to him.”

“Why were you in Ireland with your grandfather Sansa? Petyr questioned.

“It was his present for my 14th birthday. He had come for my birthday as he always did. When it came time to open presents, I noticed there was not one from him! It didn’t matter if he gave me one or not, but it was very odd and unlike him. When I finished opening all the gifts he announced that he was going to Ireland, Scotland, England and France mainly for business and asked me to join him. He already discussed it with my Father and Mother and they gave me permission to go. He had done this with Robb two years earlier and wanted to give me the same exposure. I screamed, hugged him tightly and agreed, we left three days later. My life was never the same since.” It was done. Sansa’s recollections and recounts confirmed things for Petyr and filled in the holes. She was done, and Petyr would let her be.

Sansa had nothing left in her to do anything. She had questions for him, many questions indeed, but her fatigue was far greater. Sansa rested her head on the side of the carriage and fell fast asleep. Petyr grabbed his cloak and gently placed it over her sleeping body and pushed a loose strand of hair on her face.

“Sleep sweetling, you did so well, now the real adventure begins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!!! That was a long one! I hope you like it.....Things now really start to take off! :)


	6. Ferrets and Ruffles

“Sansa? My Lady, it’s time to wake up!” Petyr spoke gently and placed a hand on her arm to rouse her. Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, she was confused and quickly surveyed her surroundings until she met his green eyes. Sansa composed herself once she recalled her whereabouts, and wondered how long she was asleep.

“Have we arrived at the harbour?” Sansa removed Petyr's cloak and placed it on the seat.

“No, not as yet, but we are close. We need to take care of some matters before we enter town.” Petyr opened the carriage door and stepped out, he extended his hand to Sansa inviting her to join him and she took it. When Sansa stepped out she noticed they were still somewhere on a road in the woods. 

“I took the liberty of looking in your trunks, I was disappointed to find only three dresses. I was also dispirited to observe they all happen to be commoners clothes? Why is there nothing to befitting your status?” Petyr questioned.

“You took the liberty of rummaging through my personal things? How could you? Should I expect this to be a regular occurrence??” Sansa shot back mortified and was not afraid to express it, she ignored his questions completely. 

“I was merely trying to find an outfit for you to wear into town. If you were dressed in everyday fashion you would blend in. A woman dressed in all black without the company of other mourners stands out. People will want to know who you are?, who you lost? Where you came from?I will not deny being curious about the small size of your trunks. I questioned why you packed so little since it was a permanent move?, I’ll make no lie of it! If it is any consequence, I did not rifle through your personal trinkets just your clothes!” Petyr answered hoping it may placate her.

“Next time you have a question or curiosity all you need is to ask! I spent a good portion of this day answering all your questions. I do not see why I would not answer something as simple as the size and contents of my trunks?…...I had to be ready to depart post haste on a moment's notice. I consciously chose not to accumulate too many things, keeping life simple and portable. I had sewn many dresses that I wore about the Chateau and elsewhere, but when it came time to depart I would leave them behind or gift them to others. I only kept the commoners dresses to blend in while traveling. I apologize if the fashion does not meet your standards, but surviving was more important to me than my vanity!” Sansa declared. She felt shocked and outraged. Until now Petyr had been very patient, kind and chivalrous. Why he chose to trespass on her like so was vexing! She did not like it and wanted him to know his actions were not welcome in the future.

“My lady you are right!, your anger is completely justified! It was dishonourable of me to invade your privacy. I hope that you can forgive me!” Petyr declared with a bow. “Now we haven’t much time, change into these, if you please.” Petyr passed over one of her commoners dresses and smiled.

“You have not sworn that you would never do it again??” Sansa noted and did not move to take the offered clothes until she got her answer.

“That is because I cannot promise that it will never happen again! I promise it won’t be for shear curiosity again but, If I believe there is something amiss, tampered with and you are not close….I will take liberties for the sake of your safety.” Petyr stood tall and answered matter of factly which nerved Sansa greatly.

“I am grateful for your protection, but I don’t see how ferreting about a woman’s small clothes is….”Sansa continued but was quickly interrupted by a howling laugh from Petyr.

“Ferreting about? My my sweetling, I must say. I didn’t expect you to be so….candid!” Petyr smiled as he chuckled.

“I don’t know what you expected, we only just met!..”Sansa looked straight into his eyes and held her hands out. “Now, if you please, I would like to change and be on our way. I am tired of travelling in such a confined space.”

Petyr smirked as he took three steps towards her, he placed the dress in Sansa’s hands “Yes, here you go my lady…” Sansa quickly snapped the garment and turned around heading towards the carriage just as she reached the door She heard his voice.

“I think a woman should exercise conviction! Oh what a men could learn if society would embrace a woman’s intelligence!” Petyr opened the carriage door and bowed.

Sansa chose not to respond and entered the carriage. She closed the curtains tightly and began to change. She was stunned with the man she just spoke with. He was not the same person she met earlier and spent most of the day with. The respectful gentleman who thoughtfully covered her with his cloak as she fell asleep was gone, and was woken by a completely other person. This one was blatant and somewhat underhanded, which was the real Petyr? Her grandfather did advise her he wasn’t like every other man. He was highly intelligent and did have the means to protect her at any cost. She was aware he owned several brothels and worked for the Crown. Joffrey and Cersei were grateful to him and what he brought to the Crown and that worried her greatly. If the Crown trusted this man how could he have had no knowledge or dealings with her family's death and downfall? Sansa’s grandfather assured her he believed Petyr did not. He was certain there was no way that the Petyr he knew, who loved her mother as with such incessant passion could hurt Catelyn or her children in anyway! He did not delve anymore, grandfather asked her to trust him, Sansa did and still does even in death. Sansa opened the curtain and advised she was finished changing. Petyr opened the carriage door and asked if she would prefer to put the black dress in the trunk herself? She declined and judiciously reminded him he was already acquainted with everything he could go ahead. Petyr took the dress with a smirk and put it in the trunk. When he returned he tapped the carriage hood and they were off again.   
Sansa decided to let go of their earlier conversation and move forward, it served no purpose to dwell. There was still an hour on the road and it would be best if it was pleasant. Sansa too had questions, many of them and thought she would start easy.

“When we arrive at the harbour will we visit Thomas and the others first? What arrangements have you made for them til morning?” Sansa asked as she tied a black ribbon at the end of her now plaited hair.

“Thomas and the other staff are already on their way to Riverun. I chartered a ship for them, they left for the harbour after the funeral.” Petyr advised.

“You sent them without us? Forgive me but, wouldn’t it have been easier for us to journey together?” Sansa inquired.

“They have much to prepare before we arrive. Riverun has had a skeleton staff and no direction for the last few years. I have made several arrangements with Thomas and the others and left plenty instructions.” Petyr finished.

Sansa was disappointed, she was quite nervous about returning to Westeros. She tried not to think about it, her anxieties made her ill. The few times she allowed herself to entertain the proposition she would stop breathing and come close to losing consciousness. It would have been most agreeable to face it with familiar faces but, Sansa let the matter rest. He was the Lord of Riverun now and it was his right to instruct the staff as he wished. He must have wanted a great deal done before their arrival, it was understandable. Sansa changed the subject but didn’t exactly know how to broach the next inquiry.

“Once...how...when we arrive….how do you plan on keeping me safe? Sansa let out a huge breath she was not aware she was holding. She was not certain she was prepared for the answer, but she could not conceal herself from it forever. The reality of returning to Westeros was happening at a rapid speed and she wanted to be prepared.

“Not to worry sweetling, everything is in motion. Much has already been set but there are a few details that have yet to be finalized!” Petyr gave a half smile.

“And what are those details?” She pushed gently.

“Nothing that I can discuss with you right now, soon enough we will discuss a great many things!” He responded still smiling.

Sansa was bewildered by his response, after all she shared with him today, he owed her a little more than that. “I have spent much of the day responding to all your questions! As difficult as it was! I buried my beloved grandfather only hours ago, left the people I trusted most to follow a complete stranger who holds my life in his hands. I still answered all of them. What happened to me,when, how! I narrated the darkest days of my life without challenge. The least you could do is return the favour?” Sansa looked to him pleadingly. She did not want to argue, but what she was asking for was not absurd. It was her life! 

Petyr knew her queries were completely rational. He knew that they were inevitable but, it was not favourable at this juncture. “Your questions My Lady are perfectly logical, if it was I in your shoes I would have inquired about them long before! I am asking for your patience and for your trust. I am grateful for your cooperation today, I will not pretend to know how gruelling it was for you. Your answers were imperative and helped me solidify some of the liberties I have taken for your safe return and future.” Petyr hoped his response would placate her but, he knew it was in vain.

“So this is what my life is to become? I am to sit and smile and wait for you to choose my life’s direction, and when you do be obedient and comply. I’ll have no say in it at all and will have to obey your every command like some field cattle?” She shot back obviously irritated. Petyr chuckled at her words.

“Sweetling, you are far too strong willed to be compliant.” He answered.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Sansa huffed in annoyance.

“Sweetling? Does it bother you?” Petyr asked with a half smile.

Sansa did not respond. In truth she didn’t know if she liked it or not? Right now she loathed it and detested being in his company. The man earlier today she did like. When he called her sweetling it felt ….good. It was comforting and not just the words but the way he said it. His voice was soft and a bit husky, there was something kind in it and she welcomed it. She chose not to ask anymore questions, it was obviously fruitless. She shifted down the seat distancing herself as much as possible away from him. She lay her head on the side of the carriage and played with her handkerchief.

“I know my answers are unfair, but, I need you to trust me. I asked you a question today, I asked you what it is you wanted and you said Winterfell, is that still what you want?” Petyr’s tone changed and Sansa noticed.

“Yes! That will never change!” She responded changing her tone to a kinder and civilized one. He did ask her what she wanted, she believed him when he said ‘It was done’ It was genuine.

“Good, that is your decision about what you want! It is your command and I shall assist you every step of the way! I may not divulge everything with you forthwith, but I will when it is time. You are asking for something that takes much planning, action and above all secrecy, you will need to trust me.” Petyr declared he looked straight at her, she turned her head and those crystal eyes met his emerald ones. Sansa gave him a small nod, and turned to look out the window. It wasn’t a full declaration of trust but it was enough. They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

***

The town at the harbour in Nord-Pas-de-Calais was filled with possibilities. It was a small town with quaint stone houses and tudor style shops with people strolling along discussing and admiring the variety of goods in the windows. The air smelt of salt, sulfur and fish, the tranquil sound of seagulls and waves crashing were captivating. Sansa enjoyed being in the middle of it despite her nerves when people walked by her. It was not yet dusk, but the sun had passed the rooftops and soon the beautiful purple, orange and yellows would paint the sky. she wished she could remove her shawl and be free to feel the salt air on her face and dance through her hair. Sansa stayed close to the carriage as Petyr spoke with the Innkeeper. When he was done he joined her. Petyr took her hand and directed her to the west side of the street. 

“There is a tailor shop four buildings left of the Inn, I want you to go there and pick out all the fabric, ribbon and thread as your heart desires.” Petyr than plopped a bag of coins in her hand. Sansa looked at him with shock.

“I cannot...…”

”“You absolutely must. I am your guardian now and it is my responsibility to take care of all your needs, now, Luthor will escort you. Pick as many as you like and make sure they are the finest and best. I would additionally request some fabric in gold, red and blue, cerulean to be exact.” Petyr finalized.

“Won’t you join us?” 

“I must confer with the ship captain, I have some other affairs to see to before morning, I will join you as soon as possible.” Petyr tipped his hat and walked towards the docks.

Luthor smiled at Sansa bowed and offered his arm. Luthor was plain in face though he had wonderful soft blue eyes and a lovely smile. Sansa estimated he was about the same age as Petyr, in his mid thirties. She thought his shaggy light brown was shoulder length hair suited him. He was a fit, medium build and quite tall. He wore a light brown double breasted overcoat and tan Pantaloons. 

“Have you been in Lord Baelish's employ long, Luthor?” Sansa smiled at him.

“Oh, for about seven years now milady” He smiled in return, they sauntered slowly towards the shop.

“Is he a good employer? Do you enjoy working for him?” Sansa wanted to learn more about Luthor, but she desired to learn more about Petyr as well. A person's staff usually had it right. Sansa’s parents always had an excellent rapport with their staff. They never treated them like they were low or scum like some noblemen and women did. People are people and deserved to be treated with humanity and respect no matter what their titles were.

“Aye, I do like working’ for him. The work itself is never ending’ You always gotta be on yer toes, and be willin to kill or take a bullet. You do things that most folks wouldn’t even dream o’ doin’. But the man is fair and generous. A henchman's work is not easy but it’s what I know and what I’m good at” Luthor admitted.

“So you are his henchman, not just his guard?” Sansa questioned, she was not surprised by his admission. She had a feeling he was more than just a guard. Luthor nodded and smiled at Sansa.

“It must be a very lonesome? Didn’t you want to have your own home, have a wife and some children?” Sansa wasn’t trying to be nosy, wasn’t it something most people wanted?

They reached the shop and Luthor looked at Sansa and smiled brightly. “Sure I did, I even wanted to be a fancy Lord with my own castle, a pretty wife and some dogs not kids so much! When ya meet a man like him, someone who came from nothin like me’ make his own way, It gives you ideas’ . But then ya see how much blood, sweat, no sleep, plotting and scheming goes into having fancy things, I’d rather be plain! He pays me well, I have a roof over my head, travel the world, food and drink in my belly. Really nice cloths and As much twa….I mean, as much companionship as I want at his many parlours. Nah, I like it this way better.” Luthor confessed.

“It sounds as if he is a fair and generous employer!;” Sansa simplified.

“Yes, yes he is, but I wouldn’t want to take his fairness and generosity for granted or mistake it as weakness. There is not many around who attempted to stab the man in the back, and the ones that did….well let’s just say they were…...reminded….over and over and over again why the shouldn’t a done it before they were…..” With that Luthor opened the shop door. Sansa knew Luthor didn’t mean it as a threat towards her but as a warning of what Petyr was capable of. She thanked Luthor and walked into the shop.

The shop was a sewer's paradise and Sansa sense of sight was blissfully overloaded. The shop was bigger than she expected. From the outside it looked small but it was deep and had two floors. The walls were mahogany and had shelves and shelves of fabric, thread, lace and ribbons of every colour and textures. Sansa saw they even had a couple of sewing machines. It was rare but the Pierre’s had one and she loved using it. Upstairs there were already made clothes ready to wear but didn’t want to waste time so she started with looking for the gold, red and cerulean fabrics that Petyr requested. The shop was empty, which was no surprise for being so late in the day except the shopkeeper who mumbled something about commoners in his shop and a scowl on his face.

Sansa found three stunning patterned fabrics she thought Petyr would like and went to the shopkeeper to ask for assistance. As she approached the man he did not bother to acknowledge her and diverted his attentions to his ledgers.

“Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, J'aimerais……”Sansa politely started but was quickly interrupted by a slew of French curses not heard in polite conversation. He told her that there was nothing in the store she could afford and to stop wasting his time...before he could finish a bag was dropped on the desk in front of the man. The bag was slightly open and gold pieces spilled out, Sansa looked to her side and it was Luthor.

“Excuse me Monsieur, do you speak English?” Luthor asked.

“Oui Monsieur, I mean yes Monsieur!” The shopkeeper looked up at Luthor who was twice his height and size. The man was shocked and visibly shaken.

“Good, Let me get to the point, the girl and I here work for a very important very rich Lord, he asked the girl and I here to take care of some things and she is under strict orders to buy anything and everything she needs to meet his demands. Money is not an object and there is plenty more if that is not enough but our Master is a busy man does not like to be kept waiting, could you please help the girl? My master would be much appreciative!” Luthor finished.

“Yes sir, mademoiselle, you were looking at this gold one no? And this red? How many yards?” The man rushed to the fabric taking it down.

“Five yards each and the cerulean one over there” Sansa commanded and pointed. She turned to Luthor and giggled, when the man went to the very back of the store out of earshot she actually let out a laugh and it felt good. “Thank you Luthor.” It was heartfelt and true.

“Anytime Milady, anytime!” Luthor bowed.

The rest of the shopping spree went without hassle, Sansa pointed at several fabrics and ribbons, The keeper even genuinely smiled and offered suggestions. When Sansa was done choosing what she wanted the shopkeeper went on his way cutting and packing. Sansa went to the sewing machines and smiled. She was thinking about the day Margaret sat her down and taught her how to use one. They had a lot of fun and laughed when Sansa accidentally sewed her thimble inside the fabric. She then journeyed upstairs to look at the clothing. There was a variety of clothes for men, women and children. Sansa admired an azure blue and white day dress and a white and rose pink one with a filigree pattern. Then in the corner of her eye she saw beautiful satin lilac dress dress with a lavender inlay in the middle of the skirt. The neckline was a low and square cut with a white silk ruffle trim , the sleeves were long and tight fit and ended with bell cuffs with the same white silk ruffle trim . The elongated v shaped bodice had small crystal buttons of the same Lilac colour. The dress was full indeed, there had to be at least six petticoats under the dress. Sansa was mesmerized by it, she touched the satin material and fondled the silk ruffles and smiled. It reminded her of a dress her mother once had but in Sapphire blue. When she was a little girl of six she would sneak into her mother and father's room and into her mother's trunk to look at it. One day she mustered enough courage to try it on with four layers of petticoats until she got stuck and started to cry and scream for help. Her mother rushed into the room and found Sansa in the dress, all she saw was the wide skirt and a small face with red hair sticking out the top of it crying for help. Sansa was sure her mother wanted to shout at her, but the sight was far too humorous. Her mother laughed and pulled Sansa from her ruffle layered prison. She should have been cross with Sansa, but didn’t have it in her heart. She sat Sansa on her lap wiped her tears and kissed the top of Sansa’s head and told her she loved her. Sansa was broken from her memory by a male voice coming from the stairs.

“Sorry, to interrupt, but it’s gettin’ late. I see Lord Baelish down the street he is on his way.” Luthor announced only his head sticking out of the staircase doorway.

“Thank you Luthor” Sansa followed and when she hit the bottom of the stairs Luthor advised her to meet Petyr outside. He would handle the packages and get them to the ship at Petyr’s request. Sansa thanked Luthor again and the shopkeeper and proceeded outside. The sky was a lovely indigo now, only a few people here and there and then she saw him.  
Petyr was walking towards her illuminated by the torches on the streets. He walked with a certain confidence with his top hat and cane when he was close enough he smiled and tipped his hat to her and offered his arm.

“Did you find anything you liked?” He asked with a grin.

“Yes.” She smiled back. They began walking towards the Inn.

“Luthor is taking care of the package?” He continued

“Yes.” She answered again.

“Excellent, Are you hungry? 

“Famished!” She declared.

“I have spoken to the Innkeeper, A bath is being prepared for you. I have also taken the liberty of ordering supper. Tonight they have pheasant with roasted root vegetables, I requested for it to be served up in my room to avoid dining with strangers. ” Petyr related maintaining his grin. 

“Both sound delectable, I don’t know which I want more?” Sansa giggled as they reached the side of the building, opting for the side staircase than the front doors. Sansa frowned and looked down.

“What is it sweetling?” Petyr knew the answer, but wanted to give Sansa the privilege to express herself .

“The fabric I don’t understand what the point was? This is my life! Hiding behind shawls and commoner clothes, going through side and back doors, staying indoors. I don’t want you to think I am ungrateful I truly am. I loved every minute of it! but, was it all a waste?” Sansa looked straight into Petyr’s eyes full of doubt.

“That was your life! Your grandfather did the best he could. You are a lady of a great house, the time for you to reclaim yourself and your home will commence the second we set foot on that ship tomorrow. There will be challenges , considerable risk, but you will face it, we will face it together!” Petyr declared grinning mischievously, and Sansa grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things, 
> 
> I know Luthor in the books is older and doesn’t talk very much, I wanted Petyr to have a Luthor more like Bronn. Sure I could have just used Bronn but I like the name Luthor better.
> 
> Second is a shout-out to Tommyginger who was hoping for a shopping spree, I hope you liked it :)


	7. Saying Goodbye and Hello

Dawn at the docs was a peaceful time. Fishermen left the harbour hours before and what was left were traders loading their ships and leaving one-by-one for their destinations. There was plenty of crew around but it was still mostly quiet. Sansa enjoyed watching the seagulls and albatross sailing across the sky and diving for fish. She smiled listening and watching them call to one another. She loved the sound of footsteps on the docs,, the waves slowly lapping against the ships and crew conversing and laughing. The smell of salt and brine bold and fresh filled her nostrils and she loved it. The wind was calm, almost non existent, but she knew once they were out in open waters it would pick up. The most sumptuous delight however, was taking place in front of her at this moment, Dawn! As much as she loved the exquisite colours of sunset, sunrise was her favourite. It was like watching the world give birth to the most beautiful, happy, innocent babe. The sun was coming from complete darkness slowly being pulled out and free for all to love and see.

“Truly a magnificent site, it is tragic how many can simply overlook how much beauty there is in the world. They are all consumed in their own conceit and misery.” Sansa was startled out of her revelry and looked next to her, It was Petyr. How long had he been standing there?

“I pity the person who is so lost! If the only affection one feels is indifference with something so divine right in front of them! All I can feel for them is pity!” Sansa replied admiring the view, the sun was three quarters out of the sea line. Petyr had not taken his eyes off Sansa, he noticed when she expressed an opinion she really believed in she held her head high. He enjoyed her confidence, and in this case she was right. More than she even knew.

“It is an absolute shame, My Lady.” Petyr gave Sansa another few minutes before he notified her it was time to board the ship. Sansa turned and took Petyr's arm but not before she looked at him. Petyr wore a silver grey tailcoat, with matching waistcoat, breeches, and top hat. The cut of his outfit complimented his broad shoulders and tight waist. The colour intensified his stunning green eyes and enriched his raven black hair, he looked very handsome. Sansa wore the same clothes and shawl from the day before, she felt so unworthy next to such a dignified man, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. He still walked her to the ship with her hand on his arm, tipping his hat helping her up and down steps, a perfect gentleman. The ship was grand, it boasted three towering masts with five sails going from smallest to largest on all three. A flag with Petyr's sigil the Mockingbird flew at the top of the first,and the flag of Westeros on the second and largest. The sides of the ship were painted black, grey and green. The name painted on the back of the ship was The Sapphire Rose, she was a truly marvellous ship.

“It seems so inconceivable, once we board this ship, everything will change!” Sansa shook as spoke, and Petyr could feel her. He was amazed by this young woman next to him. So much fear yet so much more courage than she was even aware of. He admired her for it.

“For the better, Sweetling! We will depart momentarily, my ship captain has gone to inform the port manager we are ready to deploy and………” Petyr was interrupted an audible crash and wailing screams of torture coming from behind him. Petyr turned around and saw a boy no more than ten with a trolley overburdened with tall crates, the boy raced around the crates and quickly kneeled next to a wailing injured man sprawled across the dock. It was Petyr's ship captain.

“Damn It! No!!” Petyr hollard and ran towards the scene, Sansa gasped with her hands over her mouth. Luthor ran passed materializing from nowhere and joined Petyr. Sansa picked up her skirt with one hand and held onto the shawl on her head with the other and ran to join them.

The scene was in utter chaos. The captain screaming in pain on the ground, the boy crying and repeatedly apologizing, the boy's father had joined and also apologized and begged for forgiveness, Petyr roared at the man demanding to know why such a young boy was entrusted with such a heavy burden to begin with. Luthor knelt next to the Captain surveying and assessing his injuries.

“How bad is it Luthor?” Petyr looked at Luthor in the eye.

“Collarbone’s broken! There’s no way he’s gonna sail that ship.” Luthor told him flat out.

“DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!! WHO LETS A CHILD HULL THAT MUCH WEIGHT!!! Petyr hollard not at anyone just to let out his frustration.

The boy was shaking and crying, his father looked sorrowful and helpless, Sansa felt such sympathy for the poor child. Sansa remembered how heartbroken she when her siblings became distressed like that. All she wanted to do was take them into her arms, rain kisses all over their sweet faces and shelter them from whatever troubled them. She walked over to the boy and knelt in front of him with a warm smile. She grabbed her beloved handkerchief and stroked the boy's cheeks wiping away his tears. “Shhhhhh, Tout va bien, n'ayez pas peur, c'était un accident, Cheri!” Sansa put an arm around the boy and stroked his back. Petyr watched Sansa and was touched by her compassion, caring was not something she did, it was her. She wasn’t doing out of expectation or obligation, he admired it. So long has it been that Petyr witnessed pure kindness, he forgot people were capable of it. 

“My lord, would you like me to fetch the captain a doctor?” One of the young crew members from Petyr’s ship offered.

“I don’t see what choice we have, but finding one that will be willing to sail with us will be a challenge at best. We cannot afford to stay another day, leaving now is imperative!” Petyr had his cane in one hand and top hat fisted on his hips trying to find an alternative.

“We won’t be needing a doctor! I can help. May I speak with you my lord?” Sansa announced walking over to Petyr. He nodded and the two walked out of earshot and Sansa spoke again. 

“He has a broken collarbone and I’m sure bruises and cuts. I was raised with three brothers, a sister just as wild and Theon Greyjoy. Between them all Winterfell had broken bones in abundance! My brother Bran was the worst of them all, he was forever climbing trees and the castle itself much to my mother and father's dismay. He broke his collarbone three times before the age of six! I can see to the captains recovery. All I require are bandages a mop or broom stick and some ointment and salves for his cuts and aches..” Sansa itemized

“The ship is equipped with all you need, we must make haste, there isn’t a moment to lose, Thank you Sansa!” Petyr smiled and went back to the group.

“I will need help getting him on the ship!” Petyr announced.

“I’ve got it milord…” Luthor responded getting up from the dock.

“No! Luthor I need you to secure a new captain, pay him and the ship you take him from handsomely for their day's losses” Luthor nodded and went off.

Petyr then excused the boy and his father for the accident. A steward help Petyr lift the Captain and bring him into his captain's quarters on the ship. Once they placed the man on his bed. Sansa grabbed a broom sitting in a corner of the Captain's room. She took the broom and measured the the stick across his back and asked the steward to cut the stick where it ended from one shoulder to another. Petyr ordered him to bring the items Sansa requested along with some tea. The steward nodded and went on his way promising to return as soon as possible. The door barely closed when Luthor appeared in the doorway as Sansa and Petyr cautiously removed the Captain's coat.

“Gotcha a new Cap, he’s ready whenever you are” Petyr excused himself and instructed Luthor to take his place helping Sansa. Petyr thanked her again before he left with a warm smile as he closed the door.

Luthor and Sansa tried to take off the man's shirt as gently as possible.

“AAHHH! FUCKING HELL! I am so sorry Lady Sansa.” Sansa froze in shock, her name? He knows who I am? She looked to Luthor.

“Ai, he knows who you are, so’s the rest of the crew.” Luthor confirmed as he sat in a chair next to the bed and rested his legs on the bed on the Captain's right hand side.

“Yes, My Lady, you needn’t worry! we are loyal to Lord Baelish, I am so sorry for your many losses. I had the pleasure of meeting your father once, He was a good man!” The captain managed between grunts and growls.

“Thank you! May I know your name Captain?” Sansa asked slowly regaining her composure. 

“Captain Eron Armitage from Pyke, at your service, My Lady! You can call me Captain or just Cap, GRAAA BLOODY BASTARD!!! Beggin yer pardon again, but you should know bein’ around seamen, yer bound ta hear a whole lot of not so Lady-like language!!!” The captain finished with a wail.

“Oh, I don’t know, My father trained many Northern men to be soldiers for the Good King Robert. I heard all sorts of….unladylike language, as you call it, right from our courtyard! Now, I think it’s best if we get this shirt off.” Sansa and Luthor resumed carefully removed the Captain's shirt off when the young steward came back with the requested items and the tea. Sansa thank him kindly and the steward offered his assistance if they needed and left the room. Sansa instructed Luthor to hold the stick horizontally across the captain's shoulder blades. She took the bandage and weaved the material under the man's arm over his shoulder twice then across to the other shoulder under the arm over the shoulder twice and back to the broken one, she repeated it a good five times each arm securing the shoulders tightly to the stick holding him in place firmly. She advised it would have to be changed and tightened every three days and he would need it for five weeks. She then took the ointment and gently rubbed some of the cream on his back and arm muscles, she used the salve on the cuts and scrapes and carefully bandaged them without causing any additional pain. She then poured some tea and held the cup to his lips. He took a sip and clearly was not fond of the taste.

“Forgive me, would you like some cream or sugar?” Sansa handed him the cup and picked up the sugar and spoon, but Luthor beat her with a better offer. He took out a flask from his inside coat pocket leaned in and poured some of its brown liquid content into the teacup. The Captain took another longer sip and let out a satisfying sigh. He leaned back into the pillows Sansa carefully arranged against the headboard. He and Luthor clinked their flask and teacup and took a sip to their health. Luthor then offered the flask to Sansa but, she turned it down.

“Ah Milady, you're a part of the crew now!, you bandaged up ole’ Cap here, because of you this ship was able to leave today, making Lord Baelish very happy! Yer entitled to a lil’ rum” Luthor smiled at her with the flask still pointed to her.  
Sansa went red but grinned and grabbed the flask and took a sip. Her eyes shot open wide and started to cough, it burned!

“That was your first try at the hard stuff eh? It burns but it loosens the nerves and relieves any pains pretty fast. A few more swigs and you’ll be like’n the burn and the taste.” Luthor proclaimed and both men smiled and chuckled with Sansa. He was right, once you get passed the burn there was a hint of sweetness and Sansa’s nerves did calm a bit. Sansa held her hand out for another try and Luthor passed her the flask.

“Don’t go gettin licked on me though, Baelish will have me take my own head!” They all laughed. Sansa liked being relaxed like this. She was not being judged and felt at ease enough just to be herself. However, she did not want to get inebriated nor did she want to become nauseated, so she took one last sip and continued laughing and conversing with Captain Armitage and Luthor.

 

***

Sansa stayed by the Captains bedside for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon reapplying salves, listening to his many tales of his pirate days, and making sure he was comfortable. Luthor left a half hour before Captain Armitage fell asleep. Sansa heard the door slowly being opened, it was Petyr. She put her finger up to her lips letting him know to be quiet and Petyr nodded, he then motioned with his hand to join him. Sansa slowly got up and silently made her way out the door.  
Petyr extended his arm to her and she took it. They headed towards the bow of the ship.

“How does Captain Armitage fair My Lady?” Petyr asked genuinely interested.

“Very well under the circumstances, breaking a collarbone has to be one of the most painful bones to break. Once I wrapped him to the stick, he immediately felt a bit better. It will take five weeks to heal. Each week he will experience less and less pain.” Sansa explained.

“He is very lucky to have you seeing to his care and comfort !” Petyr smiled at Sansa warmly.

“Thank you, although I think most of his comfort came from Luthors rum, I had three sips and nearly fell asleep.” Petyrs head flew back and laughed. Sansa enjoyed the sound of Petyr's laugh, it was deep and came from the gut.

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Petyr?” She looked into his eyes with hopefulness. He said he would tell her things soon? Was this the time to learn something?, anything! about his plans.

“You’ve been confined in that cabin since we came on board, you haven’t seen the light of day or enjoy the fresh air!” Petyr then took her hand and walked her to the starboard side of the ship.

He was right, since they boarded she had not left the cabin. Sansa gazed across open sea…..it was breathtaking. The sun was shining high in the clear blue sky, the water glimmered like diamonds and the small waves jumped up and down like children skipping in a meadow. Sansa closed her eyes and took deep breaths delighting in the smell of salt and brine. She wanted to feel the wind so desperately she could taste it, and Petyr could see it. He would not tolerate nor enable this a minute longer, there was not another ship in the vicinity nor land. He grabbed the shawl from around her head and threw it overboard. 

“Nooo!! Wha, what do you think you're doing?” Sansa gasped and stared at him as if he had thrown a puppy overboard, she was trying to hide her plaited hair behind her hands in vain.

“No more! No more hiding, no more burying yourself from the world!” Petyr walked behind her and untied and pocketed the ribbon at the end of her plaited hair. He slowly combed his fingers through the weave letting loose her fiery tresses. Her hair smelled of the lemons she loved so much and it felt like silk. He didn’t want to take his fingers out of it, but her hair was completely loose now. He placed his hands on her shoulders and carefully moved her to the ledge. “You have been cocooned and removed from the world and society for an outrageous amount of time. I understand the necessity of it, but now it’s time to return to the world, come back into the light!” Petyr took his hands off her shoulders and stepped back giving Sansa some space.  
Sansa took an uneasy step forward. She surveyed the open waters and there was no other boat in sight. There was the sun, the sky, and her. She closed her eyes again and let the wind finally caress her face and hair. Sansa started pacing along the the ship with her hand on the ledge. Her hair whipped around every which way, the wind flapping at her top and skirt sending delightful little chills all over her body. She was smiling genuinely at this feeling of liberty. Everything seemed possible not impossible. Can this be real? A life where she can be free to enjoy the simple things again? He certainly thinks so. Sansa turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Petyr. He stood there, with his top hat and coat off, in his grey waistcoat, flapping shirt and cravat. He had his back against the ledge smiling at her. He looked like he too was enjoying her newfound freedom. 

“How? How can this be possible?” She asked, with a hint of fragility.

“Come, we have things to discuss.” Sansa took his arm and followed along the interior deck to a door, Petyr opened it and let Sansa through. The room was large and looked like a wood cabin. Petyr lit some candles and there was a small fire burning in a huge stone fireplace. In Front of the fire was a brown bear fur carpet. Next to the fireplace was a huge Mahogany desk that was as almost as long as the width of the room. To the right of the desk was a small cot adorned with pillows and blankets? Curious? The opposing wall had a very large Mahogany four poster bed with a green and silver striped canopy. The bed was large plush and beautiful, why would he need a cot?

“These are your quarters My Lord?” Sansa questioned.

“Petyr! Sansa, there is no need for formality, I am your guardian, call me Petyr. Yes! These are my quarters, but during this voyage it will be Our, quarters.” Petyr answered pouring drinks and handed one to Sansa. 

Sansa took the glass with her mouth agape, Our quarters? Suddenly she felt a rumble in her belly. 

“The cot is mine! The four poster is all yours. You needn’t worry about your privacy, that door over there is a bathroom fit with bath, a sink and a water closet. I do not sleep very much, most of my thinking and work I enjoy doing at night.” Petyr smirked when he saw Sansa’s shock, oh, how he would pay anything to hear what she was really thinking.

“I know the arrangement is unorthodox, but I swear to you, I will be a perfect gentleman! I have no ill intentions nor would I take advantage of you! The other quarters are occupied at present” Petyr took a sip of his Brandy and Sansa followed suit. Her nerves didn’t even register the burn or taste of the foreign refreshment.

Sansa looked around the room again. With the bathroom and the two beds, it may not be so bad. The bathroom would provide privacy, during the day they would spend time on deck, and with her caring for the captain, yes it could work! Then Sansa saw another door on the other side of the four poster bed, Sansa walked up to it and tried the handle. It was locked.

“What is on the other side of this door?” Sansa inquired hoping she wasn’t being too nosy, but the hidden question was answered with a smile. Petyr dug into his breast pocket and took out a key. He then walked towards her and held it out for her to take. Sansa took the key and unlocked the door. She slowly opened the door and looked in. The room had been set up as a sewing room. The fabrics were all laid out on a desk and in an open armoire neatly organized by colour. Left of the desk had two bare mannequins waiting to be used and to the right side a full length mirror. There was a stone fireplace similar to the one in Petyr's quarters. There was a vanity to the right with to Sansa’s shock a sewing machine! One from the shop at the harbour. She walked over to it and caressed it with her long fingers gingerly. The vanity had all the ribbons and thread and next to it a shelf with the lace and other trimmings. Sansa was in such awe she couldn’t believe she could be anymore shocked until she turned and noticed the other side of the room behind the door. Dresses? Five beautiful ones she had never seen before, but right in the middle on display was the Lilac and Lavender from the shop, followed by the two day dresses she admired. She walked up to the lilac dress and smiled, Sansa couldn’t believe it! Was She dreaming? 

“Is it the one? The one you couldn’t take your eyes off?” Petyr asked. He walked beside her looking at the dress. Sansa’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears, she nodded not taking her eyes off the dress.

“Luthor?” Was all she could muster but Petyr understood the question.

“Yes, I asked him to keep an eye. I had told you to pick anything and everything, but I knew you wouldn’t. I asked him to purchase anything you admired but did not take. When I spoke to Captain Armitage , I told him to expect all this and have the room setup.” Petyr puffed out his chest and smiled smugly.

“I wouldn’t, I would never take advantage of your generosity, I was happy with the fabrics, That alone was too much, why?” She asked, this man she barely knows. Why? Yes, he has promised to care for her, he is her guardian. Why so much?

“You will need something to wear until you finish your creations, oh and see that armoire in the corner. There are new small clothes, stockings and night attire. In these two trunks behind the door? they hold another four petticoats. There is another trunk in the closet in the back with shoes, capes, purses etc.” He pointed switching her back and forth between a few different places in the room, Sansa became dizzy.

“My lo..Petyr, Thank you for your kindness. I am overwhelmed by your  
generosity! I am truly grateful, but,I do not need so many things I am very simple. The two day dresses there are more than adequate while I make new dresses. I can finish three dresses within the five days it takes to arrive at Riverun!” Sansa finished.

“We will only be at sea for three days, sweetling. Those three days we have much work to do!” Petyr leaned against a wall fixing his cuff watching Sansa as the wheels turned in her head.

“Three days? Forgive me! I admit I have never made the trip myself , but I recall my grandfather once advising Jean-Luc it took five days from Nord-Pas-de-Calais to Riverun in good weather?” Sansa was mostly recounting the memory for herself. She had it right, she was sure of it.

“Sweetling, we are not going to Riverun, not just yet.” Petyr stared into Sansa’s eyes, he knew no matter what words he chose next, she was not going to receive it well.  
“Your return to Westeros is going to be where it needs to start, in King's Landing!” Petyr stared into her frightened eyes.

“WHAT???” Sansa felt as though someone kicked her in the gut. Did she hear him correctly? Was this a trick, some sort of test? Or….Or, was this a trap? Was this his intention all along? Make her believe him and give her to The Crown?

“You, you tricked me? You are giving me to Joffrey to have me…..”Sansa started backing away from Petyr but he advanced slowly.

“No, you are not being handed over to The Crown! Sansa please hear me. You are not in any danger. You are being reintroduced into society, You will be travelling to many places in Westeros and you will be adored wherever you go. People will talk of your beauty, you will bewitch them with your Grace, kindness, and generosity. Whispers of you will be heard from the North all the way to the South. The Crown will be intrigued about what they’ve heard, but question why I have kept you away from them. If we start your introduction with the greatest threat, the rest of the road will pave its way for you!” Petyr went to the desk next to the fireplace and pulled out a chair inviting Sansa to sit, but she would not budge.

“So, You will have me believe the best coarse of action is waltzing into King's Landing, and head straight to Joffrey? Yes, I see it already, I shall kneel before him and say ‘Your Grace, I am Sansa Stark from Winterfell, I know you thought I was dead with the rest of my family you murdered. Oh don’t worry, all is forgiven! I have no problem swearing fealty to a bastard, incest born, mad king as yourself and your sick, drunk, heartless bitch of a mother. Please give me back my home I’m sure the Frey won’t mind???” Sansa’s face expressed the same look of disbelief and distrust as her words. How dare he think her so stupid. Petyr walked towards her, every step was confident.

“I love it when you challenge me sweetling. No, we will not be introducing them to Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Petyr reached behind her and turned the candle holder on the wall next to Sansa head. A secret door opened just to the left of her. Sansa’s eyes searched the revealed hidden room, it was a closet fitted with five great shelves displaying seven mannequin heads. Each one adorned a brunette ladies wig donned in different styles. Some loose, some half up in the back, and others in complete formal updos? Sansa turned to Petyr who picked up the full length mirror and placed it in front of the Lilac dress.

“Sansa Stark is dead! No sweetling, The Crown will be meeting someone they have never heard of or seen before. Someone new to Westeros, who has always wanted to see it, since childhood she has read everything and anything about it's history, it’s people. She is from a respected Noble French family and embodies grace, courtesy, style and beauty.” Petyr grinned as Sansa was being reeled in towards him by every word until they were face- to-face. Petyr took Sansa’s hand and lead her behind the Lilac dress. Her head sat above the mannequin neck. Sansa looked as though she was wearing the dress in the mirror. 

“And, who would that Noble woman be??” Petyr pulled out the ribbon from the pocket of his breeches and tied her hair back. He then took the wig and placed it on her head and looked into her eyes through the mirror.

“The only daughter of Vicomte and Vicomtesse Jean-Luc and Margaret Pierre of Somme, Mademoiselle Alleyne Pierre…...My Fiancée!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, 
> 
> For those who don’t know, the name Pierre means Stone in French. This is my Alayne Stone. ;)


	8. One Small Detail

Fiancée?….the word bounced around Sansa’s head trying to find a place where the word made sense, Marriage? In the last few years it never once occurred to her she could get married someday. The furthest thought into her future was tomorrow a week at most all the while weighed down with desolation and fear. Marriage? She scarcely knew him! Was it possible her grandfather made this arrangement for her before his death? Surely her grandfather would have discussed any notion of marriage with her. Sansa's shock was evident as they looked at each other in the mirror in front of them. Petyr peered at her with a mischievous wide smile and Sansa looked like a mouse cornered by the house cat.

“Fiancée? Are you? Are we?....wil, when will….” Sansa stammered shakily looking into his eyes, she knew she was shaking but didn’t realize how considerably until she saw herself in the mirror.

Petyr chortled from his gut and moved out of sight from the mirror. “Relax, sweetling, It is a betrothal for alias sake only. It is part of the plan, so you can relax and let go of the breath you are holding.” He was right, she was unconsciously holding her breath so she let go and inhaled deeply. Sansa started to feel vertiginous and the room started spinning. Petyr noticed her swaying and rushed to her and held her up by her small waist.

“Alright, why don’t we sit and have a drink shall we?” Sansa nodded, Petyr assisted her back into his quarters and had her seated in a chair in front of his desk. He obtained their glasses from earlier and topped up the brandy, he handed Sansa her glass for which she quietly said thank you and took a sip. When Petyr felt satisfied she wouldn’t collapse from her chair he moved around the desk and sat at his winged chair upholstered in the same green and silver striped material as the canopy. He snickered and smiled again.

“Oh sweetling, you had me worried. No, we are not engaged, and it was not a proposal. If I were to ask for a woman’s hand I assure you,it would be a lot more romantic and memorable than that! One day you will marry someone befitting you, Noble, young, strong, handsome and kind, the man of your dreams! Not an old, homely man like me.” Petyr leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers against his stomach watching her with amusement.

“You are not old nor are you homely!” Sansa took another sip of brandy and eyed him above the rim of her glass.

“I am thirty four, far from the age any young woman in her prime would ever consider a young and handsome suitor.” Petyr laughed

“Thirty four is a fine age, moreover men age gracefully and you are no exception!...” The words came out faster than Sansa could stop them, she could feel her cheeks turning red she diverted her eyes to her lap “Marriage…...seems like such a foreign... I cannot even try imagine, the notion right now is lost, I’ve had many other things to agonize over these last years…. I’m sorry for the way I reacted. It just….” Petyr empathized, Marriage would be the last thing on her mind with survival being at the forefront daily.

“Not to worry, My Lady, I knew no matter how I approached telling you, it would have been a shock. No apologies are necessary! However, I do believe you may have many questions now?”Sansa smiled and nodded. Sansa’s breathing went back to normal and her shoulders relaxed, she was receptive and ready. Petyr stood with his hands behind his back and paced in front of the fire as he spoke.

“First the name, It was imperative that your alias came from nobility and one that could be validated. The Pierre’s are an exceptional family, they are Nobility, and they are willing to help you if you will it. If anyone were to ask questions, they would collaborate your story, agreed?” Sansa nodded.

“The betrothal, woman of seven and ten from Noble families are married, they do not get sent to live as a ward with single men with no family. A woman’s virtue is always a determination of her character. The people of Westeros will believe you are nothing more than a lover. They will ridicule and shun you no matter how dear and kind your character is. A fiancée however, a woman engaged coming to Westeros the country of her betrothed is socially acceptable. A new woman never seen nor heard of before is intriguing, alluring especially when she is beautiful, graceful, and courteous. They will marvel in how accomplished she is, she speaks English,French and German, loves to read and write, can play the piano?..” Petyr looked to Sansa for acknowledgement and she giggles, smiles and gives him a nod.

“Ah, excellent! Can sew, knows all the dances and above all has a heart of gold, she is kind to all, fair, and polite. She will be revered, everyone will be in awe of her and fight to get to know her first! You sweetling! they will want to get to know you, and will fall in love with you!” Petyr seized his pacing and faced Sansa directly. 

“No, they will love Alleyne Pierre, not me! I will be lying and betraying them. I will be pretending to be someone else who tells stories that do not belong to me. What if they see through the facade? I am very ill at lying, I turn every shade of red,I fidget and stammer.” Sansa eyes were sorrowful, she dropped her head and stared at her lap in defeat. Petyr walked up to Sansa and kneeled in front of her. He took both her hand in his tenderly and his green eyes met her crystal ones.

“The people in Westeros are living in fear ever since what happened to your family and the other noble houses. Joffrey boasting about it only intensified the people’s uncertainty of their future and the future of Westeros. They are looking for a distraction from the reality. People see what they want to see sweetling they are not looking for the truth when fantasies hold so much more excitement and possibilities. You will have to lie and deceive but, reserved for the threat, people like Joffrey, Cersei, and the Freys. The people who murdered your family play by no rules, have no honour. To win against them you have to play the game the same way. You must be ruthless, or they will kill you! Tell me, is lying to them so impossible if it saves yourself or someone you love?” Petyr took Sansa by the shoulders, she straightened her back and looked straight into his eye.

“No! I could do it! I would do it!” Petyr grinned.

“You will wear the wig and the name at all times infront of everyone, but the kindness, the loving heart, the spirit is all you! The real you! When the time comes to reveal that you are Sansa Stark the people will forgive you! They will understand why you did it, they will see the necessity of it. They will rejoice in your survival, and join you, they will back you and die for you.” Sansa could see the belief in Petyr’s eyes.

“How shall it start? How does my introduction begin?” 

“We shall make it publicly, at the Royal Castle in the main hall while Joffrey is holding court. I shall introduce you, we shall kneel, You will present them with gifts after you swear your allegiance to…….”

“You want me to WHAT? NO! I will NEVER kneel to Joffrey! Gift them!!!How dare you ask this of me?? Sansa stood abruptly shaking her head. How could he even think she would do such a thing after all they have done to her. She attempted to walk away when Petyr grabbed hold of her closer to him. Her trembling body in his hands, they were just a nose apart.

“I kneel to him, I complimented him, I serve him! All the while rejoicing knowing his days are numbered! Everytime I smile, I picture him and his mother’s head in the gallows’s , Everytime I make him smile, I see their blood pouring from their headless bodies. Everytime I give Cersei something she wants I see the bitches head in the street and people pissing in her eyes and mouth with a song in my heart! Their reign is coming to a bloody end. Sweetling everything you, no! WE do we will do knowing it is just to placate them, let them think we are their pawns. Imagine when the day comes they realize we destroyed them in their own game, revenge will be so much sweeter. And we would have done it together!” Petyr let go of her shoulders and stood up straight waiting for Sansa to respond.

“Is it because of my mother? This hatred you have for them? Is that why you want to see them fall? The love you bore for my mother?” Sansa’s breathing calmed but she did not remove her eyes off Petyr. She watched as his face went dark and moved towards the fireplace looking into the flames. He kept one hand on the mantle as the other tugged on his cravat loosening the tie.

“I have never trusted or enjoyed serving the Lannisters. However, keeping your enemies close and happy is part of the game! I have spies watching their every move, I have outbid spies on their payroll to work for me under the illusion of working for them. I did their bidding when required, did everything for their trust. It wasn’t enough! What they did to Cat…..to your family, I had no knowledge. They did it all right under my nose and I didn’t see it coming. Whatever disdain I had for them before, only intensified my hatred for them. I had many of those spies killed for neglecting to find out. I have done much to secure their imminent demise . Nothing I planned was ever enough to placate my sorrow and regret. That was until I received your grandfather's letter, at first I was going to ignore his plea I had no love for Hoster. He banished me from Riverun after I declared my love for his daughter and dueled for her hand. I was young and incredibly foolish and failed miserably. He left me, a small weak boy to die. The letter was ready to go into the fireplace, when I saw a vision of your mother. I believe she wanted me to make the trip, that is the reason I came to France. When I saw you in that sewing room that day, you looked so lost. I wanted nothing more than to crush every single person who caused you any pain. I promise Sansa, I will not fail you! I may not have been able to save your mother and the rest of your family but I will not stop until they are all dead! ” Petyr turned his head and looked at her with determination. Sansa felt such empathy for him and his admission. Sansa walked over to Petyr and laid her soft gentle hand on top of Petyrs and stroked his skin with her thumb.

“What happened to my family was not your fault! You have to stop blaming yourself! There was nothing you could have done Petyr.” Sansa spoke softly as she stroked his hand with her thumb. Petyr closed his eyes, this kind and touching gesture radiated such sweet tingles throughout his body. The last time Petyr felt such genuine warmth and care came from the woman who bore this sweet and wonderful creature. Petyr wanted desperately to stay in this moment and enjoy these tender ministrations but his rationale took over. Petyr turned from the fireplace and walked to his desk picking up his glass and draining the contents down his throat. He then refilled it with another bottle, something stronger Sansa surmised.

“It is kind of you to say My Lady, I will not permit myself any mercy until I see them dead and you back in your home happy and at peace! Then, I will allow myself some absolution.“ Sansa turned aswell and sat back down in her chair, best to change the subject off her mother she thought.

“You said that you have done much to see to their demise? What have you done?”

“A war is coming Sweetling, a war based on vengeance and retribution! A war for Joffrey and Cersei’s head! It is being orchestrated right now…..”

“In Dorne, for the murder of Elia Martel!” Sansa finished Petyr's sentence. It was Petyr’s turn to be shocked. Sansa had never seen Petyr’s eyes go that wide with disbelief, he looked at her as if she discovered a deep dark secret about himself, It nerved her and she began to shift in her chair.

“How do you know this? The secrecy of this war is….?”

“My Grandfather had kept in touch with people he trusted, it was through his sources that he learned about it,and he informed me! From who and what he all knew...I could not tell you. How do you have knowledge f It?” Petyr was not completely satisfied with Sansa’s answer, but, he could see Hoster protecting her from certain knowledge. He most likely kept sources to himself from her and her existence from his sources. He had to let it go, there was no way of knowing for sure. One thing Petyr knew was no matter how good the character of a person was, everyone had secrets. Petyr had many secrets of his own, dark and dangerous secrets so he decided to let it go. Petyr sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair.

“Well, it started with the ellopment of Jaime Lannister to Elia Martell in Dorne. Tywin was not happy with the marriage, are you aware of the story?” Sansa nodded and leaned back into her own chair.

“Yes, I was two and ten when I heard they were married. Everyone in Winterfell spoke of the Elopement and Tywin's disapproval. He disapproved because she was Dornish, Tywin wanted Jaime to marry a woman of Tywin's choosing. I also heard Elia was barren and overcome with melancholy due to her condition, she ended her own life because of it. When Jaime heard the news of Elias death he chose to end his own life. Tywin found him and tried to stop Jaime, but in the struggle Jaime accidentally shot and killed his father then turned the pistol on himself.” Sansa recited her memories.

“Yes, that was the tale related to the people , but the reality is far more ominous. Tywin demanded Jaime to annul the marriage or he would be disinherited, but Jaime could care less. He and Elia had the blessings of her family and could easily start a new in Dorne. Tywin would not have his family name shamed in history so he changed tactics. He made Jaime a proposal, so long as Jaime and Elia produced a son Tywin would give he and Elia his blessing and bestow Casterly Rock and the inheritance to the happy couple, Jaime thanked his father and accepted his father’s proposal. Tywin had no intention of letting any of it come to pass so he had Elias wine tainted with moon tea daily ensuring she was unable to become with child. Between that and the constant callousness of Tywin and Cersei, Elia fell into despair and Jaime grew worried for her. It was his love for her that Jaime decided to forfeit his birthright and inheritance. Jaime told Elia that he had to travel to Casterly Rock to see to the estate on behalf of his father, but when he returned they would be leaving King’s Landing and head for Dorne. He told her he did not care if she was barren and cared nothing for his inheritance, he loved her and wanted to live the rest of their lives together. Elia agreed happily, Jaime told her not to speak of it to anyone. Jaime would inform his father when he returned however, one of Tywin's spies overheard the whole conversation. A day after Jaime arrived at Casterly Rock he received an urgent letter from Cersei advising his wife had fallen further into despair and was acting out of sorts and encouraged him to return immediately. Jaime left that very second not making any stops, but he was too late. He was told Elia confided in her chambermaid of their plan to leave for Dorne and was consumed with guilt and shame. She could not live knowing Jaime gave up his family and future because she was barren and threw herself from the bedroom balcony ending her life. The truth however was Elia was poisoned and thrown off the balcony, Jaime in the strictness of confidence was later enlightened by the truth from a reliable source.” Petyr told the story as if he was there right in the middle of it all….maybe he was?

“You? You were the one who told Jaime! How did you know?”

“I have spies everywhere! Yes, it was I who notified Jaime of the truth. I recounted all of what lead to his wife’s demise, but I didn’t limit my knowledge with that alone! I also informed him of His fathers incestuos relationship with his beloved sister Cersei. Jaime was enraged, but a part of him that wanted to deny it and believe it was false. Jaime went and confronted Cersei, who in fact confessed. She had told him it started with their father forcing himself on her when she first bloomed, but over time learned to love him more than a daughter should. She begged Jaime not to reveal his knowledge to their father. Jaime swore he wouldn’t speak of it. He returned to see me after he confronted Cersei and thanked me for unfolding his father’s treachery. He was beside himself with anguish and guilt, I felt pity for him! Of all the Lannisters I disliked Jaime the least. Jaime blamed himself entirely, he knew what kind of ruthless man his father was. He should have known his father would have gone to any length to end his marriage. Jaime then wrote a letter to Dorne, he felt obligated to let Elias family know what really happened to her. He owed her family the truth at the very least. He also wrote that he was going to kill his father for the murder of Elia and take his own because he failed to protect her. He then gave me the letter and entrusted me to deliver it directly to either one of her brothers. I swore to him it would be done, and that was the last time I saw Jaime Lannister. Jaime then crept into Tywin's bedroom and woke him with a pistol aimed right at Tywin's forehead and shot him. Jaime then turned the gun to his own head and shot himself.” Sansa closed her eyes and tried to will the vision of Jaime and Tywin’s dead bloody headless bodies out of her head.

”So, The Martells were not satisfied with Tywin's death alone, they seek further vengeance?” Petyr got up and paced in front of the fireplace again.

“It may have perhaps, however, I could not leave it to chance. I left out one small detail when I recounted the events to Jaime. Tywin did throw Elias body over the balcony to make it look like suicide but, it was Cersei who killed her! Cersei poisoned Elia with arsenic and watched as she died. Cersei could not bare to lose Jaime. He was the only person in her life that truly loved her and protected her and she him. If I had told Jaime Cersei’s role he would have been furious at her but, not enough to kill her. Jaime would have believed she acted out of fear. After all their father did to her he may have believed it was the control their father had over her. I believe Jaime would have murdered his father regardless, but he would not have written the letter to Elias family possibly endangering Cersei. Jaime would have protected her no matter what role she played. The letter was imperative and had to be written in his hand. When Oberyn Martell came to King’s Landing to collect the remains of his beloved sister I met with him! I delivered the letter, related the information regarding Cersei and the true parentage of King Joffrey. That is what ensured this upcoming war! This is the game they play Sansa. No one is safe not even their own family they proclaim to love. It is a merciless, callous game played without honour. You and I together can defeat them but, only if you are willing to play the game on their terms?” Sansa stood from her chair and walked to Petyr and held her head high.

“I will do it! I will kneel, I will smile, compliment and gift them! I will say and do one thing while thinking of the people I loved most in this world! I will picture Cersei and Joffrey at the gallows begging for mercy pathetically! I will picture you and I standing in front of them with smiles on our faces!” Petyr smiled back at Sansa, he walked back to his desk and went through the piles of paper til he found what he wanted.

“ Excellent! I admire your fortitude my dear! I cannot wait to see you in front of them all at your full potential!” Sansa smiled and thanked him she noticed the papers in his hands, they looked like drawings.

“Now, onto business! Joffrey has had everything changed for him. He has no respect for traditions, a new throne, a new crown, everything. He is in need of a new ceremonial cape. He loathes the ancestral cape, it is black and silver trimmed he believes it to look morbid and grotesque . He prefers golds and reds, no flowers or vines, something very extravagant. Queen Margaery requires one as well, she prefers Cerulean, all shades of purple, silver, and she loves flowers. Margaery has a preference for luxurious things but tasteful not brash like her husband. I’ve drawn some styles that she tends to favour and some for Joffrey. “

Petyr leafed slowly through the drawings, they were rich with detail and colour. Sansa took the papers and went through them a second time. Petyr had a talent for art, what else could this man do? Sansa thanked Petyr for the drawings and assured him she would be able to make two cloaks both would fancy. It sickened her that one of them was for Joffrey but understood this was part of the game. Sansa decided to work on Margaery's first, she already had an idea and made a start for the sewing room when a knock on the door broke her from her vision.

“Come in!” Petyr leaned an arm against the fireplace mantle and had his drink in the other. Luthor stuck his head in with a smile looking back and forth between Sansa and Petyr

“. Ai, it’s just me, I have a grumpy sea Captain goin on about salves, some food, and the pleasure of a certain lady's company” 

“Very well, Luthor I will see to the captain immediately Thank you!” Sansa giggled and put the papers on top of the four poster bed and turned to face Luthor. 

“Luthor I would like to discuss some matters of our return, I will meet you on deck within a half hour.” Luthor nodded and withdrew his head and closed the door.

“I guess we should see to our affairs…” Sansa folded her hands in front of her and made three steps towards the door until Petyr stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes, but before you take your leave, I want you to know you can tell or ask anything of me. If you need to discuss further anything we spoke of today, I will make all the time in the world for you. If you have need for anything, I will make sure you have it! Do not hesitate, alright Sweetling?” This was the side of Petyr she most enjoyed, thoughtful , compassionate and patient. Sansa moved her head forward and gave Petyr a peck on the cheek and smiled.

“ I am fine, thank you Petyr, thank you for everything!” Sansa moved toward her trunk in front of the four poster bed. Petyr could still feel the softness of her lips on his cheek and smell the lemon scent of her hair. The little gesture sent waves of euphoric pleasure across his body. Defying his body and desire Petyr moved and grabbed his walking stick and headed for the door.

“You are welcome Sweetling! I better see to matters, oh and don’t keep the Captain waiting, seamen are a grumpy bunch when hungry, There is only so much grumbling Luthor can take before he throws him overboard!” Sansa giggled as Petyr closed the door. Sansa kneeled in front of her trunk and opened it. She pulled out the iron box that held her grandfather's heart and caressed the lid.

“You were right grandfather, I do need him. But I think he needs me too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for being late, everyone in the house has been sick and I am all worn out. I’m sure there are errors, I hope you still liked the chapter, the next one will be much better!


	9. Touched

Two cloaks on mannequins stood at attention waiting for something new to behold. Two cloaks both regal and striking, but so different in nature. Sansa tilted her head looking at the one for Margaery and wondered if the Queen was anything like her contemptible husband. Margaery is said to be quite beautiful and adored by the people, the question is she truly worthy of it? Sansa took a step back regarding the mannequins with one arm folded around her midriff while the other hand rubbed her chin looking over the two articles. They were mostly done by mid afternoon thanks to the sewing machine! All that was left was the trim.  
Sansa woke before the sun rose, last night she was still uneasy about sharing a room with Petyr, but it quickly subsided. The bathroom gave her enough privacy to wash and change for bed. The new night shift and night dress robe were made of the softest silk and very agreeable. When she opened the bathroom door Petyr wasn’t in the room. He may have left to see to matters, or sensed her disquiet and gave her some extra privacy. The second Sansa’s head laid on the pillow she was fast asleep. When she woke up this morning Petyr was already gone. She knew he had been in the room during the night, she woke up a few times and heard the scratching of his quill but quickly went back to sleep. His cot had not been disturbed, did he sleep at all?   
She dressed in the blue and white filigree day dress she admired in the fabric store and wore her hair mostly down only the sides and bangs tied back. She began working on the capes immediately before it was time for breakfast. Captain Armitage was doing much better by morning. He was able to move around and experienced less pain. Sansa giggled at the memory of walking into the dining quarters, she was the only woman on board and when she walked in, all the crew, Captain Armitage and Luthors colourful conversation halted. The men fumbled over each other standing offering their seats taking their hats off, dropping them and cutlery too, they all looked adorable. Petyr as always was well put together donning tan breeches, white shirt and an emerald green short vest. He gracefully walked over took her hand and seated her in a chair wishing her good morning. Unfortunately that was all she had heard or seen of him today. She busied herself with the cloaks and he remained on deck. She felt more at ease when he was close, Why? A man of such mystery and darkness, what is it about him that a mere smile makes her feel so comforted.

“They are marvellous Sweetling!” Sansa nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice that spoke over her shoulder.

“Oh! Petyr! You gave me such a fright, I, I didn’t hear you come in!” Petyr chortled as Sansa gasped and held onto her stomach! She was breathing heavily and turned a deep shade of red.

“I am so sorry my dear, You were so deep in thought and smiling so sweetly. I wanted you to know it was not in vain!” Sansa’s eyes shot up, If she was not already red she would be now! Was mind reading another one of his talents?

“The capes are magnificent! Both the King and Queen will love them! It is remarkable how much you’ve been able to accomplish in half a day!” Petyr walked over and examined each piece from front to back. Sansa let out a breath, composed herself and stood next to Petyr.

“Thank you! They are not yet finished, I still have to add the trim. If it were not for the sewing machine and your sketches, I would have not completed half as much so, thank you! Again” Sansa moved to the sewing desk, she picked up some silver thread and her needle point and sat in her chair next to the fire. She looked lovely in her new blue and white day dress. To think a couple of days ago, it was all hidden, the world was denied such a treasure and today she is here full of life, an absolute vision. Petyr did not move taking the sight of her all in.

“Again you are most welcome. However, you deny yourself the credit you so deserve. Perhaps my sketches helped but, the creation is entirely your own. I cannot wait to see them complete! Anyhow, I came to see how you were fairing? Did you sleep well last night?” Sansa stayed her movements to address Petyr's questions.

“I am well, and I slept beautifully, how could I not! The bed is so warm and deliciously comfortable. I worry my comfort has taken away any possible rest from you however! The cot was untouched this morning, did you fall asleep in your chair? I will not have you sleep deprived and full of aches for the sake of my comfort, If the cot is too small and unagreeable, I can certainly fit and you take the bed!” 

“I seldom sleep, I take little naps here and there, but I have not had a full sleep in a bed for years. An ambitious and affluent man such as I has many luxuries but sleep is not one of them. The bed is yours, I am happy that you are pleased with it.” Petyr smiled 

“Sleep is not a luxury, it is a necessity! Ambition is a favourable trait to possess, but, if it affects your health than maybe you should reconsider your desires? What is it that you want?” Sansa leaned in waiting for the answer.

“Everything!....” Petyr’s eyes went dark and his lips curved into a smirk. There was a mischievous tone in his voice, was his admission frightening,or exciting? Every hair on her body stood straight it was both pleasurable and troubling. Sansa stood and made her way to Margaery's cape and fiddled with it keeping herself from fidgeting. She mumbled something about him still needing sleep and Petyr chuckled.

“Thank you Sweetling, But I did not come here to discuss my poor sleeping habits, I also came to inform you of our dinner arrangements. Tonight we will sup in the dining quarters with Captain Solwood, Captain Armitage and Luthor if it pleases you?” 

“Yes, That would be lovely” Sansa gave a quick curtsey and smile.

“Excellent!, Dinner will be just after sunset, no need to change you are lovely just as you are. I will come to escort you.” Petyr smiled bowed his head and left.

Sansa dropped her hands to her sides. Everything? What was everything, and was it too much? Sansa let out a long sigh and flopped back into her chair. Whatever it was he’s worked on for years day and night...The Crown? That was it, it had to be! He wants to be King! It makes perfect sense, but who would be his Queen? Margaery? He has not spoken about her in length, what little he has was agreeable...If she questioned him would he confess? Sansa’s head began to turn, she grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket and began fiddling with the embroidery.

“What do I do? Should I ask him? Do I trust him to tell me the truth?” Sansa held the material to her lips and gave her little lucky treasure a kiss before putting it back in her pocket. 

 

***

 

Sansa finished the capes well before sunset. She was pleased with the finished product but fancied Petyr's opinion. He had told her she needn’t change for dinner but with the extra time she she put it to use. She chose one of the dresses that she had never seen before an emerald green dress with a low shoulder neckline. Both neckline and v cut bodice were trimmed with a three inch lace slightly darker than the dress. Her hair was styled up in a bun with heavy side-swept bangs and curly fringes caressing the ear on another side. She fussed looking in the mirror making sure everything was right when she heard the door open and footsteps approached the sewing room. Petyr stopped the second he reached the door. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes roamed from head to toe. Sansa started to fidget with the skirt.

“Is it too much? I know you said I needn’t change but I had finished the capes early and….never mind I’ll change back in….”Sansa lifted her skirt and started toward the door.

“No! You are absolutely stunning My Lady, do not change a thing.” Petyr walked up to her took her hand and pecked the soft skin as she curtsied. Sansa thanked him and she could feel herself blush. His compliments on her appearance was most welcome but she could not wait any longer for his opinion on the finished capes.

They were spectacular! The outer layer of Joffrey's cape was made in a two tone gold baroque pattern in hard silk, the inner layer was made of ruby red satin, the edge of the cape was trimmed with a three inch thick gold elaborate band that had a rounded figure eight pattern and ended with two inch gold tassels all along the edge. The tail of the cape extended seven feet long on the ground and ended in a V with three layers of gold tassels and three layers of red fringe in between each other. The collar was trimmed with a gold collar epaulettes venise appliqué and corded at the end with tassels. Margaery's cape was a Cerulean and Silver Baroque damask rose, vine and thorns pattern. The Cape extended and additional seven feet in length and ended in a V . The inner fabric was an indigo satin and the edges were trimmed with silver vine printed band with pearl and crystals. The collar was a metallic silver gimp trim with two corded tassels in the front. They were beautiful before all the trim was added now the were magnificent.

“These are fit for Gods and Goddesses.” Petyr walked around them eying every detail. They were flawless.

“I hope Queen Margaery admires hers as much as you do! Do you think it will compliment her beauty?” Sansa peered at Petyr who chortled

“Queen Margaery would be admired donning a potato sack, the next day the all ladies at court would don one as well” Sick churned in her belly, it took all her strength and will to cease any prospects of Petyr and Margaery. Why did this distress her so much? Sansa clasped at her stomach and shut her eyes.

“Sweetling I apologize, you must be famished! Allow me to change…..” Petyr made way for his quarters.

“Your changing? I thought….”

“You look absolutely radiant! I simply cannot escort such a vision dressed unbefitting you, I shall make haste.” The dress was purposely chosen to compliment his short vest. Why had she even elected to do such a thing? Perhaps it is because she is his ward now? It is only natural that she seeks his approval, yes that must be made it. She desires his acceptance!, yet the answer did not appease her spirit.

“Alright Sweetling, Let us take our leave!” Sansa turned, Petyr was tugging on his cuffs holding his cane under his arm and smiling at her. He put on a black pair of breeches and a black coat tail, but, had he same emerald green vest on. Sansa smiled happily.

“You look handsome, you are still wearing the same short vest?” Petyr extended his arm, Sansa walked over and took it.

“Yes, Emerald Green is my favourite colour! I think it looks wonderful on you, we make quite a pair don’t we? Let’s be on our way, two hungry captains and a henchman let’s not keep them waiting!” Sansa giggled.

“Such a tedious evening!” Both laughed as they made their way.

The dinner was full of merriment and hilarity! Luthor spent most of the day fishing and caught not one but two swordfish that stood as tall as he. The cook on board was an absolute artist. The fish was seared in a white wine and butter sauce and melted in your mouth, the potatoes, carrots and green beans were seasoned and roasted to perfection. The stories and laughter started from the minute they sat, It was a battle between Luthor and Captain Armitage, although Captain Solwood could hold his own. He was a very kind with a merry disposition. He is an Englishman who was in France porting a shipment back to England. Petyr promised to have the man sailed back to his home in Lyme and pay him more for the inconvenience. The mention of Lyme for some reason reminded Luthor of Pyke and was in the process of telling his story.

“...turns out the man had an eye blinkin’ problem on top o’ having no teeth! How was I to know he want me to BRING him ten chickens, not kill his ten chickens! He was not much to look at but the Fucker could run! Needless ta say I learned I weren’t going to make a good farm boy in Pyke!” Everyone broke out laughing again!

“Nah, ya don’t have the stuff ta live in Pyke my friend” Armitage told Luthor .

“I’ll take that as a compliment! I like having teeth, I prefer my women to have teeth most of them anyway!” Laughter resumed.

“Are you all from Westeros?” Captain Solwood asked.

“No Captain, The Lady here is from France.” Petyr responded while having a sip of brandy.

“Ah, to tell you the truth, I was born in Westeros in Pyke as a matter of fact” The jovial man smiled brightly as he unfolded his little fact. Sansa glanced at Petyr, who was looking at Captain Armitage who gave a slight shake of his head and Luthor looked at Petyr above the rim of his goblet. Captain Armitage gave a little smile and chuckle.

“Are you good man! Solwood? Solwood? Tell me, are ya related to a Jaak Solwood?” 

“Don’t believe so! My father married my mum, who died having me. He met a girl in England who was also a widow with a son, they married and he and I moved to England while I was still a babe. They had a girl and dad died shortly after, sickness of the heart I believe it was. His second wife had her hands full with two kids and sent me to an orphanage all before the age of five. I barely remember my father, I believe his family name was Blackmore, I was adopted by my family at age seven and gave me their name.” Petyr, Luthor and Armitage all raised their glass to the man’s happy ending. Captain Solwood had no knowledge of Westeros, it wasn’t a lie she could see it in his eyes. He was a simple man, had no family of his own. Lived in Lyme and spent most of his time on ships which by the sound of his stories was his passion. Luthor was the first to break the quiet that followed.

“I unfortunately knew my mother! Although she tried her darndest to beat the memory of her outa me when I got her Lord Master's daughter with child” Sansa shot her wide eyes towards Luthor.

“You got her Lord Master's daughter with child and lived to tell the tale?”

“ Oh he thought o’ killin’ me, instead he sent her away to have the baby in a convent. It was when his wife had a baby and it looked nothin’ like him but a spittin’ image of me, well, that drove him mad! The old sod chased me with a musket and my mother with a cleaver, Yup that was the last time I saw dear ole mum!”

The rumble of thunder and the pitter patter of rain caught their attention. Everyone stared at the ceiling and another rumble ran through the dining quarters right into Sansa’s belly causing her to gasp slightly.

“No worries Milady, ‘‘tis just a passing cloud, normal for this time o’ year out at sea. The waves will be a little higher but nothin’ ta worry about.” Captain Armitage smiled at Sansa and waved off the rumbling up ahead.

“Yes, yes Milady, Captain Armitage is right, very normal indeed, but I should get back to the deck. Thank you all for such a jolly evening, I haven’t had a laugh like that in a long time! Good evening Gentlemen.! Good evening Milady!” Captain Solwood tipped his Captain's hat and left the room.

“Yes, and we should get back to our quarters before the rain gets any harder” Petyr pulled out Sansa’s chair and gave his hand.

“Oh, dear, I haven’t a cape or coat, my dress will be ruined!” Sansa stood and walked to the porthole to asses how dire the situation was. 

“Not, to worry, I brought mine!” Petyr and Sansa wished Luthor and Captain Armitage a good evening. Petyr held the door open and instructed Sansa to stay under the small awning outside the door. He shook out his coat and covered both their heads with it and on the count of three they would run to their quarters. Sansa giggled and both counted to three. Sansa yelped and shrieked till they reached their chuckling.   
Both made it mostly unscathed except a small bit of hem on Sansa’s skirt and her long bangs were drenched. Petyr discarded the coat over a chair and swept the wet Locke’s off of Sansa’s face. She looked into Petyr’s eyes and began to tremble. Petyr took her hands and they were cold as ice he put them between his own and slowly lifted them to his lips and blew warm air which made Sansa suck in a shallow breath and tremble more. A knock at the door broke them from their gaze.

“Come in!” Petyr commanded a bit louder than necessary.

“Forgive me my Lord, but we have a bit of a quandary, one o’ the ropes on the Mizzen topsail has broken off and all men are on deck. We need one more to get it down and tied.” Luthor stood at the door waiting for instruction.

“I will help, I’ll be there momentarily!” Luthor nodded and closed the door. Sansa’s trembling worsened but this time for fear. 

“Not to worry sweetling, this happens on occasion. We need to secure it before stronger winds hit. Now, you My Lady are frozen right through, I will instruct the kitchen staff bring you enough hot water for a bath. Take your time.” Petyr kissed her hand took his coat and made out the door.

Sansa prepared for her bath and her things for bed. Four kitchen hands knocked on the door with buckets of hot water for her bath. The rain was falling harder now, Petyr will be soaked right through and will require a hot bath aswell. She politely requested for more hot water, a kettle and some tea. Sansa took her time in the bath, she laid back in the tub and let the warmth sink in. She smiled thinking of their little run cozied together under his coat in the rain. When he held her hands and blew to warm them. She could still feel his hands on hers and wanted to retain the feeling as long as she could. Then the reality started taking hold of Sansa’s mind. He wants the Crown and Margaery, she was sure of it! Petyr was a man who went for what he wanted and stopped at nothing to acquire it. What of her own feelings? She wasn’t in love right? She cared for him, that much she knew even in this short time. He made her feel so many things, he was willing to pry into her personal space without any real remorse, and there was a part of him that frightened her. It was his kindness and understanding that drew her to this man. Yes, he understood her and felt the same sorrow. They were in sync due to their trauma and it was only natural to take comfort in their parallels. The water cooled and Sansa got out of the tub and dressed. When she opened the door to the bathroom Petyr was not back yet, but the kitchen staff had brought everything she requested. Sansa picked up the tea left on Petyrs desk and smelled it, Peppermint! That is his favourite, he smelled of it all the time, Peppermint and brandy. Sansa grabbed her brush and sat on the bearskin rug in front of the fire and began brushing her hair. When ever she brushed her hair after a bath it reminded her of her mother. They would sit by the fire and her mother would brush her hair gently. They would talk about their day, a favourite memory, tell stories and it would end with her mother humming or singing a tune while she plaited Sansa’s hair. Sansa was so lost in her happy memories she didn’t hear the front door open. Petyr stopped his movement and listened to Sansa humming, it was a tune of old he remembered. What really captivated him was the way she looked , her dark wet red hair slowly going from dark to bright with every stroke of the brush, each tendril turning as fiery as the flames in front of her. She sat on the fur rug in her white nightgown and light blue dress robe hitched just at the knee that was bent. Her perfect porcelain skin flawless only broken by the soft pink of her small dainty naked toes and foot pads and a tiny bit of pink on her knee. Everytime he walked into a room it was like seeing a new piece of art with the same beautiful subject in different poses. Petyr shook his head, these had to stop! She was his ward, he was her protector. She was innocent, good and kind. She is the daughter of the woman he once loved with such passion, he was willing to die to have her. Petyr coughed bringing Sansa out of her day dreaming. There was a puddle on the floor, his hair was drenched as well as his coat, he was all tense most likely due to the cold.

“Petyr, I didn’t here you come in! You must be soaked and chilled to the bone, I had the kitchen staff bring up more buckets of hot water for you to bathe and some tea. I shall prepare the bath for you.” Sansa stood discarding her brush and headed towards the hot buckets. Petyr took off his coat, his feet were drenched but his pants were mostly dry except the bottom at the hem. His shirt was mostly dry except the cravat and on top of his shoulders.

“Sansa please do not trouble yourself, I do not wish to bathe I prefer bathing in the mornings. A glass of Brandy is all I require and to get out of these wet boots. Petyr sat at his desk facing the fire, he removed his boots and socks which were soaked. He untied his cravat, but kept tugging on the shirt around the shoulders and neck.

“Well if you will not bathe allow me at least draw you a foot bath to soak your feet and make some tea….”

“No thank you sweetling, The brandy is fine. Do not trouble yourself.” He was still sitting very stiff and his feet were red. He uncorked the brandy and drank straight from the bottle.Sansa walked over and laid a hand on one foot, as she thought, they were frozen.

“Will you stop thinking everything I wish to do for you is troublesome! You are colder than Winterfell during an ice storm! I will not sit and watch you fall ill! You can still have the brandy, but I will make you a tea and get a small bin to soak your feet. Any words of protest will fall on deaf ears!” Sansa walked around making the tea for Petyr, she got out a small wash bin from the bathroom and emptied some salts and hot water and placed it in front of His feet. Petyr chuckled as he rolled up his pants to his knees and slowly lowered his feet into the hot water with a hiss. The water was hot but his feet were so cold it was welcome. Sansa went back to the bathroom and retrieved a towel walked around Petyr and began drying his hair with it. She slowly and gently rubbed into his hair rubbing at the scalp it felt so soothing and relaxing. She then went down the back of his neck and tried reaching as far as she could down his shoulders but could not reach far enough. The shirt was wet around the neck and shoulders he needed to remove the shirt and instructed Petyr to do so. 

“You are too kind, I am fine, The tea and the foot bath are more than satisfying my chill. The shirt is barely wet and will dry quickly next to the fire. You have done more than enough and I am incredibly grateful for your kindness and care.” 

“I am pleased that the foot bath is helping, but the shirt will not dry so quickly. You need to remove it. I will fetch you a new shirt which drawer do you keep them in.” Petyr pointed to the armoire and Sansa fetched a new clean dry shirt. She turned and found Petyr not making any attempt to remove the current one he was wearing.

“My father trained men in Winterfell for the army. We could fit a eight hundred men in the courtyard alone. In the summer many would opt to train bare in just breeches and boots. A mans bare chest is nothing new to me, but if you would prefer some privacy, I will go into the other room while you change. I never took you for a shy man!” Sansa giggled the words but quickly stopped when she saw Petyr stand and take his feet out of the wash bin. As he approached her his eyes were serious and never left hers. He spoke no words as he slowly untied the laces and pulled the shirt over his head stopping right in front of her. The scar! The notorious scar she heard about as a young girl. It was long, red and jagged from bellybutton to collarbone. The holes in which he was stitched were closed but very visible including the lines of the lace that once healed him together. She heard the story when she was very young. It all seemed like a romantic medieval fairytale, two men sword fighting for her mother’s love. The reality was standing in front of her right now, and it was not romantic it was frightening. He was slashed deep and long, it could have killed him. He was only ten and four! She remembered the day she asked her father if it was true, that he duelled for her mother and he confessed he did. Petyr was the one who demanded the duel, but he was just a young boy with a broken heart. Petyr was no match for her father and he knew it. Eddard declined the duel and told Petyr to go home. Petyr was determined and passionate refusing to relent. He swung his sword at her father over and over again becoming angrier and angrier. So her father decided to teach him a lesson, he knocked Petyr to the ground and sliced him. Her father admitted the second he had done it and heard the boys screams and cries he regretted it. Here was a younger boy, smaller and weaker and he was dying. A boy who was no match for him. The memory stung her father the rest of his life, Lord Eddard Stark changed that day, he learned to be patient, to not give into anger, to be honourable and kind. If he was given a second chance he would have disarmed Petyr, took the sword and threw it in the lake.  
Now here Petyr was years later a man grown standing in front of her bare and expressionless. No matter how hard she tried a tear fell from her eye.

“I was merely trying to shelter you from the most hideous sight in the world.” Sansa’s heart grieved, without thinking she raised her hand and caressed the scar. Petyr could not take the sweet gesture, he was full of emotion and let out a groan. It startled Sansa out of her hypnosis and quickly removed her hand.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean….doesn’t it still hurt?” Sansa wiped away her tear and looked at Petyr.

“No, not the way you mean sweetling!” He watched her, she was so overcome with emotion and so curious about it. Sansa lifted her hand again silently asking if she could touch it again. Petyr nodded quickly and Sansa’s hand slowly moved forward. The touch was feather light. Her soft fingers gingerly touched the jagged line as if she was afraid to reopen the wound. 

“He was sorry, that he did this ! It changed him that day seeing how fragile life could be. He regretted it every day of his life and was so sorry he ever did it!” Eddard was her father, she would naturally want to believe him and see only the good, but Petyr saw it differently.

“Funny, I never received that letter.” She would not respond, she took her hand away from his chest and handed Petyr a new shirt as she looked to the floor. She felt ashamed looking at it, at something her father caused.

“Yes, I believe it is best we cover this never ending reminder of my foolishness. You should not have to stare at something so pathetic and grotesque.” Petyr flipped the new shirt over his head.

“That is not what I see!” She replied.

“And what is it you see, sweetling?”

“Courage!” Sansa took the wet shirt and laid it across the spare chair to dry. She then busied herself tidying up the room with her head down. Petyr took in a long breath. This woman in front of him was an enigma. Every kindness was real, natural, and came from her heart. Why? How? Blame age he could not. She was not lacking in heartache and loss. She had experienced some of the most horrific things life could through at a person and yet she was still kind and thoughtful in spite of it all. It touched his heart, the lump in his throat was testing him, he didn’t want to feel these things, they were unwelcome and yet it was bliss. A sweet torture battled everything in him.

“Petyr, I am so sorry, I should have remembered the scar, I didn’t mean to….” 

“There is no need to apologize, you were only trying to help and I am most grateful. I am not used to such genuine affections.You are truly a remarkable young woman! Petyr smiled and sat back in his chair behind the desk.

“Thank you Petyr! I think you are quite wonderful yourself!” Sansa smiled and walked over to her bed. She removed her robe and her perfect silhouette shown through her night shift. Every perfect curve, Petyr took a good long sip of his brandy, he was holding on to the glass so tightly he was afraid he may shatter it.

“Tomorrow is a big day for you my dear, we are expected to arrive by mid day. Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I will ever be!” It was all she could muster. The idea of pretending to be in awe of Joffrey and his mother made her sick. Then there was meeting Margaery, she didn’t know how she was going to react. The woman who Petyr will still take as his Queen. Sansa pulled down the covers and sat on the bed. Thinking about the Lannisters, Margaery and the scar was too much tears threatened to fall down those ivory cheeks.

“I will be with you, Right by your side! You are not alone, not now, not tomorrow or the next. Anytime you feel like you will falter look at me, draw strength from me. We will conquer this together!” It was more than enough, his words always made her feel better. She nodded wiping away at the tear teetering on the edge.

“You must be tired, It is late and you need to be well rested for tomorrow” Petyr could talk to her all night, he wanted to but tomorrow’s business had to go without a hitch. He had planning and letters to contend with. Sansa nodded, slipped under the covers and blew out the candle by her bed. She looked at Petyr and wished him a goodnight before turning to her side away from Petyr.

“Goodnight sweetling!” May your dreams be full of happiness, and with me by your side! Petyr picked up his quill and began scratching away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a safe and Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed the chapter xo!


	10. Bloody Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is darker.

The reflection in the mirror follows her every movement and mimics every gesture but, it does not look or feel like her. The face is the same but, dark almost raven locks sit where her red usually did. Her eyes seem lighter and ivory skin glows brighter with the darker shade. The hair is mostly down in ringlets with a small plaited high bun in the back. It was the lavender dress she admired the most. The bodice hugged her waist perfectly and the skirt was so full at five petticoats underneath. She felt and looked like a woman, a Lady fit to meet the King. Her nerves have been nettlesome since the early hours of the morning. She scarcely slept anticipating today’s events, the rocking of the boat and the thunder did nothing to help. It was well before dawn when she refused to torture herself any longer, she rose and announced she had enough! She wanted to pack and keep herself busy. Petyr had purchased five large trunks for her and had crew members bring them to the sewing room. Sansa commenced immediately refusing any help from Petyr. Now she was all done with nothing to do except fidget with her dress. The door opened in the bedroom and she heard footsteps bustling about.

 

“Sansa?, have you finished sweetling? you should start getting dressed! I could assist you with your wig, I…..” An angel in lavender entered the quarters from the sewing room silently. She was a vision, a wonderful dream. Petyr walked towards her, the look in his eyes titillated her.

“Do I look agreeable? Is it enough?” Sansa held her handkerchief and obsessively tugged and flattened at her skirt. Petyr grabbed her hand and held it to his lips and gave it a kiss and chuckled.

“ warm porridge is agreeable, you sweetling would inspire a poet's greatest accomplishment! There is not a person in court that won’t be fixated on you! The men in court will be envious when I declare you are to be mine! Well, Aleyne Pierre that is.” Petyr smirked. Sansa turned a scarlet red and smiled.

“There are a few details however that we must address” Petyr took Sansa’s hand and walked her to the full length mirror in the sewing room.

“Is it my hair? is the red coming out the back? I did the best I could, I, I…..” Petyr pulled out a small box no bigger than a gold coin. He opened it, inside was a black velvet heart shaped pieces of material.

“Is that...a beauty mark?”

“A mouche as it is referred to in France. It’s not widely seen in Westeros, but spoken agreeably about French women. It gives a woman a certain mystery! The placement is critical and speaks volumes about a woman’s character. Near the eye signifies passion, on the lower lip indicates she is discreet, on the right cheek she is married and a heart shaped on the left conveys her betrothal…...” Petyr took out out the little velvet piece and applied it gently to Sansa’s left cheek. 

“Magnificent! Exceedingly sophisticated!” Sansa glanced in the mirror, the new feature felt peculiar, but looked elegant.

“Now for business, A fiancée is not completely without a token sealing the deal….” Petyr dug into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and revealed a stunning emerald green marquise cut ring clustered with diamonds on a white gold band. The gems shimmered like sun rays at slightest movement. Petyr took Sansa’s left hand and slipped it on her long slender trembling finger.

“Petyr, It is too fine, the engagement isn’t even real. You could have chosen something far less extravagant!” 

“I am a man known only to acquire the finest! It would only be natural that I would bestow the finest to the woman I love. “ Sansa looked at the new addition to her finger, she remembered spending hours as a girl dreaming about being asked for her hand. It would be perfect and sweet, on a white bench in a lush garden full of roses and lilies. This was not a real proposal, it was business. Sansa sadly dropped her left hand and looked at Petyr.

“My Lady, there is one more thing to contend with…..” Petyr gave Sansa a sad smile and looked down at her right hand that was holding her beloved handkerchief.  
“...... It is common for ladies to hold a handkerchief, however, it is usually her own, or the favour of her intended. My initials are not R.S nor is anyone in the Pierre family, it will be cause for gossip and unwanted questioning.” Petyr held out his hand and waited. Sansa looked down at her token of security and up at Petyr. It broke his heart to see her in such turmoil. Petyr stopped for a minute and looked down, he had an idea. He removed the pin and his handkerchief off his breast pocket and smiled.

“What if your brother could still be with you close to your heart?” Petyr held out the the pin and quickly glanced at the centre of her open neckline and back up to her eyes. Sansa understood a s smiled letting out a heavy breath, it was a fantastic idea. Sansa took the pin and turned around for privacy. She stuffed the folded piece of fabric down her open collar and pinned it close to her heart. Done! It was a good alternative but wondered what she would do with her hands, When she turned around Petyr already had a solution. He was still holding his own and kindly handed it to her.

“I know it has no sentimental value, but, let it be an alternative. Your brother’s still with you close to your heart. Let mine give you comfort, let it alleviate your fears and give you strength!” Sansa was overwhelmed, his consideration for her wellbeing was always at the forefront. Each thought was kind and dear. His handkerchief was made from the finest white silk embroidered with the letters PB on one corner and a Mockingbird on the opposite beautifully in black.

“That is very kind, Thank you Petyr! It’s perfect! Everything is!” Sansa leaned in and gave Petyr a peck on the cheek, and went to sit on the chair close to the fireplace playing with her new security treasure smiling. Petyr closed his eyes and enjoyed the little token of thanks bestowed on his cheek, again it sent waves of pleasure through his body. He should scold himself for letting something so innocent take over him but didn’t, it was pure pleasure. Petyr took out his pocket watch from his vest pocket and checked the time.

“Excellent! We will be arriving in King's Landing in less than two hours. In the meantime I must insist you stay within these quarters, The crew will be very busy bustling around and I will not see you injured, why don’t you try to have at least the fruit from your breakfast? I see you haven’t had a morsel. It is going to be a long day and I won’t have you swoon before Joffrey.” Sansa started to say something but a knock at the door broke her words.

“That will be Luthor, we have important matters to finalize. Have some tea, I find peppermint eases anxiety most agreeably. I shan’t be too long!” Petyr smiled and with a tip of his hat the door was closed. Sansa knew she ought to consume something. She rejected any possibility of fainting before Joffrey and Cersei. She would not allow herself to cause Petyr any embarrassment, they do not deserve the satisfaction! Sansa walked into the bedroom and sat at the desk where her toast, boiled egg and pear sat since dawn. She picked up the pear and her stomach immediately churned. Bile moved up her throat the second the fruit touched her lips. Sansa returned the pear to her plate and sighed, she glanced at the kettle in the fireplace and thought tea may be a fair alternative. She preferred chamomile when her stomach fussed, but peppermint would do just as well. Sansa took a towel and grabbed the kettle and began to pour, but there was not a drop of hot water left. Sansa let out a defeated breath and slumped her shoulders. Petyr asked her to stay in the cabin, but if she was quick and careful she could request for more hot water and chamomile and return to the room without causing much interference. She opened the door and headed towards the ship's bow. Thankfully there were no crewmen within her path and as she reached the bow she spotted Petyr. He was standing a few feet away deep and serious in thought. His grey tailcoat and breeches waved with the wind and held his top hat with one hand rested the other on his walking stick. Petyr nodded at someone, Sansa looked to the left to see Luthor who nodded back. Luthor promptly walked right behind Captain Solwood who was sailing the ship. In a swift movement Luthor withdrew his knife grabbed Captain Solwood and sliced his throat and dropped the body on the deck. The body laid there still unmoving while a pool of blood rapidly grew bigger and bigger around it. Luthor stepped over the lifeless form and grabbed the steer. Sansa’s screamed, her eyes fixed on the bloody body that was full of life only a blink before. 

“FUCK! Sansa NOO!!! Petyr ran towards her, she was breathing erratically, shaking from head to foot and pale. Petyr started bellowing at the crew.

“GET RID OF THE FUCKING BODY, NOW!” Petyr tried to take Sansa by the arms and repeatedly called her name. She watched as the crew members pick up the body and threw it into the sea as if it was nothing. It was only then she looked up at Petyr, the more he tried to touch her the more she backed away. The disgust and fear in her eyes felt like fire burning his skin. Sansa’s breathing turned into harsh gasps for air, Petyr's attempts to assure her fell on deaf ears. Her eyes were shutting and the fight for breath ceased,Petyr caught her before she could hit the ground. He lifted her limp weightless body into his arms holding her close repeating his apologies as he carried her to their quarters. 

***

Everything was white and hazy, she heard her name echoing distantly, begging her to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered but everything was blurry, a dark figure was hovering over her and when her vision cleared, it was Petyr. She tried to assert what was happening and where she was and then it hit her. The knife, the blood the body. She took a large gasp and sat up in the four poster bed moving as far as she could from Petyr. He pleaded for her to calm down and tried hard to assure her she was safe.

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” Tears streamed down her scared disgusted eyes and it tore at Petyr's soul. Petyr put his hands up and moved off the bed giving her space.

“Alright! Please Sweetling try to….”

“DON’T call me that! Please do not call me that! Why? Why? How could..” The weeping intensified and the pain and anguish was too much!

“You were not meant to witness it Swee..Sansa, I did what to be done to protect you.” Her eyes shot open.

“To protect me?? Captain Solwood was good! He was kind! He wasn’t my enemy, he meant me no harm! He did us a courtesy, he just wanted to sail this ship and go home! He was no threat to me, to no one!!” Sansa heart sank. 

“Yes, he seemed a very kind gentleman, but we do not know him! For all we know he was a spy, he could have paid the father that day in the harbour to have his son trample Armitage. He was born in Westeros and for all we know he may have been lying about not knowing any family! He knows your name and IF he learned that the crown would pay dearly for your head he may just go to Joffrey. There are thousands of reasons why he had to die!” Sansa shook her head. she did not want to believe Captain Solwood had less than honourable intentions. However, there was a small voice inside begging her to listen, we did not know him for absolute certainty. Back and forth went her mind, she did not want him to be right and she did not want to be wrong. It was not for her pride, but because it meant death. He was dead because she existed, brutally killed because he met her. 

“No, NO! He wouldn’t…..he, he…..It’s all my fault! He died because of meeeee!!!” She could scarcely draw breath and as she shook the bed shook with her. Petyr quickly filled a glass of water from a pitcher while Instructing her to slowly breath in and out. He handed her the glass, she hesitated but took it from him. 

“Sansa, this is not YOUR fault! None of it! It is Cersei’s, Tywin’s and the Frey’s, they put you in this predicament! You are innocent in all this!” He desperately wanted to hold her and stroke her back, but kept his distance. The look of distrust and disgust was just as strong and it ate away at him.

“I do not want innocent people dying because of me! I cannot live with myself!”

“I was trying to keep you from witnessing it.….Why? Why did you come on deck Sansa?” 

“I tried to eat the pear but my stomach refused to cooperate. I intended to make myself some tea but, there was no water left in the kettle. I came to ask for some more water and some chamomile and intended to return quickly.” Guilt riddled her completely, Sansa dug into her skirt pocket and took out the handkerchief completely forgetting it was Petyr's, she dropped it on the bed and removed the one Robb gave her and cleaned her face and began her fiddling. He was lost to her, it was done! 

“I know you wish me to promise never to do it again, but I cannot! I shall do whatever is necessary to secure your life and safety. You grew up with a loving and honourable family who protected you and your siblings from the evil as good parents do. While King Robert reigned it was well and good to do so, but the second power shifted honour had no more place in this world. I am a man who has lived without it for as long as I remember. I will lie, scheme, betray and murder anyone who will or could possibly harm you! I made a promise to do so and I will not break it under any means necessary, and I do not apologize for it. I wish I could shelter you from the ugly realities, but it is not possible. I hope in time when you see for yourself what Westeros has become and not just hear about it. Than you shall realize I am not the villain…..” Sansa looked everywhere but Petyr.

“We will be docking in less than an hour, I am giving you a chance to choose what you really want. If you’ve had a change of heart, when we dock I will get off this ship and have Luthor escort you back to France and to the Pierre’s safely. If you wish to continue I will be by your side, however,you will need to find a way to get passed this. I am not asking you to accept it or like it, but move forward. We need to be united to make this work! I will give you time to think, when I come back you can give me your answer.” 

Sansa inhaled a large breathe and slowly let it out the second he closed the door. The despair was relentless and cruel nagging away at her. She knew he would stop at nothing to protect her, he had told her that. If Captain Solwood had been an evil man, had he been found writing a letter to the king, she could understand his actions. The part that ate at her was that Petyr was right. We did not know for an absolute certainty that he was not a spy. What if the man was in need of money would he in fact choose to sell his knowledge for gold? What was the alternative? Petyr I’m sure could have bought the Captains silence, but what if he fell on harder times and thought the Crown would pay more, give him more? It pained her to think this way. Sansa tried and tried again to find an a solid alternative but nothing was as absolute as death. The other thing that distressed her was his indifference, he watched it happen with absolutely no emotion. He only showed emotion at the sound of her scream and seeing her face. She has seen glimpses of this but nothing as terrifying and brutal as this. She has seen him kind, gentle, thoughtful and seen him pained and sorrowful. How can a man with so much empathy be capable of such monstrosity? Now he has given her a choice, really there was only one.

 

***

King’s Landing had been on the horizon for some time now, the castle and its windows, balconies and details were becoming bigger and clearer every minute. What would her decision be? It was clear she wanted nothing to do with him! Every sweet moment they had shared together in their short acquaintance was lost. He was a monster! It was evident in her eyes. Maybe it was a blessing, she could be happy with the Pierre’s, they would do anything for her that was clear. If that is her wish, then he will fulfill it. He could tolerate many things, but looking into those beautiful crystal eyes and see disgust daily would be a fate worse than hell. Enough was enough! It was time, Petyr held his head high and went to the door and opened it. She was standing by the bed waiting for him. There were no more tears, but her face was expressionless. Giving nothing away except one thing, she was clutching not her brothers but his, handkerchief.

“We are next to dock, have you made your decision Sansa?” Petyr braced himself for her answer.

“Yes, I have but, you must address me properly I am Mademoiselle Aleyne Pierre! Daughter of Vicomte and Vicomtesse Jean-Luc and Margaret Pierre, and Fiancée to Lord Petyr Baelish, The Crowns Master of Finance, Lord of Harrenhal, and Riverun .” She curtsied and held her head high and seriously. Petyr smiled softly.

“Does this mean…”

“It means I am going to King's Landing, There are too many people who need me to regain the North and I will not let them down. You were right, we don’t know for absolute certainty what Captain Solwoods intentions were. I don’t know if his death was necessary but, I also understand why you made the decision you did. I do not like it, I hate it, but I understand it. In the future I wish to be consulted about these decisions! I do not want to be kept in the dark purely to spare my feelings. We may not see eye to eye and maybe death is the only answer but I would like to be given the opportunity to question it and share my own ideas. We do need to be united, but I need you to be honest with me and treat me as an equal not some weak, brainless fragile mouse. Can you promise me this?” The woman standing before him spoke with pride and courage, she was magnificent.

“Yes, You are absolutely right My Lady. I promise to consult you in the future unless the decision has to be made in haste. You have my word” Petyr bowed.

Sansa walked over to him and gave him a small smile. She still had not her usual look but what she gave was enough, for now. Petyr opened his arm and she curled her hand around the crook and they walked out to the deck together. It was bright and sunny on the open waters, though quite windy. Petyr assured the weather was mild and pleasant once they were on land. The buildings looked exactly as her father had described them, the Palace was grand and took up most of the view It was tall, three times the height than the turrets in Winterfell. It was sandy in colour and had countless windows and and half moon black iron gilded balconies draped in vines. She dreamed of coming here one day with her father. Attending one of King Robert's lavish balls, meeting handsome young lords asking her to dance. She even dreamed of dancing with Joffrey who was prince at the time. The delusion made her ill, and her anticipation for the capital was long gone. Luthor steadily docked the ship and the moment the crew opened the ship's doors Petyr and Sansa made their way. He led her off the ship and onto the dock. There was hustle and bustle everywhere, men loading and unloading crates, women disbursed goods from large crates to smaller crates, children running and giggling from ship to ship saluting every captain.Sansa stopped to watch them. The happiness on their faces as each captain saluted back and threw candies at them, it came to an abrupt end as bells rung overhead. There were many of them ringing fast and urgently. Everyone People ceased everything they were doing and ran towards the direction of the alarm. 

“Damn It! Not even ten steps off the boat. Come, we must make our way to the Castles square. I’m sorry Swee..Sansa, I had hoped you had more time before witnessing this. ” They walked quickly through an arched doorway leading up a set of steps to the third landing. Noblemen and women gathered looking out over the balconies circling around the square. Petyr stopped from getting too close, Sansa looked out into the square where she saw four sets of gallows! Someone was being executed today? Sansa looked at Petyr in shock. Hadn’t she seen enough today?

“Bearing witness is not optional, if the King learns we did not attend there would be punishment.”

Two Kings guards marched up the platform steps, One approached an upright beam of the gallows. He hammered in a nail and unraveled a large scroll that had a headline Criminal under was written the name Delores Waters under her name was Thievery.  
Two trumpet players then approached the front of the wooden platform and began to play the tune announcing the King, The crowd went dead silent, all the common folk on the ground and all the nobles on the balconies bowed. Joffrey entered the main balcony draped in gold from head to toe with the exception of a ruby red sash draped across his chest. He smiled at the crowd, this was an execution and he was smiling and full of mirth. He had the traditional Lannister gold hair and bright blue eyes. He may have been handsome if he wasn’t who he was.

“Rise my people! Today there is only one criminal. Is it not fantastic!” Joffrey had his hands out and started to laugh. The people started to clap Sansa and Petyr followed.

“Yes, yes, I am your King! As long as I reign, I will not tolerate any crimes, acts of treason or treachery” The crowd responded with Long May you reign in unison. Sansa looked around carefully. Everyone acted like soldiers at attention, no one spoke or whispered. Every action was purposeful and done obviously out of expectation. 

“Let the punishment commence, Sir Harold bring in the Lawbreaker!” Joffrey took a seat on his throne head held high. In walked a third member of the Kingsguard roughly pushing a small, scared,bone thin woman with her hands bound behind her back. She was dirty, her clothes too large for her body and completely disheveled, she was poor. She tripped and wavered up the steps as the Guard pushed her up and then grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground facing the King up above her. She was crying heavily.

“Deloris Waters, you stand before your King charged with the crime of Thieving, how do you plea to these charges?” Joffrey addressed her with disgust, she was nothing more than vermin.

“Guilty My...my King! I am soo…...so… sorry! Please my good King! Please have mercy! My children had not eaten in two days And were screaming in pain….”

“SILENCE! It is not the baker's fault you are incapable of supporting your many children. You should have never had children being so poor. Selfishness! Blatant selfishness!...However, I AM a good King, I shall be merciful for the sake of your poor hungry children. You shall not be executed today!” The crowd applauded and the small woman repeatedly thanked him and said words of blessings.

“No, I will spare your life, but! A crime was committed and a punishment must be served, Sir Harold rip her clothes off her body, I want her whipped fifteen times on her back. Then I want Sir Morris and Sir Francos and yourself to kick her until I tell you to stop. The other two guards joined Sir Harold and all three bowed. The only sound heard was the woman’s cries . Sir Harold came back and with a slash of his blade cut open the woman’s shirt and skirt slicing part of her skin. The woman screamed, she was now fully naked bone raking thin and loose skin around her belly from childbirth. She leaned forward trying to cover herself with her legs and knees crying from humiliation and loss of dignity. Sir Harold grabbed his whip and began lashing, every strike opened her skin and blood dripped down her kneeling body. Her screaming was nothing Sansa ever heard before, it was pain, humiliation and pleading. A pool of urine grew bigger and bigger under her with every strike. The woman was so thin as the lashes overlapped bone became visible. The final whip was lashed and Sir Harold threw the whip on the ground and looked at the other two guards. They came and the three men started kicking her, not holding anything back. The screaming and coughing echoed through the square. Not one person in the crowd made a sound, they silently watched expressionless. The poor woman was laying on the ground, blood pouring from her back, mouth and nose. Bruises already surfacing in shades of black and purple. Tears threatened Sansa’s eyes and she started to look away. Petyr took her by the hand and very quietly whispered that it was forbidden to look away, cry or speak. Sansa stood as still as she could watching this brutal and barbaric punishment. She wanted to run down and help her, kill the guards and kill Joffrey. This was justice? Petyr still held her hand and she was grateful for it. She squeezed back not letting go. He leaned into her from behind giving her a little more security so she could lean on him and she did. She needed the comfort. The screams had now ceased and the woman lay motionless. Joffrey lifted his hand halting the guards who stopped immediately. Joffrey stood again.

“Your punishment is complete! Let this act of mercy remind you how good your king is. Should there be a next time, I will have every guard rape you in front of your children before I have your throat slit! DO NOT have anymore children!! If I learn you become with child, the second the babe is pulled from your womb I will have it’s throat slit Do I make myself clear?” He looked down at her with such disgust.

“The woman struggled to keep up right, blood was pouring everywhere and out her mouth. Both eyes were so swollen and black they could not open. The woman acknowledged the king and thanked him for his kindness and mercy as clearly as she could.

“Remove her from my sight, take her home to her children.” Sir Harold bowed took the woman and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of wheat and took her out of the square.

“Crime no matter the purpose, will NEVER be tolerated! I promise this to the good people of Westeros. I AM YOUR KING!!” Joffrey lifted his arms to his sides with his hands opened. He had a crazed smile on his face. The crowd clapped and hollered and cheered, everyone began to chant ‘All hail King Joffrey!’ over and over again. It fed him! His crazed smile became bigger and bigger. Joffrey turned around and walked back inside. 

“Bread! All this for a loaf of bread to feed her children….” Sansa shook her head.

“Yes..Imagine if the charge was treason?....” Sansa’s eyes and mouth shot open and she turned to life look at him. “Shhh..Say nothing now, there are eyes and ears everywhere.” Petyr grabbed her hand and looped it into the crook of his arm. He started smiling and nodding at people who passed.

“Would you like to take in some fresh air before we attend court My Lady?” Petyr kept smiling and nodding.

“Thank you my darling! But I cannot wait a moment longer, It is well passed time I meet the good King!” Petyr smirked, he looked down at her and she smiled gleefully back at him.

‘Well, well, It is a pleasure to meet you Aleyne Pierre!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this chapter to be her meeting Joffrey, Cersei and Margaery, but to much was happening and it would have been too long. Hope it was still interesting even though it was much darker than usual.


	11. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey, Joffrey, Joffrey!

Walking through the castle halls on the second floor flooded so many memories. She had heard of it's beauty through the husky, deep sweet voice of her dear father years ago. Dark ebony wood beams curved along the arches of the light sandy colour of the walls. The ceilings were painted depicting Westerosi mythologies. Blood red comets, enchanted white and red trees with faces carved into them. People small as children dressed in leaves and bark, and dragons. It was believed Westeros was conquered by a dynasty who rode dragons larger than villages. Her brother Brandon was obsessed with dragons and Westerosi mythology. He could tell you every story and name every dragon. His favourite story was about a Northern bastard who saved Westeros from great peril. Fire breathing dragons, ice dragons, an army of dead people and a boy with the gift of sight and warg called the three eyed raven. She had listened to these stories countless times and here they were depicted above her. Bran would have sat here for hours looking at them.  
Petyr stopped before they headed down the south corridor. He took Sansa’s hands in his own and looked into her eyes.

“The Great Hall is just down this corridor. When Joffrey calls me, he will question my extended absence. Whatever is said, remember my promise to you. Remember what WE are doing, and what we are doing it for.” Sansa nodded looking down at their joined hands. Her family, she would draw strength from them. Sansa let go and took his arm. They headed south, halfway down the corridor stood Luthor with the two gold chests and four Kings guards inspected their contents. People were walking into the open doors behind him leading to The Great Hall. Sansa and Petyr put on their joyful public faces and approached.

“Ah Luthor, everything is in order I suspect?” Petyr inquired as Sansa pulled out a white laced fan and began waving back and forth smiling thoughtfully.

“Yes milord, everything is just as you asked.” He bowed to the both and smiled kindly at Sansa. The sound of violins, a piano and people engaged enthusiastically in conversation filled The Great Hall. After what she witnessed at the square, Sansa envisioned people standing silently as Joffrey spoke and people responding in unison. Petyr looked at her once more.

“Ready?” Sansa batted her eyelashes.

“Yes my darling! Let us not waste another moment, I am most eager to meet The Great King!” Petyr smirked, oh she was ready, that alone gave him chills, but the word darling almost made him growl. It was part of the performance and she was damn good at it. The guards remained with the chests as Petyr and Sansa made their way through the doors with Luthor following behind. Instantly every eye gravitated to Sansa. Whispering began, men with men and women with women, who was she?, where was she from? There was no time for introductions, the music halted and trumpets sounded The Royal Entry.

“All bow for their Majesties King Joffrey and Queen Margaery of Westeros, and her Highness Dowager Queen Cersei” Silence and bowing spread across the room. Joffrey and Margaery made their way to the centre of their platform hand draped atop hand. Cersei stood to the right of Joffrey and Margaery to the left. Joffrey enjoyed watching all low and bowed before him, he took his time and savoured every minute before he permitted them to stand.

“Arise! Let the music begin!” The violins and piano recommenced, women began fanning and men turned and nodded here and there. Joffrey, Margaery and Cersei sat in their seats and Sansa took them in. Queen Margaery was beyond beautiful, Her thick light chestnut hair was twisted up and strands of loose curls weaved up and around her crown. Her flawless olive skin and light greyish blue eyes were luminous. Her turquoise dress was exquisite and daring. The satin sleeves sat off the shoulder only about two inches thick. The silver vine embroidered neckline dropped quite low between her breasts just above the satin sash separating the top from the layers upon layers of chiffon that made up the skirt. Margaery's smile was her prettiest feature, small but warm and friendly. Then there was Cersei, donning a crimson off the shoulder long sleeved dress, simple in design but elegant and fine. A ghost of the beautiful young woman she once was now marred by time and narcissism. Not a single smile, utterly chagrined and pompous. Life has not been kind, good! No one to blame but yourself, and it’s not over! One day Cersei will beg, maybe for her life, most certainly for her sons. Last was Joffrey, donning gold from head to toe with a crimson red sash across his chest. He most definitely had his own style, He didn’t wear gentlemen’s clothes tailcoats, cravats and vests. He wore a doublet with breeches both in an Ogee pattern. The sash had a gold lion embroidered at the end of the sash, not a Baratheon Stag. Many Kings desire uniqueness, however lack fashion sense mixed with a demand for prominence looked foolish. Foolish, narcissistic, and madness a precarious combination. Joffrey sat there with his beady blue eyes and snarl inspected the crowd one by one until he noticed Petyr and smirked.

“Lord Baelish! You have returned, I was expecting you three days before! I’m sure there is a VERY good explanation for my Master of Finance late return to his King.” Petyr took Sansa’s hand and let it down gently giving her a quick discreet wink before approaching Joffrey. Petyr smiled boldly and approached Joffrey and bowed.

“My King, I am delighted and grateful to return to you and my wonderful country. My apologies for my belated arrival My King, my tardiness was completely beyond my control……” He stood up straight. “If everything went according to plan I would have returned to you a day early, but fate had other plans for me…….” Petyr walked over smiling at Sansa and held out his hand she took it with the most demure smile and walked with Petyr in front of all three, “It is with great happiness to introduce Mademoiselle Aleyne Pierre, the daughter of Vicomte and Vicomtesse Jean-Luc and Margaret Pierre and my fiancée, Mademoiselle, Joffrey Baratheon, King of Westeros his wife Queen Margaery Baratheon and mother Dowager Queen Cersei Baratheon” Sansa curtsied deeply. Joffrey and Cersei measured Sansa from head to toe neither smiled and held their noses high. Margaery was the only one who warmly smiled.

“Welcome to Westeros, Lady Aleyne.” Joffrey held out his hand, Sansa stepped forward and kissed the royal ring. Fighting the bile she looked up and smiled.

“It is with great honour to meet you My King. Your fearless leadership and passion for justice is spoken with such enthusiasm in France, long may you reign My King! My Queen, your beauty and devotion or your people are greatly admired amongst all, Westeros is certainly most fortunate to have you My Queen. Dowager Queen Cersei, as a child I dreamt of visiting Westeros above all King’s Landing. The stories of the Good King Robert and his beautiful Queen Cersei I favoured above any fairy tales, It is an honour .” Sansa’s was proud by her own awestruck performance, picturing Joffrey and Cersei burning in the flames of hell certainly helped. Everyone in the room began whispering amongst themselves.

“This is what detained you from your King? A search for a bride?” Courtesies swept quickly away and the insolent and arrogant tyrant returned.

“No My King , Marriage was the furthest thing on my mind, in fact I never intended to marry again! My business was mostly for the Crown which almost had a grave ending. It is due to her and her fine family that I made it back to you at all! If it wasn’t for them, Luthor and I would be rotting six feet under foreign soil…..” Every eye was on Petyr not a peep was made a few eyes fell on Luthor who took two glasses of spirits off a travelling tray, he looked back at them and feigned a nod in agreement.

“The business that had me travel to Paris had concluded faster than anticipated. I had no desire to doddle, so Luthor and I left Paris immediately. The road we travelled lead through a dense forest in Somme, it was raining heavily and one of the wheels on our carriage became unhinged. To expedite the repair, The Coachman, Luthor and I combined efforts, when a mob of bandits bombarded us. There were twelve of them, we three drew our pistols. Luthor and I killed three, they killed our coachman and two horses. When the bullets were done, knives were drawn and hand combat began, one of them nearly took Luthor's eye….” Luthor had just downed a whole glass of brandy when he noticed everyone looking at him.

“Aye nearly!...got both a his though!” With a smile he raised his full glass and downed the other. Sansa wanted desperately to giggle, but kept face. Everyone looked back at Petyr and the whispers and gasping began again, they were enthralled with Petyr's storytelling. Joffrey watched as though he were witnessing a bullfight. Cersei looked bored and Margaery was the most interesting, every once in awhile she would smirk. It was faint and fast, if you blinked you would miss it or doubt it was ever there at all.

“We fought well, but we were severely outnumbered. Two of them attacked me and sliced my shoulder, they held us against the carriage as two of their men reloaded their pistols. We were as good as dead, I closed my eyes and heard the gunshots, but nothing happened! I opened my eyes and out of the trees ran three men with guns and a pack of wolfhounds. They struck the shooters, the men holding us let go and tried to run, but the men and hounds took them all. Luthor and I were ever so grateful I offered the men gold but they refused and the elder gentleman introduced himself as Vicomte Jean-Luc Pierre and his sons Marcel and Reimund Pierre. The road travelled through their land, they were on a hunt when they heard the gunshots and commotion and came immediately. They helped us and took us to the Vicomtes home through the rain and wind. When we finally set foot through the doors I fell on their floor, tired, cold and bloody. I thought I was going to die right there when an angel descended down the steps full of concern. She, her mother and their servants helped us into bedrooms next to warm fires. Towels, warm dry clothes, food and drink were brought without request. I could not tell you what order everything happened in, I could not take my eyes of this beautiful god given creature. She sewed my wound, drew a foot bath, fed me and nursed me. We spoke of poetry, music, Westeros and how she dreamed of visiting someday. The very next night I was in absolutely undeniably in love, I believed myself incapable! I went mad knowing the very next day I was leaving for home and never seeing her again. I immediately went to see her father and asked for his blessing, once he did I asked for her hand.” Petyr took Sansa’s hand and gave it a long tender kiss never taking his eyes off her. 

“ I said yes! The thought of him leaving me the very next day tore my heart. I too fell instantly in love. I of course would miss my family and I did the second the carriage left for the harbour but, I knew the moment he left, my heart would have gone with him.” Sansa stared at Petyr with such adoration and cupped his cheek with her other hand.

“I am most happy for the both of you! Fate works in mysterious ways, I’m glad it looked favourably at the both of you, Congratulations on your betrothal, May your marriage be happy and fruitful. Welcome back home Lord Baelish, I am glad you survived that terrible ordeal. Mademoiselle Alleyne, welcome to Westeros!” Queen Margaery smiled and spoke kindly. Did she feel as kind as she looked staring at the woman next to her future husband and king declaring their love.

“Yes, congratulations! But I have not yet given MY blessing!....” Joffrey stood up towering over them. Sansa and Petyr looked at each other then back at Joffrey. 

“Lady Aleyne, I call you Lady because that is how noble women are addressed in Westeros, since it is not your intention to visit Westeros but to become a resident you will be called Lady, do you understand me?” Intimidating eyes met hers over something so trivial. 

“Of course my King, It is a great privilege to have you accepted me as one of your own. Lady Aleyne sounds beautiful coming from your greatness!” Bow and smile, for Arya, Bran and little Rickon.

“Very good! I am most certainly grateful to you and your family. My Master of Finance was able to return to me because of you and your family's generosity and heroism. How wonderful that in the shadow of darkness such love could be found for the both of you. How about a kiss? Yes a kiss between the happy couple?” Joffrey glared at Petyr and Sansa, enjoying every bit of control he had. He knew they would not, could not say no. Sansa felt her face flush and looked to Petyr who gave her a closed smile and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

“My King, the Lady Aleyne is a woman of good breeding and nobility. Her virtue is intact, she conducts herself…..”

“I am not asking the both of you to strip naked before the court! I am your KING!!! All I want is a damn kiss, no one would question MY wishes!” Joffrey shook as he spit out his words interrupting Petyr's attempt to spare Sansa.

“Darling, our King is thankful for your return, and merely wishes to celebrate with us finding each other. The good King is right, a simple kiss is innocent.” A warm gentle smile met his concerned ones and he smiled back. They turned and faced each other, one hand still holding hers he softly rested the left on her waist. Slowly they leaned in and closed their eyes as soon as their lips touched. Her soft warm lips met his firm sensual ones, the smell of lemon and peppermint fueled the senses. If only one could stop time. The current that rushed through their bodies sent a tingle between Sansa’s legs and a tightness in Petyr's breeches. Petyr slowly lifted his face away from Sansa’s betraying his inner desire to continue.The kiss was neither chaste nor long, just enough to placate the king. Sansa demurely looked at Joffrey and Petyr smiled and nodded. Joffrey gave a satisfied smile to the both.

“Excellent! See no one's character is tarnished! Besides the French are renowned for kissing are they not?” Joffrey laughed at his own feeble joke and others followed suit to amuse him including Petyr and Sansa.

 

“Lady Aleyne…” Everyone fell silent, Cersei spoke! It must be rare, her words were cordial but felt like cold angry hands on Sansa’s neck.

“You are a noble Frenchman’s daughter raised in France, yet speak and sound like you were born in England or Westeros? How is this so?” A satisfied grin plastered Cersei’s face, she looked like a cat cornering a mouse, Sansa responded with a smiled.

“Yes Dowager Queen, I was born and raised in France and my father is a very proud Frenchman. My mother however, was born and raised in London England. She speaks French and loves France passionately, but English is her maiden tongue and her accent is still quite strong. Growing up I naturally spent most of my time with Mama being a girl. She wanted her children to be fluent in both languages and taught my brothers and I. I adapted her accent from the exposure I’m sure, and spending summers with my Aunt in London.”

“You speak beautifully, and have a wonderful eye for fashion Lady Aleyne. Your dress is stunning, did you make it yourself? Queen Margaery cut in diverted the conversation.

“Thank you most kindly my Queen. I do love to sew, but I cannot take credit for making this dress. I admired it in a shop before leaving for King’s Landing. Petyr caught me, and as soon as I moved on, he had Luthor purchase it and he surprised me with it. His generosity knows no bounds. Your dress is exquisite! I admire your sense of style my Queen.” The two ladies smiled at each other, there was an agreeable admiration amongst them both.

“Which brings me to the next topic! The second my thoughtful and benevolent fiancée learned she would be meeting the King and Queen, she wasted no time in expressing her absolute resolve in gifting the both of you. With much hard work and a pocket full my gold, she presents you these.” Luthor took his queue and had the Guards bring in the golden chests and placed them before Joffrey and Margaery. Once the chests were opened both King and Queen smiled Margaery gasped in delight.

“Ceremonial Cloaks!” Margaery announced to the room. Clapping and kind words came from all sides. Servants came and helped drape the garments on their King and Queen. When they finally finished the clapping became harder and people began to cheer. Cersei looked proudly at her son and both had such happiness.

“These are absolutely breathtaking and fine. I would have believed they were made by the most renowned designers in all of Europe! The stitching, the material and details are absolutely flawless and Cerulean Blue is my favourite colour! Thank you Lady Aleyne,.” Margaery praised.

“Yes, Lady Aleyne, I agree with my Queen, this cloak is beyond my expectations. This is a cloak for a King. Not some fluffy, vine covered silly carpet.” Joffrey puffed out his chest and raised his head high.

“It suits you! It is very fine indeed, but why do they not match? A King and Queen should have similar capes?” Cersei inquired, trying best to find some fault in it.

“No mother they most certainly should not! A King and Queen are united in marriage but when it comes to ruling, the King is the strength. Gold is a man's colour! A King's colour. It says strength, power, ruler! I AM the king! The Queen is his support, she is fine, a woman knows no such responsibilities nor the strength. She is best in her duties to her husband, giving him sons and raising them. Lady Aleyne, I agree with my wife, They are superb.” Sansa worried over them being so vastly different but Petyr assured her Joffrey wanted it that way.

“I am honoured by your happiness My King, My Queen!” 

“Yes, but this is not the only present we have to bestow!” The room fell silent again, every eye back on him including Joffrey.

“My business in Paris was not entirely personal, I come bearing great news! Lord Hoster Tully is dead!” Petyr pulled out two letters from his inside coat pocket, he unfolded the first and handed it to Joffrey. He grabbed it like an enthusiastic child opening a birthday present.

“I found the old man dying of age, regret and loneliness. Oh the delights in seeing him in such a state. Finding him this way gave me an idea! Oh I knew it would not be easy but after quite some time I succeeded!” Petyr unraveled the other letter and held it up for all to see then gave it to Joffrey.

“He gave me Riverun! My King, I have procured the last castle in the country owned by a blood related Traitor. The Vale in its entirety is secured!” Joffrey and Cersei’s evil faces were overjoyed, Margaery and Petyr smirked quickly at each other, Sansa fanned herself hiding the sickness taking over. She knew Petyr’s words were for Joffrey's benefit but the mask he wore and the look between him and his true love were too much.

“Baelish, You served me well. Your king is most happy! I wish you and the Lady Aleyne a happy and fruitful marriage. My People Of Westeros! This is the power of a great king! Westeros will never again home families or families related by blood associated with treason. The Starks, my own Uncle and the rest are gone! Westeros is safe again!” Joffrey raised his arms and the crowd cheered and clapped. In unison they all chanted all hail King Joffrey. Petyr and Sansa joined in, she internally said a prayer to her father and mother begging for their forgiveness and vowed that their deaths would not go unpunished and their good names would be restored.

***

Home, it felt good to be back in his abode attached to the brothel. It was a long eye opening day for Sansa. She was in a bath and he hoped she could relax in the warm water, he remembered in his early days feeling dirty after all the lies and deception. She was fabulous, everyone in court was eating out of the palm of her hand. After her introduction to the Crown everyone wanted to meet her. Men shaking hands and patting Petyr on the back offering their congratulations on such a fine woman. Woman one by one gazed and gasped at her ring wishing her congratulations. Everyone offered advice on which opera to see, what balls to attend and what nights were hot at the gambling tables. They were drawn to her mystery and good nature, they accepted her as one of their own. Having her on his arm in public felt good, too good. He knew it was an act but half of him welcomed every moment. Having her on his arm, the warm loving gazes at each other’s eyes, the touch of her hand on his cheek. The kiss!, he knew he should damn Joffrey and his cruelty but he could not. The rest of the day he could still feel her soft sweet full lips . Petyr wanted it there, he should be working on his books right now but closed his eyes and relived it a thousand times within the last hour. He knew the effects were completely one sided, and would never fault her on a job well done. He was a man now, not a silly foolish boy confusing kindness with love. He desired her, he knew it! He was a man in complete control of himself, so if a little indulgence stayed in his mind what harm could it do? A soft knock on his office door broke him out of his revelry.

“Come in!” Petyr stood from his desk and poured two glasses of brandy. Sansa walked in wearing her night shift and dress robe, and a towel wrapped around her head. Petyr eyed the cloth and handed Sansa a glass and for which she thanked him.

“Swee….My Lady….”

“Sweetling! You meant to say Sweetling!” Sansa took a sip of Brandy and smiled before looked around the room. This was Petyr's office but it mirrored the quarters on the ship in many ways. The furniture, mahogany walls and elaborate mouldings were finer than anything on the ship. The room was much bigger with three doors leading to the inside of the office. It was the placement of furniture and possessions that were the same. His desk next to the fire place, a fur carpet in front. An unused grand four poster bed across the room instead of a cot, a day bed sat next to the desk. Quills, papers, alcohol and glasses exactly in the same position. The smell of brandy, peppermint and burning wood it was all Petyr. She knew he had a Master bedroom because he gave it to her and her things took up two guest rooms. This room was home. The townhouse had four floors with many wonderful rooms but this was it. Sansa also felt more relaxed here, she didn’t feel like a guest in a stranger's home here. She would never infringe on his privacy but Petyr invited her to join him after her bath and she happily accepted.

“Sweetling, I don’t mean to pry, if you are trying to dry your hair with that towel then so be it. However, if you are covering your hair out of fear, it is not necessary. No patron, girl or guest is permitted in this room or has access. Only a select few girls from the brothel are and aware of who you are and Luthor of course. You can be yourself.” Just as Petyr sat in his chair, the door burst open with a jovial Luthor entering holding a bottle and three women dressed in nothing more than corsets, chemise and petticoats draped across his arms and giggling.

“ Ah! Westerosi rum and women, it’s good to be fucking home! Oh! Pardon me Milady!, the lord told me you were in a bath.” Luthor looked sheepishly at Sansa and the girls curtsied. Sansa refrained from looking at the girls in their half dressed state.

“Luthor, Kitty, Lara, Charlotte, in the establishment, if you please. Luthor, not too much brandy, I will need you at the ready!” Petyr raised an eyebrow at the four, Sansa kept her eyes on her brandy. Luthor handed a bottle to the fair haired Kitty while hoisting a squealing, curly chestnut haired Charlotte over his shoulder.

“No worries Milord, I know how much I can handle. Alright girls, let’s be on our way, Good evening Milord, Milady.” They opened the door that lead to the brothel whispering words and silently giggling until Luthor smacked Charlotte on the arse and she replied with a squeal before they shut the door. Sansa looked up at Petyr containing her grin.

“My apologies Sweetling, Luthor gets a little homesick. He tends to commemorate every return. Not to worry, there will be no more visits, he and the girls will be….indisposed til morning. All other staff has been dismissed for the remainder of the evening. It is just you and I.” Sansa walked over to the desk and put down her glass. She removed the towel on her head and the strands of damp red flowed down. She grabbed her brush from her pocket and took residence on the fur rug in front of the fire. Petyr loved watching it turn from dark to light with every stroke, the brunette wig looked lovely on her, but the red, oh how incredibly alluring and daring. It was all his, during the day and evenings the world had her in brown, but here with him she was his in her natural state. Just his alone to enjoy and admire, Sansa looked up at Petyr and smiled as she brushed.

“I apologize, am I keeping you from your work? I can retreat to the bedroom?” 

“Not at all, I have grown used to your presence and enjoy your company.” Petyr lay his head back against his plush sage green winged chair and smiled.

“Petyr, how long are we to stay in King's Landing? Will we be travelling to Riverun soon?”

“Two, three days at most. The King knows my presence in the Vale is important. We will be travelling to Riverun, however we will need to visit The Erie first. Lord Robyn, your cousin, understands the necessity of my travels but does not like for me to stay away too long.” Sansa nodded she brushed her hair very slowly staring into the fire, she was not with him she was somewhere else.

“What is troubling you sweetling? What can I do to help?”

“I am trying to think of all the families we have, who would remain loyal and fight, In and out of the North.” Petyr liked it when she took interest in strategies, she was most certainly rough but when he was done teaching her, she would be the sharpest weapon in Westeros.

“You can certainly count on the families who loved Jon Arryn, they remember your father fondly when he was ward at the Erie. They all thought of Eddard as not friend but kin during those days and well after.” Sansa smiled proudly at the mention of her father.

“Yes, Lord Royce and Lady Waynwood and many others were very good friends, what about the other houses outside of the Vale? The Greyjoys….” 

“The Greyjoys? No sweetling, I’m afraid their allegiance is to Joffrey and Cersei not the Starks.”

“No, that it is all a complete lie. The Greyjoys would always support my family, Theon is Lord of the Iron Isles and would support any remaining Stark.” Petyr looked at her with such sorrow.

“I’m sorry to inform you Sweetling, Theon Greyjoy knew about the Strychnine. The poison went through their harbour, he is no friend.” Sansa vigorously shook her head, complete denial.

“Theon did not know, there is no way he would ever betray my father he loved him more than his own. He would never betray Robb, they grew up as brothers and completely inseparable. He loved Bran, Arya, little Rickon, me! He loved me, we were family.” Petyr would not relent, she had to know no matter how hard the truth hurt.

“Sansa, It pains me to hurt you, but sadly the reality is Theon is a traitor to your family, he knew and did nothing to stop it. He abandoned the Iron Isles and his Sister Asha has taken his seat as Wardness and pledged her allegiance to the Crown. The coward fled due to his guilt, his whereabouts are unknown.” Sansa looked down at her lap hands shaking, she pulled out her brother’s handkerchief and remained silent avoiding Petyr's eyes. She knew he was looking at her and was purposely avoiding his gaze. Petyr raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

“You know where he is, don’t you?” Sansa’s eyes remained on her lap but stopped moving.

“He is no coward!” Petyr was take aback, she was keeping secrets from him.. Secrets can be very deadly, he should know having thousands of them. The secret itself was maddening yet it was the fact she was keeping something from him that burned the most. 

“I see….Sansa….need I remind you of what you agreed to on the ship. You agreed we needed to be united, we cannot be united without trust. Secrets and lies are the death of trust.” Sansa could not believe his gaul.

“You have the nerve to chastise me? What of your secrets? We’ve spent day and night in each other’s company but, not once did you trust me with your plans on becoming King once Joffrey was dead. You will become King and Margaery is to be your Queen! Do you dare to deny it?” Sansa stood head held high and crossed her arms. Petyr did not flinch, as a matter of fact he sat straight in his chair picking off lint off his trousers and curled a lip. It nerved her.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do! In my younger days of scheming and plotting yes, my desires were set on the Crown. I wanted the best of everything and what could be higher than King? However, in serving the good King Robert, I learned many things. Too much exposure, you can never make everyone happy, too easy to bankrupt and So many different suggestions from insipid minds. The King has the appearance of everything but the reality is far less glamorous. I have more money than the Crown, The Tyrells, and Dorne combined. I have more respect from the common folk than the Crown, If it were not for me, they would not be paid and they know that. No My desire is not for the Crown.” He finished and had an emotionless expression on his face. He had that damn mask on and Sansa hated it.

“You don’t want the Crown? What about Margaery?.....” Petyr wanted to laugh but thought the better of it.

“Margaery Tyrell? Queen Margaery is a beautiful woman there is no denying it, but I could name a hundred women that are just as beautiful. Even if I was a Nobleman with a name stemming a thousand generations I would not pursue her. I respect her and her vision for the future, she will make a good Queen when Joffrey is gone. When the war is won she will be the reigning Queen, she will marry Lord Doran Martell son Trystane and he will become her King. That is the alliance between Dorne and the Reach, they know each other and are happy with the match. Their union and reign will be a happy one and celebrated in Westeros.” Petyr took his glass and sipped watching her.

“If it is not Margaery and the Crown you want, than what is? You said you wanted everything? You have more money than anyone, power, the respect of high and low. You have titles, two castles, and are Protector of the Vale. What is everything?” Confusion and frustration spoke. What was she missing?

“Everything, is everything I want! If I want it, I must have it! I will do ANYTHING to get it and will not stop til I do, THAT is everything!” Petyr’s mask was in tact. He gave enough but nothing at all, he too could keep secrets.

“What is it than? What could you possibly want that you don’t have? Do not say revenge or to help me! I already know this, You wanted something from before all this. You did not want to be King long before this, you said it yourself!” Sansa held her head high, she knew she she had him. 

“The only thing I want today is Revenge and to help you! The man sitting in this chair today and the man who sat in it all those years ago are two very separate people. That man was soulless, selfish and full of hatred. The things he wanted were unspeakable and deplorable.” Shivers went down her spine, she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know anymore but she started this, she had to finish it.

“And what did that man want?” 

“My Lady, That man and the things he wanted are long gone. He is dead and his desires are buried along with him. Yes, I too have secrets, but I swear none of them would have ever harmed you! Can you swear the same thing? Look at me in the eye and swear that your secret or secrets can betray or harm me?” Petyr looked straight into her eyes, they were dark, and frightening. The look felt like a punch in the gut and a slap across her face. Tears threatened to fall and her lips quivered.

“I could never hurt you!” It was all she could muster without letting the tears flow.

“Ah My Lady, never say never! You are a woman, the most dangerous creature to any man is a woman. Her intentions may be kind but that is her deadliest weapon…..”

“NO! I SWEAR IT! I or anything I know can or will cause you harm or betray you!! If my word is not enough, I swear it on the souls of my family! You mean more to me than you will ever know!” The tears flowed freely but she did not waver, she stared straight into his eyes with so much pain. It wasn’t a lie, it was honest and true and every part of Petyr wanted to grab her and hold her and apologize for his cruelty. He had to know!

“Very well, you have yours and I have mine. As long as they mean no harm to one another, than we can let them be.” Sansa got up from the floor wiping at her tears, drained and tired. Petyr did not move and fought everything in him to remain unmoved.

“I am done talking, it has been a very long and taxing day! I am for bed, good night My Lord!” Ice poured done Petyr's spine and he closed his eyes as soon as she turned and headed for the door. The torture was too much and he shot up from his chair as Sansa began to open the door.

“Sansa!.....” Sansa stopped but did not say a word or turn around. A new wave of tears threatened and she did not want to cry in his presence any longer.

“Good night…..Sweetling!” Sansa quietly continued through the door and closed it. Muffling her cries with her hand on her mouth she leaned against the door wondering why? Why it had to go that far. On the other side of the door slumped a beaten and regretful Petyr in his chair clutching his drink before it went crashing into the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, The Christmas season is upon us and we celebrate it at my house, getting the place Santa ready! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know.


	12. The Monster

The sun's beam raised from the hand and quill tirelessly working on the Crowns financials and soon hit Petyr in the eye breaking his concentration. Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger he put his quil down and reached for his pocket watch resting on the desk above his piles of papers and books. He was so deep in concentration he had not noticed sun was out, Nor had he noticed breakfast was brought to him hours ago judging by the cold water in the kettle. He rose from his desk and wondered where Sansa was, she like he was an early riser. He may have missed the announcement of his breakfast, but there was no way he would have missed her scent, melodic voice, eyes and smile. He left his office and went up to her bedroom door and knocked, but he was only met with silence. Petyr knocked twice more calling her name, still no response. He opened the door slowly, she was not there. He headed back down the stairs and asked three servants if they had seen her, none had. Petyr began to worry that she left without him, or worse, she left him. Petyr walked passed the library when outside the windows facing his garden he saw a wave of red hair wisp passed by. Petyr sighed in relief as he walked in and opened the courtyard doors. The day was blissfully warm, a shy comfortable breeze blew and birds chirped spiritedly. In the middle of it all she stood between two apple trees wearing her lavender gown. She was barefoot, hair completely down and wavy, she lifted the gown slightly and wriggled her small dainty toes in the green plush grass enjoying herself. Petyr leaned his left arm against the wood beam awning above him enjoying the view of his gleeful spirit perfectly at peace. Sansa twirled around and caught him staring, she smiled at him and he smiled back. He was just about to wish her good morning when she giggled and ran behind a tree. Petyr chuckled at her playful mood and decided to oblige her antics. Petyr crept slowly to the tree and peeked, she had disappeared.

“So, you want me to work hard to find you? Hmmm? Very well!. Petyr looked for signs of movement, he moved like a Tom cat, lip curled and eyes beedy. Here and there he would hear a giggle, see a wisp of red behind a tree or smell lemons in a garden without. He was searching around a huge wide maple when he heard a branch snap behind him. He smirk wide as a Cheshire Cat, spun around and grabbed her by her waist. The squeals and laughter as he spun her were infectious and he couldn’t help but join her. He held her close with one hand on her waist and the other smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Good morning! Why did you not come to me this morning? I went searching for you,I was quite alarmed when I could not find you, I thought you left.” Sansa looked warmly into his eyes.

“I would never leave you!” Sansa laid her hands on his hard chest as Petyr ran his knuckles against the soft flesh of her cheek then threaded his fingers into Sansa’s hair cradling her head. He was seeking permission, she leaned forward and Petyr met her half way, the feel of her soft full lips was addictive and Petyr was lost. Slowly Sansa withdrew looking at him with the sweetest smile that caused Petyr to let out a content sigh. Just as Petyr leaned in to take another, Sansa’s smile faded into a frown her eyes looked at him like a stranger, coldly she jerked out of his arms and Petyr became confused.

“Sweetling? Sansa! Are you alright?” Sansa took a hard intake of breath and screamed so loud shocking Petyr right out of his deep slumber.

It was a dream? Petyr looked at his surroundings, it was still night, he was at his desk and no Sansa. It was all just a dream, until he heard another blood curdling scream coming from the fourth floor. That cry was undeniably real and raised every hair on his body. Petyr grabbed his double barrel Winchester and sped up the stairs and slam opened her door. It was dark with only the fireplace alit, there was no one in the room except a thrashing, sleeping red haired figure in obvious distress. Petyr put the gun down on a dresser and ran to her. He sat next to her and tried to rouse her with gentle shakes and whispers letting her know she was safe. Sansa fought against her dream, and screamed again until her eyes and body shot up and open. Shakingly she moved back from the figure on her bed till she recognized the deep, kind, placating voice was Petyr's assuring her safety.

“Cersei….Cersei knows, Joffrey ordered the execution, I could not, I.”Sansa started crying and reached for Petyr who grabbed and held her to him. The door burst open again, a half dressed Luthor, the three girls and another girl Sansa did not know were at the ready. Each stood with guns or knives panting, looking around wildly for the cause of distress. Petyr held his hand up halting them.

“It was a dream! She is safe!” Five sets of shoulders relaxed, Luthor cursing thanks to whoever above would listen. 

“All right girls, back to work on ole Luthie’s….” They closed the door and Petyr kept holding and stroking Sansa’s hair.

“Hush Sweetling! You are safe, nothing is going to happen to you, I am here! I will never let anything happen to you I swear!”

“It was not me they found, it was you! He, was going to…..to…” Sansa grabbed onto Petyr's half open shirt tighter weeping against his chest. All the fear and anxiety trembled through her small curled body. She was not going to let him go, the dream was all too vivid and unrelenting.

“Me? Oh sweetling, you need not worry about me. Deception and treachery could not harm me, we know each other too well. Hush, look at me…” Petyr lifted her chin and waited till she looked into his knowing green eyes.

“My Lady! I am afraid you are stuck with me! The threat of death and torture only fuel my will. I am fine and more importantly so are you!” Sansa began to accept that it was just a dream, her trembling was not as convinced and stayed prominent. Petyr began to stand when Sansa yanked him back on the bed and threw her arms around his shoulders begging him not to leave.

“I am not leaving, I only intended on fetching you a glass of water, or I could have tea brought to you if you prefer?” He placed a hand on her back and began stroking.

“No thank you, I wish for neither. Please Petyr, please don’t leave, I do not wish to be alone.” Petyr swung his legs on top of the bed as Sansa wriggled over giving him more room. He sat up with his legs stretched out on top of the plush white covers that Sansa was warm under. Once Petyr was comfortable he lifted his arm inviting her to rest her head on his chest. Sansa accepted graciously and rested her hand on top his heart and head under his chin. Petyr closed his eyes and began stroking her arm, he could feel her heart banging hard and quick against his ribs. He loved feeling her soft hair under his chin, his thin beard combing through her strands slightly with every intake of breath. The thought of their earlier disagreement ate at him. He hated knowing she had secrets that she refused to share. The realization cut like a knife, he wanted all her trust, honesty, and and faith in him. He had no right to demand it from her, trust was earned over time not bestowed only after a few days no matter how much they’ve shared in such little time. She cared about him, that was evident right now holding her and feeling her fears of losing him. That was more than he had any right to ask for, his selfishness be damned. He could feel her tension slowly calming but her hold on him was still strong, as much as he wanted to hold her he wanted her to be at peace more.

“Petyr, I’m sorry I frightened you, I….I have nightmares often, they...I..”

“No, apologies…... It is only natural when you have suffered such atrocities. I am here for you, there is nothing I would rather do or any place I would rather be.” Her tiny hand snaked across his midriff and held him possessively, he fought the temptation to moan with a quick intake of air.

“It was so real, you were right there, and…..Joffrey was so angry, he….” her body began trembling again Petyr kept his ministrations on her arm.

“Shhhh, Let us not entertain it a moment longer. Let us think about happier things like travelling to Italy, no? Going to the opera? No? How about picturing Luthor in woman’s petticoats singing opera in Italy?” Rumbles of laughter emitted through Sansa into Petyr's chest. He could not see her face but felt her smile in his open shirt on his chest. He joined her in laughter and it was a blissful sweet moment. Sansa then asked Petyr to tell her all the places he has travelled to. Petyr painted pictures of the Parthenon and the white stone cliff houses overlooking the deepest blue seas in Greece. The sensual dances of the Flamenco and Paso Doble in Spain. Somewhere between the food, wine and plethora of art in Italy, Petyr’s eyes closed. For the first time ever he fell into a deep restful slumber with a desired companion.

 

Sansa’s sleepy eyes tried to remain closed. The bright sun illuminating her room and penetrating behind her eyelids fought hard to allow any such indulgence. Then the dawning of last night's events hit her and her eyes opened immediately. She lay as though she was still in Petyr’s arms, but he was gone. Sansa looked around the room, she was not alone but it was not Petyr in her room. A woman sat in the winged chair next to the window. As soon as she saw Sansa look at her, she uncrossed her long silky legs and stood. She flowed towards the bed with grace, poise, and a warm friendly smile. The woman’s classic exotic features were undeniably Dornish. Tan complexion, thick coarse wavy black hair, and light brown eyes with flecks of gold. She dressed in traditional Dornish clothes, a long sheer yellow sarong and a matching wrap that covered only her breasts. Dornish culture celebrates a man and woman’s body, they believe the body should be displayed and admired not hidden and shamed. She was most definitely one of Petyr’s girls.

“Good Morning Milady, my name is Yareena! Master Baelish asked me to help you this morning and see to all you need. I have had breakfast brought to you, toast, strawberry jam, bananas and grapes. I have water boiling in the kettle, would you like peppermint or chamomile tea?” Yareena’s voice was, low and melodic, she had a wonderful smile and her hand gestures were graceful.

“ Chamomile this morning, thank you Yareena. It is nice to meet you!” Sansa smiled then went back to looking at the empty spot next to her in bed. Yareena must have read her thoughts.

“Master Baelish woke early as usual and has been working in his office since. He requested your company when you are ready.” Sansa swung her feet to the floor and padded along the warm wood floor to her breakfast. She sat picked up her toast and began eating as Yareena dutifully readied her tea. 

“I have already prepared your small clothes, Master Baelish asked me to inform you of an invitation to tea this afternoon. Which dress would you like me to prepare for you Milady?” Yareena stood straight with her hands folded waiting for instructions.

“I’ve been invited to tea? Did Lord Baelish advise with whom?” Sansa asked before dropping a green grape in her mouth.

“No Milady, he had not informed me of the details. He only asked me to sit with you while you slept after he woke. He did not want you to wake up alone in case you had another bad dream. He asked me to help you this morning and make sure you had breakfast and told me to inform you of your invitation, but that was all.” Sansa felt embarrassed, not only was she aware of the dream, she knew Petyr spent the night. Some nobles did not care what servants saw let alone their opinion, but Sansa did.

“Yes, I had a very long, anxious and exhausting day. I suppose my nerves got the best of me and I had a terrible lifelike dream. I screamed and Lord Petyr came to my aide.”

“Yes, Milady, I arrived with Luthor and the girls to help you. I was relieved that it was nothing more than a dream.” Yareena nodded.

“I remember seeing someone else, but it was dark and could not see your face. Thank you for coming to my aide, that was very kind. Petyr was very kind, he only wanted to comfort me and make sure I could go back to sleep. The poor man must have been very tired after such a day and fell asleep. Nothing happened!” Yareena nodded.

“Yes Milady!” Yareena nodded and stood waiting for instruction.

“Sansa, please call me Sansa.” Sansa turned a shade of red and looked down to her toast before taking another bite.

“ Yes Lady Sansa.” Sansa nodded and finished the rest of her breakfast. She and Yareena, spent the rest of the time getting Sansa dressed. Sansa opened the closet French doors and found more new dresses and shook her head. He was working hard to get them out of the capital as soon as possible. The events of last night certainly put him back and she felt guilty enough for it. Now he spent more money to meet the demands of society and that made her stomach lurch. She picked a peach cotton sateen dress and got ready in haste to see him.

 

Sansa knocked on Petyr's office door and he quickly bid her to come in. She walked through the door and saw Petyr rapidly working on the Crowns books. He had not changed, his hair was not his usual perfectly kept, and he had not shaven. She felt absolutely ashamed and let out a long breath.

“If I hear any words of apologies, I will tie you to a chair, and have Luthor come and tell you endless stories of his foot sores!....” Sansa giggled and Petyr put his quil down, looked up and greeted her with a smile.

“You look lovely! That shade compliments you well. How did you sleep?, after the events of course?”

“Very Well, Thank you! No more bad dreams. Petyr, I am so incredibly..”

“Not an apology nor will I hear a word of Thanks! I am grateful I was able to give you solace, I will always be there for you for anything, end of discussion!” Petyr got up and walked to her. He took her by the hand, and escorted Sansa to the chair in front of his desk then sat back down. 

“Must you make it so arduous to show any gratitude! Fine, there are other ways!” Sansa lifted her chin, her smirk was met with a raised eyebrow.

“Sansa, I do not…..”

“Ah, Ah, Ah! Not an rebuttal, I too will tie you to that chair and have Luthor sing you songs of Toothless women in Pyke!” Petyr hollered at the vision and aquaised. 

“Do you like the dress?” Sansa sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Of course, It is absolutely beautiful, but, you bought me all that fabric and sewing machine. I do not wish to be a burden on your pocket book.”

“Sweetling, you will have time in the Vale and Riverun to make as many dresses as you please. I am working expeditiously on the Crown's dismal finances so I can get you out of King’s Landing as soon as possible. King Robert was easy, he loved spending money but Joffrey is a whole other being. Balls, tournaments, charities, gambling, anything that brings social happiness bores him to tears. It’s not impossible however it requires further contemplation. As for being a burden on my pocketbook , You are never a burden! As a matter of fact I shall add that to the list of things I will not listen too!” Sansa huffed yet smiled at his stubbornness. 

“Yareena mentioned an invitation to tea? Who will we be visiting?”

“Not we, the invitation was for you alone from the Lady Dowager Olenna Tyrell, Queen Margaery’s grandmother. I took it upon myself to accept on your behalf I hope you don’t mind?” Petyr sat up and started separating his piles of papers but did not remove his eyes off Sansa.

“No, I don’t mind, I just...Alone? Is it safe?” Curious eyes were met with a chuckle.

“The Lady Dowager is bold, forthright and at times overbearing, yet I am most certain your safety is in no risk. You will be fine.” Sansa was not sure but It seemed Petyr was keeping something from her and it reminded her of their discussion prior to her dream.

“Petyr, I want to discuss last night, before you interrupted me, I beg you to listen. I need to say this..” Sansa waited for acknowledgement, he was hesitant but respectfully obliged and nodded for her to continue.

“I admit that there are things I have not shared with you. As much as I long to, those secrets are not my own to share. I swore confidentiality, and I cannot betray their trust. You had every right to question any malice towards your welfare. We have shared so much in our acquaintance, I forget how short it is. I would never hurt you, or allow anyone hurt you. I was confounded when you questioned my intent and I was wrong to do so, trust is earned and takes time.” Petyr was in awe, the woman before him never ceased to do so. She was right of course, as short as their acquaintance was it felt as though he knew her forever. Trust was nothing Petyr would ever wager his life on, but somehow he wanted to, needed to with her.

“I never believed in trust, I have bought it, manipulated it, and used it against others. It is my nature to distrust everyone and to question everything. I too am guilty for personalizing our conversation, I should not have been so cold. I believe your intentions are honourable, and that you do care for me. You are absolutely correct trust takes time, and it is new to me. We both have secrets, and we both need to respect each other’s privacy. I only ask for you to think about your oath. I admire your convictions, but think hard Sansa. If these people or their secrets could harm you, or your return to Winterfell, we will need to discuss it. If you believe they are of no danger, I will have to accept it.” Sansa leaned across the desk and clutched his hand and gave him an appreciative smile. This was no doubt difficult for him, but he was willing to try for her. 

“If there was even a slight moment of doubt of not my but OUR safety, I would not have hesitated. I would have told you everything already without any regrets.” Petyr hooked his thumb around Sansa’s hand and squeezed back. He could have said something, but their connection said it all and it was magnificent.

 

***

The Tyrell townhouse in King's Landing was massive, The Dowagers Head butler escorted Sansa through the west corridor. For a townhouse it was no less elaborate than a grand estate. She admired the twenty foot high yellow stucco walls, curved white ceilings carved with roses the size of carriage wheels and long thick vines and thorns connected them to each other. The butler opened a two white and gold trimmed doors revealing a pale green and white parlour. In the middle of the room was a large oval table draped with a white lace tablecloth surrounded by white and green filigree upholstered chairs. At the head of the table sat the stately and dignified Lady Dowager.

“Lady Aleyne Pierre, The Lady Dowager Olenna Tyrell of Highgarden” Sansa curtsied low as the butler made the introduction.

“Lady Dowager Tyrell, It is an honour to meet you!” 

“Thank you Thomas! You and the rest may take your tea as well, we will be fine here. Lady Aleyne, please take a seat next to me and make yourself comfortable.” Sansa sat at the chair to the right of Olenna and thanked her. The butler shut the door and Sansa looked at Olenna. The woman was grace, poise and power. She had an heir about her that commanded respect. She was a grandmother in years, but her features though old and wrinkled gave a hint of the glamorous beauty she once was. Dark striking blue eyes, high cheekbones, hair grey with a few strands of chestnut brown perfectly combed and swept up and twisted in the back. There was no question where Margaery inherited her beauty. Sansa smiled and folded her hands in her lap. Tea was already on the table along with sweets, an array of fruits, sandwiches, muffins and spreads. 

“Thank you for the invitation My Lady Dowager, you are most kind. I have heard many wonderful things about you.”

“You may call me Lady Olenna, and you are most welcome. I too have heard many wonderful things about you….Lady Sansa!” Sansa’s eyes went wide as she looked at the knowing smile of the old woman. Just as Sansa was about to speak the door opened and Margaery walked in. Sansa stood immediately.

“My Queen!” Sansa’s turned and bowed in a full curtsy. Margaery walked over and delicately took Sansa by the arm and lifted her whilst smiling warmly.

“Please Lady Sansa, there is no need for ceremony here at Grans, you are amongst friends and allies. Grandmama forgive my late arrival, the men departed later than usual for The Royal hunt. Joffrey enjoys watching me wave with my handkerchief till he is deep in the forest” Margaery guided Sansa back into her seat and the took residence in the chair to the left of her Grandmother.

“Ah, not a problem my dear however, you just walked in as I made my knowledge of her identity, poor thing! As my granddaughter said, you are amongst friends and allies, your identity is safe! Do not be cross with Lord Baelish, I instructed him not to say a word. I prefer sharing my own knowledge of things, I was blessed with a tongue and mind and refuse to waste such gifts. Tea?” Petyr was right, she certainly was forthright. As shocked as Sansa was, it was a relief. The discussion about her was inevitable, She did not realize he already had.

“My Queen, Lady Olenna, I am most relieved. The thought of being dishonest with you bothered me to no end.” Sansa nodded to the tea and relaxed her tense fingers and arms.

“Yes, but it is absolutely necessary! Cersei and Joffrey would take great delight in your execution. Joffrey would not be quick about it either! He would have you tortured in the square mercilessly for days and just before your body gave up the fight, he would command his men to slice you in half slowly. The wretched beast would not let you die of your own free will, it would be his command right to the very sick end! Everytime you wear that wig and call yourself Aleyne Pierre remember that! Feel no shame, we all must do what have to for the good of the people and especially for the ones we love.” 

“Grandmother is right, become your mask and wear it tigh Lady Sansa. Do not feel shame or guilt for protecting yourself or your loved ones. Joffrey is mad and his mother is the devil whispering in his ear.” Margaery sat stone faced as she said her words. What she must endure being married to Joffrey.

“My Queen, Forgive me, I do not mean to pry. I ask only out of concern for your safety, does he hurt you?” 

“No, thankfully not. Joffrey is mad yet, very easy to sway once you understand his character. I compliment him, tell him how masterful he is, and agree with him, he is placated. Thankfully I do not see him most of the day. In the morning he goes to his mother for council meetings. If it is a good day without a punishment or execution he meets with whatever craftsman, tailors, painters working on his changes, and that takes hours. Then there is court, the hunt, and dinner. Once we retire for the evening, I give him moon tea and he falls faaast asleep.” Margaery smiled and moaned at a bite of strawberries and cream.

“Moon tea? Forgive me I thought Moon tea was for women?” Sansa knew of its existence. Theon, was known for visiting brothels and having liaisons with servants and common girls in Winterfell. He was not quiet about it and often bragged to Robb about how much Moon tea he kept in his pockets.

“Traditionally It is used by women, Moon tea will stop the process of conception for an evening. With men it can render them completely incapable forever. The best part unlike with women, it renders a man completely unconscious and easily persuaded. Once Joffrey is asleep I whisper an encounter in his ear and in the morning he believes it has taken place. I have not lain with him since our wedding night, which I had no choice. Thankfully he and I were both intoxicated, I barely remember it....” Sansa Did not know how to feel about Margaery’s confessions, they seemed somewhat callous. Margaery looked at her and noticed.

“My conscience ate at me before it started. It was Joffrey who made my decisions easier. What you saw yesterday was only a moment, it never stops. Bedding him would be horrible enough, the things he has whispered in my ear…….I would not survive.” Margaery’s normal olive complexion turned completely pale. Sansa was frightened for her, the risks she was taking were so great. 

“Margaery did not choose to become Queen for titles, crowns or fancy dresses. At the age of two she dressed better than Cersei! She chose her destiny for the sake of the people. The spawns of hell hold our beautiful country. Their evil will leak from kingdom to kingdom and no one is safe. Margaery has had to sacrifice more than anyone should ever need to. She is good, very good at what needs to be done. When I became a grandmother, I exposed her and her brother Loras to the ways of a the world. I taught them about honour, duty, compassion at the same time about treachery, scheming and manipulation. They have surpassed my expectations and I am very proud of them. The Reach is bless to have Loras and the Country soon with Margaery. No one will suffer the way they do now, and the poor will have no need to steal bread to feed their children.” Sansa closed her eyes remembering the woman from yesterday. Her trembling naked beaten body, blood pouring from her mouth as she thanked that beast for sparring her life tore Sansa’s heart.

“The vision of that poor woman haunts me. He may have spared her life but, the way she was beaten…..she may not have lasted the night!” Sansa could not hold back the few tears that fell. Every kick, every whip the way her skin tore open. Margaery reached across the table and warmly grasped her hand and smiled.

“She lives! Once I learned of her punishment I arranged for a doctor, medicine, and food sent to her immediately. When my offering arrived however, it was not the first. Some other anonymous benefactor already beat me to it. She was bestowed with everything I sent, and a nurse to stay with her and the children until she recovers.” Sansa looked up at Margaery in shock.

“I am so relieved for her but, who would dare to do something so dangerous let alone the funds?” Margaery raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, Lady Olenna also raised her head and gave her another knowing smile.

“Petyr! Petyr helped her.” Sansa smiled and a tingle ran through her body.

“Yes my dear, I do not know for certainty but, I would be willing to wager it was him. I think you have had quite an effect on him.” Sansa looked down at her lap, her face began to warm and she knew she was a deep shade of pink.

“Petyr is a very generous man, I’m sure he did it out of concern for her and her innocent children, he knew what it was like to be poor.”

“Oh Lady Sansa, The Petyr Baelish you know, Is not the same man as he was five years ago. He was numb, self serving and barely human. I would have never trusted or aligned myself with such a creature. He has changed over the years, it started after the treachery on Winterfell. I am an old woman, but my eyes and instinct are sharper than ever. The man that left for Paris and the one who returned are two different men. It was very clear in the letter he wrote to me about your survival. You have effected him and in a very positive way. I have a very strong feeling that he has had an effect on you as well!” From pink to red Sansa’s ears, nose and cheeks quickly turned. She cursed her damn body for being so honest. Sansa retrieved her handkerchief and closed her eyes when she saw it was Petyr's. 

“There is no question how positively my life has changed since we met.. My grandfather did the best he could to protect me and I am forever grateful for his love and sacrifice. I spent those years running, hiding and in seclusion. Petyr liberated me from all that. He has sworn to protect me and help get my home back. He has sacrificed so much for me, and I am eternally grateful.I know not how I shall ever repay him. He had everything already what more could he desire.” Margaery and Olenna smirked at one another.

“Lady Sansa, I do not take you for a fool. There is more to a man than wealth and power. What are trinkets and gold compared to the love of a woman. When a man marries his true love all he has acquired pales in comparison to her warm body next to him in his bed.” Lady Olenna knowing eyes never faltered once this whole meeting. Sansa’s fidgeting turned into a full shake and kept her eyes wherever she could but the old woman.

“Lady Sansa, please forgive Gran and I, we are very open and sometimes we can get carried away. Grandmama, let us change the subject.”

The Lady Dowager was kind and let the matter go, whether it was to make Sansa feel more comfortable or discuss other agendas mattered not. Both ladies offered their deepest condolences over Sansa’s many losses. Olenna and her grandfather were old friends and her father as well. The rest of tea was a delight, they discussed family, the future and their newfound friendship. The three ladies made a pact to help one another whenever they needed. When tea was done Sansa met Luthor on the steps of the Townhouse. Sansa took delight in pacing down the city streets, waving and bidding good afternoon to everyone. She and Luthor told stories, jokes and discussed some of the new things they saw in shop windows. They were nearly home when Sansa stopped in a shop that caught her eye.

***

Sansa sat on the fur rug by the fireplace brushing her wet tresses as Petyr worked. It did not stop him from taking glances at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. This was a nightly ritual, and it was all Petyr's to enjoy. A sweet piece of chocolate or candy for his eyes only. By the time Sansa returned from tea Petyr bathed, shaved and ate. He sat in his ruffle white linen shirt and beige breeches, fully comfortable when a knock at the door broke him out of his gazing. Yareena walked in carrying a tray with thread, needles, sheers and bandages with Luthor close behind. Sansa stopped brushing and walked over to inspect the trays contents. No one was bleeding or looked hurt in any fashion. Something was about to happen and she was not going to like it.

“Ya sure you want to do this?” Luthor looked at Petyr skeptically.

“It is not a matter of want, It is doing what is necessary.” Petyr removed his shirt and grabbed a bottle of whisky and downed large gulps of the clear fluid before removing his shirt and sat in the chair opposite his desk. Luthor unsheathed his dagger from his side and took two steps before Sansa wide mouthed stepped in between the two men.

“What is the meaning of all this???” Sansa looked at Petyr as if he and everyone in the room but her had gone mad. 

“Sweetling, There is nothing to fear. Tomorrow I shall be meeting Cersei. I am certain she waits with bated breath to interrogate me about our engagement. It is her nature to believe nothing and question everything. There is no doubt she will request to see the cut I took on my way back from Paris. Luthor knows how deep to cut and Yareena is steady with a needle. I will be absolutely fine, go on Luthor.” Petyr took another few more large gulps of whiskey while Sansa gave Luthor a stare that rendered him incapable of movement.

“Milord, I prefer to keep my man parts, if it’s alright. I’ve seen that look in a woman’s eyes before and nothing good comes out of it for a man.” Sansa then looked at Petyr in disbelief.

“Do you really believe I would sit idly by whilst you butcher your arm? You are really going to mutilate yourself in the event that Cersei MAY ask to see the scar?” Saying the words made it that more ridiculous.

“Sansa, she WILL request it. Cersei May not be as clever as Tywin was and certainly not as clever as I but she is not obtuse. She is under the impression that she knows me better than anyone which only works in my favour. There is no doubt she is sitting in her room drinking wine and devising tactics on how to make me slip. This has to be done.” Petyr looked at Luthor and nodded.

“Luthor!, take one step and I swear the look I gave you will be nothing to the next…” Sansa did not take one determined eye off Petyr.

“I will not let you mar yourself for me!!” Petyr stood and deposited the bottle on the desk and walked to Sansa. He placed both hands on her warm shoulders and met her eyes.

“I knew when I told the story of how we met my accounts would be questioned. Every detail I had planned beforehand, this was part of it. I do not nearly own half scars as I deserve, or have been sent to the gallows years ago. This is nothing to what I deserve, and I accept it graciously. My decision is final! You are not required to witness this, please do not feel obligated to stay….”

“I am not leaving! As a matter of fact I will see to your stitching! Yareena, Thank you for assisting Lord Baelish, but I will see to the wound.” Yareena looked to Petyr who looked at Sansa. No matter how hard he would try, there was no beating her will. She wanted him to protest, he could see the determination. He turned and nodded at Yareena, took the whiskey back in his hand and sat back in his chair. Petyr smirked at Sansa who responded by lifting her chin and turning to the tray of bandages. 

“Have you ever stitched a man before?” Petyr inquired.

“No, I had seen it done many times in the training yard. My mother taught me the rest and I practiced on leather until I perfected it. You’ll be fine.” Sansa did not look at Petyr, she threaded the needle and held it to the flame of a candle. 

“Luthor, go on with it.” Luthor took out his own flask and held the bottle out. Petyr clinked his own to Luthor and both men took a long sip to their health. Sansa turned to watch with a towel in hand. Luthor took the dagger and quickly sliced across Petyr’s arm just below the shoulder. The man growled and cursed in pain but remained still. Silently Sansa hissed and made the same face but moved quickly and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Petyr's hand and drenched the towel and held it to the wound.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Petyr hissed again.

Sansa removed the towl, the gash was larger than a flesh wound but not deep enough to require burning it. She retrieved a large bandage and tied just above the wound to stop the blood flow and grabbed the needle. She looked apologetically at Petyr who only nodded to let her know it was alright to commence. Petyr dismissed Luthor who no doubt left for the brothel, and the two were alone. Petyr's skin was surprisingly soft for a man, he was lean, defined and hard. Other than the two scars, his torso was flawless. Sansa sighed and began stitching.

“Am I hurting you?” Sansa gently pulled the thread and kept peering at Petyr’s facial expressions.

“It is bearable, just keep going.” Petyr took another sip and clenched his jaw. It was best to try and keep his mind busy. 

“I heard good news at tea, the poor woman from yesterday’s punishment lives!”

“Yes, I have heard the same. Her wounds are deep and suffers from many broken bones, but is expected to make a full recovery.” Petyr drank more of his whiskey, despite clenching his jaw he managed a small smile at Sansa.

“Margaery was very thoughtful, she had food, ointments and a doctor sent to the woman. However, someone else had the same idea and had provided for her already. They even provided a nurse for the duration of her recovery. Curious isn’t it? Someone doing something so incredibly dangerous yet generous and kind?...” Sansa looked back and forth between the stitching and Petyr’s face with a raised eyebrow. 

“It was you! You helped her!” Petyr let out a sigh and Sansa smiled at her victory.

“Yes, It was I.” 

“For someone who insists he was barely a man and capable of such horrific actions, you certainly have a heart bigger than Westeros Petyr Baelish.” Petyr’s eyes shot open wide and grabbed Sansa’s hand ceasing her stitching. His hold was not hurtful but firm and stared into her eyes with urgency.

“Make no mistake Sansa, I was and am capable of horrific things. People who wronged or failed me suffered terribly. Their screams were music to my ears, a wonderful song touching my non existent heart. Joffrey himself would bow in admiration over the things I had done.” Sansa swallowed hard, he had warned her, Olenna did as well. Whoever that man was, is not the man before her now. She knew it absolutely, she felt it deep within her. 

“Why then? What made you do it? She is nothing to you, she has nothing to offer or any means to pay you back?” Sansa searched deep into those emerald eyes, there was good there, she knew it.

“You! I did it for you. I knew if you had the means and the power that is exactly what you would have done. I learned her fate this afternoon and was going to share it with you, however Margaery as it seems already beat me to it.” Petyr closed his eyes and attempted to take another long swallow of his bottle but Sansa laid her delicate fingers on his hand firmly holding the bottle and moved the hand to his lap and stared pleadingly.

“It cannot be just about me, you have shown kindness to plenty others long before we met. What about Luthor, Captain Armitage, Yareena?”

“Captain Armitage was a sea Captain until he found piracy to be far more profitable. He or his head are wanted in several countries. Yareena is wanted for murdering a Nobleman from Spain, he tried to have his way with a child and she killed him. No matter her reasons, she is a low born and he was a noble. Luthor...there is far too many things to list, I am sure you can imagine. Each one of them have some sort of skill set I require. They work for me and I keep them safe. My treatment of them did not come from a desire to do good but what they can do for me.” Sansa knelt down so she was eye to eye with Petyr.

“That may have been so...once...that is not who you are now!” Petyr looked back into her blue eyes, he gave her a sad smile and cupped her cheek. Sansa leaned into his hand. His touch was soft and the warmth of his body emanated through her.

“Yes and no Sweetling. If you asked me for the moon, I would give it to you! I would render myself penniless if it secured a smile on your face forever. However, if anyone would think for a second to cause you harm, everything I did in the past would pale in comparison to the torture they would endure for days. He is never far behind, he is apart of me forever. I may have changed in some ways Sweetling, but the monster is always with me.” Sansa grabbed his hand on her cheek and held it.

“You are no monster Petyr Baelish! I understand all that you have said and the man you were is NOT the man with me now! If anything should happen to you I would feel and act no different. Nothing is going to happen to you or I, we have each other to keep us safe and to keep the monsters at bay. The past is done, there is nothing we can do to change it. The future is all that matters and I trust you! Furthermore, I would never ask you for the moon or any other such rubbish. You have made me happier than I have in years, and it has nothing to do with the fabrics, dresses, or even the promise to get me back home. It has been your actions, patience, and kindness. I only wish I could return the favour.”

 

“Sweetling, you have given me so much already…..” Sansa smiled though she was not convinced, the long fingers that lay on his hand holding the bottle gently caressed up and down his hand. Petyr’s body tingled and looked at her sweet, warm, perfect pink lips. He leaned forward but the room and Sansa began to turn though both were perfectly still. Petyr closed his eyes and admonished himself. He sat back and straightened himself blinking and cleared his throat.

“My apologies Sweetling, I believe I over estimated how much whiskey I would require for the pain. I think it would be best to finish my arm and be done with it.” Sansa’s heart sank. Every confession seemed like a declaration. Sansa’s heart body and soul swore this was a declaration of love. She knew it, Olenna and Margaery both saw it. This was the damn bloody drink this whole time? She wanted to be angry, yell and scream to make him say it, but she stayed quiet. He did not drink the whiskey for leisure, he needed to numb the pain. The pain he was inflicting upon himself for the sake of her safety. Instead she remained silent and sewed the wound.

Petyr kept his eyes closed and leaned his head on the back of the chair. The flinching and jaw clenching had ceased, he was at ease for the remainder of the stitching. Once complete, Sansa released the bandage above and cleaned off any blood seeping through. Petyr stood up from the chair too quickly and grabbed the desk to keep him from falling. Sansa dropped everything on the tray and quickly moved to assist Petyr. Petyr attempted to put on his shirt while moving towards his desk chair.

“Oh no, Absolutely not! You can barely walk let alone sign your name in your present condition!” Sansa grabbed his shirt and dropped it on the desk and guided Petyr by the waist towards the bed slowly. 

“Nonsense! You worry to much!” Petyr’s mouth may have put up a fight but his body followed Sansa towards the bed. As they reached the bed Sansa held Petyr by the waist with one hand and pulled down the sheets with the other. Just as she turned Petyr unbuttoned his breeches and began removing them. Sansa eyes went wide and turned away immediately with a small gasp.

“I have my drawers on.” Before she could respond Petyr dropped and sat on his bed and grabbed Sansa’s hips and had her stand in between his legs. He smirked and swayed as he ran a hand up her cheek and in her hair holding the back of her head while the other stayed firm on her hip.

“Petyr, what are you doing? If anyone walked in….”

“Let them! I am lord of this damn house, I can do as I damn well please!” Petyr kept hold and the feel of his hands sent flutters through Sansa right to her core. She wanted his touch desperately but not this way. She did not know what this was but it was not love.

“You have sworn to protect me Petyr. I have sworn to protect you too, even if it is from yourself. You have come so far, do not do something that will cause us irrevocable pain.” Petyr let go and slumped into the bed. Sansa took hold of his limp legs and swung them onto the bed and covered him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and long. She smiled at the unconscious face and grazed her fingers through the grey hair just above his ear.

“Good night my courageous dark night” Sansa grabbed a small blanket at the end of the bed and started towards the day bed next to Petyr’s desk. 

“Good night, My love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I want to wish everyone a safe and happy holidays! I hope the new year brings you all happiness, love, health and success!
> 
> I’m sorry it took so long but once the holidays are all over and the kids and hubby are back at work I will be able to get back to posting much quicker!
> 
> Love you all and thanks for the love cheers! Xoxoxo


	13. Bouquet of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, sorry it has been four months. It hasn’t been the story but the darn weather. We have been suffering with the darn flu over and over again but now the weather is getting better Im hoping the suffering will end (fingers, toes, eyes crossed) anyway lots in this chapter enjoy!

The familiar sound of a quil tapping on an ink bottle and the aroma of peppermint woke Sansa from a deep slumber. Very deep slumber, somehow she was no longer occupying the daybed but in the four poster tucked snuggly within the plush green and grey covers. She spent the night nursing Petyr’s wound washing it every hour but would return to the daybed after. She turned and found Petyr at his desk bathed, shaved already dressed in black pants and grey vest sipping on tea and writing. He smiled at her when their eyes met.

“Good morning Sweetling, please do not hesitate to go back to sleep. Judging by how good my arm looks, the shadows under your eyes and the shivering position I found you in this morning you barely slept!” Petyr looked at her apologetically.

“How did I get in the bed?” Sansa looked at him curiously.

“I was not going to leave you shivering and uncomfortable on that daybed, I carried you.”

“You wha-? Petyr your arm, you could have unlaced every stitch!” Sansa abdonished.

“Come now, you are lighter than these damn books I carry! It is I who should question how I got in bed? ” Petyr lifted an eyebrow and waited.

“You made an attempt to go to your desk. You were in no fit state to write a Thank you card let alone do any work, so, I veered you towards the bed! Do you not remember?” Petyr stood and made Sansa a cup of tea as he recalled last night's events. Sansa searched for any sign of dawning, would he remember pulling her towards him? Holding on to her? Was he going to remember calling her his love? Sansa watched his every movement right til he reached the side of the bed holding out the tea. She sat up and took the fine porcelain and gold trimmed cup and waited.

“I remember Luthor and Yareena entering the room. I remember your indignation and Luthor's trepidation for his manhood!” Petyr smirked at her as he leaned against the bed. “….That is all. I am sorry sweetling, I have never acquired a taste for whiskey. I keep some on reserve for guests and for medicinal purposes. It has been quite some time since I have consumed any and I overestimated my need.” Nothing! Petyr responded thoughtfully but with a finality. He remembered nothing of importance and Sansa surmised it was nothing more than the damn drink. She held in the frustration as best as she could with little sleep and tiny light of hope now completely extinguished.

“Next time, though there better not be a next time, you choose to mar more of your body. I suggest faking a sprained ankle, have Luthor sock you in the eye, or I for that matter! Whatever the ailment, you may want to consider rum for the pain, whiskey serves you ill.” Sansa irritatedly took a sip of tea and avoided looking at Petyr in the eye which concerned him. Petyr tried harder to recall last night events but to no avail, whatever happened upset her and he cursed himself.

“Sansa look at me! Did I do something last night? Tell me, if I was anything….”

“No Petyr, you did nothing wrong. I am just tired and a little worried about your meeting with Cersei. Forgive me.” Sansa only looked at Petyr’s eyes for a moment. The concern in those wonderful emerald treasures were too much to bare. Her hopes may have been destroyed but, Petyr was not at fault. He was not in his conscience mind and she should have exercised sensibility instead of letting her imagination run wild.

“Sweetling, there’s no need to worry. I quite enjoy my meetings with Cersei. She is certain she knows me and how to move me. I enjoy indulging her. It is like playing chess with a child.” Sansa gave Petyr a small smile, her eyes were so puffy and dark from lack of sleep Petyr cursed himself again.

“Go back to sleep sweetling. You have no engagements this morning or afternoon, the day is entirely at your leisure until evening.” 

Sansa had put the teacup on the bedside table and began snuggling back into the covers as Petyr added a log into the fireplace before taking a seat in his chair.

“We have an engagement this evening?”

“Yes, I received a letter from Olenna this morning. Since we depart for the Vale in the morrow, she is throwing us an engagement party tonight. The people in the Capital should have one more memorable event with you before we take our leave. You are the talk of the town, and we need to capitalize on this as much as possible. Word needs to spread throughout the country and quickly. Margaery will be there, but Joffrey will not. If the events are not about him or take place in the castle he is disinterested. Cersei will be there, however.” Petyr leaned comfortably into his chair.

“Cersei? I thought these things bore her as well?” Sansa shoulders slumped and her blue orbs searched his green in hopes he was mistaken. 

“She indeed loathes social gatherings and certainly not going for pleasure. Her attendance is for observation and assessment. I have no doubt she will test our knowledge of one another and be scrupulous. When I return we will go over details. In the meantime get some rest. No one will enter without my permission, you will not be disturbed here….”

Just as Petyr was finishing his promise the door open and Luthor walked in with a smile and a bouquet of flowers. Petyr sat up straight and clenched his jaw looking between Luthor and the flowers.

“No one will enter without my permission Luthor!”

“Beggin your pardon my lord, but these came with a letter for Lady Aleyne Pierre! The servant who came said it was an urgent delivery. He was Dornish judging by the look of em.” Twenty four of the best yellow and orange long stem roses already displayed in a fine long crystal vase. Luthor placed the bouquet on the side of Petyr's desk and handed him a letter. Sansa’s eyes went wide staring at the flowers. Mesmerized she stood and walked over to the desk. Sansa stood silently and lightly stroked the velvet petals as she closed her eyes and inhaled the warm fruity wonderful scent. She looked up quizzically at the letter in Petyr hand. The letter was addressed to Lady Aleyne Pierre in elegant scripted by a masculine hand. When Petyr turned the letter over to check the seal, it was blank. Petyr hesitated for a moment but slowly handed the letter to Sansa. She took the letter and sat in the chair in front of the desk and opened the letter. The letter could not have been long maybe a few sentences before Petyr knew it her eyes were on him again.

“It is from Oberyn Martell..’Welcome back to Westeros our Northern star and key to the North. It would be a great honour, if you would be so kind and reserve a dance for me. You need never worry, like the bouquet the North is surrounded by friends and allies. I look forward to meeting you this evening. Please bestow my gratitude to Lord Baelish for all his help and for caring for our northern hope’.” Sansa looked up at Petyr who’s expression was unreadable.

“He must have spoken to Olenna, if he is in town he would not have received the letter I sent to Sunspear.” Petyr demeanour did not change and his economy for words bewildered her.

“It was very thoughtful of him to send the flowers, what do you suppose he meant when he said ‘like the bouquet….”

“....’The North is surrounded by friends and allies.’ I think you should check inside the bouquet!” Sansa’s eyebrows creased, she stood and on her tiptoes looked within the flowers. Delicately she moved the center of the bouquet until she let out a small gasp. Slowly she tugged at the bouquets center and pulled out a single blue rose. Sansa held it as though it was the most beautiful fragile thing she’d ever seen. Tears threatened to fall and a great smile adorned her sweet face. She closed her eyes and held the petals just under her nose and let the crisp, fresh slightly minty scent in. A blue rose, a symbol of the North, the smell of home. She had forgotten herself entirely until she sat back in her chair and looked at a stone faced Petyr.

“What is the matter? Do you not like flowers?”

“They are lovely, however his actions were reckless! The risk he took sending that letter and a northern symbol! The letter and the rose may have been hidden but twenty four large long stem roses being delivered by a Dornish servant undoubtedly was seen by a half dozen people! What if one of them were Cersei’s spies? Even without the letter or the blue rose the action is dishonourable! A bachelor sending roses in the colours of his house to the fiancé of another man? Right to the front doors of her future husband no less! Scandalous! Sansa please give me the letter, it needs to be burned and the rose I’m afraid!” Sansa’s already wet eyes now let the tears flow. She looked down at her little piece of home and back up to Petyr pleadingly but he only stood and let his hand out. As much as it pained her he was right. She passed over the letter and hesitantly the blue rose. The pulsing in Petyr temple and tightness in his shoulders fell as he looked at the sadness in her eyes. Petyr gently retrieved the flower and letter and slowly released them into the fire. The whimpering behind him tug at his heart and he closed his eyes instead of turning around to look at her.

“You must think I am a silly little girl for crying over a rose.”

“No, I don’t …” Petyr turned around and walked towards her, he crouched down to the side of her chair and took a hand in his and stroked the velvet porcelain flesh and smiled sadly.

“.....Blue Rose, a rose from the North something you have not seen or smelled in years. I would even wager it is your favourite. I am sorry Sweetling, when we get to Riverun, I will cover your bedroom in blue roses from floor to ceiling. I will purchase every last blue rose in the country. I will have petals put in your bath and on your bed. The servants will place them in your hair every morning and have some thrown at your feet everywhere you walk. I swear it!” Sansa giggled between between sniffs. It sounded funny but knowing Petyr he would do it.

“That would be completely irrational!” A lock of hair fell and stuck to her wet cheek, Petyr tilted his head and gave her an adoring smile. With his free hand he fingered the strand behind her ear.

“Ah Sweetling, the way you smiled when you saw that rose...the most sensible man would go to any lengths to see it on your face forever.” Sansa’s body tingled and looked deep in her favourite green eyes and perfect lips. She was completely lost and oblivious to the bells tolling at the clock tower. It was when Petyr stood abruptly fishing for his pocket watch when she snapped out of her hypnosis.

“Ten o’clock, I must be off! The office is at your disposal, I will ensure no one disturbs you. Rather, Luthor disturb you! Try to get some sleep.” Petyr spoke as he put on his coat and collected his financials.

“Thank you, but my need for rest has passed. May I use your desk? I promised the Pierre’s I would write often and I do not want them to worry.”

“Of course, when you have finished leave it on my desk. I will ensure it gets to France safely....” Petyr reached for the door and tipped his hat to her and he was gone. 

***

Petyr smiled as he walked through the castle hall leading to the small council room. This was the first ordinary task he had since leaving for Paris and he enjoyed every invigorating moment. Most would find peace in the illusion of the ordinary. The comfort of predictability gave a man a false sense of tranquility. They become nothing more than mindless grazing sheep enjoying their day until the mountain lions come to prey. In seconds their joyous world is ripped to shreds as the predators take all you hold dear and you have no option but to watch all you love die slowly and painfully. No, Chaos was true peace, Within mayhem and confusion a man is at his sharpest, most vigilant. The trick was how to do it and watch as others fall as you sip champagne and enjoy the violins play to the screams. Petyr knew how and loved every minute. Cersei sat at the head of the long dark polished council table.She sat with her usual poise, head high, hands folded delicately on top of her lap with her usual economic smile. Petyr smiled and bowed.

“My Dowager Queen, It is a pleasure.”

“Lord Baelish, please take a seat. You have finished the finances most expeditiously.”

“Yes, Your grace.” Petyr walked towards her and placed the black leather books to her right and sat in his appointed chair fourth down on the right of the head. Cersei did not lift a finger or an eye to look at them and kept her stare on Petyr. She had no mind for numbers and never bothered pretended that she did.

“Very good, so the payments are ready for the next two months?”

“For the next three your Grace. I hope my business in Riverun will not keep me so long, but the house did belong to a blood related traitor. I intend to weed out any Stark or Tully supporters and remind the people who their loyalties are with just as I have with the Vale and Harrenhal. Then of course to settle in Lady Aleyne as the Lady of Riverun and make sure my Fiance has everything she needs before I return to the Capital.”

The little curve of her lip was the prize for Petyr. Cersei was a strategic player, she would not bring up any topics of interest herself. Cersei was patient and waited for the right moment to sway a conversation Her play was to sway one way and wait for her opponent to bite. Petyr knew this move and usually held off biting. The joy he felt watching her stone face crack and jaw clench was usually a fun side game he would play. Today however there was no time for such amusements. The quicker he was done the sooner he could get back to Sansa and prepare for tonight and their trip.

“Ah yes your Fiancé. I rarely am shocked by things but your announcement was quite unexpected. I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you My Dowager Queen.” Petyr gave Cersei a head bow and left it at that.

“Yes, another love another scar. You really ought to be more careful about the women you court Lord Baelish.” There it was, the first test and inquiry to the scar. Petyr kept a straight face though his blood raced through his veins in excitement. She must have been salivating all this time like a starved animal thrown into a chicken coop.

“Yes, another scar, however, in this case the events that caused the scar is what lead me to her not in the pursuit of her.” 

“Ah yes, the encounter on the road, The rain, the broken wheel and robbery. Yes, I never heard the Court so silent listening to the recounts of your adventure. All that despair everything so dire and then the heroic rescue and love. Tell me Lord Baelish, how is the scar healing?” Cersei lifted her nose and quirked an eyebrow.

“Slowly your Grace. The Pierre’s urged Luthor and I to stay a few more days for the stitch to set but I would not have it. I was determined to return to my king to share my news. The Lady Aleyne has dutifully cared for the wound and it is healing well,”

“I am glad to hear it. Have you had the Crowns Physicians look at it?” 

“There is no need to burden the King’s physicians. The wound is healing slowly but healing just the same.” Petyr smiled kindly.

“You are the King’s Master of Finance, your financial abilities and loyalty to the Crown are not easily replaced. I am certain that the Lady Aleyne’s abilities are very good, however, for the good of the realm I must insist on seeing the wound myself.” Petyr’s insides laughed and went along with the false charade. Petyr looked down and let out a long breath, he stood slowly and looked everywhere but at Cersei as he removed his long suit coat and fumbled with his cravat. Every little nervous move made her confidently lift her head. Petyr then opened up his shirt just above his stomach and eased a sleeve slowly passed his shoulder exposing some of the bandage.

“Lord Baelish, Take the shirt completely off and the bandage. Do not bother to refute this is not a request it is an order.” Petyr cleared his throat and did as she asked. He took the shirt off and placed it over his chair and unravelled the bandage exposing the long slit and stitches. As much as she tried her stone face faltered. Her head lowered and her jaw clenched again. She made no move closer to Petyr, instead she sat back down and poured more wine into her fine crystal glass and took a large sip. 

“ I am most satisfied. The wound is coming along very well, you are permitted to dress.”

“Thank you your Grace.” Petyr took his shirt and began dressing.

“The Lady Aleyne is quite talented with a needle. She is accomplished, well mannered and quite the beauty. She will make an excellent wife. Though I am surprised you chose to marry given your history.” Cersei didn’t bother giving Petyr any privacy and sipped her wine as she stared at his flesh while asking her questions.

“It all came as a surprise to me, I was not in search of a wife. I would have never procured a true nobleman's daughter in Westeros so I never entertained the idea of a real marriage. Then she happened and I saw an opportunity so I took it.” 

“You speak as if it is all just formality and yet at court your declarations of love and fate had the room in awe?”

“She would have never followed me to Westeros if she did not believe I loved her. She is attractive and will be easy to bed. My choices were practical. I may not be of Noble blood, but I have everything every man could ever want. Money, Property business and a seat at the Crown with the finest family at the head. What man would not want an heir to follow in his footsteps. Lady Aleyne is accomplished and will teach my children well. She has no political mind, is used to country living so she will be content when I travel to the Capital often. Her family is too far to visit and meddle. All and all It is a perfect match. I am most content.” 

“You had very different plans once, Pity how it turned out…..I must confess, I thought you might have been vexed with me! Perhaps, even sought revenge?” Cersei refilled her glass of wine and offered a glass to Petyr and he accepted with a nod.

“Revenge? My Queen Dowager, you did me a service!! Ned Stark got what he deserved my only regret is not having the opportunity to watching him suffer slowly. No, everything is exactly the way it should be. As for Catelyn, she was a Stark, she was not the young girl I once knew for many years. The Starks needed to die, every last one of them.” Petyr lifted his glass of wine and toasted Cersei with a smile before taking a sip. Oh how her tests were fun, he could have played her game all day.

“The Lady Dowager Olenna is throwing you an engagement party, I did not realize you were so close?” Petyr layer his glass on the table and gave a small chuckle.

“I believe the party is meant for my Fiancé more than it is for me. I heard the idea was more Queen Margaery’s than the Dowager Olenna’s. I believe she is quite happy with the capes, and the party is her way of saying thank you. Will you be attending this evening?” 

“I would not miss it for the world Lord Baelish.” A small quirk smile and head tilt was all she gave. Nothing really would keep her away. Not when there were so many people in attendance and so many to intimidate.

“Excellent, is there any other services you require?”

“Yes, Lord Baelish there is one more thing before you leave the Capital.”

“Ask and it shall be yours Queen Dowager!”

“You have a knack for finding people, I want you to find someone. This is strictly between you and I. I have not asked or inquired with anyone but you, secrecy is imperative!” Petyr’s face remained calm and naturally curious. Inside he held his breath. Was it possible she heard something? Was she going to inquire about Sansa. Whatever it was he was ready.

“Of course, you have my word. Who is it that you want me to find?”

“Theon Greyjoy.”

***

 

Petyr sat in his winged chair dressed in his best black formal wear broken by the emerald green vest and satin emerald green and black striped cravat. He stared absently at the fire while idly stroking the bit of hair on his chin. Theon Greyjoy??Cersei wanted to find Theon Greyjoy. The man helped Cersei and her father get the poison to Winterfell. The coward betrayed the Starks and in his sorrow fled. Sansa was adamant that Theon was not a traitor yet there were credible accounts of his betrayal most reliably was Cersei’s. So why does she want to find him?

Petyr told Sansa all the accounts of his meeting with Cersei but this one thing. He wanted to question Sansa about it, but knew Sansa would not divulge anything due to her vow of secrecy. So many questions with so many plausible answers. 

Luthor knocked at the door announcing the arrival of the carriage and Petyr took a deep breath and stood. He straightened his suit and cravat and went to his mirror and gave himself a once over. Putting the events of the day aside Petyr lifted his head and gave himself a satisfying smile. No matter what they threw at him he could take it. He was Petyr Baelish.

Petyr made his way up to the Master bedroom and knocked on the door. Yareena opened it and let him through before excusing herself. Sansa stood at the full length silver and gold gilded mirror checking herself when she glanced up and smiled at him through the mirror. She turned around and Petyr held his breath. These moments were better than anything. He could see every world wonder, every painting by the best painters, and listen to the greatest music by the greatest composers. Nothing compared to seeing her, she was more beautiful than anything in this world and tonight was no exception. Without speaking she turned slowly for him. She was radiant in her emerald green and black lace dress. Her sleeves were short and off the shoulder exposing her soft ivory skin and long neck. Her hair was swept up with ringlets cascading down to one side. Petyr smiled brightly as he approached her and kissed her satin green gloved hand.

“My Lady, I must be very careful tonight. Every man in that room will wish me dead so they could have you! You are breathtaking!”

“Petyr, you always exaggerate!” Sansa giggled

“I do not exaggerate, I mean every word. “ Petyr declared still holding her delicate hand.

“I think it is I that has to be careful! You look absolutely handsome Petyr Baelish.... Although I think you are missing something.” Sansa had a playful smirk on her face. Petyr raised an eyebrow watching as she slipped her gloved hand into her pocket and retrieved a grey silk fabric. She made him a handkerchief with the letters PB embroidered in black and fine stylish script. Above the letters was his sigil a silver Mockingbird perched on a branch. It was flawless and beautiful, every stitch handled with precision and care. She watched nervously as Petyr’s eyes looked at every single detail thoughtfully.

“Sansa it is…..No one has ever made me anything before. It is exquisite, Thank you. When did you have a moment to make it?” Petyr thumbed the stitching and fabric.

“Make them! there are three so far. I started them on the boat and finished them after I wrote my letter to the Pierre’s....” Sansa took a step forward and kindly took the handkerchief back. She folded it perfectly and slid the fabric into his breast pocket and looked up with a smile into her favourite set of green eyes.

“There is still one more thing...” She turned and reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out a long small green box and held it out again.

“I warned you Petyr Baelish there were other ways I could say thank you...Oh and before you try, do not bother to protest, it will fall on deaf ears.” She lifted her head and gave a proud satiated smile after she imitated his voice. Petyr grinned, oh how he loved the way she challenged him. Petyr took the box and opened it slowly, inside on a black velvet bed lay a pewter pin with three square cut emeralds surrounded by smaller diamonds. The slightest movement and the jewels flashed shimmered brightly. 

“Sweetling, I….I am speechless. It is exquisite. Thank you!” Sansa smiled brightly at Petyr’s bewilderment. Giving it to him was the present more than the actual thing itself. Seeing him happy made her stomach flutter, she put a hand on her bare skin just above her breasts and let out a breath.

“You like it? I was not sure, you gave me yours to hold my brothers handkerchief in place and I wanted to replace it. I saw it in a jewellers window the other day and it reminded me of you. I know you must have others finer than this…..., but when I saw it in a jewelers window the other day and it reminded me of you. I wanted to give you something special and when I saw it nothing else would do.” Petyr delicately lifted the pin and smiled as he looked at it. She was exposing him to so many firsts, this being one of them. No one ever made or gifted him anything out of complete selflessness. She did it to make him happy and it was truly priceless.

“I have many fine things but none of them are as beautiful as this, Thank you Sweetling, I shall treasure it always.” Both smiled and quickly Sansa helped Petyr put the pin on. Petyr never took an adoring eye from her savoring every sweet moment. Once finished Petyr took Sansa’s arm and escorted her down the steps and into the waiting night. 

 

It was not a long journey to the Townhouse. In normal circumstances it was a brief and pleasant walk, but on a formal occasion it was customary to take a carriage.  
Music could be heard nearly three blocks away and carriages were lined up one after the other patiently waiting to make there way to the front. Their carriage passed the others and the coachman announced his travellers to the footmen. When the doors opened each stood at the ready and bowed as Petyr lead Sansa passed and through the townhouse doors.  
Sansa took Petyr’s arm and he gave her a small stroke across her forearm and warm smile. The event was exciting, yet bittersweet for her. Sansa had not the opportunity to be presented nor attend any functions as a woman grown. She recalled countless nights as a girl fantasizing about her father escorting her into the Winterfell ballroom on the night of her debut. She could see his proud face and mother’s happy tear filled eyes to the other side. She could picture Robb and Theon together watching across the room checking each young man with scrutinizing eyes. She pictured them taking turns stealing her away to dance when they saw someone they both disapproved of making an attempt towards her. These thoughts always made her giggle, her two loyal valiant protectors. She missed them, all of them. Sansa put her memories away and put on a radiant happy smile while keeping her eyes and ears open. For most of these guests this was simply a happy occasion and a chance to get to know her and she was going to give them what they wanted. 

Dowager Olenna was in the ballroom instructing servants when she saw the two enter. She came and greeted them and they thanked her for the party. Olenna dutifully took her and Petyr and started their introductions to guests.

Sansa had heard about most of the noble families in attendance. Her father was an excellent storyteller and very detailed. The ones she had not known Petyr filled her in about earlier and she was genuinely happy to meet them all. It was known to most Lady Aleyne dreamt of coming to Westeros, so after introductions Sansa was delighted to share her knowledge of their part of the country. Everyone was impressed by her knowledge of their homes and it only strengthened their fondness of her. 

Petyr enjoyed watching each person they spoke with fall under her spell. The heart and warmth were all Sansa Stark and it was a privilege to just be next to her. They were lost in pleasant conversation when an announcement halted the room. Queen Margaery and the Dowager Queen Cersei had arrived. The music and conversations stopped and everyone knelt as the two entered the ballroom. Margaery smiled as she entered, elegantly dressed in her favourite blue and silver, while Cersei thow beautifully dressed wore her usual stone face and cold uncharitable eyes. Margaery kindly invited everyone to proceed and the music to recommence. The two women strolled their way towards Petyr and Sansa but not before Margaery exchanged pleasantries and embraced her grandmother lovingly. Sansa enjoyed watching them together, Margaery may be Queen, but she was also Tyrell and was not afraid of showing her love for her family. Olenna respectfully welcomed Cersei who cordially nodded at Olenna and turned her attentions back to the guests of honour. Margaery was the first to offer her heartfelt well wishes.

“Congratulations to you both! May your marriage be happy and fruitful for a hundred years.” 

“Thank you My Queen! And may we live happily a hundred years serving your family.” Petyr bowed and Sansa curtsied.

“Yes, Congratulations to you both.” Cersei managed through a false smile.

“Thank you My Queen, Dowager Queen, and thank you for coming! you honour us both.” Sansa politely smiled mostly to Margaery.

“My mother in law and I would not miss it for the world. We were both quite excited to attend this evening, were we not mother?” Sansa took great delight in watching Margaery play her game with Cersei. Margaery knew her mother in law had absolutely no love for her and playfully used it for her own amusement. Cersei kept her false smile but her hands clenched together tightly before she answered.

“ Naturally, Who would not want to be in the presence of true love!” Cersei’s words sounded genuine and she may smile, but her eyes were bored. 

“I cannot wait to make this remarkable woman my wife. Once Lord Robin Arryn reaches manhood in two years, I will be released as his guardian and Protector of the Vale and we will be free to marry. In the meantime caring for the sickly boy and governing the Vale on behalf of the Crown comes first!” Petyr vowed, he took Sansa’s hand and kissed her knuckles and the two exchanged loving eyes.

“Absolutely, though it pains me, we must endure. Petyr has a duty to the Crown and this beautiful country. I will accommodate him, the people and above the Crown anyway I can.” Sansa vowed as she stared into Petyrs eyes. His eyes, the way he looked at her was the only thing getting her through this charade. It was exhausting making up stories and falsely vowing for the sake of of this odious woman. The way he looked at her, touched her was all worth it. 

“Lady Aleyne, you will make a fine wife. The Crown is very fortunate to have a dutiful, honourable Lady setting an example for the people.” Sansa smiled as she warmly thanked Margaery.

“Yes, how fortunate indeed however, there is one thing that may hinder relations with the people of the Vale! The people of Westeros are very proud. They value many things such as honour, virtue and reputation. Tell me Lady Aleyne, is it common amongst French and English Noble families to accept marital proposals from strange men? Then allow their only engaged daughters to travel without a trusted chaperone?” A servant walked over to the group with champagne and everyone gladly took a glass, Cersei quirked an eyebrow and continued her false smile. Sansa’s hatred for this despicable woman only intensified, but she was not going to give her the gratification. Sansa turned her attention directly to Cersei and gave her the loveliest warm smile.

“No,Dowager Queen Cersei. The French and English are no different than the Westerosi when it comes to honour and reputation. However, my parents courtship was not so different than ours. You see, my father was visiting London on business at the time when he first met my mother.. They fell in love instantly and my father was determined not to leave England without her. He courted her and asked my grandfather for his blessing and in return declined any offer of a dowry. My grandfather prided himself on his ability to see people for who they were and was impressed with my father and gave them his blessing. For my father to maintain his title as Vicomte the marriage had to take place in France. My grandfather was not able to travel due to his health and depended on my grandmother greatly. They decided to trust in her and her upbringing and their trust was not in vein. When they reached France at first the locals were curious about her and would whisper. My mother was determined to win them over and despite their initial reservations she won them over with her kindness and thoughtfulness. I will do the same, my reputation is very important to me and I would not do anything to tarnish my or my families good name! It was very kind of you my Dowager Queen to concern yourself with my wellbeing and the wellbeing of the people.Thank you!” Sansa finished with the warmest smile while Cersei’s fake one faltered into a nod and her hands clenched together so hard her knuckles shook and turned a pale blue. Margaery and her grandmother smiled proudly at Sansa yet not as proudly as Petyr.

“Yes, Thank you My Dowager Queen! As always your wise counsel is appreciated! It would only be natural for the people to be curious and have reservations, I thought of this myself! My own reputation has been questioned over the years and I knew that this could delay the people’s acceptance of her. As soon as they meet her I have no doubt they will see the Lady that she is and fall in love with her most passionately as I have. My fiancé’s character and reputation is of great importance to me. I made a vow to her and her family to always protect her and treat her honourably. I swore it as a gentleman and I swear it with my life!” Petyr vowed not taking a thoughtful eye off his precious treasure.

“And I am certain her family would be most happy to hear it!” The words came from behind Margaery and Cersei. The two turned and the circle of them looked to the source. There he was, a presence greater than life with a mirthful smile and his arm and hands open at his sides, Oberyn Martell.

“Lord Oberyn, how good to see you.” Margaery declared smiling. Oberyn bent on one knee taking Margaery's hand and kissed it.

“My Queen! Dowager Queen Cersei! It is an honour!...” Oberyn stood and walked forward to Petyr and Sansa and bowed. 

“Lord Baelish, It has been a while! I was pleasantly surprised when I heard the announcement. Congratulations!” The two men shook hands and Petyr lay a hand behind Sansa’s back.

“No one is more surprised than I. I went to Paris on business and I came home with a treasure! Let me introduce you to the Lady Aleyne Pierre of Somme my fiancé. My Lady, Lord Oberyn Martell of Dorne.” Sansa curtsied and smiled brightly.

“Lord Oberyn, It is a pleasure to meet you!” Oberyn took Sansa by the hand and gave it a kiss while looking straight into her eyes. He was slightly older than Petyr but had no grey hair nor a single wrinkle on his golden face. His smile was warm and happy as were his dark brown eyes. He was lithe in body and broad in shoulders. He was rumoured to be handsome and none of the accounts Sansa heard over the years were exaggerated. He was pleasing to the eyes and his nature inviting.

“The pleasure is all mine my Lady. From the moment I arrived in the Capital there was no shortage of people who happily shared their accounts of the lovely and beautiful Lady Aleyne Pierre from France. Welcome to Westeros and congratulations on your engagement. Did you happen to receive my gift Lady Aleyne?” Oberyn stood with one hand resting on the small of his back and the other still holding her hand which did not go unnoticed by Petyr.

Sansa stiffened and turned red she looked down as she responded. 

“Yes My Lord, the flowers were beautiful thank you!”

“You sent flowers to another man’s fiancé? The customs in Dorne are quite….fascinating! And this is agreeable amongst your kind?” Cersei’s blatant discontent for the southern folk made Sansa sick. She was trying to get under his skin but it was only met with a smile and pleasantry. Oberyn did not flinch and his warm aura only grew stronger as he chuckled in response.

“Ah this great country of ours is so vast, I sometimes overlook some of the differences when it comes to pleasantries. Yes, it is quite customary in Dorne! it is tradition to send gifts to newcomers as a welcoming. Everyone generously sends flowers, sweets, wine and and cigars. We want everyone high or low born to feel welcome. To extend our friendship and make them feel at home and safe. I completely failed to remember such tokens were not offered in the Capital and mine would be the only one. Forgive me Lord Baelish, I meant no slight in my gift, I hope my gesture did not insult you?” 

“Not in the least Lord Oberyn. The gesture was kind and innocently meant. Fortunate for you I am not a man so easily ruffled by such actions. Though in future you may want to exercise caution! Others who witness such things may have other thoughts and before the day is done an innocent woman’s character may come to question!” Petyr’s double meaning was not lost on Sansa and judging by the look on Oberyn's face he didn’t either. The warning seemed friendly and was delivered with a kind smile. Petyr’s eyes were knowing and were met with the same intensity from Oberyn.

“How right you are Lord Petyr! Caution should always be exercised...and restraint!.....”

“Oh enough about cautions and flowers! I have a home filled with Ladies and gentleman waiting to enjoy a party! I have never hosted a dull event nor will I ever! It is time for dancing.” Dowager Olenna commanded breaking the tension between the two men.

“Yes, dancing! It is about time…...Maestro! The Viennese Waltz!!” Queen Margaery enthusiastically instructed the Orchestra and in seconds the music stopped and the Maestro prepared the musicians for the waltz. Everyone stood around even the some of the men came from the game room to either watch or join. Petyr held out his hand and smiled lovingly at Sansa who took it and the two walked together towards the center of the dance floor.

Sansa put on the greatest smile and warmly looked at the spectators though her mind was overburdened with thought. She knew Petyr was less than pleased with the flowers and the letter. However, Oberyn had done an excellent job of addressing the issue in the event the gift was seen and relayed to Cersei. Then there was Oberyn, his response to Petyr was more like a warning? The two were allies and yet the friction between them was obvious and it troubled her immensely. Both of them were key players in her future and the future of this country. Neither man lacked intelligence nor instinct, so it was impossible that they would destroy an alliance over some flowers. So, what was it?

One she and Petyr reached the center of the dance floor the music began. Petyr bowed and Sansa curtsied following proper protocols while her mind swam in contemplation. It wasn’t until Petyr retook Sansa’s hand and wrapped the other around her waist that she was brought back to the present. She held his hand and gently placed the other on his shoulder and looked into his waiting thoughtful eyes. The hand on her waist was firm and he gave a sweet slight rub with his thumb. He knew! He always knew when something was bothering her and it was his way of telling her everything was going to be fine. He knew it and she felt it. Just as they began to dance Petyr pulled her in a little bit closer and his hands pleasantly held her closer. The touch ran through her body and to places she never felt before. His arms and the look in his eyes were intoxicating and she wished the dance would never end. She wished every person in this room was gone and would pay anything for the orchestra to not stop playing. She wanted him, she wanted his arms his body everything to be closer and never let go. It was his eyes that aroused her the most, It was not the usual loving stare, it was possessive. He looked at her with a hunger that she was feeling right to her core. Was it possible that her feelings radiated through them both? Suddenly Petyr stopped and a room full of clapping broke their eye contact. At some point others had joined and the dance floor was full. Sansa blinked and began to clap along with Petyr. Both began smiling at the couples next to them  
When another song began. Within seconds a Lord came to the couple and asked for the next dance. Petyr smiled and kindly accepted and gave her a kiss on the hand before leaving her to her duties as a guest of honour.

For much of the night Sansa was accepting dances from Lords wishing to have a moment with the Lady Aleyne Pierre. Petyr too had engaged in dancing with ladies, but was most often speaking with Lords praising him on the engagement. Sansa was kind and thoughtful with all her dance partners, but her feet were beginning to swell. As the current song ended she was determined to go to Petyr and give her feet a chance to rest. As she turned and took a step right into Oberyn Martell.

“Lord Oberyn, Forgive me!”

“You may call me Oberyn, no need to apologize. I came to ask for a dance, however you have been quite engaged this evening. You probably prefer to rest?” Sansa was not giving up this opportunity no matter how much her feet protested. The only other man she wanted to dance with other than Petyr was right here now. The dance was the only way she could speak with him and eagerly accepted his offer.

“Of course My Lord...I mean Oberyn. it would be my pleasure!” Sansa curtsied and took his offered hand. 

Petyr chuckled with a group of men but inside he was on high alert. He had not taken an eye off Oberyn all evening and watched as the man assiduously observed Sansa. Oberyn's reputation with women was not the least bit over exaggerated and Oberyn himself openly expressed his adoration for them. He looked at Sansa possessively, the part that bothered him more was the way Sansa eagerly looked back at him. As the two danced they were engaged in conversation, Petyr only hoped whatever they were speaking about was polite. He watched Sansa’s reactions, she was playing her part well of a happy bride to be, but occasionally she would hold her breath and look over to Petyr then quickly look down or the other way. The fire in his chest raged and as the insufferable song came to an end, Petyr excused himself from the group. Just as he was making his way towards them he stopped. Oberyn whisper something in Sansa’s ear and with wide eyes she looked at him and put a hand on her belly and let out a breath and noticeably thanked him. She then leaned in and whispered something back quickly and the two bowed and curtsied and walked separate ways.

Something about the exchange bothered him. Sansa may have simply thanked him for the dance, or thanked him for a compliment. His instincts challenged every possible innocent possibility, and his instincts were never wrong. Sansa looked around and once she found Petyr she happily bound towards him, Petyr straightened his stance and waited eagerly for her to reach him. Just as she stopped in front of him Olenna stopped between them.

“I see you managed to make your way off the dance floor, Good! I have a few ladies who would like to have a moment with you! Come my dear, the hour is late and guests are slowly leaving” Olenna commanded. Sansa looked sadly at Petyr, since their dance she had scarcely had a moment with him.

“Of course Lady Dowager Olenna, however, may I possibly have a moment with Petyr?”

“No my Lady, go ahead and do your duty to the guests.” Petyr words were respectful but curt. His smile was tight and he barely looked her in the eye. Sansa tilted her head and tried to make eye contact but to no avail.

“Yes my dear, we mustn’t keep them waiting” Sansa hesitantly allowed the Dowager to lead her in towards a group of ladies but not before she gave Petyr an apologetic smile.

The room became unbearably warm and Petyr had enough. As inconspicuous as possible he left the ballroom and found the doors leading to the outside terrace overlooking the sea. The moment Petyr opened the doors the welcome sea breeze blew over his thankful face and he took a deep breath before resting his hands on the stone terrace. Petyr reached for his handkerchief and just as he was lifting it towards his forehead he remembered it was new. A beautiful new handkerchief and pin given to him from the sweetest heart he has ever known. Petyr closed his eyes and remembered every word, gesture and smile she had giving him these gifts. Then there was their dance. Having her so close and in his arms raptured every part of his body. His body was always stirred by her presence, but it was her body that sparked such blissful ecstasy. It was the same, what he felt, she felt. His needs were her needs and her heart wanted what he did. He felt it, through her body and it was confirmed with the look in her eyes. Petyr would bet every last coin he had on it until her dance with Oberyn Martell! The second his name entered Petyr’s head his jaw clenched. He did not miss the warning Oberyn gave him nor the way he acted towards Sansa. What was he planning that Petyr did not know? What were his intentions? The question that distressed him the most was, what were Sansa’s?  
Her attitude and eagerness towards Oberyn were more than curiosity he knew it with every fibre of his body. Had Oberyn known of Sansa’s existence prior to her arrival as was she awar. Had they already met before and had she been lying to Petyr all this time?

“Ah the sea! She is beautiful and wonderful, yet so full of wonders. I see you and I have had the same idea it is quite suffocating keeping up appearances is not Lord Baelish?” Oberyn's voice hit Petyr like a bucket of ice. Petyr put the handkerchief and pin back in place and straightened himself before speaking.

“Lord Oberyn, I’m sure idle chit chat was not your reasoning for seeking a word with me?” Petyr spoke frankly and Oberyn only smiled as he looked over the sea with his hands behind his back. 

“It must have been quite a shock learning of her survival. Then being asked to watch and care for her with your life? Tell me Lord Baelish are you prepared? Are you truly prepared to stake anything and everything for her?” Petyr smiled at the man in front of him purposely trying to rage the fire within. 

“You would be amazed at the things I am willing to do. Her grandfather knew it and that is why he entrusted me to protect her, to care for her and fulfill her destiny. No one else.”

“Lord Hoster was a fine man! He was honourable and loved his family above all else. I would never question his decisions nor would I go against the wishes of a dying man. However, if there comes a time she finds herself in need of aid, Dorne will answer her call. No matter who may wish otherwise.” Petyr quirked an eyebrow and curved a lip.

“Is that a threat Lord Oberyn?”

“No, It is not. It is not a threat nor a warning. Lord Baelish, my family owes you a world of debt. If it were not for you, we would have never learned the truth about my sister. We are on the same side I do not question it.” Oberyn's words were spoken kindly and honestly. Petyr believed him yet it did not answer the many questions in his head.

“Then tell me Lord Oberyn, You seem to have many questions about her well being? Do you believe me to be her enemy? That my intentions for her and her future are dishonourable?”

“No, but I believe you to be in love with her!....” Oberyn stated matter of factly. Petyr’s face gave nothing away. Oberyn was fishing and he refused to bite. Oberyn only chuckled and gave a knowing look.

“.....Come now good man! Let us not insult each other’s intelligence! We are both men playing the game. Our success is not only from information but from observation. I know when love is for just display and I know when I am looking at it at its purest form. The way you looked at her tonight was no sham!” 

“And your thoughts towards her are innocent? Are they fatherly?” Petyr managed with a chuckle.

“No, they are Brotherly! Lord Baelish, I loved my sister very much. She, my brother and I were very close and we would have given our lives for each other. I had the privilege to know both Lord Hoster and Lord Eddard and I respected both of them. Both for their characters and their views on family. I know what she has lost. I could save my own sister, but I will do anything I can to help Sansa avenge her family and my sister.” 

“So the affections you believe I have for her stand in the way of your success? In the way of her success? That is preposterous! There is nothing I would not do for her! I have and will continue to risk anything and everything for her. You logic in the matter makes absolutely no sense!” Petyr responded.

“Oh but it does good man! You say you are willing to risk it all for her, but have no understanding of the weight of those words. Love is more than the attraction, the passion, the sweet words and tender moments. Love is selfless! When you truly love someone you put their needs above yours. Their happiness is of the utmost importance well above your own. Sometimes it means sacrificing your own heart and happiness because it is time to let go. Are you prepared to let her go Petyr? If there would come a time when her path should lead her in another direction could you do it?........” Oberyn looked at the Citadel clock and back at Petyrs curious eyes. Oberyn smiled and clapped Petyr on the shoulder with his hand.

“I am not asking as your ally, but as your friend! I wish you a safe and happy journey Petyr. May you both find true happiness and success. I must be off, I too am leaving the Capital in the morrow! Good luck to you Lord Baelish!” Oberyn smiled and the two men exchanged bowes and he was off.

The exchange was nothing Petyr expected. He was prepared for anything but this. Petyr took the handkerchief back in his hand and swept at the stitching. His sweetling! Yes, he is in love with her. Before she entered his life he was at a standstill. His future was only to make sure Cersei and Joffrey got everything they deserved but what was there after that? Then she came into his life and there was hope again. So why was Oberyn so sure that Sansa would choose another path? Is he the path she was or has chosen? What did they both know and Petyr was not privy to? All this and a warning as a friend? The thoughts maddened Petyr and he crushed the handkerchief within his fist.

 

“There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere! Lord Oberyn told me where to find you. Come the guests are leaving and would like to say good night and wish us a safe trip.

Petyr put back the handkerchief and pin and straightened his composure before turning and smiling at her. She smiled back broadly and genuinely and it felt like a knife stabbing him in the heart.

“Forgive me, I came out for a little air and got lost in the beauty of the sea.” She took his hand and attempted to lead him inside but he did not move she turned and looked at him in the eye. He looked as if he was searching for something in her eyes. 

“Petyr? Is something wrong? Are you well?” She searched back and forth between his eyes.

“Everything is fine Sweetling, lets go!”


	14. Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I loved writing this one, I hope you enjoy it.

Two days on the road in insufferable silence was taking a toll on Sansa. The confusion and concern reflected on her sweet face in the mirror. Since the night of the ball Petyr has been….. quiet. He would read letters, thumb through ledgers, even sleep as they journeyed. Their conversations were short, too short. As soon as they would arrive at an Inn for the night, he quickly retreated to his room and stayed there. She waited for an invitation to his room for their usual evening talks, none ever came. The voice inside her head was relentless. It incessantly insisted he was avoiding her. She tried to convince the reflection in the mirror that it was nothing more than nerves. Days in a carriage was not all scenic and peaceful. The bumps and confinement were taxing on both the body and mind. The face in the mirror however could not be persuaded. No, this had something to do with her and she had no idea what she could have possibly done. Twice she inquired if anything was troubling him, it was simply waved it off as the journey and shut himself behind a periodical. Whatever it was, he was obviously not ready to share. She resolved herself to wait patiently and give him as much space as she possibly could. Admitting defeat to the reflection she began gathering her few belongings and packed them in her trunk. She gave the room one last once over, until she spotted one remaining item left on top of the dresser. She crossed the room and let out a long deflating sigh. Innocently laying there was a brown leather sheath with straps accommodating a long very sharp spear knife. Sansa lifted the sheathed weapon and stared at the uncomfortable thing. Luthor had given it to her the day they left the Capital as a safety precaution whilst travelling on the road. The fact that Petyr had not chosen to see to this himself troubled her as well. Sansa shook her head at the thought and concentrated on the dull pain on her outer thigh. The sheath and straps were bothersome and made it hard to sit comfortably. So far the road trip had been uneventful. Outside of the occasional carriage passing them, they stopped once for a farmer leading his sheep to a meadow, that was it. The ache in her leg nagged more and more as she looked at the damn thing. Refusing to waste another minute she dropped the burden into the chest and closed the lid. 

Petyr looked at the morning sky as he exited the doors of the Inn. The clouds were grey and the fog thick and misty. A threat of rain loomed in the air, it was only a matter of time before it started. Servants were conducting a final check of the horses, carriage and two wagons that made up their small caravan. Luthor leaned on the white gilded terrace fence playing with his hat sadly watching them work. 

“Why so glum Luthor? Did you lose at Loo last night?” Petyr stopped next to Luthor while putting on his grey gloves watching the men handling the horses.

“Won every game!” Luthor responded.

“Then what is it?” Petyr huffed back, he had a feeling what the response would be and he waited for it.

“I miss the girls!” Luthor looked sadly up at Petyr.

“Luthor, you know I have an establishment in the Vale!”

“it's too far, You need me close!” Luthor responded still fumbling with his hat.

“Fine, I shall send for two girls of your choosing to come to the Erie and be at your personal service. Would that satisfy you?” Petyr hoped it would put the matter to rest.

“Just two??” Luthor pouted at Petyr who only rolled his eyes.

“My god man! Sometimes you are more like a petulant child then a henchman! Lord Royce will be there and he is bringing his daughter Miranda! Surely she alone is enough!!” Luthor stood straight and looked at Petyr with wide eyes and the biggest smile Petyr had ever seen on the man. 

“Miranda! Why didn’t you say so before?!......Oi!!! You lot over there!! What is taking so long? My master is waiting!! He is the King’s Master of Finance, do you really want to keep him waiting….” with a spring in his step Luthor made his way to the men and Petyr let out a howl.

“It is wonderful to see you in such good spirits! Good morning Petyr.” The voice of an angel spoke but it only broke his heart to hear it. The darkness was back and it did not go unnoticed. He tipped his hat and bowed to her respectfully.

“Good morning my Lady! Did you sleep well?” Sansa’s hopeful spirit deflated as quick as Petyr's the moment they faced one another.

“Fine thank you.” There was no point in telling him otherwise.

Petyr offered his arm and walked her to the carriage. He opened the carriage door and offered his hand to help her. The warmth that she usually felt during these little physical pleasures was absent. Had she not seen him for herself she could sworn she was being assisted by a complete stranger. As soon as she made herself comfortable Petyr closed the door and went to speak with Luthor and the other men. Their journey had not even started and she already wished the day was over.  
Sansa waited for Petyr patiently and in no time he joined her in the carriage. As soon as they started moving light rain started to fall and the pit patter of raindrops softly drummed the roof of the carriage. Sansa scooted to the window and drew open the black shades and watched the rain fall. She looked to Petyr hoping he would be watching but he had hid his face behind a news periodical as he had the last two mornings. Sansa sighed and looked back out to the open field watching a pony frolicking in the rain around its mother. For the next few hours she tried to needlepoint but quickly abandoned it thanks to the bumps on the road. She read, crocheted, watched the rain tried to sleep then would start all over again. They stopped for lunch on an open road by a strawberry field. Luthor, Mason the coachman and the two wagon riders Hail and Oren, joined her and Petyr in the carriage due to the rain. It was cramped, yet it was a welcome break from the silence. Luthor was always full of stories and conversation. Sansa put on the best smile she could for Luthor's sake despite the emptiness she truly felt. Once lunch was over they resumed reading, feigning sleep and watch the view at different times. They were now in the thick of a forest and after so many trees they all began to look the same. The carriage was closing in on them quickly and it was not just her feeling it, he was too. He began tugging on his collar, shifting in his seat, and the vein in his temple was becoming more pronounced.

Sansa vowed to herself that she would give him space. However, they both needed to distract themselves from the tension and confinement. Maybe if she avoided asking personal questions about his well being. Maybe if she asked about things he enjoyed like plans and strategies that would get him to open up. What could she possibly have to lose?

“Petyr?”

“Yes, my Lady?” Petyr lifted his eyes from his gloved fingers and politely gave Sansa his attention.

“I know you have been preoccupied over the last few days and I did not wish to disturb you. However, This may be the most privacy we will have for quite some time. Should we not utilize this time to discuss plans, ideas and strategies?” Sansa folded her hands in her lap and looked hopeful towards Petyr. For a moment his face was unreadable and she thought he may refuse her. 

“You are right! This is the ideal time to discuss the future….Your future! Is there something in particular you wanted to discuss?” Petyr crossed one leg over the other and picked at lint and straightened the crease on his breaches.

“Why anything really! You have written letters, spent sleepless nights thinking….Have you made any decisions?” Sansa opened the conversation. She was delighted that he was willing to oblige her.

“I have narrowed down a few options based on recent discoveries. We will have to acquire an army. Attack is the only possible solution!” He simply answered.

“You believe we can acquire that many men? A Warding family willing to join our fight?” Sansa looked at him hopefully.

“I do, It is just the incentive that will solidify the alliance.” Petyr explained while Sansa nodded in agreement.

“Of course. I must confess it troubles me to think of Winterfell's current financial situation. By all accounts the Frey’s have been depleting everything my family worked so hard for. Still, I am prepared to swear an oath….”

“Sweetling, There is not a person in the seven provinces that does not know of your houses precarious position. No one in their right mind would stake their home, family and the lives of a thousand men on an oath. Besides, there are other ways to acquire alliances besides money.....” Petyr words were sly and bating. He quirked his eyebrow and his upper lip curled slowly before he continued. 

“....There is the offer of land, title…..marriage!” Marriage. The word jumped around her head trying to find a place where it made sense. This was a joke, it had to be! Sansa let out a nervous chuckle, but none came from Petyr. Sansa shook her head and fidgeted with the skirt of her dress.

“Marriage? You would not…. You would never do such a thing to me?......” Silence was the only response she received. Sansa had no idea what to say. Her motive to open the lines of communication was innocently meant. What she received was nothing she ever could imagine from someone she swore she knew. 

“......Petyr, What is wrong? You have not been yourself since the eve of the engagement party? I feel as though I was escorted by the man I knew and left with a stranger. Why?” She pleaded.

“Yes, I admit it! The night of the party was, shall we say, an epiphany! So many things came to light. I came to realize that I wasted too much time establishing a friendship between you and I. Instead I should have used that precious time assuming my proper role as your guardian. You are a woman now not a child and I must plan for your future as one. Your grandfather did not have the opportunity to express his own ideas for your future. He only pleaded for me to care for you. That is exactly what I mean to do. Whether it is before or after you regain your birthright, It is my duty as your guardian to arrange your marriage. We need an army, your duty is to wed so there is no better time than the present. Alliance through marriage is the way of the world and has been for centuries. Your grandfather certainly made them and your father would have done the same.” The insensitivity in his tone slithered and chilled up her spine. Her stomach tensed as though someone hit it with enormous force.

“So that is it then? My life handed to a complete stranger for an army and I have no say? I have not the opportunity to choose my heart's desire?” Tears threatened to spill at any moment as she posed the questions from her quivering lips.

“I am afraid your heart makes foolish choices, My Lady! ” Petyr simply responded.

“What choices? Petyr what on earth are you talking about?”

“Oberyn Martell of course! I cannot berate such a clever plan, it is engenius! After conquering the Capital and regaining the North you both secure the three most powerful areas in the country. How incredibly despotic, he in the North, his nephew in the Capital and his brother in the south. Oh, if Oberyn were here right now I would smack him on the back! Of course your sham of a marriage would be in name only. You are aware are you not Sweetling? He is a worldly man who unapologetically enjoys the temptation of its erotic pleasures. He knows that, and so did your grandfather. Tell me Sansa, when Oberyn and your grandfather bartered this marriage did you agree immediately or did you put up a fight like you did just now?Did Oberyn sneak his way to France and stayed until he charmed his future bride into submission? What promises did he make? What dreams did he fill your heart with?” Sansa stared silently at the man tearing her heart apart. Anger, pain and fatigue from these accusations were far greater than any desire to be rational and kind.

 

“Enough, I beg you! I refuse to listen to anymore preposterous accusations. I do not know what it was that night that spawned such madness Lord Baelish....” Petyr flung himself from his seat onto his knees right in front of her. He slammed his hands onto the seat on both sides of her shoulders boxing her in. His eyes completely crazed and body shook with fury. Sansa gasped at the quick and menacing movement.

“Do not insult me! I saw the way you reacted to his flowers and his letter! The eagerness to be in his arms, the sweet whispers as you danced with him!....” Petyr’s pain fueled the inferno rampaging his very soul. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. 

“Tell me, did it excite you to be in his arms as you danced? Did you feel his manhood grow hard being so close to him, hmm? Did it spark a fire within you and make you wet between your legs? Tell me Sansa, what was it that made you fall so deeply   
under his spell? His willingness to be your night and shining armour? The way he looked at you, the way he held you, hmm? What does he have that no one else does? What made you fall helplessly in love with him? That made your heart look there and nowhere else?” Sansa reached the hilt of her indignation. With the strength of a hundred men she kicked and shoved him as far away from her as she possibly could.. Petyr flung and hit the seat of his chair and fell flat onto the carriage floor moaning in pain.

“STOP! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH OBERYN MARTELL!!” Sansa knocked three times on the hood of the carriage and it came to a stop. Weeping she gathered her skirt and made for the carriage door. Petyr bent over and grabbed her by the arm.

“What do you think you are doing?” He muttered. Sansa whipped her arm out of his grasped and stared at him with tear filled eyes.

“Getting as far away from you as I possibly can!” Sansa opened the carriage door and took a step out then halted. At some point during their argument the rain grew heavier, the thunder and lightning hovered straight above them. She hesitated for a second, only her need to be away from him out weighed her desire to keep dry. She stepped down and drew the hood of her sapphire blue cloak over her head. Luthor and the coachman looked at her in confusion and she walked briskly ahead crying. Petyr painfully removed himself off the carriage floor and swiftly put on his cloak before departing the carriage.

“Sansa? Get back here at once!” Petyr bellowed, the pain still thick in his voice.

“NO!” Sansa shouted not looking back.

“SANSA! Get back in the carriage NOW! This is nor the time or place for this! I will change places with Luthor. He may sit with you in the carriage and I shall ride on top.! I promise! I swear just come back!” His plea serious.

Sansa turned and faced him. The thunder roared and the lightning cracked overhead. Tendrils of her dark wig clung to her red face and the cloak already soaked from the rain. 

“I do not care for your promises, they hide devious motives!” She managed between double breathes.

“Sansa, Please listen….”

“No! You will listen!…..What do you know of my heart!! You spent all your time coming up with a love that did not exist when all the time it was right in front of your eyes and in your arms! Turn your carriage around and head back to the Capital Lord Baelish. I release you from your obligation. I will find my own way home!” Her admission made Petyr stumble back. Sansa began to turn and walk away when a wrestling from the trees caught everyone’s attention.

“Oh, What do we have here boys! Look like we stumbled o’cross a lovers spat!” From the trees a pack of men holding weapons circled around them chuckling. There was at least ten with the leader taking a spot before Petyr. They were dirty and disheveled and reeked of body odor even from a distance. Petyr opened his hands and lifted them slowly, Luthor swiftly reached for his gun and began to rise when Petyr signalled with his hand to stop. 

“Gentlemen! I see we have chosen to stop in occupied territory. My deepest apologies! We shall trespass no more and leave immediately! As a token of our sincerest regret we offer you a crate of food and a satchel of gold for your inconvenience. Luthor, do show these gentlemen to their food and gold. My Lady, let me escort you back to the carriage.” Petyr slowly extended a hand towards Sansa who frightfully attempted to join Petyr.

“Not so fast Milord!....” Sansa, Luthor and Petyr froze in place. Petyr watched as the group closed further in around them like a pack of hyenas before the kill. 

“We thank you for your kind gesture! But you see we are in need o’ many things!Those are some very fancy clothes you got there Milord. That cloak you and yer men got there look awfully warm….” Petyr swiftly removed the cloak and tossed it to the man.

“Luthor! Mason!” Petyr snapped and waved for the men to give up their cloaks. Mason dutifully did as Petyr commanded. Luthor took his time slowly taking his off and tossing it with a snarl.

“.....and the girl!” The man smiled wide exposing his black and yellow teeth purposely taunting Petyr. Sansa let out a whimper at the mans words. She shook violently and looked at Petyr with such helpless desperation. 

“Take everything! There is clothing, shoes, food, wine and more gold. It is all yours, keep what you need and sell the rest. I give you my word nothing will be reported stolen nor will we alert the King of your presence in these woods. The Lady, however stays with me!” The pack of them laughed as if Petyr told a joke. The one standing next to the carriage by Luthor gave him a slithery sarcastic smile. Luthor stayed still though his stared back with daggers in his eyes. A tall lanky man with long scraggly dark brown hair came and stood next to Sansa. With the back of his filthy crooked finger he stroked up d her shivering cloaked arm, neck and across her cheek. Sansa closed her eyes and tried in vain not to cry. The scene made Petyr’s blood boil, all he could see was red. 

“Oh I agree. The King will never hear a word of this. KILL THEM ALL EXCEPT THE GIRL!!!” 

Men on both sides drew their guns and started firing. Petyr swiftly grabbed the man’s gun hand and whipped it up in the air just before it went off. He then raised his own and shot the beast grabbing Sansa. The bullet struck him right in the temple and the lifeless body fell to the ground as Sansa screamed. Petyr managed to pin his rival up against the carriage but the leader disarmed Petyr from his gun. Sansa froze as she watched the frightening scene unaware that another was approaching from behind.. Quickly Petyr looked at Sansa and yelled. 

“RUN! DON'T STOP, I WILL FIND YOU...GO! NOW!!!” Sansa saw from the corner of her eye a figure advancing towards her. She picked up her skirt and began running fast into the woods. As she entered the woods she heard a shot and the body of the beast behind her plummeted to the ground. She did not stop or turn her head she moved forward as quick as she could. Within no time she could not see them and the sound of gunshots became further and further distant. The deeper into the forest she went the thicker the trees became. The skirt of her dress repeatedly snagged on bushes and either tore itself or by her aide to gain freedom. The rain was relentless and the ground grew muddier under deep puddles causing her silk stockings to slip within her shoes. As fast as she tried to run she was halted by the threat of falling. She kicked off her shoes in hope to gain more grip. The idea seemed to work at first, however it did not last. The mud was too soft and thick and her foot would sink to her knees. Every stride now required more effort and she grew tired and her lungs felt as though they were on fire. Sansa grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled her muddy feet out of the ground. As much as she wanted to keep going her body was too weak and slumped against the tree. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, her heart pounded uncontrollably hard and fast. There was barely anything left of her stockings and her feet were frozen and bare. Her body shook and teeth chattered from both fear and cold. In this moment the reality of everything came crashing down and the guilt was tearing her apart. The tears and whimpers restarted as she thought of her actions. Had she stayed in the carriage, or at least returned to it when Petyr offered to switch places with Luthor, none of this would have happened. She let her anger and sorrow dictate her actions and now Petyr and the others may be dead. Once she realized Petyr had jumped to conclusions she could have reasoned with him. She should have tried harder. It was too late, and they were all paying the price for it. No matter what he said she still loved him. Now he may die, and if he dies she will never forgive herself. Sansa wiped her tears and took in a deep breath and looked to the heavens. She pleaded for another chance to make things right and spare their lives. Her pleas were interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. She held her ragged sniffling breath as best as she could and searched around for the source but found nothing. The dark grey sky was growing darker. Night was fast approaching and outside of a flash of lightning now and then she would be in complete darkness. What if Petyr could not find her? She closed her eyes and willed herself to be brave. Brave like Her brother Robb. She went to take a deep breath when a hand smothered her mouth roughly and a body pinned her even further into the tree. She opened her eyes and saw the leader smiling evilly at her. She screamed under his his hand and it only made him laugh.

“Shhhh! Love! We don’t want any animals coming to wreck our fun! I promise being torn apart while yer still alive is much worse than what I’m going to do to ya.” Sansa’s knees buckled, if it were not for this man’s girth pressed up against her she would have fallen. If this snake was here then Petyr must be….dead. He raised the gun in his other hand and held it under her chin. He removed the hand on her mouth and opened Sansa’s drenched cloak and lay a hand on the flesh of her chest. Tears fell harder as he harshly pulled on the ties of her bodice. 

“Not to worry Love, I like it when they cry. ” The man laughed at his own words. He abandoned the difficulty of the laces and began lifting what was left of Sansa’s skirt and began tearing her undergarments. Suddenly a splash of footsteps echoed behind him. The man turned his head and Sansa looked over his shoulder. Petyr stood there tall with madness in his eyes aiming his gun at him. The man only smiled and cackled.

“ Ya hit me ya hit her!” The man removed the gun from Sansa’s chin and swirled it towards Petyr and the gun went off. As the smoke cleared Petyr looked at the scene before him.. The gun that vermin was holding fell to the ground and both arms slumped to his sides. His body slowly fell to the ground, a knife thrust up into his head through his chin. Sansa was still holding the knife at the hilt. Her skirt resting on top of the empty leather strap sheath tied around her thigh. Sansa let go of the knife and took a harsh intake of breath. She shook worse than ever before and her eyes filled with shock. She began to whimper as the realization set in. Petyr ran to her just as she fell to the ground. He knelt next to her removing his suit coat and wrapped it around her before laying her exhausted shaking body in his arms.

“I….I….I killed him! I…” She looked up at Petyr petrified.

“Shhhhhh Sweetling! It’s alright! I know darling! I know! It’s alright! You did what you had to do to protect yourself!”

“NO! He...he was going….going to kill you!! I could...I...Love you!” It was all she had left. All she could manage before she closed her eyes and collapsed on his chest. 

Petyr called her name and stroked her cheek trying to wake her with no success. He felt her forehead and hands as he expected she was frozen to the bone. He looked done and saw her muddy naked feet and torn dress and realised how much more she had to suffer above the ambush itself. He had to move quickly, she needed care immediately or she would die. He lifted her in his arms and ran through the rain and mud back to the carriage.. As soon as he reached the clearing Luthor stood from the carriage steps, his face full of concern as he looked upon the small unconscious body in Petyr's arm. 

“No, she not….” Luthor shook his head as he spoke.

“She is alive, however we have no time to waste! Mason, untie one of the horses, I must make way with her on horseback. You and the others follow as quick as you can.” Luthor sighed in relief as he opened the carriage door so Petyr could rest Sansa on the foot of the carriage. He grabbed a blanket from inside the carriage and wrapped it delicately around her and rested her head on the seat.

“It is just Mason and I. Hail and Oren are dead. We have no one to ride the wagons. We’ll have to abandon them.” Petyr slumped his shoulders and looked at Luthor.

“Fucking hell!!!....We have no other choice. Take only what is most valuable and stow it in and atop the carriage, leave the rest. Do it as fast as you possibly can and make your way to the Muddy Duck.…MASON THE HORSE!” Sansa moaned no and began shaking her head. Petyr swept his fingers across her forehead and down her cheek. 

“I have your horse Milord, she is ready.” The portly coachman rounded the carriage with a silver speckled Mare. Petyr jumped swiftly on top and the two men carefully lifted Sansa’s shivering unconscious body to Petyr. He cradled her into his arms and covered as much of her as he could with the blanket.

“Are ya sure you don’t want me to ride with you? There could be more out there?” Luthor offered.

“No, I will be faster on my own. Anyone tries to stop me they will wish they were never fucking born!....HAW!!!!” Petyr tapped the side of the mare and she took off.

The rain stung as it hit Petyr’s face at this speed, yet it paled in comparison to the worry, shame and despair that riddled his heart. There was nothing he could do to take this day back and start over again. He held her close and kept reassuring her everything was going to alright, that she was fine, and how incredibly sorry he was. Her words repeated in his head…’ You spent all your time coming up with a love that did not exist when all the time it was right in front of your eyes and in your arms!’ She loved him! She loved him and he was determined to believe himself capable of ever being loved in return. Now she was paying the price for his insecurities and could very well die. The thought caused Petyr to pull her protectively closer, she cannot die, she will live! she must. Petyr slapped the horse with his boots to go faster. The world around him was submerged in the complete darkness of night. The road, trees, everything vanished into a black abyss leaving Petyr vulnerably blind. At that moment a great roar of thunder filled the air and lightning ripped through the sky lighting up Petyr’s path. In the distance he could see a clearing and shadows of houses straight ahead. He sighed in relief and gave another tap to the horse and before too long they reached the town. Petyr halted the horse at the front steps of the Muddy Duck Tavern. Within seconds two servants sitting on the porch ran towards him and assisted Petyr with Sansa. The minute his feet hit the wet gravel he swept her possessively back in his arms. One of the men ran for the front doors.

“No! The back entrance, Hurry!!” The servant quickly bowed and ran to the back and opened the door for Petyr. A tall thin woman with white hair wrapped in a bun and her shorter slightly older husband stood abruptly from their chairs seated by the fire and yelped at the scene before them.

“Greta! Quickly, we were attacked on the road. She was forced to take refuge in the forest for far too long. She is frozen and unconscious.” Petyr heaved heavily.

“Then we have not a moment to lose. Petyr, bring her up to your private quarters. Henry, have the girls gather dry clothes, vinegar, tea and towels. The boys can fetch buckets of hot water from the kitchens. We must make haste!” Petyr ran up the stairs two steps at a time with the woman Greta following close behind giving orders. At the landing she moved ahead and opened the door to the large very comfortable wood cabin bedroom. Petyr made for the bed and began laying Sansa on the plush mattress.

“Not on the bed, into the bathroom quickly” Petyr followed Greta into the bathroom. Greta instructed Petyr to lay her on the bathroom rug and begin removing her clothes. Without question Petyr listened and lay Sansa on the rug and began removing the blanket, his coat and cloak. Greta turned the knob of the claw foot tub filling it with cold water.

“We will need to add the hot water gradually so her body does not go into shock. I’ll help you undress her down to her shift.” The front door of the bedroom opened and the boys and girls Greta called for announced their arrival with the items requested. Greta ordered them to leave everything in the bedroom and return to the patrons in the tavern. Once they left she asked Petyr to get the buckets of water and poor only one bucket as she worked on Sansa. Petyr did as he was told and returned to Sansa’s side. She was now down to her shift and Greta moved to Sansa’s hair attempting to remove the combs and ribbons from the tangled muddy mess with great difficulty. Petyr put a hand on top of Greta’s ceasing her effort and slid the wig tossing it across the bathroom floor. Sansa’s soaked red wet hair slid off the top of her head and rested on her shoulders. Greta looked at the hair curiously before turning to Petyr.

“Not a word is to be spoken about the color of her hair! To no one! Not even your family! Do I make myself clear?” Petyr’s face went dark and it was all Greta needed as an answer. Greta nodded and moved forward instructing Petyr to place the girl in the lukewarm water. As soon as Sansa’s body submerged she moaned in displeasure and her breathing became even heavier. Petyr lay his hand on her forehead and thumbed at her eyebrows telling her she was safe and being cared for. Greta worked with a wet towel washing the crusted mud and blood off her skin delicately and thoughtfully. Once all the dirt had been removed from Sansa soft small feet and legs she added another bucket and poured more hot water slowly. Greta moved to wash Sansa’s delicate hands and arms, but slowed as she watched the girls chest fill and fall far too quickly with no improvement.

“Her heart is working too fast.” Greta announced concerned.

“Should we rouse her with smelling salts?” Petyr reached for any that might help.

“No, that will only make it worse. Best she is under while her body fights.”

“Is there anything you require that you do not have?I will pay for anything no matter the price.”

“There is nothing gold can buy I’m afraid. Her survival is solely dependent on time, fate and her will. We are merely here to assist as best as we can. We are in for a long night.” Petyr closed his eyes and lay his forehead against her temple whispering words of comfort in Sansa’s ear. Greta watched as Petyr cooed Sansa entirely consumed to notice his own state. He too was soaked right through causing his teeth to chatter and his body to shake. 

“Petyr, I have things in order for now. Why don’t you go dry off and change into something comfortable and warm.” Greta suggested kindly

“I am fine! I will not leave her…..”

“I understand your desire to be by her side, I do most sincerely. However, you will be a hindrance to her if you catch a fever. I cannot help save her if I am divided in caring for the both of you. Please Petyr, change, have a cup of tea and get warm. Do it for her.” Petyr nodded in agreement not taking his eyes off Sansa. He raised himself off the floor and gave her a kiss on the forehead and softly promised his quick return. The moment he entered the room he spotted the offerings on his desk and chair by the fire and made his way to them. Petyr dried then dressed himself in the white night shirt, tan breaches and thick wooly socks left for him. He had not realised how cold he was until the warm clothes soothed his shaking body. Petyr looked at the tray offering tea, broth, bread, fruit and cheese, yet nothing could tempt him right now. It was Greta’s words that suaded him to take the bowel of broth. He drank it as fast as the hot liquid would let him. He only had half the bowel before putting it back on the tray. As Petyr raised out of his chair there was a knock at the door and Greta’s husband Henry walked in. He excused himself and only came to advise that Luthor and Mason had safely arrived. He and his children were taking care of them and their carriage and horses were safely stowed in the barn. Greta lovingly thanked her husband from the bathroom and asked that no one come upstairs with the acception of Petyr's men unless summoned. She explain it was to limit exposure of the illness to the family. For the good of the family and the safety of their patrons in the tavern. Henry kindly agreed and advised he would announce it to their sons and daughters immediately. Petyr thanked the kind man and gave him a small bag of coins for his troubles. Henry thanked Petyr for his generosity but declined the offer. He smiled at Petyr and said his family was more than happy to help anyway they can. Petyr thanked the kind man and was touched by the selflessness he knew of this family. Once Henry left Petyr locked the door and rushed into the bathroom. Greta advised that it was time to take Sansa out of the tub. The water had already been drained and Sansa’s shift had been removed and she was bundled in a thick wool blanket. Only a shoulder and her legs from the knee down were exposed. Petyr lifted Sansa into his arms and took her into the bedroom and lay her on the plush bed. Greta began unfolding the blanket exposing Sansa’s naked body and Petyr looked away. She took the down filled covers and covered her just under Sansa’s arms. Before Petyr could inquire she explained it was best to keep her unclothed. Once the fever set they would become drenched and need to be removed anyway and he understood. Greta grabbed a bowl, wine vinegar and towels and began organizing herself. Petyr sat on the edge of the bed next to Sansa and looked at her frail pale face. Her usual fair skin was now ghostly and her lips were drained of the sweet soft pink Petyr loved so much. Petyr took her hand in his and noticed it was far warmer than it should be. He raised his other hand and placed it on her forehead and the heat radiated off her skin.

“Greta!, The fever!” Petyr announced worriedly. Greta came over and felt Sansa’s cheek and forehead. She then watched Sansa’s chest and she closed her eyes and it alarmed him.

“What? What is it?” He pleaded.

“Her heart! It went from working too hard to barely beating. I must remove the covers and keep her bare while I work on getting the fever out of her head and body. Luthor and Mason will be with the family. You may want to…..” 

“I am NOT leaving!! I have seen many naked women as you well know.” Petyr demanded.

“Yes, but this one means something to you and she is not your wife!”

“My decision is made!” He finalized and Greta yielded. She pulled down the covers completely off Sansa’s body and grabbed the bowel and vinegar. Greta kindly advised Petyr she needed a bucket of cold water. Before Greta was finished Petyr was in the bathroom grabbing a bucket and filling it for her. When he returned, the aroma of wine vinegar filled the room. Greta filled two bowls with vinegar and placed one at the nightstand next to the bed and was dipping socks at the foot of the bed in the another. Sansa’s naked form now glistened with sweat. Petyr closed his sorrowful eyes and reopened them watching Greta.

“The vinegar pulls out the fever, I shall put the socks on her feet and it will draw the fever out of the rest of her body. If you could grab a sheet from the bottom drawer of the burrow and dip the whole thing in the cold water we will cover her body with it.”

Petyr did what he was told while Greta placed the drenched socks on Sansa’s feet. Once the sheet was fully soaked, together they covered Sansa’s body with it. The moment the cold touched Sansa’s skin she began to whimper and groan. Her head and body shook back and forth in protest while Petyr watched in horror. 

“The response is quite normal and nothing alarming, I promise. Whilst the fever burns we must keep her cool, when she shivers we need to warm her, back and forth it will go all night so long as she…..” Petyr shot a look daring her to continue.

“I will not lie to you Petyr! No matter how much you wish for it! Her breathing is not good. That does not mean we will not do everything humanly possible to save her. I am going down to the kitchens to fetch another bucket of hot water. In the meantime soak a cloth in the vinegar next to the bed and cool her head with it.... There is one other thing you can do that I find works” Petyr whipped his head in Greta’s direction towards the door.

“Anything!” He vowed.

“Pray! Pray with your heart! I will be back soon.” Greta closed the door and the two were alone.

Petyr looked back at Sansa who’s small ghostly little whimpers still protested. Petyr grabbed the cloth and soaked it in the vinegar and applied it to her blazing forehead. The second the cold hit her she shook her head again. 

“Shhhh, sweetheart , I know, I know. It’s going to be fine! I am here and I will not let anything hurt you ever again! Especially me!” With the last words Petyr held his breath as the tears flowed down his face. His hands shook as he kept dabbing the cold cloth against her pale glistening forehead. He watched as her chest barely rose beneath the wet sheet. The guilt and despair fully engulfed him. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop this. There was nothing he could purchase, no one to bribe or threaten. Vulnerability was something he mastered avoiding his whole adult life, and here it was in full force in the worst possible way. The love of his life fighting to live because of him. Petyr slumped to the floor completely defeated. He looked up towards the ceiling eyes full of tears and helplessness. Slowly he put his two hands together, laced his fingers and closed his eyes.

“We both know I have never had faith. Nor do I wish to insult you by pretending! If you were real, we both know who I am, and where I am headed upon my death. This is for her…...I understand why you would want her with you. She is good, kind and strong. She is beautiful in mind body and soul. It is those reasons that I beg you to let her live. This world is cold and cruel and she has the heart to bring peace and restore honour. Is that not what you want? She is not done! After everything she has suffered, after losing everything dear to her , she still has hope and dreams. It was my own selfishness, pride and envy that brought her here. For that I will gladly suffer eternal inferno to spare her life, take me now! I will do anything! I will give or give up everything for her, if it is your will take it! Not her please,, spare her, have mercy!” Petyr opened his eyes and looked at Sansa who’s condition had not changed. He stood and grabbed the cloth and reapplied it on her forehead then took her hand and held it to his lips as he sat next to her. 

“Sansa?...Sweetling, It is Petyr... Come back to me, my love! I am sorry, so sorry! I promise I will never hurt you again! Come back to me and I will forever aspire to be the man you deserve. Whatever you ask for I will give. Whatever your decision are I will serve you no matter what they are! I love you! I love you with all my heart! Come back to me, Please!” 

***

‘I love you! I love you with all my heart!” Echoed through a fog. A set of blue eyes slowly batted open and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in bed under a sheet naked. Instinctively she tried to move the sheet up but her hand was stuck under something heavy. She peered to her left she found Petyr sleeping in a chair with a blanket tossed around his shoulders and back. Her hand was held by his underneath his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. The door creaked open and with her free hand she lifted the sheet as far as she could. A beautiful tall, thin silver haired woman walked in and smiled happily once she met Sansa’s eyes. She had a warm smile that met her kind blue eyes. She was older maybe in her mid forties, her skin was mostly smooth with the exception of the crows feet at the corner of her eyes. She walked over to the desk and placed a tray on top and looked at Petyr. When she straightened herself she held a finger to her lips signaling for them to be quiet and pointed at Petyr.

“He only fell asleep an hour ago…..” She whispered.

“....My name is Greta. You are in Petyr's quarters above my families Tavern. Here let me help you into a nightgown.” Sansa slowly and gently slipped her hand out from under Petyr. He jerked slightly but had not woken and Sansa sighed. Greta pulled the nightgown over Sansa’s arms and head then tucked Sansa comfortably under the blanket. Greta then passed a mug to Sansa before taking a seat in the chair on her opposite side.

“It is only broth, I’m sure there is not much you can stomach right now, but it will help regain some strength.” The woman was right. Nothing could tempt her to eat. Not even a lemon tart if it was offered. She felt week, the task of putting on a nightgown made her weary. Sansa thanked her and took a sip of the warm liquid. It was flavorful and helped alleviated the dryness in her mouth and soothed her rumbling belly. She then looked back at Petyrs sleeping form with concern and guilt. She could only see half his face and it told a long exhausting tale. His hair was a mess, his eyes were closed but dark and puffy. He was in a deep sleep but it was not restful. His forehead creased sporadically and his lips clenched. 

“I offered him another room and bed to get some rest. Nothing or no one could possibly take him away from you. It was a very long night and day. Several times you came dangerously close to…... When the fever broke it was a relief. It was only once   
you woke would we know that the worst was over. It is not his will that he is not awake. His body was the only thing that could triumph over it. I have known Petyr for a long time, a very long time. I have seen him in many states, fear and helplessness has not been any of them till now. How happy he will be once he wakes and sees you have come back to him, Lady Sansa.” Sansa froze as she stared at the kind stranger. She reached for her hair and brought it forward and realized it was not the wig but her own hair. Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but did not know what to say. She then looked back to Petyr.

“He told me nothing. I remembered a tale from long ago about the same red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her porcelain skin and soft features were painted like a picture when recounted before me? She was your mother, I surmised the rest....” Greta stood from the chair and pointed to a part of the mattress closer to Sansa asking for permission to sit. Sansa nodded kindly and the woman sat and stroked some of the hair off Sansa’s face. 

“You have nothing to fear my Lady! Your secret is safe with me. I have told no one,not my husband nor my stepchildren and it shall stay that way. For your safety and theirs.” Greta vowed. 

“Thank you! For everything! I am so incredibly sorry to have inconvenienced you and your family!”

“You have nothing to apologize for. My husband Henry and I are always happy to help those in need. It is our way…..” The two women smiled at each other and Greta patted Sansa on the hand. A grunt from Sansa’s other side caused both of them to look at Petyr. His eyes were still closed but his breathing became lighter not so deep. Greta stood and gathered the bowel and moved quietly towards the door.

“He will soon wake. I will give you both privacy, have him call if you need anything. It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Sansa.” Greta whispered as she opened the door.

“It was an absolute pleasure meeting you Greta. Thank you! Thank you for saving my life! Thank you for everything!” Sansa whispered back wholeheartedly. Greta curtsied and closed the door quietly behind her.

Sansa turned her attentions towards Petyr. He began shaking his head and grunted “no” repeatedly. He was not waking, he was having a nightmare. The man had been through enough over the last day and a half and decided to put an end to his suffering. Sansa lay her hand just above his ear and gently stroked the little grey patch of hair and his temple. Petyr’s eyes shot open and took a deep harsh breath. Quickly he sat up and rubbed his blurry eyes and then looked at Sansa. The sweetest smile greeted him. Her pale face and wavy red tendrils illuminated by the lanterns on the bedside tables. 

“Sansa?.. ” Petyr leaped from his chair and sat on the bed and cupped her face with his hand. He needed to touch her, to make sure she was real. Her temperature was back to normal under a thin layer of sweat that lay on her forehead. She grabbed his wrist and nuzzled into his hand.

“You’re awake Sweetling? Please tell me I am not dreaming!”

“No, you are not dreaming, nor am I” Petyr leaned in and kissed her forehead then touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. 

“Petyr, I am so sorry! I should have listened, I should have…” Sansa attempted.

“You have nothing to apologize for, the fault is mine!! I chose to believe what I wanted, all in the attempts of avoiding the truth. I was cruel and malicious and drove you to leave the carriage. Sansa,I am so incredibly sorry!” Petyr lifted his head from hers and opened his doleful eyes. 

“You did not want to hear the truth? You did not want to know that I was not in love with Oberyn Martell? Why?” She inquired.

”if not Oberyn, it would be someone else someday. Someday I will fulfill my promise and you will reclaim your birthright. You will become the Lady of Winterfell and expected to marry someone of noble blood and I cannot bare to witness it. Hating me was a far better prospect than having you break my heart. I was wrong. I almost lost you and the pain of losing you over my own insecurities was far worse than you ever breaking my heart. I love you Sansa Stark! I am absolutely in love with you.” Sansa smiled as two tears rolled down her cheeks. She touched his stubble face with both hands and thumbed the edge of his jawline.

“And I am in love with you Petyr Baelish. I do not care what people’s expectations are. My heart is yours and yours alone. I love you! I love you!” Petyrs heart beat faster with every declaration. The blissful shake of his body wanted nothing more than kiss her. She was weak from fighting for her life but nothing could stop him. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her gently, softly. Sansa wrapped her fingers around his neck and leaned her trembling lips further into Petyrs. They both relished in the tremors that swam to and from each other’s bodies. Everything else in this world mattered not and anything felt possible. Petyr was the first to break the kiss keeping Sansa’s health in mind. He pecked her cheeks and forehead and held her in his arms and sighed in relief. He then looked up to the heavens and mouthed ‘thank you’.


	15. Petyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more about Petyr and his past. It is the path I could see that led Petyr to his success. Let me know what you think and how you feel about it whether u agree or disagree. I hope you enjoy :)

Nothing was as it was before, it was better! She loved him as he loved her. There was nothing to question nothing to deny. Petyr smiled as he sipped his tea watching Sansa plait her beautiful dampened wavy hair. When she finished she grabbed her third cup of tea and smiled back. The color of her soft pink lips had returned and the redness in her eyes faded making her blue eyes sparkle bright as she smiled. She was still very pale and weak fatiguing at the simplest task. She had not the stomach yet for solid food though, tea and broth seemed to satisfy any need for nourishment and gave her some strength. Petyr on the other hand was ravenous. Usually a modest eater he devoured a full breakfast of eggs, sausage, blood pudding and freshly baked bread and churned butter. Every bite was followed by a growl of pleasure and several times he praised Henry for his talents as a cook. Sansa blissfully watched Petyr as he relaxed into a content happy state. She found him attractive in his fine gentlemen's top and tails. Yet, even now in a simple white ruffle shirt and plain black breeches he was as handsome as ever. Greta had come earlier that morning with breakfast and more tea and offered to help Sansa bathe. She desperately wanted to rid herself of the sweat and smell of vinegar, however her head spun periodically even whilst sitting and thought it may not be agreeable at this time. Greta then alternatively offered a sponge bath in bed and Sansa accepted most graciously. Petyr took the opportunity to bath himself happily knowing Sansa was not alone and being cared for in his absence. Once Petyr retreated to the bathroom the two women were left alone and began washing. Every stroke Greta took with the towel was gentle and thoughtful as a mother’s touch. Sansa enjoyed every warm soothing swipe and as smell of sweat and vinegar dissolved into rosewood and honeysuckle the women began to talk. Sansa was most curious as to the relationship between Greta and Petyr. Greta had not the character typical of someone on Petyr’s payroll, so she asked her how the two of them became acquainted. Greta advised she would be most happy to tell the story however, kindly declined. She apologized and assured Sansa there was nothing secretive about their meeting, only it was more Petyr’s story and felt he was best fit to tell it. Sansa understood and asked Greta about her family. The woman was more than happy to share and with a twinkle in her eye she spoke lovingly about them. Greta was not Henry’s first wife but his second. They met the day she received employment as a kitchen wench at another tavern years ago. Greta smiled as she recalled how Henry a cook in the tavern nervously glanced and smiled at Greta before he would turn away. Eventually he managed to build enough courage to speak with her and soon they became good friends. The two shared everything about the other and marveled at the fact they had so much in common and before long they fell in love. He was widowed with four children and she was unmarried and baron. It was a perfect match and after a month they married. It was not Henry alone she fell in love with, his four children then ranging between seven and one, captured her heart as well. The way she spoke of them individually and as a whole with pride and love reminded Sansa of her own mother. It mattered not that they were not of her own body. The deep unconditional magical attachment between mother and child was there and had you not been told there was no way to guess otherwise. They were not a wealthy family yet what they lacked in luxury was out weighed in there devotion to one another. They were most content with what they had and grateful to god for all their blessings. Once Greta finished bathing Sansa she helped her dress in a new freshly laundered cotton nightgown and tucked her warmly under the comforter before she took a seat next to Sansa’s bed. Greta apologized for monopolizing the conversation. She wanted to become more acquainted with Sansa but for the safety of everyone thought it was best that she knew as little as possible for now. Greta vowed to pray for her and Petyr and had faith that someday they would meet again. Someday when they could all be together happy telling stories of her and Petyr’s own journey of love which made Sansa’s pale skin turn pink. The door to the bathroom opened and a fresh wave of peppermint and sandalwood filled the air. Petyr entered the room satisfied and greeted the two ladies. Sansa could not take her eyes of the stoic figure as he crossed the room and took residence in the chair behind the desk and sighed. He had shaved and hair was still wet yet combed perfectly in place. Petyr smiled at the two women. The pair were obviously getting acquainted and it was obvious they were growing fond for each other and it warmed his heart. Petyr took no time in lifting his fork and tucked into his mouth watering breakfast cheerfully. The two could not take their eyes off each other, thus Greta used the opportunity to excused herself leaving the two lovebirds to enjoy their tea and breakfast alone together. An hour had passed since Greta left and they finished their tea and breakfast when a knock at the door alerted them.

 

“Is that you Greta?” Petyr inquired finishing his tea.

“No,It is just I, Luthor.” Petyr and Sansa were happy to hear the man’s voice. Petyr had not seen the man since he left them on horseback on the road and invited him to come in. The door opened and Luthor looked straight at Sansa and sighed happily in relief. She returned a grateful smile happy to see him well and unscathed. Sansa was too caught up in her relief at first to notice Luthor’s clothing. As he entered the room he removed his grey top hat, the other hand was behind his back. He looked every bit the gentleman in a silk white shirt, cravat, grey vest, perfectly tailored black long coat and breeches that she now recognised. He approached the bed smiling and gave a nod to Petyr who only looked back at Luthor with a raised eyebrow.

Once Luthor was close enough the hand behind his back swung forward and presented Sansa with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers.

“Luthor Thank you! I am so pleased to see you well and unharmed.” Sansa declared accepting the flowers and breathed in their vibrant scent. 

“Thank you Milady! Not as happy as I to see you well. You gave me quite a fright….” Luthor confessed as he waved a hand at the direction of the chair next to the bed. Sansa nodded in agreement as she placed the flowers in a mug of water. Petyr stared not moving his raised eyebrow. 

“Milord!” Luthor reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a flask that he raised to Petyr before drinking. 

“Luthor?” 

“Yes Milord?.....Oh my clothes….” Luthor responded feigning realization.

“YOUR clothes? MY clothes! You had better a good reason for this!” Petyr demanded.

“Of course I do! You said to take only what was valuable. Well, your clothes are far more valuable than mine so I left them behind....” Luthor simply answered while taking a swig of rum. The temple on Petyrs forehead began to twitch, Sansa bit her lip trying hard not to giggle.

“....We packed what we could in the carriage and on top. The clothes were the last things we stowed after Miladys wigs and ready made clothes. Unfortunately, we had to abandon the crates of fabric. I am sorry Milady, but we did manage the sewing machine.” Luthor looked apologetically at Sansa.

“My grandfather's heart?.....” Sansa sat up anxiously.

“....Is safe Milady. His heart and gold were the first to be stowed in the carriage!” Luthor advised with a smile. Sansa relaxed back into the headboard of the bed.

“Thank you Luthor.” 

“Not a problem Milady….Huhm, yes, as I was saying, the gold, jewels, clothes…..rum!” Luthor went on to list.

“THE RUM? YOU CHOSE TO SAVE THE FUCKING RUM OVER YOUR CLOTHES??” Petyr shouted in disbelief.

“And your brandy! We just left the whiskey behind” Luthor gave a small wink to Sansa and she involuntarily chuckled. She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth and looked at her lap trying not to laugh. The sight was precious and Petyr’s lip twitched.

“Luthor, I understand your desire to see how the Lady Sansa fairs and now you have. Is there anything of value you have to share before I grab you by the neck and throttle you to death?” Luthor eyes went dark and a seriousness loomed across his face. Petyr braced himself, whatever it was could not be good.

“Yes as a matter of fact I have… The men from the other night were not your usual roadway thieves, they were Northmen.” Petyr closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He needn’t look at her to feel the shock and sorrow radiating just a few feet away in the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her sorrowful eyes compassionately.

“Northmen? The men who attacked us were from the North? No, you must be mistaken…”

“Sansa, there is so much we should have discussed prior to our departure. The North suffers as you are aware. It is the extent that you may not have full understanding. I promise I will tell you everything once…….”

“Tell me now! I need to hear it!” She interrupted.

“Sansa, only hours ago you lay there fighting for your life. Several times we almost lost you, it is a miracle that you came back to us. You are still recovering my love, please do not ask me to take any chances with your recovery. I will divulge everything I know, I swear it! Please, let it be when you are back at full strength.” Petyr pleaded. Sansa nodded understanding his reservation. As much as she wanted to hear it, she could not risk relapse and putting Petyr through more turmoil.

“Very well, at least explain why there are Northmen taking refuge in the forest in such horrid conditions resorting to such brutal means?” Petyr aquased and gave her as much as he felt would placate her.

“The Frey’s have grown quite accustomed to their new way of living and have increased taxes so often to maintain their luxury. The remaining Northern Noblemen have fallen into financial hardship. Most have had to let their servants go and fend for themselves. Hordes of base born Northerners had fled seeking employment in other parts of the country. When Joffrey heard that Northern men and women were spreading throughout the rest of the country he was repulsed. Though they and the families they worked for had no ties to the plan to overthrow Joffrey, he and Cersei had no trust in any Northerner. The idea of hordes of them spreading throughout the country was a plague they wanted burned out. Joffrey made a new law banning any house, keep, anyone from helping, employing or harbouring any Northerner. Anyone found breaking the law would be brought to the Capital along with their families and be punished to the highest degree.” Petyr explained.

“So that is why those men had taken to such brutal means of survival. They were forced into it. If we only inquired, we could have helped them, if I had told them who I was it could have helped us all, no blood would have been spilled.” A tear spilled down Sansa’s cheek as she heard the manner in which her people were suffering. Petyr pensively watched Sansa’s state. She was naturally heartbroken over the news but her condition had not regressed and Petyr was content. 

“Milady, there was no other way. It was not their doin’ but those men were not men anymore. They were desperate animals filled with hatred. Even if you told them who you were it would not have mattered.” Luthor advised apologetically.

“Luthor is right. You may be a Stark, but you were a woman travelling with only three men, not an army of thousands. The men and I would have been killed. You would have been taken to Joffrey in hopes of gold and pardon from the laws that restrict them, but not before they took what they wanted from you. There was nothing else we could have done my love.” She knew in her heart he was right, These poor innocent people discarded due only to the land they were born to. Sansa wiped a tear and sat up straight.

“When I get my home back, my first order of business will be to hang notices on every tree from the north to the south. Every Northern man, woman and child is to return to the North and will be taken care of. No matter what little we have left they shall be provided with a warm bed, clothes and food til I am able to find them steady employment. I vow this on my honour as a Stark!” Petyr proudly smiled at the woman in front of him. She had every right to drown in sorrow yet she would not allow it to overcome her. As feeble as her body was her soul was fierce and determined. He never felt such pride in a person that was not him. 

“My Lady, It shall be done, I shall hang each notice myself if need be. For now, my darling you need to rest.”

“Aye Milady, you need to get your strength back. It was good seeing you. I should be going now.” Luthor got up and headed for the door.

“Not so fast Luthor! Yes, you do need to be going, straight to a shop and get some new clothes!! I want you out of my clothes as soon as….LUTHOR, Are those my favourite breeches? OUT! Go get new clothes this instant….and no stopping first at the brothel to pick your companions....”

“Oh I already did that last night…” If looks could kill Luthor would have been dead instantly.

“.....What? You both had me scared out o’ my wits with fear. When I heard she was going to live I wanted to celebrate!….I don’t like to celebrate alone you know!” Sansa bit down on her lip trying hard not laugh and stared everywhere she could but Petyr.

“I should just revoke my offer of bringing girls to the Erie to punish you like a spoiled child! You are only benefiting due to the mood I am in and I am grateful for your service on the road that day. Now off with you! Go get your clothes FIRST, then make your trip to the brothel. Advise the girls I shall send for them within a week of our arrival.” Petyr commanded with a finality.

“Make it two, if Miranda is there she won’t like them being around so much. I really should have a good talk with Lord Royce! For a highborn Lord he certainly did a terrible job teaching his children how to share!” Sansa again let out a loud howl. She covered her mouth with her hand but gave up on trying to stop the laughter within. Luthor smiled at her again and tipped Petyr’s hat to them both and went on his way. Once the door was closed Petyr took great delight in watching Sansa so full of mirth and life, it was positively darling. Before she came into their life Luthor was Luthor, but he would have never dared to be so bold as to attempt something like this. No, this was entirely for Sansa’s benefit and he could not find it in his heart to reprimand the man for it. Luthor genuinely cared for her and would do anything to protect her and Petyr was grateful for it. 

“You find him funny do you?” Petyr quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Sansa blurted quickly as she nodded her head.

“That was entirely for your benefit you know. He would have never attempted such a thing before you came along. I am glad his efforts were not in vain.” He confessed.

“I know, and I am sorry it had to come at your expense!” She managed through sweet giggles.

 

“Yes well, remind me to burn those breeches when they are returned. I shall have nightmares thinking about what they have…...witnessed!” Petyr mocked a cringe and Sansa giggled some more before laying her head down to rest. 

“I see these thoughtful shenanigans have exhausted you. Take rest my love, I shall be here if you need anything.” Offered Petyr.

“I am fine honestly. I have no need for sleep. I would like to talk some more, if it pleases you?” Sansa asked hopefully. Petyr smiled and stood up from his chair and made his way towards her. Sansa gratefully smiled back as she uncovered part of the bed next to her. She scouted over and patted the empty side inviting him to join her. Once comfortable,Petyr lifted his arm and Sansa snuggled under it and rested her head on his chest under his chin. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled. Sansa knew that this form of intimacy was far from appropriate for two people who were not even engaged let alone married yet, she could not find it in her to care. She knew Petyr respected her and her honour would never take advantage or defile her. Out in society was one thing, but behind closed doors was their own affair. 

“Spending time in your company always pleases me. Well then, what shall we discuss hmm?” Petyr asked playfully.

“How do you know Greta? How did you meet? I find it most curious, she does not seem the sort typically in your employ?” Sansa opened.

“You are correct my love. Greta is not a woman running or hiding from anything or anyone. There is no bounty on her head, no secrets or indebted to me. The fact is quite the contrary, it is I who am indebted to her. A debt she refuses to acknowledge yet it is one I can never forget and never repay. She saved my life.” Sansa lifted her head and stared curiously in his green orbs. 

“Not the answer you were expecting was it?” He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. 

“I had no idea what to expect.” She confessed.

“Greta is not one of my employees. She is my saviour. She saved my life, the day I duelled with your father.” Sansa thought back on previous conversations yet she was sure she had never heard Greta’s name before.

“I thought it was Aunt Lysa who saved you?” She questioned.

“Your Aunt Lysa was the one who took me in after the duel and stitched me back together. I had already lost a significant amount of blood and the alcohol I consumed to dull the pain only worsened my condition. There was no time between the last stitch and when your grandfather burst through my bedroom door after learning about what I had done. I remember the look in his eyes, at the time I believed…….no, I convinced myself it was disgust. I chose to believe he was incensed by my betrayal and due to his embarrassment he threw a week, helpless lowborn boy out of his home.” Sansa lowered her head and tucked it back under Petyr’s chin.

“I am sorry……”

“My Darling, do not feel sorry for me. The past is done! Let us continue on shall we?” Sansa nodded and snuggled further into his chest giving Petyr the permission to continue.

“Very well, I left on foot weak, frail and drunk. I was unsteady and fell more times and crawled then walked. Somehow by some miracle I managed to reach the small town of Riverton before my body yielded and collapsed. I, a boy of ten and four lay on the dirt road while people strolled passed me as though I was nothing more than dung worth only the attention of flies. It mattered not, I was ready to die, I welcomed it. Everything I had, the future I wanted, and all my dreams were ripped away from me. I closed my eyes and felt my heart slowing, my breath barely a pant. I was coming to an end and soon I was going to be greeted by a white light or clasped by the cold boney hand of death. Neither option frightened me, I only wished it would make haste, however, It was neither a light or a hand that came. The orange curtain behind the lid of my eyes went dark. A coolness draped over my body that only a moment before was burning in the hot sun. I opened my eyes and a beige hooded figure stood over me. Her face was shadowed by the sun directly behind her. Strands of her corn silk hair glowed in the sunlight as they danced in the air. I thought she was an angel coming to take me so I lifted my hand and smiled as told her I was not afraid and ready to die. She smiled and wrapped her soft warm fingers around my limp cold hand and as I fell unconscious I heard her say ‘Not today’. When I eventually came to, I was shocked. I was not standing amongst the clouds or in a pit of fire,I was in a room. It was far from fine but clean and well kept. I was laying in a bed not nearly as grand as the one in Riverrun but warm and comfortable. My chest was bare and it was being gently cleaned by a pretty woman with fair hair and a warm smile. She told me not to be afraid. Her name was Greta and I was safe in her room at the brothel where she lived and worked….”Sansa lifted her head and looked at Petyr in shock.

“Greta was...she was a?...”

“Whore, yes. Does that change your opinion of her?” Petyr inquired.

“No, I am shocked is all. She does not seem…..No, it changes nothing. After everything I have been through I cannot pose judgement onto others based on what they do or have done to survive. I prefer to base my opinion on their character. Greta, Yareena, and the others are all kind, thoughtful and loving. That is how I see them and I am glad to have made their acquaintance. The rest does not matter.” Sansa declared. Sansa resumed her position resting her head on his chest. Petyr smiled and pecked her on the forehead.

“My darling, you should be Queen of the world.” He teased.

“Never, I have no desire to be Queen and a queen I shall never be. Nevermind all that. You have intrigued me, please continue.” Sansa encouraged.

“Greta nursed me back to health, fed me, clothed me. Still there were things she could cure. I was polite and respectful to the woman. Inside I was angry, I was riddled with hatred, part of me even hated her for saving me. By the sixth day the infection on my wound healed and I was strong enough to fend for myself. Greta found me just as I was attempting to leave. She asked me where I was going and I responded by telling her I had not a single idea and it was entirely her fault. I told her I wanted to die, I was ready and she robbed me of my desire. Instead of being appalled by my impertinence she smiled and remained kind. She said if I was truly meant to die, I would be dead. She had no magical powers or could perform miracles. There was a reason that I, a young, weak, bled out boy made it to the town that day. There was a reason why she was chosen to be out on her bosses arrends that day and not someone else. I was meant to survive and given a second chance. She said I should seize the opportunity and aspire to do something great. The more I thought on it, the less ridiculous the notion became. A second chance do something great! To show the world that I was not some low born gutter rat from the Fingers. I was smarter and better and someday they all would look at me in awe and respect. Greta told me that was fine but there was no way I was going to achieve any of it with the attitude I had. My hatred and anger were evident on my face, my body and in my words. I needed to change my attitude, learn to put my feelings aside and use my head. I had to smile, charm them, put on an invisible mask that hid my true feelings. She said I did not have to like or respect them, not everyone was worthy, but I had to make them believe I did. She then took my hand and led me down a a long corridor and hid me behind a curtain and told me to keep quiet. She opened it just enough to peak into a large red curtained parlour where the patrons met the girls. It was an education far greater than reading, writing or numbers. I watched as men from all walks of life came with a mission. Each one with a master complex looking to control and dominate. In truth it was the women who held the power. The way they smiled, listened and compliment the men. They gave the illusion of submissiveness yet, they were the ones in control. I listened to their conversations and watched their body language. There was nothing these men did not share with them. Their tactics were so simple yet amazingly effective. These men came as strong leaders and turned into docile pups well before flesh met flesh. My mouth began to water. I was a man starved for years served a plethora of lobster, steak and roasts buttered to perfection. I know it was not the education Greta intended for me her motives were pure. It was my own megalomania that grew that day. The endless possibilities that were within my grasp using only a mask. I could charm them, make them trust me then fuck them without them knowing or see it coming. I was excited and ready to start my own training. I asked Greta to introduce me to her brothel keep and hesitantly she accepted. She warned me that he was not a man that parted with his money very often. The most I could hope for was a bed and food if anything at all. That was exactly what I had hoped for. My desire to stay far exceeded my need for coin. I needed to stay and learn more and if it meant living in a leaky cold room with only a crust of bread each day then so be it. So she took me to his study and introduced me to Jasper Crouch. He was a greedy keep who had no sense for numbers and could barely write. I took the opportunity to showcase what I had learned. I read his body language and formed my approach based on his less than eager face to see or hear me. I was humble and stared at him in awe as I cowered before him. I complimented him and called him Sir after every sentence.I marveled at his accomplishment on the brothel house and how word of its popularity spread throughout the region though there really was not any. My tactic worked, he enjoyed being looked up to and feared. I informed him of my talent for numbers and how honoured I would be if he gave me the opportunity to do his bookkeeping. I advised him that I did not seek payment only a bed and food would suffice. I assured him that I would double his profits by the end of the month and if I failed to,I would leave on my own accord without protest. Jasper stared at me as if I was the world greatest fool. No matter how it ended, he stood not to lose and accepted my proposal. During the day I worked on the books and at night I watched the girls. Greta was happy for me and often asked me to join her in her chambers to talk about my day. We would drink tea by the fire and took turns sharing our stories. She told me of her hopes and dreams for the future once her time at the brothel house was over. You see a woman of the night is most profitable before she turns five and twenty. Some manage to retain their youthful look a bit longer, but by the time they turn thirty they become less sought. That is when they are forced to move on and seek other employment though most do not. It is a thought that scares most of them, yet it did not ruffle her in the least. Greta had so much working ill in her favour. She was baseborn and lost her parents to smallpox by age ten and three. She was baron and employed as a whore. Still she never gave up hope that someday she would marry a good man and be a mother. She wanted a peaceful life dedicated to church and family. Before I could even try she told me not to pity her for she and I were the same. If I could believe that someday I would be more powerful and rich then the Crown itself, then there was no reason why she could not achieve her most deepest desires as well. The month passed quickly and not only had I doubled Jaspers profits, I tripled them. Jasper had not known how much he truly had and when he chose to part with his money he over spent needlessly. I did not think the man capable but he laughed and smacked me a few hundred times on the back on a job well done. To reward me he took me to a tailor and gave me new clothes. Nothing fine, just enough to make me presentable as he gloated to all of his fortune in finding such a lad. He boasted of his profits to anyone who would listen and heard him they did. He introduced me to many other business keeps. None of them had ever seen me before but I certainly knew them. Most of them were his patrons and I knew each one of them more intimately then they could ever imagine. I knew their passions, their secrets and vulnerabilities. I knew what they liked, what they liked to hear and what they responded to. It empowered me so, I took every opportunity to smile, charm, compliment. and tell them what they wanted to hear. Soon I was requested to do their books, in return I was compensated in goods and even gold. Word spread quickly of Petyr Baelish, the kind, thoughtful, agreeable bookkeeper. Word spread so far as to reach the Erie and that is when Lysa found me. She had been married to Jon Arryn for less a year and all that time looking for me. She came immediately and took me to the Erie and that is when I met Lord Arryn. Before I left, I made sure to see Greta. I thanked her for all she had done for me and asked her if there was one thing she could have, not marriage or children, something else what would it be. Something to secure her future had she the finances. She thought the question strange and even so she responded. She dreamed of owning a Tavern. I wished her well and vowed to visit her someday. Over the years I had people report to me of her state and well being. Once I learned of her marriage to Henry I wasted no time in coming to see her. I congratulated the happy couple and as a wedding present I handed over the keys to this Tavern and a bag of gold. She could scarcely believe it. Naturally she tried to refuse, but I was persistent. I told her there was not enough gold in this world that could ever repay what she had done for me. The least I could do is grant a wish after she made it possible for me to attain my own. It took time and eventually she acquiesced.She still to this day makes a point in telling me it is far too much. I however, know it is not enough. Anyhow, that my dear is how I had the fortune of meeting Greta.” Petyr finished. Sansa wrapped her arm around Petyrs midriff and hugged him.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I had already formed an affinity towards her prior to your story. After hearing it my adoration for her is infinitely more beholden. I am eternally grateful to Greta for all she has done for both of us. The debt now is both ours to share.” Petyr nuzzled his cheek against Sansa’s s silken forehead enjoying the honeysuckle scent of her hair. 

“Yes Sweetling , I suppose it is! What do you think it will take, hmm? A larger Tavern?A Hotel? No, her own Country?” Petyr suggested causing Sansa to giggle.

“Whatever we did would never be enough for us and Greta would not accept anything more. She does not view her generosity as anything more than a duty to humanity. ‘Tis a shame the world does not have more people like her in it.” 

“Truer words have never been spoken for many reasons beyond her selflessness. Not only is the woman selfless she is emphatically clever. Her talents for assessing a person character or a situation are astounding!” Petyr noted admirably.

“I am not at all surprised. She guessed who I was simply by looking at me. She admitted that you had not told her that she surmise it from ‘a tale once told’ about the same hair and eyes.” Admitted Sansa

“I knew she would, that does not surprise me in the least.” Confessed Petyr.

“Does she know? The things you have done? The things in your past?” Sansa inquired.

“The simple answer would be no. I have never attempted to involve Greta in my schemes and plots, nor have I shared them with her. I believe she has guessed many of them, I could see it in her eyes. The love for her family means more to her than anything in this world and their safety is paramount. She turns the other way and asks no questions. She has only ever said one thing to me all these years. She wishes for me to let go of my hatred and anger and let happiness in my life. She never gave up hope that someday someone would come into my life that would inspire me to be the man she knew I was.” Petyr let out a little chuckle.

“And has someone done that for you?” Sansa both playfully and hopefully inquired anxiously waiting for the answer.

“You know you have!” Petyr gripped her by the hip gently causing delicious tingles radiate her body.

“Then perhaps that is it! That is how she would like debt paid with your happiness! She has lived with that hope for you and now her desire has come true! it is coming true” There was no response from Petyr there was only silence. Sansa lifted herself off him and noticed his eyes creased and troubled and thought were far away.he was far away..She lay her hand flush against his cheek and turned his head to her.

“Petyr? What is it? What has you so far away? Tell me my love.” She lovingly pleaded.

 

“I am benefiting only by misfortune. Had your family not been ripped from you, we would not be here right now.” The pain in his confession only endeared him to her. 

“No, we would not. I have spent countless hours over the years thinking about the what if’s. I realized that no matter what path was taken King Robert would still meet his end. Joffrey's parentage would still be discovered and my family would still be murdered. It is only my own destiny that would change. I would either die with my family, or be sentenced to death in the Capital for being a blood related Usurper. It would matter not that I was King Joffrey's Queen.” Sansa’s admission was ended in a sigh. She looked at Petyr expecting to see shock he only smiled sympathetically.

“Ah, so you were informed of your future betrothal?” 

“You mean you knew?” Only Sansa was shocked.

“Oh yes! There was not a soul in the Capital that was not privy to the King’s desires for a Baratheon, Stark union. It would not surprise me if everyone in King’s Landing knew before your own father. How old were you when they told you.” Petyr asked. Sansa retook her position under Petyr’s arm and snuggled into his chest before she answered.

“ They had not told me, I found out on my own. I was a girl of twelve playing deep in the godswood. It is a place of solace for us individually and together as a family. I could spend hours there pretending to be a woman grown living in the Capital. My father taking me to balls, operas, and the palace of course. I imagined myself in the finest gowns, mixing with high society. How I took for granted what I had believing it would always be there. Anyhow, I had been there for quite sometime and before long the demands of my stomach began to overshadow my hunger for imagination. As I made way for the castle I heard my mother and father’s voices by Winterfell pond. It was my intent to join them until I heard my father mention my name and his tone was concerned. Instead of making myself known I hid behind a tree. I could not fathom what I could have done to cause such disquiet. It was then that my father divulged to my mother of King Robert intent to join our two houses once I became of age. I remember putting my hand over my mouth so they didn’t hear me scream with delight. What girl no matter her station did not fantasize of being a princess and becoming Queen someday. My dreams were coming true yet neither my father or my mother shared my enthusiasm and I could not fathom why? Why would my father not wish for his daughter to wed the noblest and most honourable of men the future King? I could not confront them, they would have been disappointed in my actions to hide and overhear their private conversation. It mattered not, I was determined to make them see there was no cause for concern. I would make them see that marrying Joffrey would be a good thing, for not just he and I but the North and the country as well. I would be a dutiful and obedient wife and give my king as many heirs as he pleases. I would be a fair and generous Queen and I would do everything possible to make he and the kingdom happy and love me. How many times I have thought back on that day and wish I could tell myself to hush and take my head out of the clouds. I was a foolish ignorant child living in dreams and fantasies. They then reminisced of their own fantasies for my future. They recalled all the times they spoke of the day they presented me. The Grand ball they wished to hold, how proud my father would have been escorting her into the ballroom. They spoke of a few young suitors they had in mind for me. Some I had heard of and some I had not. There was one name they both had high hopes for above all the rest.” Petyr did not know if he was ready to hear Sansa’s parents true intent. However, his curiosity was far more great.

“And who was that?” He asked 

“Theon.” Sansa answered simply.

“Greyjoy? They intended you for Theon Greyjoy?” There was that name again ‘Theon Greyjoy’. Petyr was growing tired of hearing it. The coward from the Iron Isles. No matter if Sansa or Cersei had it right, he was nothing but a scoundrel who coward and fled. Petyr crept his arm further around Sansa’s waist and held her possessively. Though none of these recollections would come to fruition, he found it difficult to hear the endless possibilities that were not him. 

“I do not believe it was their first intent. When Theon came to us he was a boy of ten but with an arrogance of a man twice his age. He was polite and respectful yet spoiled and demanded respect as he was the heir to the Iron Isles. Father abhorred arrogance and was determined to teach him true respect was earned not an entitlement. He taught him the same way he taught Robb and over the years Theon grew into a fine young man. He had his faults, one being his passion for women. However, father believed that someday when Theon became Warden and married well, he would settle down and live an honourable life. I too shared my father’s belief, however, it was not I who would become his wife. I could have never married Theon.”

“Why is that?” Petyr inquired.

“I could not marry him because I love him. Theon has not our blood but he became part of us. Even when he returned to the Iron Isles that never changed. He was family and I could never see him any other way. I know mother and father would never have insisted on the marriage, they would have respected my decision and entertained other suitors. The ball would have taken place and we would have never met. However, none of that matters ……..” Sansa lifted her head off of Petyr’s chest and took both strong hands into her own and stared seriously into his eyes.

“You are not benefiting from their death Petyr, it is quite the opposite. I believe fate brought us together not because of what happened, in spite of it. Fate did not take my family from me it was the Lannisters. What took them was dark, hateful, and evil. Fate came to save us and brought us together. It knew we could save the other from the darkness and be each other's light. It has given you the opportunity to love and me the opportunity to choose my future. That is what I believe with all my heart and I do not intend on slighting it.” Petyr released Sansa’s hand and stood from the bed. 

“You are absolutely right Sweetling. That being said…..” Sansa watched curiously as Petyr walked around the bed to Sansa’s other side closest to the edge. The crease in her forehead grew more intense as she watched Petyr kneel down on both knees on the floor and took her by the hand. He not once took his eyes from hers only gave her a small mischievous grin.

“You are your own guardian entrusted to make your own decisions for your future. I come with a request. Sansa Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, I come humble before you to request the privilege of courting you. Please, will you allow me the honour?” Sansa giggled mirthfully. The gesture was not required, their relationship had fallen far beyond the traditions of protocol. Yet, it was sweet and touching.

“Yes Lord Baelish, you have my consent and my blessing.” Petyr kissed her hand and began raising himself off the floor. Before he was fully erect Sansa gently grabbed at his collar and tugged him towards her and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	16. Tirades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I just wanted you to know we are more than halfway through the story. I cannot believe we have gotten this far. This part is a slower but necessary to get to the next part"...........aaaaaaand time to start building up the angst.
> 
> I love sexy bits! Can’t wait, can’t wait, can’t wait!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Blue eyes twinkled as they looked above at the sweet white duck with muddy feet on the wooden sign. These past five days at the Muddy Duck were a delightful mini break from the realities of their uncertain future. Greta and Sansa wrapped their arms around the other like old dear friends with smiles and tears in their eyes. Petyr watched as the two women whispered in each other’s ear and giggled like children and committed to cherishing these sweet moments in his heart. It was another day before Sansa was able to stomach solid food and fit enough for visitors. Still confined to the bed she plaited a raven wig and eagerly met Greta’s family she had heard so much about. Henry was the first to be introduced and what a delightful kind and thoughtful dear he certainly was. In looks alone he was average, mid height, a bit plump I the middle with thin white and sandy hair. It was his big and mirthful smile that extended to his big light brown eyes that were truly captivating. He had a youthful enthusiastic spirit and chuckled after most sentences that inspired others to smile and laugh with him. After days of surviving on tea and broth Henry wanted to make Sansa something that would please her and asked her if she had any preferences. Sansa did not wish to add more work to the kind man’s responsibilities. He had his patrons and his family to contend with and after all the praise she heard from Petyr anything would do. Petyr however, knew the man better and took great delight in divulging her passion for lemons. Henry’s eyes lit up and slapped his hands together is if someone had given him a challenge that he knew he could win. Swiftly Henry went merrily on his way and his children came forth next. They were mostly grown the youngest son at thirteen two girls in between with the eldest son at age twenty. They were all as sweet,kind and well mannered as Sansa pictured them and it made her guilt in deceiving them so much worse.. She felt horrid and had confessed as much to Greta after their visit. Greta promised that someday when the time was right she would tell them and assured Sansa they would understand. Her actions were not malicious and for the safety of all concerned and to remember what it is all for. The four dears were thoughtful and restricted themselves of asking too many questions knowing Sansa was still recovering. They insisted for her to call if she needed anything no matter how big or small before going off to their chores. 

Petyr over the next few days played the part of suitor most happily. Sansa knew his proposal to court her was not done for tradition, it could not be. Most every etiquette and protocol of the tradition had been broken from the beginning due to their situation. He had done it to show Sansa that he respected her wishes to choose her own destiny and she loved him more for it. Everyday when she took a nap Petyr would head off to see to his brothel and other affairs. As soon as Sansa woke Petyr would already be back writing letters waiting for her to wake. Next to the bed there would be a new bouquet of fresh long stem perfect roses. Each day a new color with a secret blue rose snuck in the middle. She took each blue rose and cut them down and pressed them into a book of poetry. Every day he would read to her, listened to her stories and shared a few of his own and saw to her every comfort. He was perfect.

Henry was not simply a gifted cook, he was a master. The man made the most incredible lemon cakes and tarts Sansa ever tasted. Everyday at every meal there was at least one course that had lemon in it from duck to sauce and deserts. With every murmur of Sansa’s pleasure Henry gave a victorious grin. They all supped together including Luthor and Mason in the family’s cozy dining room. The roars of laughter coming from them could no doubt be heard up the mountain all the way to the Erie. Each one of their sons and daughters took great delight in sharing their childhood shenanigans, some of which Greta and Henry shockingly learned about at that very moment. Sansa shared some of her own and of course Luthor. Their greatest pleasure was learning on the last night that Henry’s eldest son John was too engaged to be married in two months time. Petyr immediately dug into his pocket for gold and Sansa offered to make the bride a veil. Everyone raised their glasses to the young man and his future bride and the evening ended in song. Oh how saying goodbye the next day was truly sorrowing. This was not the last time they promised. As Greta embraced Sansa one last time she whispered in her ear. Sansa smiled and nodded and vowed she would do whatever Greta asked of her before making her way to Petyr.

Luthor and Mason took their seats a top of the carriage and the two new wagons and handlers were at the ready. The youngest son opened the carriage door and Petyr took Sansa’s hand and helped her in with a questioning look.

“A promise amongst women, not for a man’s ears!” She playfully answered his unspoken question. He smiled and took off his hat and the two waved their final goodbye before entering the carriage.

The ride would only be eight hours in length and Sansa felt giddiness at the prospect of watching the mountain grow bigger and clearer before her eyes. Since the scenery was best in a few hours time, Petyr took the opportunity to educate Sansa on her cousin Robin the Dowager Waynwood and Lords Redfort and Royce. Sansa had prior knowledge of the woman and two men, still she listened as though it was her first time. Petyr was not trusted by most of the houses of the Vale so his accounts would naturally be very different then her father’s. All had their suspicions of Aunt Lysa's affair with Petyr during her marriage, though none had any proof. They questioned Jon if it was a wise to trust a man who was thrown from a dear friend and Vale brothers home due to his betrayal. Jon insisted that Petyr was only a boy when he made his decision and deserved a second chance. They understood his reasoning though inside they all knew it was to make Lysa happy. They had no choice and let the matter go until the announcement of Petyr and Lysas engagement only a month after Jon Arryn's death. They foolishly tried to reason with Lysa and in return were told if they did not support the marriage they would be deemed traitors and dealt with accordingly. Nestor Royce was disappointed most of all. It was his intent to propose to Lysa after a respectable amount of time and have his daughter Miranda marry Petyr. Miranda apparently has quite the reputation in the Vale which made her father’s job in securing her a husband difficult at best. No one would have her, so he thought Petyr would be the best alternative. What Petyr lacked in blood he certainly made up for it in wealth, title and connections. This would keep Miranda in high society and live the lifestyle she was accustomed to. Lord Royce’s plans however were no match to Petyrs wit and Lysas desperate desires. The two married with the blessing of Lysa and Jon’s only son Robin. No one including Petyr could not have predicted Lysa falling to her death the day of their wedding. Had she died any other way every house in the Vale would have pointed their fingers at Petyr. Her death however, could not be disputed. They were all there and bore witness as the inebriated woman lost her footing and fell to her death. Now with Petyr holding the title of Lord Protector and having the love of Robin their resentment has hit its peak. Conversation are short and curt and every time Petyr returns to the Erie there is no short of three Vale nobles waiting and watching. Naturally when Sansa arrives they will be cautious due to her association. Petyr assured her that when it came time to reveal her identity these people would love and support her. Jon loved Eddard like a son and thought the world of her grandfather and the rest shared Jon’s adoration. The one that Sansa did not what to make of was Miranda. Petyr advised to use caution when conversing with Miranda. The woman is one and twenty though acts like a silly girl and would treat Sansa as kin to gain her trust. Miranda was a notorious gossip and anything Sansa said and did would be grossly over exaggerated and heard by all come morning. Last and most importantly was Robin, the future ward of the Vale, and her cousin. Robin is spoiled and demanding and has been since birth. There was a thought in the first few years of Aunt Lysa's marriage that she may be baron. When she finally had Robin she smothered and overindulged every way. Now he is a young man of fifteen with the maturity of a child several years younger. He dislikes most people and has caused more servants to leave on their own accord than the ones he wanted dismissed. The most troubling was his feelings towards his mother's side of the family. The reports he would have heard from his mother were tainted by her own hatred and loathing. The boy was persuaded to believe his Aunt and Grandfather were selfish monsters that detested Lysa and treated her cruelly. How was she going to prove her wrong? Both were dead and the boy would never have the chance to meet the wonderful, kind loving people they were. 

“A copper for your thoughts my dear?” Sansa blinked and shook her head back to the present. Petyr at some point moved towards the carriage door and had his fingers on the curtains of the window peaking at the view. He smiled when she looked at him.

“Forgive me, how incredibly rude. I did not mean to forget myself and neglect you.” Sansa apologized. 

“It is quite alright, how about a distraction?....” Petyr patted at her seat by the window and she scooted over. She went to open the curtain when Petyr lay a hand on top halting her.

“Ah, Ah, Ah! Not so fast my love. Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you....” Sansa smiled and wrinkled her nose anticipating the surprise. She closed her eyes and heard the curtains sliding across the rail. 

“...Slowly lean your head forward. Only your head, you do not want to add pressure to the door.” She nodded and slowly leaned towards the window until she felt the cool breeze blowing on her face.

“Excellent! Now, open your eyes.” 

She opened her eyes and gasped at the dreamy sight. Huge white fluffy clouds completely surrounded them. It was as though they were soaring through them and delicious little tingles elicited in her belly. The clouds were so dense and full like freshly washed wool she could jump into and roll around in their soft weightless mass. She extended her hand out the window hoping to feel one but, they only whirled and disappeared as soon as she made contact. She brought her hand back in and rubbed her fingers together. Water, the clouds were clusters of water and Sansa giggled. Petyr contentedly watched as Sansa glowed experiencing something knew. It was a gift, for all the years he spent dispassionately going through life. He know had a chance to relive things through such a pure heart and it was incredible. The white clouds began to lighten and Petyr smiled on.

“Ah, here it comes, look to your left.” He instructed.

Sansa leaned towards the window again and turned to the left. In seconds the clouds gave way and the sun beamed through causing her to shield her eyes. A few blinks and there it was The Erie. It was majestic and reminded Sansa of the German castles from her old fairy tales. It had eight towering turrets waving the Arryn sigil flags on top of each cone roof. Sansa turned her head and looked at the mountain directly across. The smooth etched grey stone looked like marble. The suns rays bounced off its shiny surface and every chiseled edge sparkled from the water from the clouds. Sansa soaked in all the delights not knowing which way to look next until she looked down. The road was narrow she had been told still, she expected to see some of it. There was nothing but the wheels and tiny stones snapping from the contact falling down the bottomless abyss. Sansa wheezed as she shut her eyes and hastley scooted back to the middle of the seat away from the window. She was panting quickly and holding her stomach when she reopened her eyes. 

“You do not have an affinity for heights I see!” Petyr pursed his lips trying to hold back a chuckle. Sansa raised her head defiantly trying to look unaffected.

“I have no abhorrence for heights, I tolerate them just fine! I simply have profound respect for solid ground and no curiosity for plummeting to my death from unearthly precipices. Thank you for your concern Lord Baelish.” She responded still with her head high refusing to make eye contact.

“I see, then perhaps a token may help alleviate your plight.” Sansa crept an eye sideways and creased her eyebrows in wonder. Petyr reached into his breast pocket and produced no other than her brother Rob’s handkerchief and held it out to her. Sansa’s eyes went wide and gasped. She took the precious cloth and held it to her lips and kissed it.

“Petyr! How? I thought I lost it that horrible day on the road.” A tear trickled down one cheek as she happily traced her thumb across the stitching.

“No it was not lost. I found it still pinned to your dress two days later . It was damp and crumpled so I had Greta wash it for you Sweetling.”

“ Petyr, Thank you!.” 

“See, you are safe. Your brother is still with you protecting you. Oh and my pin, fasten it to your dress when you are ready.” Sansa leapt forward and embraced Petyr before giving him a kiss on the lips.

“My brother AND you are always there for me.” She smiled lovingly and sat back in her seat while pinning the handkerchief inside the collar of her sky blue dress. The handkerchief has always been her source of luck and protection and remains still. Now she has Petyr too and with him by her side and Robb in spirit nothing could go wrong.

Within the hour they approached the bloody gates and there was no need for imagination as to how they got their name. The giant iron doors with large arrowhead shaped blades towered over their insect sized carriage. On top of the gates stood Vale soldiers at attention between every other pillar. In between the soldiers sat the old iron and wood catapults ready to throw oil onto invaders before archers released there lit bows. With the road so narrow it was easy to visualize burning invaders screaming as they fell to their death from either accident or their own will. The gates screeched and roared as they opened causing Sansa to cover her ears with her hands. She was delighted to have seen them for herself though she could not wait to be away from their ominous presence. The road was less threatening this side of the gates. There was land on either side with beautifully manicured evergreens and viburnum shrubs lining the path towards the Erie. Everything was more grand, lush and cheery despite their medieval looks. The carriage circled and stopped in front of the black and white dressed servants in formation on the thirty stone steps leading into the castle. The footmen came with their white wigs and white gloves and ceremonially opened the carriage door and bowed as Petyr and Sansa exited the carriage. Once out every servant bowed and from the centre of the steps two noblemen and Lady made their way towards them.

“Welcome back Lord Protector, I hope your travels were fair.” The Lady welcomed politely without smiling.

“Thank you Dowager Waynwood, the journey had its ups and downs but mostly well indeed...” Petyr responded respectfully with his head held high.

“...Lord Royce, Lord Redfort , I hope I find you well? “

“Well and ready to serve Lord Arryn as always, Lord Protector.” The taller huskier man spoke politely though the message was very clear. There was no mistaking the displeasure, it was all for ceremony only. The Shorter thinner man said nothing and looked at Sansa and gave a small nod.

“Excellent Lord Royce. Now if I may have the honour, Lord Nestor Royce, Lord Horton Redfort, Dowager Anya Waynwood, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you the Lady Aleyne Pierre of Somme my future bride.” The two men and lady bowed.

“Welcome to the Vale Lady Aleyne. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Dowager Waynwood kindly greeted.

“Thank you Dowager Waynwood, Lord Redfort, Lord Royce. It is an honour to meet you all.” Sansa replied.

“Where is Lord Arryn? Why has he not come to greet us?” Petyr asked though inside there were countless reasons he could think of hoping the answer was not worse.

“The Lord Arryn is indisposed at the moment. He wanted a nap and each of us in turn tried to reason with the boy. My daughter Miranda is trying to find him at the moment.” Lord Royce answered.

Petyr rolled his eyes and silently sighed.

“Bryce?” A tall older head butler walked towards Petyr and bowed.

“Yes Lord Protector.”

“Had Lord Arryn received my letters? Did he read them?”

“Yes My Lord, he read them and we reminded the young Master on several occasions throughout the week of your expected arrival.” Petyr expected it as much.

“Very well, Have the kitchen staff serve dinner as soon as possible Bryce, it is late and we are tired and very hungry.” Petyr ordered 

“Yes Lord Protector.” 

The group lead by Petyr made their way up the steps and into the double gothic doors. They were not inside even a second when a thundering ruckus could be heard from the east wing of the castle. The five of them followed the sound while Sansa quickly took in the grand white and black marble foyer and vaulted hammer beamed ceiling. They stepped into the impressive sky blue and silver parlour and found the source. Such a serene and peaceful room beholding such chaos.

“I DO NOT CARE THAT I ALREADY TOOK A NAP, I NEED ANOTHER! LEAVE ME BE, OUT!” The boy yelled and stomped his foot as he towered at the poor maid trying to put on his shoe. Robin was dressed in fine evening clothes though very sloppily. Who ever the brave soul was that assisted him obviously had a very difficult time doing so. He stood in his white stalking with no shoes on. Only one could be seen in the maids hands the other was mysteriously missing. The boy probably had thrown it somewhere or possibly at someone.

“LORD OF THE VALE!” Petyr beamed loudly with his arms wide open.

“UNCLE PETYR!!” The boy ran and jumped into Petyrs arms with all his might. Petyr spun him in his arms chuckling before placing him back on the ground.

“You are here, You came back!” The boy enthusiastically exclaimed.

“Of course I came, hadn’t anyone reminded you that I was set to arrive today?”

“Yes, I did not believe them, they are always lying to me to get me to do what they want!” The three nobles silently looked at each other appalled at the accusation.

“I wrote to you when I left The Capital and when we were detained on the road. Did you not read my letters?” Petyr asked patiently.

“Yes Uncle Petyr, I read every one. I suppose I forgot. I am sorry.” The boy sheepishly confessed.

“Well, no matter, we have arrived and I see you are in good health and a foot taller. What a strong fine Leader you will make.” Robin puffed out his thin chest and smiled. It was then that he noticed his surroundings and caught Sansa in his sight. He cocked his head to the side and curiously stared at her as if she were some new shiny object.

“Yes, introductions are in order, Lord Arryn, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the Lady Aleyne Pierre of Somme France. Lady Aleyne it is with great honour to introduce to you Lord Robin Arryn of the Erie and future Warden of the Vale.”

“Lord Arryn, It is my absolute pleasure to meet you. Your Uncle Petyr has spoken very highly of you. It is a great honour.” 

“Thank you Lady Aleyne, Welcome to the Erie and the Vale of Arryn. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Robin bowed. He at least had knowledge of proper manners.

“What ...there you are…. I have been looking for y….oh, Lord Protector Forgive me! I did not realize….I was looking for Lord Arryn.” A young Lady with long brown curly hair rushed into the room holding the mysterious missing other shoe. She curtsied the moment she walked in and realized Petyr and the others were present.

“No need to apologize Miranda, I understand Lord Arryn had wandered off as you were trying to help him.”

“SHE WAS NO HELP! SHE WAS TRYING TO ORDER ME AROUND!” Robin rounded.

“I was trying to help him My Lord, he kept insisted on sleeping and ran away….” Explained Miranda.

“LIAR! Uncle Petyr, do not believe her….” between Miranda and Robin the room sounded as if a hundred men were arguing.

“Hush now, that is no way for a Lord to behave” Petyr admonished 

“Nor a Lady, Forgive her Lord Arryn, Lord Protector!” Lord Royce voiced in. Miranda lifted her head up snubbing her father’s accusation.

“Lord Arryn…” Sansa spoke before she even knew what to say. The whole room went silent and ever pair of eyes turned towards her. 

“.... I cannot even imagine how tiring today must have been for you. A Lord has an endless amount of duties to oversee and must be very taxing on one’s nerves. How fortunate and thankful you must be to have such loyalty from your people. It must give you such pride knowing that they would come so selflessly and readily to assist you any way they can. It speaks volumes of your character and the heritage that it was born from. Lady Miranda’s for example must have anticipated how positively jubilant you would feel when you reunited with your Uncle Petyr and what a beautiful and loving reunion it was. Had Lady Miranda not exercised perseverance you would have missed it and suffered such discontent. She would have been overcome with guilt had she failed, is it not so Lady Miranda?” Sansa finished her speech and held her breath. Miranda did not blink as she stared at Sansa with her mouth open not knowing what say. Someone coming to her defence against the untamed Lord surely had to have some consequences although nothing came. Robin creased his eyebrows contemplating what was just illustrated for him.

“Yes, of course. I know how fond you are of our Lord Protector. I am sorry Lord Arryn, Forgive me for being too anxious in my attempts to assist you.” She held her head low facing Robin.

“Thank you Lady Miranda, the fault however, is entirely my own. I did not pay enough attention to Uncle Petyr’s letters. Had I done so I would have known your motives were not deceptive. Forgive me my Lady, Forgive me Uncle Petyr.” The boy sincere apology was new judging by the the stares of the four figures. The three heads of house nodded their gratitude towards Sansa while Miranda’s looked at her as if she saved the girl from the gallows.

“You must be Lady Aleyne, How incredibly honoured I am to meet you!” As Sansa attempted to curtsy Miranda ran to her and wrapped her arms around Sansa and squeezed her so tight she could barely breathe from the woman’s voluptuous figure.

“MIRANDA! You are a woman grown what a shameful display! Please forgive my daughters over enthusiastic nature, My Lady.” Lord Royce scolded.

“It is fine Lord Royce. In France it is quite common to greet with affection. You must be Lady Miranda. A pleasure to meet you!” The girl finally let go and tilted her head up at her father.

“See father, my manners are worldly. Oh, How I have dreamed of visiting France. You must tell me all about Paris , I hear that Frenchmen are very….”

“Miranda do not hound the lady right from introductions.The Lady has only just arrived and met us all for the first time. Give her time to familiarize herself with us and we her. We are all still stranger’s after all” Dowager Waynwood instructed and her double meaning was not missed by Sansa. The tension from the last words were broken by a ringing bell. Bryce, the Arryns head butler, stood at the doorway to announce dinner.

“Dinner, oh may I have the honour of sitting next to you Lady Aleyne?” Miranda asked enthusiastically.

“The Lady Aleyne is my guest and I wish for her to sit next to me! She should sit next to me, is that not right Uncle Petyr!” Robin rebutted

“I am truly thankful to you all for such a warm welcome, it is more than I ever could have imagined. I would be honoured to sit next to both of you.” Sansa offered diplomatically. The cogs in the boys head turned trying to find fault to no avail. He aquaised and before offering his arm he took the shoe from Miranda’s hand put both pairs on and stood tall and proud as he offered Sansa his arm. The flames of the candle lit dining room shimmered against the finely polished mahogany table that could sit twenty comfortably. The six serving staff stood tall as they pulled out the chairs for the guests. Robin helped Sansa into her seat before taking his own next to the head chair occupied by Petyr. Once Lord Royce, Dowager Waynwood and Lord Redfort were comfortably seated Petyr sat and ordered the food to be served.

The first course of delicious onion and potato soup went without incident. Conversation naturally began with questions for the new addition to Westeros. Sansa answered the Lord's and Dowagers questions with as much honesty as she could. Most questions were about family and country and answering them were not as difficult as she anticipated. She told them about Somme’s beautiful lush countryside, it’s sparkling rivers, lakes and the loving nature of the French. When it came to her family she did as she had done with Greta’s family. She answered honestly with true accounts of her real family only changing the names and it was much easier this time around. The difficulty lay with her two companions on either side. While one was loud and boisterous asking if she had any great notable warriors in her bloodline. The other whispered questions about Frenchmen and if the rumours of their passion were true. 

Sansa was relieved once the soup dishes were taken away and all prepared for the main course. Throughout the soup the smell of butter and rosemary roast partridge teased her and she could not wait to try it.The delightful anticipation of the main dish was short lived once Robin discovered asparagus on his plate. It sent the boy into a full blown tirade. Sansa inwardly shook her head baffled that he was fifteen and conducting himself in such a fashion. Everyone spoke to Robin as if he were five and explained that he needed his vegetables. It was fruitless, the boy had no doubt heard this all before and was ready for the next blow up.

“Pardon me Lord Protector, May I say something?” The crowd hushed and turned towards Sansa. 

“Of course my Lady.”

“Thank you. Lord Arryn is the Lord of his house. As a lord he has the right to refuse anything even if it is for his own benefit. We should respect his wishes.” 

Petyr raised his notorious eyebrow knowing she had something in mind yet the others silently looked at each other in disbelief.

“Thank you Lady Aleyne.” Robin smiled in victory and waved at the servant to come take his plate.

“Of course My Lord. We must respect your right no matter how despairing it may be. Oh, how truly sorrowing this is indeed.” Sansa baited.

“Why Lady Aleyne? Why should it make you sad when your Lord gets what he wants?” Robin questioned as he lifted his hand halting the servant stopped in his tracks.

“Well, it reminds me of a someone from long ago. A strong brave Knight who was loved by all. His name was Chevalier Leonard Noire,he was a gallant fighter who won many great battles.He defied death several time on a battlefield and everyone thought he could not be killed and then he died.” Sansa lowered her head feigning sorrow.

“If nothing could kill him, how did he die?” Petyr smiled behind his crystal wine glass watching as Robin chased after the bait.

“Scurvy took him. May he Rest In Peace…”

“Scurvy? Is that not a poor man’s disease?” Robin questioned.

“Yes My Lord, It is most common amongst the poor though it is not restricted to them only. You see, the poor suffer from this ailment is due to their diet. The poor can scarcely afford bread at times let alone fruits and vegetables thus they suffer from lack of vitamins. Those of us who are privileged to be born into a highborn house are lucky to have this advantage. Yet Chevalier Leonard hated vegetables and refused to eat them despite his family having such a bountiful garden. He was the future Ward of his land. Such a great future cut down so young such a pity. I suppose we should rejoice, he die exercising his lordships rights.” Sansa lifted her eyes and gave Robin a sad smile. She looked between him and his plate and heaved a sorrowing sigh before turning to her own plate. The silence was broken with a tinkle of a fork and knife. She peered sideways and spotted Robin pick up his fork and dug into the asparagus. She raised her head and looked around the table and not one of them was not trying to hide their laughter behind glasses and handkerchiefs. They boy even made noises of satisfaction and praised the muslin sauce. The rest of the meal went by cheerfully.

After dinner they all adjourned into the massive Library. Two of the walls were lined with built in bookshelves thirty feet high with amiably awaiting colourful books and maps. The main wall was painted silver with a twenty foot painting of Jon Arryn sitting behind the very desk sitting in front of the picture. He was mid aged when the portrait was painted. His hair mostly brown with streaks of grey here and there. The painter captured his kind soul through his warm blithe full brown eyes and gentle relaxed soft lips. The portrait was so lifelike his presence could be felt in the room. 

Candles were lit everywhere now that dark had fallen. The energy in the room was peaceful with quieter intimate conversations happening all around. The three nobles seemed impressed by her ability to tame Robin though it was quite obvious in their stares they were nowhere near done assessing her. It was natural and did not trouble Sansa in the least. Sansa respected it and looked forward to finally being introduced to them as who she truly was. In the meantime she needed to work on Miranda and Robin both of which seemed to enjoy Lady Aleynes company. She did not know what to truly make of Miranda as she watched her conversing with Petyr in her silly girlish persona. The woman may have truly been grateful to Sansa for standing up for her. Her tongue however was worrisome. A gossip lives and breathes for it, and who knows what accounts others would hear of this night. Sansa was determined to keep her close and oblige her as much as she could. Robin on the other hand was being delightful at present. With great enthusiasm he shared his favourite books. Most of them were illustrated mythologies wonderfully painted in baroque style. It was on the tenth book that Luthor nonchalantly walked into the Library and the Lady Miranda tried very ill to hide her mischievous smile.

“Good evening Lords and Ladies. Lord Protector, the wagons have been emptied and the crates have been delivered and unpacked as you requested. The Masters chambers and the Ladies chambers are now ready for you and the Lady Aleyne.” Luthor advised with a bow.

“Lady’s chambers? Not mothers room! We prepared her own room. She cannot stay in mothers room! She cannot!” The outburst came so suddenly it shocked Sansa. She slowly extended her hand and placed it on Robins and gave the troubled heavily panting boy a kind smile.

“My Lord, I would not dream of taking the room of your beloved mother. Not only would it be scandalous for an unwed Lady to stay in the adjoining room of her fiancé. I would never attempt to disturb what is left of her memory. I swear it from the bottom of my heart.” Sansa promised.

“Dear boy do not worry, it was never my intent for the Lady Aleyne to take your mother's room. I requested the room next to yours if you remember? Did you do as I asked and set the room for her?” Petyr deferred

“Yes, Uncle Petyr. I saw to every last detail. I am sorry Lady Aleyne. I jumped to conclusions when Luthor said Lady’s chambers. Please forgive me.” Robin guiltily looked at Sansa.

“There is nothing to forgive. You have had a long and arduous day. I am sure most of it has to do with the late hour.”

“Yes My Lord, It is late indeed. I myself am scarcely able to keep my eyes open. Oh. I hope I am able to find rest in my creaky wobbly bed.” Miranda dramatically declared.

“There is something wrong with the bed in your chambers Lady Miranda?” Petyr offered knowing very well where this was leading.

“Change it! I shall have Bryce move your things immediately. I do not know why you insist in taking the room furthest away anyhow.” Lord Royce insisted.

“No father, please! I love that room. The other chambers overlook the gates and our home which I see all the time. I prefer the view from that room as it overlooks the stables…...and the training yard. Besides it would take the servant at least an hour to move all my things and I am too weary to wait so long. It would take no time to hammer a few loose nails. Oh please Lord Protector, would it be inconvenient to borrow Luthor in my time of need?” Miranda looked up at Petyr with such counterfeit innocent helpless eyes.

“Miranda, Luthor is neither a handyman nor carpenter. What skill with a hammer could a henchman possibly have?” Lord Royce disputed irritably. Luthor nonchalantly walked over with his hands behind his back to Miranda and looked in her eyes as he addressed Lord Royce’s question.

“Beggin’ your pardon Milord, but I am quite handy with a hammer. It takes the same skill to operate a pistol and a hammer. Strong steady hands and precision are all it takes. Depending on the subject I am working with, I can determine how hard and fast or how slow and gentle I need to go. Lady Miranda’s finely constructed bed, would require slow and quick strikes to start and end with hard pounding strikes. That should do the trick.” Sansa looked aimlessly around the room trying hard not to blush at the scandalous description she just heard. Never again will she look at a hammer ever the same way. The Lady Miranda too was was certainly flushed for a completely opposite reason. Her body shook and lips quivered as he spoke. Her deep brown eyes were now completely black and wanting.

“Ooh My, I knew you were the perfect man for the job. See father, I have a keen sense for people. Lord Protector would it be agreeable to borrow him?” Miranda’s chest panting heavily.

“It is fine Lady Miranda, sleep well my Lady, Luthor Happy hammering!”  
Luthor bowed to the group as Lady Miranda quickly made her well wishes over her shoulder heading out the room. Sansa looked around at the relaxed tired ignorant faces. Inwardly she laughed, if this was a month prior she would be sitting with them with the same bored tired expressions. ‘Oh Luthor, what am I to do with you’ she thought.

Soon after everyone else agreed that the hour was late and too wanted to adjourn to their chambers including Robin. The group made their way up the marble staircase and bid goodnight to one another once they hit the landing. Petyr, Sansa escorted by no other than Robin ventured down their corridor to the left. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall. Robins door was further down separated by another door in between that could only be the infamous Lady’s chambers. Sansa did not dare to even look at the door avoiding any possible upset. Robin introduced Sansa to her Chambermaid Helene and instructed the young fair haired woman to open the door. The room was very pleasant and cheery. The walls and mouldings were white as were the bed and furniture. The tapestries and bedding were also white with a lilac print. Freshly cut lilacs sat atop the marble fireplace and on the dresser and vanity.

“Does the room please you Lady Aleyne?” Robin asked with excited anticipation.

“Yes, It is a very lovely room. The lilacs are beautiful and smell wonderful.” 

“I chose them. Uncle Petyr wrote that you fancied purple and I remembered we had these tapestries and bedding in another room. The furniture was too dark and I thought you might prefer white so I had the servants change those too. We do not have many purple things so I thought the lilacs would go well with the bedding. I wanted to put as much purple in it and hoped it would match your dress. Though, you are wearing blue today?” He finished a little disappointed.

“I do like purple, very much. That was very kind and thoughtful of you My Lord. I wore blue today for you out of respect for you and your house. Blue and silver are the colours of your house are they not? Does it please you?” Sansa asked hopefully.

“It is perfect! It pleases me very much. Thank you Lady Aleyne.” Robin smiled at the thought of someone seeking his approval.

“Alright My dear boy. Let us bid the Lady Aleyne good night.” Petyr chimed.

“Yes Uncle Petyr. Good Night Lady Aleyne. Sleep well.”

“Good night Lord Arryn. May you have pleasant dreams.” She curtsied.

Petyr sauntered from the doorframe with a mischievous smile. He took her hand and as he kissed it whispered ‘My chambers’

“Good night My Lady, sleep well.” He smiled

“Thank you My Lord, Good night.” 

 

***

Sansa padded in her silk night robe and slippers quietly passed Robins door with a candelabra. She looked over her shoulder every few steps with her heart pounding in her chest. How incredibly scandalous it was to be sneaking into a man’s chambers. There was something thrilling and exciting about the anticipation that made her wish the corridor was a few feet longer. Once she reached the dark oak door she lifted her hand to knock and froze. As she stood there pondering whether to knock or just open the door it opened. Petyr stood in the dim lit doorway relaxed in his white shirt unravelled at the collar with a magnetic smile. He opened the door further for her and she quickly walked through.

“How strange it is sneaking to be with you.” She giggled.

“Does it bother you?” He asked pacing his way towards her.

“No, I cannot say that it does.” She replied as she put down the candelabra on a table.

“My,my Sweetling. Am I starting to be a bad influence on you?” He raised a playful eyebrow as he stopped a foot in front of her.

“As much as I am having a positive influence on you Lord Baelish.” She smirked in response.

“Oh how we have spoiled each other!” Petyr stroked the line of Sansa’s jaw with the back of his knuckles and leaned in for a sweet quick kiss which was happily returned by the beauty in white before him. 

“May I offer you a brandy?” Sansa nodded and took residence in the winged chair opposite the desk in front of the huge medieval stone fireplace.As Petyr poured the brandy Sansa took in the rest of the decor. Everything in it was massive, rich and ornate. The king size canopy bed had a large dark wood headboard that covered the entire wall. Both the headboard and footboard were carved with mountain scenery, birds, clouds and radiant sun. The rest of the furniture was grand and thick depicting other scenery most likely in the Vale. 

“Jon Arryn certainly had taste for ornate details and rich fabrics.” Sansa accepted the brandy and took a sip as Petyr made himself comfortable in the chair behind the desk.

“I do not believe it was Jon Arryn taste as it was his Grandfather or his great grandfather before. The Arryn stood on tradition I suppose it made them feel connected to their ancestors.” Petyr replied as he leaned his head back.

“Other than your clothes and personal items there is nothing of you in it.”

“It is not my castle. Nor would I want it. I needed the title as far as the castle it could crumble and fall. It hate the damn thing.” Petyr confessed before taking a swig.

“Why should you hate the Erie or the Arryns? Jon was good to you. He rewarded you, if it was not for him you would have never became the Crowns Master of Finance?”

“Yes he certainly did. Lord Arryn was an amiable man. I had no aversions towards the man, he was simply a pawn in my game. It is the castle, the road leading to it, the rooms everything about it reminds me of Lysa and the poison she was.” Sansa peeked quickly at the oak door leading to the Lady wife’s chambers. She thought her glance was quick though not enough.

“Curious about her room? would you like to see it?” He offered.

“No, I….It would not be proper. Robin would not approve.”

“What the boy does not know will not hurt him. Come!” Petyr raised himself from his chair and made way to the door. He quickly unlocked the door with the key in his pocket and opened it all the way. Her curiosity and conscious fought a battle of wills as she stared at the open doorframe.

“Come Sansa, it is only a room.” Petyr urged. 

Sure one could argue that it was nothing more than four walls and some furniture. Consciously she knew it was something considerably more personal. This was her place of solace and where her most personal possessions and memories reside. Even if Lysa was dead it felt wrong to invade the woman’s sanctuary. Still there was this other side that was eating away at her. Lysa was her Aunt, her flesh and blood. The idea that her aunt hated her mother pained her. Growing up Sansa knew well how sisters could have strained relations being so vastly different in personality and looks. There were many times she and Arya in a fit of rage declared their hatred for one another much to the admonishment of their parents. In the end they were just words spoken in the heat of the moment. As many times as they quarrelled there were happy memories and she was content knowing that Arya knew Sansa loved her and Arya loved her back. Perhaps over the years Aunt Lysa despite her pride felt the same way. Perhaps there was a token of her mother in there that Lysas had not even shown Petyr. The token could be so small that only someone who truly knew her mother would recognize it and it would give Sansa some peace. Sansa raised herself from her chair and skittishly made her way towards the door and froze before entering.

“There is nothing to be afraid of Sansa I promise you.” Petyr encouraged. Sansa stepped forward and her mouth fell open. 

She blinked again and again in disbelief. Her eyes were playing tricks on her, they had to be. This was not a sanctuary filled with personal objects painting a picture of its Mistress. It was a lair obsessively decorated with objects dedication to one man, Petyr. Green and grey paint, linens, tapestries draped the room from ceiling to floor. The same style furniture, decor and paintings of Petyrs favorite artist. The furniture was placed in the same way Petyr had his chambers set up at the Capital and on the boat. The only feminine item was her Vanity and the vases that once adorn fresh cut flowers daily on the surface of the fireplace and dressers. There was even a faint stale scent of peppermint emanating from the linens of the bed. He was right the woman did not love him, she was obsessed. Lysa was so consumed with Petyr she had no passions or pursuits that were entirely her own. Did she even know what color she actually fancied? Did she have a favorite food or desert? What style of art or authors that moved her? The answer was sadly obvious and it was no. Sansa stepped further into the cold silent room and shivered. It felt like the room was breathing cold air down her unwelcome spine. Something within these walls were looking at her and judging her menacingly. If it could, it would scream GET OUT! And part of Sansa thought for a moment she had. 

“Gruesome is it not!” Petyr broke through her thoughts. He was leaning against the door, his words and face full of disdain.

“It was obviously decorated to please someone.” Sansa answered curtly. Petyr watched as the love of his heart stiffly wrapped her hands around her arms roaming aimlessly towards the curtains. She opened them hoping to see if at least the view was beautiful from this cage.

“It is not a window, it is a balcony, look....” Petyr walked over and opened the curtains fully. He put his hand on the handle.

“Would you like to see it? When the moon is full the mountains shimmer are quite a sight to behold.” Petyr tried to lighten the mood.

“Ha!, I do not wish to step one foot out there. Whatever is in here is liable to push me off happily sending me to my death. Thank you no.” Sansa turned and walked towards the middle of the room. Petyr closed the curtains and joined Sansa behind her.

“I never took you for a believer in ghosts and other silly things Sweetling?” He attempted as a joke.

“I do not believe in silly things nor am I imagining things. There is something in this room that detests my presence here especially with you.” She responded over her shoulder walking away from him nearly knocking into the Queen sized canopy bed. Sansa froze as the realization of the countless rendezvous what transpired in this room and this very bed. She had just opened Pandora’s box and it was too late to close it. Whether she opened or closed her eyes the pictures of their naked flesh wrapped together invaded her mind relentlessly. It was as if the room was forcing her to see them all the while screaming at her, ‘See, he is mine. MINE!’ 

“Enough, I have seen enough!” Sansa stormed out of the room and went straight to her awaiting brandy on the desk. She took a large gulp and paced as Petyr walked in and locked the lair behind him. 

“It was too much, I am sorry. I should have probably prepared you before going in. It really is not something you can truly understand until you see it. I wanted you to see for yourself Lysas infatuation. I wanted you to see that she was incapable of love, I failed you.” 

“No Petyr, I saw it, it was so incredibly clear. It still does not change the fact that you were lovers. You shared the most sacred intimate parts of yourselves to each other not once, countless times.” 

“I did not love her. I bedded her to get what I wanted. She was no different than the other women I seduced and manipulated.” Petyr confessed.

“The other women? There were more?” Sansa felt her legs giving out and sat in her chair in front of the desk before she could fall. The admission tore her heart. So many women out there knew this man that she loved so much in such a private and tender way. It was not that she expected a grown mature worldly man to be pure. The truth was it excited her knowing that he had such intimate knowledge of a woman’s body. She was jealous that the visions were not her own and there were countless women that had him in a way that she dreamed of. Sansa gulped hard trying to keep the tears at bay. Instead of taking the chair behind the desk he turned the chair next to Sansa so he could face her. She did not move and kept looking down in her hands avoiding his eyes. He took the goblet out of her hands and placed both her hands in his and ran his thumbs on the back of her soft delicate flesh.

“I may have lain with many women Sansa. None of them meant anything to me. I had not even regarded them as people. I swear to you it was love and emotionless. When it comes to love and intimacy you and I are very much equals.”

“Petyr, I know you did not love these women. I just cannot see how something so passionate could not spark any emotion.” She lifted her head and her red despairing eyes searched his.

“Oh my darling,. What I did to those women is no different than what a boar does to a gilt. Its only desire is to rut and spill its seed there is no emotion. Once the desire is sated he dismounts and leaves. That is all I have ever done. I have not made love to a woman. I do not know the joy of holding the bare vulnerable naked body of the one I love. I have not kissed, nibbled and worshipped every inch of my love’s body from head to toe. To look into my lovers eyes and tell her ‘I love her’ as we join and become one. Then to hold her in my arms and never want to let her go. No Sansa, I have yet to experience any of it like you. Now I know it is because we were destined to share this together...someday.” 

Ever word of Petyrs confession caused Sansa’s thighs to tremble and her nipples to harden. Her flesh was begging for Petyrs attentions while the voice in her head beckoned her to stop. She leapt from her chair straight to the curtains and whipped them open. To her delight these too were doors leading to a balcony and went to open them. She growled in frustration at her trembling hands. They shook so hard she could not manipulate the handles so Petyr came to her rescue. He wrapped his firm steady hand on top of hers and gently pushed the latch down opening the left of the two doors. The icy mountain air whipped around them and both Sansa and Petyr took great delight in its intrusion. Wrapping her arms once again around her body Sansa stepped out with Petyr behind her and both looked up at the cloudless night. The moon was full and the stars were so big the castle and the mountains glowed against the darkness. Petyr watched as her red strands waved wildly in the wind. She looked like a fire goddess atop her silver mountains and pewter castle ready to command the world. He went well passed the the decorum of propriety with his explanation, it was necessary. He had to make her understand, he had to show her and by her reaction he succeeded. That damn fucking cage of a bedroom was not a secret wonderful place that held sweet memories of two forbidden lovers. If the castle was truly his he would burn the fucking thing down starting with that damn room. He would mirthfully watch the whole thing crumble whilst sipping brandy in a comfy chair and listen to Franz Liszt himself play his piano til the last stone fell. He had to show Sansa he was hers and only she will have him in mind, body and soul when they were finally free to be together.

“Are you alright my love?” Petyr moved closer behind and wrapped his arms around her frozen arms.

“I am, Forgive me I have no right to be jealous. Your past is the past, it is just...I love you.” Sansa leaned her head back into Petyrs chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

“And I love you darling.” The pair stayed holding onto each other watching the mountains as long as they could before the cold became unbearable. Down on the ground spring was in full glory. The temperature was comfortable even when it rained. Petyr had told her up in the mountains the weather was quite unpredictable, one day could be warm and sunny the next snow could fall. As soon as they walked back inside Petyr grabbed a blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her. Sansa took her usual residence in front of the desk and Petyr comfortably behind in his. 

“This evening turned out to be quite a success. In the short few hours you managed to make three old codgers smile, came to the aid of notorious gossip and placate the most ferocious terror. Congratulations my love, you should be very proud.” He beamed at her.

“All I did was give Robin options while showing him the possibilities of his choices. It was he who made the right decisions which means he wants to do good. He has been spoiled beyond reason and has always had his way it would be fruitless to try and order him now. Giving him choices and complimenting his decisions gives him empowerment and boosts his confidence. It was a gamble, I am relieved to see it works. I am surprised you did not think of it? You are the Master of reading people and manipulation are you not Lord Baelish?” Sansa teased.

“Ha! I deal with men and women grown Sweetling. The corrupt, power hungry, high complexes and low self esteem that make my world go round. Wet nappies, tantrums and the ineptitude for common sense are not part of my skill set.” Petyr snubbed the thought.

“You May have to learn….. someday....” It was Sansa’s turn to quirk the notorious Petyr Baelish eyebrow and he to fall speechless. If life takes them down the path that they both desire Petyr one day could very well become a father. A notion that has never entered the man for the last twenty years.

“....My, My Lord Baelish. For someone who does not believe in ghosts or other silly things. You certainly look as you have seen one.” She teased.

“Touché, my love!.....” Sansa smiled at him mischievously. Petyr relaxed and slumped comfortably in his chair.”

“Stay the night, You may sleep in the bed. I will be up for hours working on Vale business left for me to oversee. I will wake you before the staff is set to rise.” Petyr requested.

“I was hoping you would ask. I sleep better when you are close. The two evenings after we left King’s Landing were horrible. The second I closed my eyes the nightmares came.” 

“I suffered as well my love. I want you here as much as you want to be here. The bed is yours for as long as we are here. Go ahead and get some sleep. Tomorrow Robin will be in charge of showing you the castle, the grounds and introduce you to all the staff. You will need to be in top form and at the ready for when undoubtably the beast within makes his presence.” Petyr teased.

The two smiled and kissed before Sansa snuggled into the plush mattress and pillows of the featherbed. Neither aware just moment ago Lord Redfort watched from the dark shadows of the corridor as a beauty with red hair crept her way into the Master chambers.


	17. To sneak and snow

“Excellent! Now there are five more steps…..good, now wait…..” Robin directed. Sansa was instructed to close her eyes ten feet before the double glass doors leading to the gardens. The enthusiastic boy promised a great surprise for her if she did, so she complied. Robin took her hands and led her through the doors and down the steps. The weather had become quite chilly over the last few days and she was thankful for her heavy warm blue wool cloak and gloves. 

“Alright, open your eyes.” Robin ordered. Sansa did as she was told and was pleasantly delighted. Perfectly beautiful blankets of soft snow covered the ground, sculpture, hedge and fountain. It was not as crisp or dry as it was in the North, nor did it have its frosty windy scentless scent. Mountain snow was damp, heavy and smelt like fog. Still, it was snow and lovely as the sentiment.

“Snow? In late spring? What a wonderful surprise, Thank you Robin.” Robin insisted on Sansa calling him by his first name. He told her she was going to be family and wanted to address each other as such.

“I remembered you telling everyone your favourite thing from home was the snow in winter. I thought this might ease some of your homesickness. Did it work Aleyne?.” Robin asked with enthusiastic anticipation.

“It did Lor...I mean Robin. It is just like home. How very thoughtful of you” she smiled.

“We knew it was going to snow, we can sense it. When the winds turn and blow from the North the clouds become wilder and wisp around the castle before the snow falls. I told everyone to refrain it’s reports from you so I could surprise you. I am so pleased it worked.” Robin raised his proud head high. 

“Aha, and I Suppose that is why Helene was under strict orders to leave my curtains closed this morning?” They both giggled walking through the garden.

The pair walked up and down the stairs of the multi leveled garden commenting on the beauty of the sculptures and fountains. The snow covered the mostly naked fishing or cropping figures heads and shoulders. The fountain spouts had icicles and Sansa broke off a pair and handed one to Robin who was confused at what to do. Sansa took her own and put it in her mouth sucking on the cold mountain freshwater and Robin followed her lead. She explained it was a northern children’s delight and was even better when a bowl of apple juice was left overnight and in the morning they would crack the ice share amongst all the children. Robin insisted they had to do that though the kitchens currently only lemon juice prepared. Sansa was not terribly disappointed.

The past week at the Vale was going well she supposed. During the day she rarely saw Petyr with the exception of meals and their evening chats before bed. Dowager Waynwood and Lord Royce seemed quite taken with Aleyne. They had several relaxed conversations and unlike with Petyr, they genuinely smiled when in her presence. Lord Redford was more puzzling. He was courteous and kind towards Aleyne yet there was something in his countenance that was curious. Often Sansa found herself roaming the castle and he would be around corners and rooms. When she approached the man he would barely speak yet looked curiously at her as though there was something he was waiting for or waiting to find out something. Sansa had never heard a menacing thing about the man. She had only heard kind things especially about his loyalty so, she dismissed it as shyness even if her instincts disputed her. Miranda however, was a chatterbox, between her and Robin there was hardly a moments peace. The girl often came to talk to Sansa and ask questions about French men and Sansa had to tell her that there was little that she knew. She explained that her parents were getting ready for her coming out ball when she met Petyr. Since they had fallen in love prior to her coming out, she had very little contact with other men that were not family. Thankfully Luthor was usually close and at the ready to sway the girls attention in another direction. 

Then there was Robin. Their time together seemed to be benefiting the young man quite well. The tantrums were not at full stop, habitual behaviours are not so easily broken. His initial response is naturally to dispute everything, though now he is beginning to listen to reason. Sansa patiently listens to the boys woes and thinks of stories and ways to paint verbal pictures of his options. One thing she has learned immediately is that he has a good heart and has a deep desire to make others happy. Once he has been shown the possibilities of his choices it is his true desire to do the right thing. She realised that his spoiled and smothered upbringing was not all to blame. Robin had no siblings and there were no other children in the Erie. He did not have the benefit of socializing, learning, leading and most of all playing with other children. He was alone very alone and Sansa felt sorry for him. Since their time together he has had someone to talk to, someone to share with and it has greatly improved his spirits. The others in the castle have noticed and have cautiously begane speaking to him earnestly without feeling like they need to constantly control him and in return happier as well.

“Aleyne?”

“Yes Robin”

“Why do you like snow so much? I mean it’s pretty and I cannot wait to try the lemonade icicles, other than that, it seems so boring. I prefer when it does not snow. There is so much more to see and do.” Robin inquired.

“I do like the spring and summer. I love when the trees and grass turn from brown to green, picking flowers. walking in the rain. Winter and snow however, bites. It never lets you forget that you are alive. It makes you appreciate what the other seasons have to offer aaand of course……..this.” Sansa leaned down and picked up a hand full of snow and walked a few feet away from Robin. With a mischievous smile she turned and threw a snowball hitting Robin straight in the chest and gave a mischievous grin. 

“You...you just...You just threw snow and hit me with it!” His annoyance clear. Sansa did not waver, she bent down and picked up more snow and began crushing it into another ball.

“So it seems.” And threw another hitting him in the shoulder.

“I am a Lord, Lady Aleyne. I am a future ward of my Land.” *Smack!* another ball on the other shoulder.

“Yes you certainly will…..” Sansa saw the anger building in his shaking body and only smirked as she tossed another ball.

“.....My brother is also a Lord and will become Ward someday. That does not stop me from doing this….” *Smack” she laughed as the ball made contact with his chest again and quickly stopped when her joy was not met. She slumped her shoulders and put her hands on her hips.

“It is a lot more fun when the target moves. You could try to hide behind a bush or at least duck to avoid it. I would think you would have attempted at least one ball by now, though I warn you I am quick. You do not stand a chance.” She watched as Robins lip twitched in attempt at a smile. The dare however was too enticing and he bent and took a heap of snow and began crushing. Sansa turned and ran a few steps before a whack hit her dead centre in the back. She stopped and turned to find Robin bent over in a fit of laughter.

“Lucky shot! That will not happen again.”

The two picked up more snow and ran behind bushes and sculptures throwing snowballs and mirthfully giggled and screeched. Some hit and some missed and hit some poor statue in the most interesting places that only caused their laughter to howl. When Sansa regained her composer she noticed it became far too quiet. Maybe he was advancing in his strategies and was sneaking his way towards her. She ducked low and peeked at the corner of her protective hedge and looked for movement. There was nothing. She crept to the other side and down the steps to where he was before. Slowly she rounded an evergreen and smirked when she spotted the last bit of a cape disappear behind a large hedge. She grabbed as much snow as she could and tiptoed towards the large hedge and stopped just before the corner. She silently counted to three and jumped out.

“HA!” *Smack* 

“OH! PETYR!” She watched the figure straighten itself as tall the leftover snow and water drops dripped off his perfectly kept hair. 

“Am I to assume Sweetling that this is a declaration of war?” Petyr turned slowly brushing off the remanence that splattered off shoulders. He grabbed his handkerchief and shook it open before wiping his hair and neck with an daring look on his face.

“Petyr, I am so sorry. Robin and I were having a snowball fight. I thought you were him!” She sheepishly explained bounding towards him and helped clean him off.

“It is time for Robins Archery lessons. The two of you lost track of time so I came in search of you. When I found him I advised him and he immediately went in. I was trying to find you hoping to sneak a kiss and I seem to have gotten more that I bargained for. Sansa tried to suppress a chuckle terribly instead it came out as a full out howl. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to stop illy so. Petyr creased his eyes and leaned his cane against the hedge. He then bent and grabbed snow and began crunching.

“What are you doing?” Sansa stopped laughing and looked at him with untrusting eyes.

“What does it look like I am doing.” He kept crunching.

“I think you are attempting at something a boy from the fingers could know nothing about. You are no match for a northerner. The snow is in our blood I feel it necessary to give you full warning. Refrain from your foolish attempts My Lord.” She took her own heap and began crunching whilst walking backwards.

“How very kind of you to warn me…. “ Sansa ducked just in time as Petyr threw the first ball and missed. With a screech she threw hers and hit him in the shoulder and ran for shelter. They both giddily swerved through hedges and statues throwing and missing balls. Each one getting more and more determined. Sansa swerved and dived behind a long tall hedge wall. He was better than she expected and needed another plan of attack. She decided an ambush was in order. Yes, she smiled wickedly, tackle and bury him deep into the snow until he pleaded for mercy. She learned much from her sly siblings and knew she could get him. She stayed silent and waited til she heard the slow crunching of his feet getting closer. She waited for his steps and walked with the sounds of his steps. Soon she heard him right behind her tall green wall. She got ready for the pounce and again counted silently ‘three...two…’

“AHA” Petyr grabbed her around he waist from behind and she shrilled. She nearly escaped when Petyr swiftly grabbed her again and the two went tumbling onto the snow with Petyr on top.

“See, A boy from the Fingers does know a thing or two.” Petyr enslaved his gloved fingers with hers and held her hands down above her head.

“What I see Is is a cheat, a scoundrel who does not play by the book.” Sansa heaved under him.

“Never have Sweetling. What fun would that be.” Sansa’s woollen cloak opened from the fall and Her flesh above her bosom panted hard. Petyr was lost to the delicious sight of his snow angels quivering panting body his manhood began to achingly harden. Sansa involuntarily bucked trying to find comfort instead his hardness rubbed the ache she had between her legs and they both moaned with pleasure. Sansa looked into Petyrs dark hungry eyes and her own hunger intensified. She lifted her head and kissed him forcefully and he more than complied. Petyr unlaced his Fingers and snuck a hand around her waist tugging her closer to him. The other hand snuck behind her dark raven locks and slipped his tongue into her partially opened mouth. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined kissing this way. The invasion was glorious and her tongue licked and rubbed deliciously his increasing her excitement. Sansa’s leg bent at the knee entrapping his hips. Every move was thoughtless and instinctive causing the urge between them to intensify. The world around them was completely lost to the pull, push, grunts and moans between them.

*CRUNCH* “Ahh, Nothin’ like taking a bite outta the ole forbidden fruit on a fine winters day I say. Damn these fucking thing are juicy.” *Crunch*

Like a bucket of ice water the pair leapt to their feet. They both looked up and saw Luthor sitting on an obliging stone pillar nonchalantly eating a huge green apple. Both were red faced, one with embarrassment and the other with rage.

“LUTHER, how long have you been sitting there?” Petyr asked menacingly straightening his cloak.

“The whole time. I saw the lady hit you square in the back of the head. It was quite the holler but not nearly as funny when she hit the young lord the first time. I nearly pissed myself.” Luthor laughed.

“Luthor, I have put up with your shenanigans far too long. I have let the others go knowing it was to brighten the Lady’s spirits when she was down. Now you have crossed a very dangerous line. I am your employer, you work for me. Such insolence I will no longer tolerate do I make myself very clear?” Petyr spat warningly.

“I am sorry Milord. It was not my intention to ogle. It was an uncomfortable situation and I dealt with it the only way I know how. I was out here doing as you asked and watching out for the Lady. In doin’ so I’ve discovered I am not the only one watching her intently. That shorter thin bloke Redford has been watching her from behind doorways and threw windows. As a matter o’ fact he is doin it right now. Not to worry, from his vantage point he cannot see the two a you behind that hedge, I am sure he is wondering what you both are doin there so long if I didn’t pipe in. I think it best you come out smilin and doin your lordly thing. He is most interested when the two of you are together and I don’t like it. Thought you should know.” *Crunch* Luthor admitted. 

Petyr and Sansa came out of the hedge smiling at Luthor looking as if nothing was amiss. When Sansa went behind Petyr to brush off some snow, he looked up and there Lord Redford was looking out his bedroom window. Petyr smiled politely and nodded up acknowledging the man’s presence and it was returned with a respectful nod and he left.

“How long have you noticed this.” Petyr looked at Luthor adjusting his gloves.

“Since the beginning. I thought he was being cautious like the others but there is something more to it. I can feel it.”

“I have noticed it as well.” Sansa admitted.

“You have made no mentioned of this?” Petyr questioned.

“I did not know if it was the way he was or it was my imagination. I am not acquainted with anyone here as well as you both. Some people take more time than others and thought it was just his quiet nature causing him to be curious yet, reclusive. He has been kind and thoughtful and has not given me any reason to question his character directly.” Sansa admitted.

“He is a quiet man and speaks only when necessary. However, I have not known him to be sneaky, that is more Nestor’s character. From now on Sweetling I will have Luthor do a check of the bedroom corridors at eleven o’clock prior to you coming to my chambers. Luthor once the corridor is secured slip a blank piece of paper under her door and when she comes out make sure she makes it to my chambers unnoticed prior to your evening festivities. If the man has seen anything prior to today I do not think there is a soul in this castle that would not know about it. Still we must exercise caution, agreed?” Both Sansa and Luthor nodded.

“Excellent, and Luthor...good work.” 

“As always Milord. Sorry again….If the two of you want to keep going I can hide behind that naked lass over there and yodel if somebody approaches….”

“Luthor! Do you not have an amiable highborn Trollope to endlessly debauche, or are you growing tired of her already?” Petyr huffed.

“Nah, she out with her uncle watching the soldiers train.” Luthor went back to his apple.

“I am so sorry you lost your companion Luthor.” Sansa frowned.

“Oh no, she likes watching em, it gets her all riled and ready for the next half of ole Luthies…”

“Thank you Luthor, we do not need an illustrative account. Our imaginations are enough to give us nightmares for the next five years. Again, thank you.” The two men nodded and Luthor tilted his hat to Sansa and smiled before taking leave. Petyr looked up and studied each window and Sansa the doors before looking at each other. He offered his arm and the two paced around the gardens.

“So you are confident that Lord Redford has not seen me sneaking into your chambers at night?.” Sansa acted normally as if commenting on the garden with a big smile on her face. The tremble in her words and the tightness of her grip on his arm told another story.

“I would never make a foolish bet on the unknown. Had he discovered anything questionable he would have spoken to Nestor and Anya and we would have heard something by now. The two do not have a game face that I have never seen. No, he has either seen nothing or has seen something and his motives are entirely his own. If that is the case we shall figure it out and if it is so it is the man’s fate will soon follow his late Lady Mistress of this castle.” Petyr promised with the same facade.

“Petyr, no, I cannot believe….”

“You must…..”Petyr stopped and turned Sansa to face him. He put his hand on her shoulders and looked at her seriously.

“I know you had heard wonderful accounts of these people from your family. Their account were true and honourable and their belief in them was not ill placed. It is a different time now and so much has happened. The Kingdom is not safe as long as Joffrey sits on the throne with his mother pulling his strings. There is real fear here, you have seen it yourself. You must keep all options open, even the ones that seem impossible. That way if they come to pass, you will be ready for it with a game plan. Do you understand Sweetling?....” Sansa looked down and nodded.

“I have a meeting with Anya before I go…”

“Petyr no. I know what you are going to say and I refuse to let you apologize for what just happened between us.” Sansa insisted.

“I should have exercised restraint.” 

“WE, WE should have exercised restraint. The fault, if there was any, was both ours.”

“I respect you and what I did…”

“Was nothing I did not encourage. I have my own mind and I know you respect me. Had I asked you to stop, I know you would have immediately. I said nothing and I did not want to. Perhaps I should have though it is not due to what we did but for where we did it. My regret is not for what happened but for who could have seen us. In a way I am thankful that we had Luthor watching over us.”

“Oh that man. How many times I have come close to killing him then rewarding him in the same breath.” Petyr joked.

“I suppose if I continue to admonish myself you will not acquiesce?” Sansa shook her head defiantly.

“I have learned very early with you not to engage in fruitless battles. I will acquiesce to you this time..” Petyr attempted a joke. Sansa just stared pleadingly.

“You love me as I love you. It is only natural that we would desire more. Had this been a traditional situation…”

“We would be married by now.” Petyr finished. The pair looked away from each other in awkward silence. 

“I should be going, shall I walk you back to the castle?” 

“Thank you no, I think I will stay in the gardens and enjoy the snow a little longer. A little quiet and fresh air would do me some good.” Petyr took her hand and kissed it before taking his leave. Sansa turned and looked at the winter wonderland and walked further in whilst thinking about what happened. The connection was glorious and she could not deny enjoying the intense desire every ounce of her body screamed for his. The way her body and soul cried to be connected with the other half of its true life’s mate. It was wrong, so wrong to want it so bad with someone you had not made godly vows to. There was no question that she loved him as he loved her. Tradition was so important to Sansa, however what can you do when any possibility for tradition has been taken from you and all you have left is survival. The future no matter how much they wanted it to be a happy ending had a strong chance of ending in their death. It is the reason why they had not spoken of weddings and engagement. Even thinking about it seemed childish and fantastical. Sansa stopped and took the glove off her left hand and looked down at the emerald marquise cut engagement ring. The ring was beautiful and she loved wearing it even though it was not really hers. It was Aleyne’s ring and Sansa felt jealousy towards her alter ego. Aleyne was free to be with Petyr. Free to be his love and future while Sansa sat in the shadows watching everything. She was tired of it, the day when she could come out into the world and show everyone who she was could not come quick enough. 

 

***

 

Tonight by request was a night for showcasing. Everyone sat in the gold and cream music room listening as Miranda strummed beautifully the end of Bach’s Arioso harp solo. Everyone clapped joyously and praised her talents which she gladly soaked in. Nestor smiled with pride and clapped the loudest.

“That was beautiful Lady Miranda.” Robin admired.

“Thank you My Lord.” She bashfully responded and took residence in the seat next to her father’s. 

“That was a wonderful way to begin the evening Lady Miranda. You have left quite a challenge for who ever should play next.” Petyr complimented.

“The Lady Aleyne should play next. Please my Lady, I would so enjoy listening to you play the piano.” Robin pleaded.

“I would be delighted. Though I must say after hearing the Lady Miranda I cannot promise the same talent.”

Sansa in her lavender dress and wig styled in a elaborate bun exposing her long slender neck sat and pondered at the grande pianoforte. When she thought of what to play she smiled at everyone and gave Petyr a second longer glance and grinned. She closed her eyes and lay her fingers on the keys and began Chopin's A maids wish. Her long lithe fingers gracefully ran across the ebony and ivory keys with ease. The Pierre’s had a beautiful pianoforte though it never enticed her to play. Her fears and Melancholy only inspired pathetic movements and could not bring herself to play them. It has been almost five years since she last played and worried that her rustiness would show.To her surprise her fingers easily remembered every key to every note by heart. It was as easy as sewing a handkerchief or signing her name. She closed her eyes and felt the music and warm intense feelings emanating from a certain spectator. She opened her eyes and saw Petyr soaking in the confessions of her love for him. The more he was lost the more confident she played. At this moment it was just her and him and she played that way right to the last note.

The song ended and the group clapped again. Sansa stood and bowed graciously to her audience. Petyr stood and walked over and took her hand with a proud smile.

“That was positively breathtaking My Lady.” He kissed her hand with a loving smile.

“Yes Lady Aleyne, you have a wonderful talent for music.” The Dowager Anya warmly complimented.

“I knew she would be excellent. Would you play another?”” Robin requested.

“My Lord I would be honoured. However I have not played in many years my fingers are tired from neglecting my practices. How about we give someone else the opportunity to exhibit their talents, hmm? What about you? What instrument do you play?”Sansa requested from Robin.

“I….I play the violin. Though I play it very ill. I do not have a talent for music, Forgive me Lady Aleyne.” Robin sullenly declined.

“That is because you give up too easily.” Petyr answered.

“That’s not true. Music is not in my blood, mother said so. Mother was taught to play the harp like Lady Miranda and she played very ill. She said I did not have to play the violin if I did not want to. She said I was going to be a great leader and did not have to waste time on silly stupid instruments.” Robin spat back. The heat in his eyes intensified and soon a tirade was coming.

“Perhaps it is not the musician but the teacher….”Sansa offered a defence.

“He had five come and go, happily as I remember.” Petyr responded.

“Well they did not try hard enough. Perhaps they were so consumed with teaching they did not take the time to show the beauty of the instrument. It sounds as though music was not played often enough for our Lord to be truly inspired by the beauty of the art. Does anyone here play the violin or know someone who plays it with the passion it so deserves?” Sansa asked everyone.

“I know someone. As a matter of fact you do as well Lady Aleyne. It is your fiancé, The Lord Protector…..” Miranda lifted her chin and smirked. Sansa turned her shocked head back towards Petyr who looked away with tight lips.

“...It is true. I heard him play long ago deep in the night when he thought everyone was sleeping.” Miranda boasted her finding.

“What were you doing out of bed in the middle of the night dear daughter?” Nestor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I….I had a craving….for something sweet. Yes, I was mad with desire for Marzipan and made for the kitchen. It was on my way back that I heard the faint sound of the violin coming from this very room. I snuck to the door and peeked in and found our Lord secretly playing. He is quite good.” Miranda gave a satisfying smile.

“Uncle Petyr, please, you must play for me. Please Uncle Petyr.” Robin begged as Petyr shook his head in protest.

“Yes, My Lord. I cannot think of a better inducement for Lord Robin than to hear his dear Uncle play. The violin is a beautiful romantic instrument. I myself favor it above all and would love to hear you play.” Sansa was playing him and he knew it. She knew he could not resist her.

Everyone sat back down in their seats and with great anticipation watched Petyr remove his grey suit coat and roll up his puffy white sleeves exposing his defined perfect forearms. He opened the violin case on the shelf and walked to the middle of the room and stood tall and serious. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the instrument and began playing Vivaldi's Sovente il Sole. From the moment the bow caressed the first string the song entranced her. Every note was a hope hidden in his heart. The beautiful sorrowful plea of the instrument she could feel him pouring out every fear and vulnerability. He was playing beautifully and perfectly and it mesmerized her.

“Why are you looking at him like that?” Robin leaned in and whispered to her.

“Like What Robin?”

“I do not know really. It’s as though...It’s as though you are under a spell.” Sansa softly giggled. She was not about to delve into the passion of watching her heart’s desire instead needed to turn this into an inducement for Robin.

“In a way I am. You see music evokes feeling and emotion. When a musician plays a piece of music they display a piece of themselves. Ladies and Gentlemen often find themselves spellbound by the musicians poetic story. It is why young ladies and gentlemen are requested to showcase their talents. I myself love that my future husband has musical talent. I can picture him playing pieces that express his love and appreciation for me in such a romantic way many ladies do.”

“Is it not more important for a Lady to have a strong leader for a husband?”

“Of course, though strength alone It is not everything. We want a smart man, a kind and gentle man. Someone who is good to his family and his people. It is a Lady’s parents task through friends and family to find such suitors. Once a lady is presented with her choices what is it that will make one of them stand out to her?.....” Robin shook his head baffled.

“His heart. A woman is attracted to his romantic side. He can show her this by sharing his favourite sonnets, poetry and playing music that shows his softness, tenderness and passion....” Sansa watched as Robin took it all in. He could see it but, the picture needed something more vivid.

“....In two years time you shall become a man grown as will many others. Imagine meeting a room full of pretty girls. Each one lovelier than the other. You confidently take out your violin and begin to play. The ball began with eleven suitors and now in the eyes of all these girls there is only one. Every Ladies eyes are on you and only you. They are listening to you express yourself through song and falling deep under your musical spell. There will not be a maid in the room dreaming of becoming Lady Arryn of the Erie and Wardeness of the Vale.” Robins eyes went wide and a smirk began to grow into a grin as the last note was played on Petyrs violin. The room clapped again and everyone complimented him on his fine playing.

“Uncle Petyr, that was magnificent. You must teach me how to play. Please Uncle Petyr, please!” Sansa bit her lips tightly trying not to laugh. Petyr had spotted the two whispering and wondered what she said that caused such passionate desire in the boy.

“So you have decided to give it another go I see.” Petyr inquired.

“No, I intend to finish my lessons and practice everyday for not one but two hours. Please Uncle Petyr” Robin pleaded as a child begging for a puppy.

“Very well, under two conditions. You will listen and not interrupt or get upset whilst I show you the basic fundamentals and notes. Once I have you will continue your learning with a tutor of my choosing and give them the same respect and attention. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Uncle Petyr I promise.” With gentle enthusiasm Robin delicately took the bow and violin from Petyrs hand and cradled the instrument on his shoulder practicing his posture and fingers.

“After such passionate display the Dowager and I have need of some brandy. Would anyone else care for refreshment? Lady Aleyne?” Miranda asked around. Sansa thanked but declined the offer while Petyr accepted. Robin offered to help and carefully put the violin and bow back in the case and said he would be back.

“That was incredibly beautiful and moving. I loved listening and watching you play. Was that your favourite piece?” Sansa inquired smiling warmly.

“Yes, It has always moved me since I heard it played in Riverun. I always thought of it as opportunities lost. Now, I only hear endless possibilities within the darkness. I played it for you.” His confession caused her stomach to flutter.

“I wish I could have heard the whole thing. I wish it could have been just the two of us. Promise me, someday you will play it for me again.”

“I shall play it and whatever else you wish me to play everyday for the rest of our lives if you so desire.” He vowed.

“Your brandy Uncle Petyr. Now….” Robin passed Petyr his brandy and went to the violin asking question after question taking Petyrs full attention. Sansa turned and saw Nestor, Dowager Anya and Miranda huddled around the harp remarking on its craftsmanship and the one they had at home. She looked to her left and saw Horton Redfort quietly opening the balcony door letting himself through and closing the door quietly. She turned and looked at Petyr who nodded that he witnessed the event whilst answering all of Robins questions. Sansa tilted her head towards the door and Petyr nodded again this time giving cautious and serious eyes. 

Sansa walked towards the doors and like the Lord quietly opened the door and let herself out. The wind had passed and the cold air was now tolerable. The man stood relaxed in the centre of the balcony with his hands behind his back.

“I see I am not the only one in need for some fresh air. Forgive me My Lord if I am invading your privacy.” She started.

“Not at all My Lady.” He smiled kindly and moved to the right giving more room for Sansa. The sun was mostly down only a fanned tail of orange then purple disappeared into dark blue. The snow was gone already and it was amazing how drastically the weather changed in just a few hours. 

“Lord Robin was right. The weather up in the mountains is fascinatingly unpredictable. The evening air is only mildly chilly at present. It is hard to believe it was just this morning that he and I were in the gardens frolicking cheerfully in the snow.” She giggled and Lord Redfort joined her.

“Yes, I saw the two of you. I confess you had me worried for a moment when you threw a snowball at him. At any moment I thought an avalanche was eminent and almost went for cover.” The man laughed and Sansa joined in.

“I must confess, I too thought for a moment the castle and all its inhabited were in mortal peril. I am delighted it turned out for the better.” 

“I too My Lady, I too. Yes, It is good to see the young lord smile. You have had a wonderful influence on the young man and I thank you. Before you, he barely showed any happiness or positivity. His countenance reminded me of another from long ago. He had me worried, greatly worried indeed.” The thin stout man’s smile turned dark and though he looked towards the mountains, Sansa could see he was not looking at anything in particular. He was back in a memory.

“How so My Lord.” Sansa inquired.

“Hmm, tell me Lady Aleyne, have you ever seen a child that did not smile? As small child at only three or four who at such a pure age knows nothing about the world around him?” Sansa pondered for a moment. 

“No, I cannot say I have.”

“I have and it is a sight that has been burned in my memory forever…..” Lord Redfort looked on into nothingness with his eyes creased and pained . Sansa stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

“The child was born to a good man and his amiable lovely wife. Both were from poor families yet both were hard working and strived to better their situation overtime. Work in the Fingers was scarce so like many men he worked for several months in the Riverlands and counted the days til he returned to his love….” Sansa halted a breath and swallowed. Petyr, or rather his mother and father. 

“....One day when he returned he was greeted with the warmest smile and happy tear filled eyes. She was with child and he was the happiest man alive. Both could not wait for the arrival of their first child. Unfortunately, as we know, a woman’s greatest pride can also be her greatest sacrifice. She died at childbirth and the father so overcome with grief could not even look at his newborn son.” 

Sansa closed her eyes and took long silent breathes in and out. Tears were on the verge of falling and the story did not sound as it was over. She shook her head.

“It is not the child fault. A child does not ask to be born.”

“No a child is most certainly innocent. Every husband and wife is aware of the dangers childbirth can bring. The concept always seems foreign until you are subjected to the grievous events. He never recovered, every time he looked at the babe all he could see was his wife’s lifeless naked bloody body. So, he left the child in the care of the wives of other men he worked with and stayed in the Riverlands. He spent years away sending money to the women while he worked, drank and whored his way through his suffering. It was on a venture out to the Fingers when I came across this child. I had just taken Lordship of my estate and the lands and went with my brother on pursuit to see the state of the Fingers and see how we could improve it. We were on horse back when we came across a woman with several children sitting on the rocky shores cleaning fish. This child no more than three sat on the rocky sand removed from the others. Greasy black hair, skin and bones and expressionless. When the others began to eat he got up and attempted to join them when the woman smacked his face and told him to sit down until she called him. The child did not speak or cry he just went back and sat. A butterfly landed on his foot and he did nothing. Most children that age would smile or shrill with delight. In the distance there were dolphins splashing about in the waves and not one infectious guttural holler came. My brother and I were outraged and went to the woman and demanded to know why she was not feeding her child and treating him in such a fashion. She was shaken by our presence and candour apologizing profusely and swore that the child was cursed and evil. She admitted he was not hers and she was burdened with the beast. We inquired naturally as to the parentage of the child and that is when we learned who his father was. When we left the Fingers we went directly to the Riverlands and spoke with the man’s employer. The lord was a good man and dear friend, Lord Hoster Tully…..” Sansa bit her lip and kept her eyes closed. Her eyelashes were drenched and she prayed the story was soon over.

“...When Hoster learned of the horrors this young child was subjected to he spoke with the man immediately. He demanded the child’s father to see the error of his ways. His wife would have wanted him to move on, to care for their child. The man was ashamed and swore he would do right by his child. Whether he attempted to or not five years later on another trip’ this time with Lord Tully, we saw the boy again. I knew it was him the moment I saw him. The same vacant eyes, bone thin, clothes tattered and too small. He was scuttled under driftwood hiding from the rain eating wasted fish. Hoster was furious and when he returned he searched for the boy’s father immediately. When he found him the man was in the workers housing in bed dying. There had been an accident and the man suffered injuries beyond help. The boy’s father lay there dying with guilt and shame. He begged Lord Tully to see that his son was placed with a good family. Hoster, the kind and selfless man that he was, did better. He promised to take his son as his Ward. He did, and unfortunately it was only in vane.”

“Stop please! It is too much...” Sansa begged the tears flowing freely. She looked at The Lord pleadingly.

“...Why? Why are you telling me all this? What do you hope to accomplish?”

“My Lady, I know you have heard parts of this story. From not just one but two sources….” Sansa could not move. She stared straight into the man’s knowing eyes nervously.

“You know after having nothing he was given everything. He had everything most in his station only dream about. In the end he betrayed the only real father he had ever known and only saw it as a betrayal against him. I believe it is due to his upbringing. I believe the damage that child suffered was beyond repair. He did not have the love every child deserves. He knew nothing about its beauty and sacrifice.”

“So That is it for him then? He is a plagued man not deserving of love due to something that was not his fault. He was a still young when he made the decision to duel. Lord Arryn even thought as much and gave him another chance.” Sansa noted defiantly.

“Yes, and how did he repay the man? I will not pretend that I do not know what he and the Lady Arryn engaged in under the man’s nose in his very home. He has proven time and time again that he is not an honourable man.” 

Sansa turned and took a few steps away and stared into the music room. She watched as Robin attempted a few notes. Whatever Petyr asked him to do Robin succeeded and the room raised and clapped. Robins sweet delightful face turned to Petyr and this wonderful man embraced him with loving pride. This was a man unworthy of love?

“I admit, I have never seen him happy before. I believe everything he is feeling is genuine and sincere….”

“But.” She interjected.

“But, what if there comes a time when things do not go his way. What if this journey ends not as either of you expect? I believe the man will revert to what he knows best. I believe it and so does someone else. Someone who I have seen a month prior voicing their concern for you.” 

Sansa did not turn. She kept her eyes on Petyr laughing at something Robin had said.

“How long ago?” She curtly asked.

“A month prior.”

“Was he alone?” 

“No My Lady.”

“Does anyone else know?” 

“In that room no, only I and your Uncle as far as I know.”

Sansa took a deep breath and turned to face Lord Redfort. She stood tall and serious and looked at the man in the eye.

“My Lord, I know your concerns are coming from the love you bore my family and are well intended. I thank you for concern and your undying friendship to my family. Will he be returning anytime soon?” She asked concerned.

“No My Lady, this was the only visit I had from him in person. Normally he sends letters with no return address with a blank stamp. He took a great risk coming here to give his message to you.” 

“Yes, he did. It was too great a risk and I am tired of it. If you have the opportunity to speak with him again tell him this. I am not a child anymore. I have not been since the day I learned of my families fate. I am tired of warnings of Petyr and his past sent on his behalf through friends and allies risking many lives. I know who he is and what he has done. The man in that room is not the man everyone is desperately trying to warn me about. I trust him and would bet my life and future on who he is today. It is not him all of you need to trust, it is me and me alone.” She finished and Lord Redfort conceded.

“Very well.”

“We have been out here far too long. We should head back inside.” Sansa looked in the room for curious eyes.

“As you wish.” Lord Redfort walked ahead and opened the door. Luthor had joined the crowd and letters were being distributed amongst the happy faces.

“Post, Milady. There is one here for you from Somme.” Luthor walked over and handed her a thick bundle.”

“Looks as though France has been missing you greatly Lady Aleyne.” Dowager Anya remarked kindly.

“Yes, I cannot wait to read it. Does post normally arrive so late in the day?” Sansa remarked excitedly not giving anything away of her recent nervousness.

“Six to eight hours up the mountain depending on the the size of the parcels and conditions. Is the man being cared for?” Petyr inquired stuffing his own letters in his breast pocket.

“Aye Milord, he is having his dinner on the west wing balcony as we speak.” Luthor confirmed.

“Excellent. I believe we all are greatly anticipating the content of our letters. Shall we bid goodnight?” A murmur of agreement and head nods acknowledged Petyr.

They bid each other goodnight and made their way up the staircase. Sansa looked at Redfort who gave a small smile and nod before climbing the cathedral staircase. Petyr looked at Redfort and the two nodded before he looked at Sansa and waited.

“Nothing knew that I had not heard before’ She responded boredly. She then smiled and he took her hand and kissed it.

“Go and read your letter, I am sure you are anxious to read it. Shall I see you later?”

“Of course.” Sansa smiled and made her way up the stairs. He watched as she glided up and at the top she blew him a kiss. Once she was out of view the smile fell serious and dark.

“Luthor?”

“Over here waiting at the doors.” Luthors shadow responded down a dark small hall.

“Good, take me to him.”

Petyr walked towards the darkness and Luthor opened the door. A lantern stood waiting inside a niche in the stone damp walls. Ahead was complete darkness only a few steps could be seen at a time. Luthor lead the way with the light down the endless staircase. In the distance a soft glow of light could be seen and the wail of wind could be heard ahead. Once they reached the bottom they were in a stone round room lit by candles here and there. The old stone walls and arches had hints of paint and must have been beautiful once in its glory days. At the front of the room was a platform with a massive gaudy throne made from a huge trunk of wood. The most peculiar part was in the center of the room. A huge circular open door on the floor and a thin short man eating a piece of chicken staring curiously down. As soon as Luthor and Petyr entered the room he looked puzzled between the men and the door in the floor.

“Stupid place for a window isn’t it?” The man remarked as he tossed a chicken bone through the whole.

“It is not a window, it is a door. It is called a moon door and once served as a sentence for treachery and law breakers in medieval times. Court was observed here in the great hall and if you wanted a man dead, this was his sentence.” Petyr explained. He walked with his hand behind his back towards the short man still staring at the door like an insect.

“Cruel way to go. I’d rather meet the gallows. Snap o’ the neck, done! Why meet me ‘ere? They know I am a postman?” The man suspiciously asked Petyr.

“Relax good man. I brought you here because it is the most secluded place in the castle. No one will hear our conversation here. Have you news?” Petyr placated.

“Have you my gold?” The man stood straight waiting.

“Luthor?” Petyr extended his open hand behind him towards Luthor who was leaning against the wall cutting into an apple. He stopped his cutting and reached into his left pocket and threw a small black bag of gold straight into Petyrs hand. He opened the strings and emptied the few gold coins into his hand. The man opened his black toothed mouth and smiled. He reached for the gold but Petyr clasped down and tsk’d at the man.

“Not before I hear what you have” 

“I saw im, Theon Greyjoy. I saw him on a ship docked at the Fingers.” The man admitted.

“You are sure it was Theon Greyjoy?” Petyr lifted his brow.

“Yes Milord, I saw I’m with me own eyes.”

“Was he alone?” 

No Milord, he came with five other men. They had long hooded cloaks on, I could not see der faces. They all got on horseback and went in separate directions, Greyjoy went west. He was headed towards the Towers by the looks of it.” The man explained.

“You do not know for certain?”

“Nah Milord. They were all ridd’n fast off the paths into the forests. I followed Greyjoy as far as I could but I lost im.” The man reached for the gold and Petyr held it back again.

“The ship? Did it have any sigils any flags?” Petyr pressed.

“No sigils Milord, just one English flag.”

Petyr nodded and placed the gold back inside the small pouch and tightened the strings. He smiled at the short postman and put both his hands on his shoulders.

“Good work Nigel, and you are certain no one saw you?”

“Yes Milord, was like a ghost I was” His black teeth smiled widely.

“Excellent!” As quick as a whip Petyr raised his hands from the postman’s shoulders to the man’s head and twisted it til it snapped. The body hit the stone ground with his eyes wide open. Petyr grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his hands before he kicked the body through the moon door then turned towards Luthor.

“Have his horse pushed through the moon door. Everyone will assume he tumbled off from too much ale.”

“Aye Milord.” Luthor stuffed his apple between his teeth stood and grabbed the lantern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had some nookie!!! 
> 
> What can I say, slooooow burn. Hope you like this chapter, cheers!


	18. Strength and Wit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, see the end for notes.

Five men on horseback riding in separate directions. Four cloaked from head to foot, Greyjoy riding towards the Towers visible for all to see. Curious, very curious indeed. Petyr and Luthor emerged from the medieval hall to the main floor foyer headed for the cathedral staircase. The castle was silent and black with the exception of Luthor's Lantern lighting the way up the marble steps. When they hit the landing Luthor shined the light both ways of the long hallway paying close attention to Redfort’s door. No one out lurking no glowing lights from under the crack of the doors. Satisfied they headed towards the Masters chambers when the sound of muffled weeping whispered from somewhere. The closer they got to the Masters chambers the more clear the sound became. It was Sansa and she was in distress. A few feet before the door they halted preparing for the worst. Luthor reached into his holster and had his hand ready. Petyr threw open the door and Luthor burst in gun drawn ready to strike. 

Sansa yelped and staggered back to the headboard. She was alone on the bed crying into her handkerchief. Luthor put away his gun while Petyr quickly shut the door and the two looked at her in concern. 

“Sansa, what happened Sweetling? Are you hurt?” Petyr swept towards the bed.

“No…..yes...I, I just….hate Everything! I hate this castle. I hate the hiding. I hate the lying and deceit. I hate not trusting anyone and everyone not trusting me. I hate…..”

A petrified Luthor watched as the fiery creature exploded into apocalyptic mania. She began throwing pillows, flowers, anything she could reach. Petyr nudged his head towards the door and Luthor backed out slowly escaping the pillow catapulting blast.

“... Aleyne! I hate her most of all and wish she were dead!” Red eyes, cheeks and nose slumped back down on the bed panting. 

“Ah...is that all?” Petyr jest.

“It is not funny Petyr! None of this is funny. I do not know how much more I can endure…” Sansa moved towards Petyr and grasped at his vest tightly. She lay her head on his chest and took in her favourite scent of brandy and mint.

“....Make it go away. Please Petyr, make the world go away.” She pleaded into his vest.

“If that is what you desire Sweetling then it is done. I shall purchase an island and build a castle worthy of you. We shall live the rest of our days together and forget all about Westeros, The Lannisters, and everything else. I can make this happen my love, somehow, I do not believe that is what you truly want. What happened my love? Was it Redfort? Did he say anything? Did he do anything?” Petyr finished darkly.

“He did nothing and said so much. What he did say I already knew but not enough. It was the last I could take. I am tired Petyr, I am so tired of deception and concealment.” Her weary body slumped onto his chest and he could feel the fatigue emanating from her body. Petyr swept his hand removing the raven wig. He tossed it across the room and into the fire. He unlaced the tie from her plaited hair and let her tresses free. He lifted her chin to look into her sad helpless eyes.

“Come….” Petyr got off the bed and took Sansa’s hand. He lead her to the chair in front of his desk then poured two brandys. After giving her one he took the chair next to hers and adjusted it to face her and sat. He placed one hand on hers and swept his thumb caressingly against her soft skin.

“Let it out my love. Let it all go.” Sansa nodded and took in the copper substance letting the burn soothe her. When she was ready she looked back at him and began.

“He knows Petyr. Lord Redfort knows who I am.” Sansa whispered and Petyr silently took in a breath. 

“I see, How much does he know?”

“He knows who I am and why I am here. He knows enough.”

“Your Grandfather?”

“I believe so….Oh Petyr I know you will have questions and I only have partial answers. As far as Lord Redfort is concern he is an ally. His behaviour was not in malice towards me as they were for his distrust in you. They all distrust you and you know very well they do and why. Who ever has knowledge of my identity is unknown until they reveal themselves to me then it makes sense. It was as if Grandfather gave me a puzzle box with only five pieces of a set for a hundred. Since this journey began pieces that I did not have slowly have come to me through you, Dowager Olenna, Oberyn, Lord Redfort. I do not have enough yet the picture is starting to take shape. I need to start the day Grandfather sat with me when he found out he was dying. He knew he did not have much time and wanted to discuss how I was going to return to Westeros and get back Winterfell. He said there was a war coming for the crown and with it there was an opportunity for a second. A war for Winterfell and I was the key to get it back. I must have asked a thousand questions, mostly about Cersei and the Lannisters, his reply was not to concern myself with anything else but home at this time. My family would be avenged along with Elia Martell by Dorne lead by The Martells.”

Sansa took a long breath and a sip of brandy. Petyr watched her reorganize the chaotic mess that exploded in her mind. She needed this she had been holding in so much. He desperately wanted to help but refrained. She needed to do this herself.

“Grandfather told me that getting my home back would test everything I knew and valued. There was no way of getting it back honourably. It was going to take lies, deception and ruthlessness. I was not going to accomplish this alone and needed someone who knew how to play the game. Someone cunning and powerful. That is when he told me he wrote to you. He knew you were the only person in the world that could accomplish this. I had expressed my concern about being cared for such a person. He told me this...he said…’my darling Sansa….I do not trust him with my life. I believe it would give him great joy to hand me over to Joffrey and watch as I met a fate worse than death. It is not my life I need him to protect it is yours. There are many questionable things about Petyr Baelish. The one thing I have absolute certainty is his suffering. The senseless and cruel fate that your mother endured must have left him guilt ridden and lost. Had he been able to help her he would have at all costs. I believe he knew nothing that happened to your family and is waiting for anything and everything he can do to avenge her death. Helping her daughter will be exactly the the motivation he needs. He needs you as much as you need him. I trust he will keep you safe and treat you well, I would stake the Tully name and my home on it. You, Sansa, are the only person in this world that can trust him’....”

Petyr closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Sansa was telling the story yet Hosters voice he could hear loud and clear. Petyr never felt so naked and vulnerable. Hoster knew him far more than he ever wanted to believe. 

“...I trust my grandfather even in death. I trust him then and I trust him now. He knew he could trust you with my life and from the moment I met you I felt it no matter the history and rumours. His faith in you was not ill placed nor is mine.”

“Sansa, what are you trying to tell me?” Petyr urged. The pain from the admissions was killing him slowly. 

“You asked me if Oberyn knew I was alive and I told you I did not know. It was the truth. It was not until the eve of the party that Oberyn confirmed my suspicions while we danced. He told me he knew I had many questions but then was not the time with so many ears. He urged me to smile and laugh and asked me about my well being. He wanted to know if I had any reservations about my current situation to speak plainly. I knew what he meant and I told him that I was well. That despite everything, I was happy and had every faith that I was where and with whom I was meant to be with. He changed the subject until the end of the dance when he whispered in my ear. ‘I come with a message. He is well though concerned for you.’.” 

“Theon Greyjoy....” Petyr whispered through tight lips. Sansa nodded.

“..So he is in Dorne?” 

“No. He was, he does not stay anywhere too long. He is constantly on the move.”

“Have you had personal contact with him?”

“Yes, It was only once when he found grandfather and I in Ireland after the fall. He told us what happened and that I was presumed dead. For my safety and his grandfather separated us. He was sent one way without my knowledge and grandfather and I another. When I was settled in London he went to Theon and that’s when planning began. When Grandfather returned I was told very little. He believed for his survival and my own it was best. We had different roles to play for the future and until we accomplished them were to have no contact.”

“What is his role Sansa? What do you know? Tell me my love so we can move things forward. Our success is better united not separate. I know your grandfather had your best interest above all when he was alive now things have changed. I can only help the both of you if you let me in. Please.” Petyr pleaded softly.

“I cannot…..Petyr I made a promise and I cannot go back on my word. I told you the secret is not my own to keep.” She begged for understanding.

Petyr let go of her hands and straightened his back stiffly.

“So we are still playing this are we? We are not children confessing notty behaviour begging for the others confidence. Lives and the future are at stake here. How am I to help you if you do not trust me?” He spat.

Sansa stood nearly knocking over her chair in frustration.

“This is exactly what I am talking about. Everyone questioning me. I know I am a woman and a young one. I will not be underestimated due to my sex. I am not naive nor am I weak. All of you, Oberyn, Redfort, Theon...YOU have to stop trying to questioning my strength and my wit. It is you all that need to trust ME!....” 

The force of her words struck Petyr harder than lightning through a tree. He did trust her, or so he thought. He trusted her love for him, her honestly and her heart. Never once did he consider trusting her instincts and wit. It was not a conscious decision he made, it was his nature. Now she was forcing him to face it and he did not know if he could.

 

“...My grandfather spent years patiently waiting, planning and communicating. Despite his age there was nothing wrong with his mind. He was wise and knew who to trust. He has been right about absolutely everything and I put all my faith in him and his tireless work that took his life. All I ask is for the rest of you to trust my decision to follow it through.”

“Then why are you telling me anything about Theon Greyjoy?” 

“I never hid from you that I knew Theon was innocent. I never hid from you that I knew he was in hiding. I may not know his role entirely I know he is on the right side. What I will not hide are messages given to me about people’s reservations about us. I understand their concerns about you and your past what I will not tolerate is their distrust in my strength and wit. I made this very clear to Lord Redfort after he too had revealed he was entrusted with a message.”

“Greyjoy has been to the Redfort?” Pictures of Theon on horseback heading west flashed in his mind. Nigel had thought he was headed for the Towers. Both are west, It was possible Theon suspected he was being trailed and diverted the postman one way before he lost him.

“This was the only personal contact Lord Redfort had with him. Any other communication has been with unmarked letters with no return address. Even those have been seldom.”

“Sansa, Do you not see the risks everyone is taking. I need to put a stop to this immediately. Starting with Redfort as it seems.”

“No, I know very well how you put a stop to things. You will do nothing.”

Petyr crinkled his eyes and rubbed aggressively the dull pain building in his forehead.

“What are you asking of me Sweetling.”

“Do not reprimand Lord Redfort for his knowledge and keeping it from you. I want you to acknowledge that the concerns everyone has for me are warranted due to your past. I want you to give others who doubt your honour the patience to see that you have changed and leave their concerns to me. If I am confronted by another with the knowledge of my identity, my path or our relationship I promise to share it with you and keep nothing from you. Most of all I wish that you stop questioning Theon and his loyalty. Leave him to me. I know I am asking much of you. I am asking you to go against your every instinct and everything you know. You have repeatedly offered the world to me, now, I want something far greater. Give me your word and you have given me something far more precious than anything gold can buy.” Sansa sat in her chair as a queen. She radiated confidence and strength. The North will inherit a fine Wardeness when she wins back her home he thought. There was one thing, oh how time and karma have cruel wit. Petyr chuckled at the irony. He stood from his chair and began to pace.

“Oh my darling. How fate enjoys to test me through you. I cannot promise this at present, not until I tell you something. I have a confession to make….”Petyr straightened his back with his hands behind him. He turned and looked at the curious beauty waiting patiently for him to explain.

“Only moments ago I killed a man. I commissioned him for any information regarding Greyjoy and he delivered. To ensure no one else procure said information his body now lays splattered at the bottom of the mountain.”

“You… What have you done Petyr? Why?.” 

“His name was Nigel, he was the postman. Prior to our departure from the capital I commissioned him to report any sightings of Greyjoy during his journey through the country. He spotted him at the Fingers on a ship with five other men. They left on horseback and diverted into five different locations. Nigel followed Greyjoy as far as he could. It had seemed to him that Theon was heading west towards the Towers. Though now as we know he went to the Redfort instead.” Pertyr watched her curiously. The only indication of her nervousness was her fidgeting fingers in her brothers handkerchief.

“Why?” 

“I was acting on orders by Cersei. She entrusted me with the task at the end of our meeting the day prior to our departure.” Sansa shook her head in disbelief.

“Cersei? Petyr, Please. Help me to understand?”

“I did it I spite of her order. If she is looking for him then it gives credence to your belief in him. I have no doubt I am the only source tasked with finding him nor do I believe that I am the last. If he is found it is best that I find him first. Anyone else does he is dead. You have seen what Joffrey is capable of with a poor woman only trying to feed her family. What do you suppose they would do to him? The torture would depend on Cersei’s contentment on the information she gathers and the happiness Greyjoys screams make Joffrey. It would last for months. He will become desperate and all the loyalty in the world he has ever had for you will be gone. Like a mad animal chewing off his trapped foot, he would talk and tell them everything.” Petyr finished.

“I am aware.” It was all she offered and it baffled him. It was maddening.

“Sansa, please! Do you not know how precious you are? What will happen to the North and all who remain? If you will not think of me and my love for you think of them?” He tried to reason 

“I am thinking about them, and make no mistake, I am also thinking about you. I started this with every thought for Winterfell, the North and everyone involved. Now everything is for them and for us. Petyr you are at the forefront of my mind every second of everyday. The weight of my decisions is based on their survival and yours. I love you and there is nothing I would not do to ensure your safety and happiness as you would mine. You are precious to me my love but so is Theon's mission. He will not get caught, he knows what he is doing. Leave him alone.” 

 

“You are asking much of me, but, nothing you do not deserve. I will do as you asked, I will not reprimand Redfort and leave Greyjoy alone . Under one condition! If...If Cersei does find Theon. I will do everything in my power to get to him before he can say a word. I will get to him and kill him before they have any opportunity.” Petyr demanded. To his surprise his condition was met with a satisfied smile.

“Agreed.” 

“You have that much faith in him?” 

“Yes Petyr I do.” Whatever Greyjoy involvement was, it was bigger than he could imagine. Inside the curiosity was eating away at him like starved rats on flesh. None of this made Petyr trust Greyjoy anymore. As a matter of fact, it only intensified his hatred for the man. A part of him almost hoped Theon was caught just so he could kill him. Sansa made her way to him and gently lay her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

“I love you Petyr.”

“I love you Sweetling.” 

Sansa leaned in and kissed him. Her soft warm lips electrified his senses. Every nerve instantly on fire and his heart filled with love. How easy it was to fall under such a utopian spell. Reluctantly he ended the sweet kiss with a final little nip of her bottom lip. As much as he was wanting, there was more. Her list was not completely addressed and his suspicion was the rest was all tied into one, Aleyne.

“I believe you are not finished my love. I recall other items on your list that were troubling you?” Sansa own hypnotic spell came to an abrupt end. She had to look away, the shame was too much.

“It was nothing important. Really Petyr. Forget I mentioned anything else.”

“Not important? When we burst through that door, Luthor had his gun drawn in fear you were in danger. The gun had nothing on the explosion of flowers and pillows we were ambushed by.” 

“Petyr, I spoke out of frustration. I should not have said all that. How incredibly silly of me. All this time I have been trying to be a good influence on Robin and here I go acting sillier than than a three year old. Forgive me my love. ” 

“Oh no you don’t my darling. Let it out. If you keep it in the next time you explode I am liable to lose my henchman. He is quite frightened of you.”

Sansa giggled.

“I am certain Luthor is fine. Of all things in this world he is certainly not going to lose sleep over my temper.”

“Sansa, I just killed a man with my bare hands and kicked his lifeless body into the abyss. Luthor simply sighed and stuffed a fucking apple in his mouth. With a gun in his hand he froze faster than wet grass during a snowstorm at the sight of you.” Sansa covered her mouth and muffled her melodic giggles as best as she could. How that sound was infectious and he chuckled along with her.

“Oh Petyr, I really was overreacting.”

“You said you hated Aleyne and wish she was dead. You meant your words.”

Sansa wrapped her arms around herself and sat back in her chair.

“I should not, not for the reasons I do. I hate her because I am jealous of her. I am so ashamed.”

“Darling she has the freedom that was stolen from you, there is no shame in that. It is a necessary evil that was forced upon you.”

“No, that is not it. It should be, if I was to feel any sort of resentment towards her it should be for the freedom itself. My loathing is for her freedom to be with you. She is engaged to you. She is the one on your arm for all to see. She can share her excitement to be with you and everyone accepts her as your future wife. All the while I sit in the shadows wishing it were me. That is why I hate her, I am overcome with jealousy. I am retched for feeling this way.” Sansa wiped a tear from her face and stared in her lap in shame. Petyrs heart sank. All their declarations of love were not enough, he knew it. 

“Sansa do not blame Aleyne for what you are feeling the fault is mine. Naturally after everything we have shared you would want a proposal. It is I who am guilty for denying you what you deserve. As I said earlier today after our connection in the garden, under any other circumstances we would be wed by now. A marriage may be inconceivable at present. An engagement however, should be possible despite how long it may take to wed….”

Petyr took both her hands in his and on both knees knelt before her. He leaned into her hands and kissed the third finger of her left hand sweetly and looked painfully into her eyes.

“...Yet I cannot propose...”

Sansa did not believe what she had just heard. She must have heard him wrong she had to.

“It is not the time, not for me. Everything I have ever declared to you my love is the truth. I cannot see my future without you. I will face every Frey and take every bullet and knife for you. I love you more than anything in this world, but, I cannot ask for your hand. There is something I must do first.”

“Your promise to get me home?” She asked hopefully. 

“No, it is something else. Something just as fundamental that I must face. It is something I swore that I would never do and I do not know how I shall manage.” 

Sansa looked into his troubled emerald eyes and cursed herself. What in the world had she done? She expected his hesitation to be due to the war on Winterfell. She expected this explanation and was ready to understand and let it go. A thousand questions came into her mind and a million more answers none of which made any sense. He was not keeping whatever this was from her it was something he and he alone needed to face. She needed to be patient.

“Petyr, I am so sorry. Damn my selfish jealousy.”

“Darling you deserve a proposal. You deserve your life, your freedom and your home back. This has only made up my mind.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had originally anticipated for three more weeks at the Erie. I am not concerned about the occupants in the castle, Lord Redfort was my last and we now know he is of no detriment. Your relations with the others has developed quite well most importantly with Robin who adores you. It is time we reveal your identity and to ask for their support.”

“Really? You think we should tell them in the Moro?”

“No, not a moment longer. I will have Luthor summon Colonel Yohn Royce. We will tell them tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a Segway then a chapter. Originally half of it was intended for the last chapter but it would have made it far too long and the rest would have made the next chapter the same. It needed to be independent to get to the next part which I am really looking forward too.
> 
> Fun times ahead my dears and more smut Yippee! :)


	19. Admissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was big for me. I hope you enjoy it.

Stained faded pictures of Arryns past stood above glaring at the two cloaked figures in the medieval hall. Their once vibrant colours long gone all that remained were the white eyes and shadowed bodies flickering in the candlelight. Sansa’s chills ran with every primordial artifact she looked at. The pictures, the massive tree trunk thrown and the howling from the broken moon door only intensified her nervousness. Both had their thick wool cloaks and gloves on. He in black she in Sapphire blue with the hood fully covering her head. Any moment now she was going to reveal her identity for the first time of her own free will and the feeling was both bitter and sweet. They paced around the hall she fidgeting her fingers in her cloak while Petyr only paced slowly with his head raised and hands behind his back. They stopped suddenly when they heard the creaking door above open. They listened as the voices and footsteps drew nearer and waited patiently facing the landing to greet the group. The first to emerge from the circular stone steps was Robin in his thickest navy cloak, mussed hair and anxious confused expression.

“Uncle Petyr, Lady Aleyne, have foreigners declared war? is the Vale under attack?” He questioned worriedly.

“Yes, Lord Protector, is the Vale under attack? There is no other forgivable reason to wake guests from a sound sleep at such an hour. Where is my daughter?” Nestor sarcastically and irritably interrogated. He, the Dowager and Redfort emerged from the dark cavern staircase still in nightclothes shielded by cloaks in a hazy bewildered state.

“Miranda is well and fast asleep in her chambers Nestor. I did not summon for her as her presence here is not required. My apologies for waking you all and causing any alarm. Neither the Vale or the Erie is under attack. Nonetheless, the reason for this gathering at this time and local is no less crucial.” Petyr announced to placate the piqued group.

“What is it then Uncle Petyr ?” Robin asked as he made up the three stone steps of the platform and took residence in the ornate throne chair.

“Soon dear boy. There is one more we await..Ah I believe he is here.”

The disgruntled yelling of the unknown party echoed down the steps. Luthor and his lamp emerged in front with an unamused Yohn Royce following behind. The man still had his sleeping cap and night clothes on only partially concealed under his cloak and half clasped black boots. 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!! BAELISH YOU BETTER HAVE GOOD REASON TO WAKE AN OLD MAN AND HAVE THIS….THIS SCOUNDREL DRAG ME OUT OF BED TO THIS CAVE AT AN UNGODLY HOUR!!” 

Luthor took a seat next to the stone steps thinking of the man’s words and shrugged. 

“Bin called worse.” 

“Colonel Royce, Forgive the impertinent hour and lack of notice. We would not have called on you had your presence not been vital, I assure you.” Sansa advised kindly hoping to calm the man.

“In the Great Hall? Do you know what this place is Baelish? Have you any insight of it’s purpose?” The Colonial questioned. Looking at him and Nestor it was plain as day that the two were brothers. The same height and round bellies. The same thin white hair small sunken blue eyes. Both spoke audibly the difference was in the way they addressed matters. Nestor voiced his displeasures through sarcasm and insinuations. Yohn was forthright yielding at nothing. Petyr smiled politely ignoring the man’s rudeness and calmly answered.

“As a matter of fact I do. How many fateful decisions were made within these stone walls. It is quite fitting for this assembly. That and it’s seclusion….” Petyr smirked as he looked at the curious distrusting eyes listened to his every word.

“...However, this meeting was not called for me. It is the Lady who requires your attendance.”

“You Aleyne? You asked for this?” Robin questioned. 

“Yes Robin. It is I who needed to call upon each and every one of you. I have a confession to make. My name is not Aleyne Pierre, nor am I French or born in Somme…” Sansa looked at the gasping faces and shock. She lifted her arms and grabbed her hood and removed it revealing her long wavy tresses kissed by fire. 

“My name is Sansa Stark, born to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell. Ward and Wardeness of the North.” Each set of eyes lay upon her confounded. Was this real?, were they looking at a ghost? Or was this a trick. No, each one knew it. There was no questioning the young face that was once Catelyn Tully and her flaming red hair. 

“Lady Sansa? How is this possible? Am I dreaming or am I witnessing a miracle?“ Dowager Anya walked towards her and held Sansa by the arms looking at her face. The woman smiled within her shock. She kept searching Sansa for any clue that her eyes were deceiving her. 

“This is not a dream or a miracle. I understand you have questions, all of you. Please sit and make yourselves comfortable, I will tell you everything That has happened....”

Everyone sat and gave her their full and curious attention. She recounted everything in detail from her birthday, the trip, finding out and hiding. She explained how her body was mistaken for a family friends with red hair and close in age. She then explained how she became entrusted to Petyr by her grandfather and how thankful she is for his undying loyalty and protection. They dwelled on every fearful tragedy with tears and pained expressions. Lord Redfort was the only one who’s pain was not so new. He sat quietly listening to her story with compassionate small nods that she found comforting. The final reveal was all the people whose death was deemed something other than murder. Everyone including Jon Arryn.

“I knew his death was not natural. Lord Arryn was old but in excellent health. Damn the Lannisters and their devil souls. They shall burn in Hell. My Lady, I wish there was something I could say or do to eliminate the horror you had to endure. What they all had to endure. The heavens blessed house Stark in saving you. I am so sorry for your loss.” Nestor offered through his own shock.

“Thank you Lord Royce. I understand the shock you all must be feeling. There is not one of us that has not lost someone precious. I lost my family and you Robin lost your father. I am so sorry they stole him from you.” She looked at Robin who said nothing back. He sat stone faced in the huge trunk throne embracing him. His eyes fixated on the moon door. As good as it was to confess and apologies for her deceit she worried how Robin would take it. She found his silence chilling.

“So what do we do now?” Dowager Anya asked to all.

“It is simple. We will join the fight. The Vale army has the largest and best trained men outside of the Capital. Together with Dorne and Highgarden we will take down that incest born monster and his she devil mother. We will avenge the death of Lord Arryn and all our fallen brothers and sisters. That is what we will do.” Colonel Royce announced.

“The Vale army will indeed embark on war, but not on the Lannisters. Dorne and Highgarden will avenge our fallen brother and sisters on behalf of us, alone. The Vale will support the Lady Sansa. We shall wage war against the Frey’s and help her get her home and land back.” Petyr commanded

Colonel Royce shook with rage. He looked at Petyr then Sansa and back to Petyr working out what was just placed before him. 

“I see what this is. Baelish you soulless conniving waste of bone and flesh. How dare you take advantage of this Lady’s situation to monopolize this country. You staked on our sense of duty knowing we would help the last remaining Stark in her time of need. I was not put on this earth to be your pawn in this selfish pursuit for dominance. I nor any Vale man, woman or child will die for you.” 

“Ah Yohn, if I wanted you all dead. The worms would have feasted on your flesh already.” Petyr responded back with a smirk. That was it. It was all the man could take. Yohn in two steps threw open his cloak and grabbed his pistol with one hand and Petyr’s cloak just under the clasp with the other. He held the gun under Petyr’s chin and stared madly in his eyes. Sansa and the others gasped she quickly tried to wedge herself between the two men as Luthor stood drawing his own gun pointing it at Yohn head. 

“You think a henchman waking me in the dead of night demanding my presence leaves me in an obediently trusting mood? Go ahead boy, I did not attain Colonel status based on my looks. Do it! You and you master will both die pissing and shitting your pants before your bullet enters my skull. I do not fear death, not an honourable one. If killing you and putting an end to your callus scheme results in my own death, then it will be an honourable death indeed.” Yohn seethed through his clenched teeth.

“Colonel please, Petyr is right. You would not be here right now if he wanted you dead, none of you. Please give me a chance to explained before another innocent life is lost for nothing.” Sansa pleaded. The man’s fixation was so strong he did not move.

“Yohn, listen to her. I understand why you would refuse helping the North on his command. If we will not help her the least we can do is listen to her after all she has endured. Do it for Ned, Hoster and Jon not for him.” Lord Redfort calmly implored. Yohn looked at Horton then Sansa then back to Petyr who stared back with a small smile knowing the man would do what is right. With a shove he let go of Petyr and glared. 

“This is for her and all we have lost not for you. My Lady, speak quickly before I change my mind.” Petyr smiled on while the others especially Sansa dropped their shoulders shaking in relief. Lord Redfort sat back down while Yohn paced close to Robin keeping his eyes on Petyr. Luthor put his gun down but remained standing watching the Colonel. Robin stayed silent. His shoulders relaxed and he turned his head back to the moon door and stared blankly again. 

“Thank you Colonel, you did the right thing. As I said, if Petyr wanted any of you dead, he would have done it years ago. Think about it, he had ample opportunity and support of both Joffrey and Cersei. They killed Lord Arryn for his knowledge and support in the rebellion. Cersei and Tywin knew that if the truth was discovered The Vale would declare war on the Crown. The Arryns,Tullys and all their kin were not safe. My Uncle Edmund only lives because he bent the knee and gave up his home and inheritance. He was forced to marry a Frey and take their name. Robin is half Arryn and half Tully if it was not for Lady Arryns hatred towards her bloodline and her desire to marry Petyr that they did not attack. By Petyr marrying Lysa and their belief in his loyalty, the Vale and the Erie would have met the same fate as the North.”

“That’s not true! We could house all the Vale in this castle had they called war. The Erie is impenetrable. Their army would not stand a chance against our walls and army.” Robin finally spoke.

“My dear Robin, they would not declare war and use their army to kill. Declaring war is the honourable way. All they require is one plague infected rat released into the cold cellars and the Erie would become the largest mausoleum in the world. Mountains, walls and armies stand no chance against determined soulless daemons.” Sansa explained. Watching as the shock and fear hit Robin was a cruel sight. What ever comfort and safety he once believed he had was crumbling before his very eyes. The real world had no barriers it could not crush. It was a lesson imperative for the future Ward, he needed to listen like a man not shielded as a child.

“So you would have us believe that our survival only exists due to this black hearts love for us? My Lady, I was not born yesterday. He despises us as much as we do him. He did it for himself and I demand to know why. The truth Baelish for once in your life. Tell us all especially Lady Sansa why!” Nestor piped in. 

“Ah, the truth is what you want is it? Well it is simple. You are alive because I had no desire for your death. It is true I dislike most of you as much as you do me yet not enough to see you die a slow agonizing painful death. None of you have given me reason to believe my life was in peril. No matter our mutual disdain for one another the Vale is far more profitable with you than without. When I married Lysa it was before any of this came to pass. Jon had died seemingly of illness and as you know I took the opportunity to advance my position. It is true I wanted more power and I had other plans for my future until the fall of Winterfell. Cersei and Tywin planned everything behind my back. They knew my childhood passion for Catelyn was too risky to involve me and they were right. There would have been nothing I would not have done to save her, sadly, I could not. It was then that everything I ever yearned for dissipated. I had a new longing, a deep un quenching thirst for revenge. It consumed me beyond anything else I ever felt. However, nothing I planned was ever enough to sate me. It was not until this strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman was entrusted to my care where things began to change. My desire for revenge turned into a need to avenge. Her survival and success is far more priceless to me than any amount of coin or land. I swear it on my life and all that I have.” Petyr admitted.

“So you would have us believe that we are privileged to witness an epiphany. Lord Petyr Baelish now an honourable man risking his life and wealth for the sake of others without expectations for himself. Where was your selflessness when Lord Tully saved you from starving or freezing to death as a child? Where was your honour when you took advantage of Lady Arryn's melancholy for your advancement? Let us not forget Lord Arryn who gave you another chance. You owed everything to that man and you replayed him by debauching his wife and using them to gain your station and Lordship by the Crown. Do you still deny it? Tell the truth Baelish once and for all. Confess your betrayals.” Nestor egged on.

“I deny nothing, I did betray them. As far as the Lady Arryn is concerned you give her far too much credit. Her melancholy was of her own doing and had she been less obsessive many would have lived much happier lives including herself. She made her bed and tied me to it. So yes, If I was going to be used I may as well benefited from it.” He admitted without a whisper of guilt.

“How dare you speak of the Lady that way. She was a nobleman's daughter and a Wardens wife. She came from a respectable family with high morals and honour.” The Dowager had stayed quiet for most part but his confession shook her to the bone in disgust. Sansa struggled within a precipice. Everything was coming out and needed to by the sounds of it. She watched Robin closely as they discussed his mother and Petyr. Sansa expected some sort of reaction during this exposure of secrets and lies, yet there was nothing. Not a shrug, wince, not even a blink at the mention over her name. Sansa’s need for an army was coming at such a high cost and she did not know what to do. The Vale elders were not willing to aid her because of Petyr and his past, was it worth destroying a young innocence.

“Yes, a fine family that she turned her back on and spat at the slightest mention of their names. Oh, I know, it was her melancholy that took hold of this fine delicate Lady. It possessed her and caused her to drink herself into these inebriated thoughts and expressions. What a fine joke. You should have heard her during her few moments in sobriety. Had we a week for me to divulge her inner thoughts and actions I trust none of you would rush to defend her, I assure you.” Petyr chortled.

“Baelish there are countless things that would not surprise me you would do. Accusing …..

“She was wrong! Mother was wrong…..about many things. She was wrong to hate father who was good and kind to her. She was wrong about her father, my grandfather and the rest of her family. She was selfish, she thought only of herself and what she did not have. Had she stopped and took notice of what she had she would have been overwhelmed with love. She would have left Uncle Petyr alone and loved those who truly loved her. She would have loved me.” The shouting stopped and the room went silent. The quiet stone faced boy who sat in that chair was now replaced with a dark torchered young man. No one spoke taking in his tragic words. He knew much more than any of us could have even imagined. 

“Robin, no matter what she did. No matter her actions, she did love you.” Petyr declared. 

“Not enough. She couldn’t. She was always preoccupied with what she wanted instead of what she had.” Robin answered.

“What have you seen dear boy?” Petyr posed the question painfully. He asked though did not know if he really wanted to know the answer.

“When I was little I used to sneak down here. It used to scare me and thrill me at the same time. I would picture myself as a king ruling over the Vale like the kings of old. Then I would take some of my toys and pretend they were treacherous villains and sentenced them to death. I would throw them through the moon door and watch them fall until I could not see them anymore. One day I heard you and mother coming down the steps one day so I hid behind one of the drapes. She was so happy and could not stop smiling and giggling. You would smile at her but when she looked away you always stopped smiling. She would beg you to kiss her and touch her and she would not stop. She liked it more than you. It was always that way. I know you did not like seeing her but she always liked seeing you. I liked it when you were here. She smiled more and drank less. When you were not here she cried and drank endlessly until she passed out. I knew what you both were doing was wrong I just did not understand the depths of it nor did I care. She was happy and happier around me. When you told me that you two were to be married, I was excited. I thought finally she had a chance at happiness and life would get better for all of us. It was not enough. Even the day she waited for all her life she drank herself beyond reason and fell to her death. I live every day tormented knowing she never had true happiness. Now in death she is doomed to eternal sadness and alone.” The sad face of a young lord aged with every word spoken. It explained so much of the way he acted. He had been living with so much darkness all his life. His innocence was damaged much like Sansa and Petyr.

“Robin no, do not think that way. She is not alone. Do you want to know what I think?” Sansa approached slowly. She did not know if he would be open to listening to her after hearing she had lied to him. She had to try. 

“What do you believe Lady Aley-.. I mean Lady..” 

“Sansa, call me Sansa or Cousin if it pleases you?”

“Cousin..I never met my mother's family before.” He smiled at her. It gave Sansa the courage to smile back. She approached Robin and kneeled next to the chair and lay her hand on his.

“I believe in death we are given the opportunity to confess our sins. I believe that she has done that and has been freed from her torment mortal life. She is not alone Robin. I can see her now standing above us with my mother, her sister and our grandfather smiling at us. She and my mother are in pretty white dresses and their auburn wavy hair flowing freely and beautifully. I believe for the first time in a long time they are happy because we are together. They are at peace knowing that we are mending the Tully line. I do not just believe it Robin. I know it, I feel it in my heart and soul.” Robin smiled at the prospect. 

“Yes, I believe it. I believe you ...Sansa.”

“Robin, I owe you an apology. All of you. I never meant to deceive anyone with Aleyne. She was a necessary evil until Petyr and I knew that the castle was safe. I may have lied about my name and where I was born, yet every story I told you was true. The stories I had were of my real family and the north. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.” She looked at Robin hopefully.

“There is nothing to forgive cousin. You lived worse than half the tragedies in my father’s library. I cannot imagine what you have had to see and do.”

“And I you cousin.”

“Colonel Royce, prepare the men for battle. The Vale will ally with my Cousin Lady Sansa Stark. We will fight for her and return her home to the last remaining Stark. We will fight for her and for the honour of my aunt Catelyn, uncle Eddard and grandfather Hoster Tully.” Robin announced with his head raised with the pride of a young leader.

“My Lord The Royce’s have always lived to serve the noble house of Arryn without question….”Yohn began.

“However.” Petyr smirked as he interrupted the Colonel.”

“Yes Baelish, However! Lord Robin please allow me to speak plainly…” Yohn spat.

“Of course Colonel.” Robin encouraged

“I give you high reverence in your desire to support your cousin the Lady Sansa. Had this been for her honour alone I would not argue. Lord Baelish just admitted to his deceits for his own gain. I do not support the Vale waging war for his own gain. There is too much at stake and many good men and families that could suffer at the expense of war. I cannot in good conscious lead them into mortal peril for his own advancement.” 

“I support my brother in his reservation. I have a son in the army and I will not see him die for this man’s bottomless pocket. We need assurance that this war is exactly what it is being presented to us.” Nestor agreed.

“Lord Royce, is my honour as a Stark not enough assurance? I know what Lord Baelish has done in the past. He has confessed them all to me himself. That man consumed with power and dominance is gone. There has been ample opportunity for him to betray me, he has not. Remember it was he who exposed the truth to Oberyn Martell about his sister's death. Petyr has been aligned with Dorne and Highgarden since the beginning, long before he ever knew I survived. He has put my life before his own willingly and without any reservation. He has nothing to gain from helping me get my home back. The North is impoverished and will not be fruitful for sometime after it is won. He stands to lose more than gain. He is doing what is right. I would never ask you to forget what he did. I am asking you to forgive him. Not now at this moment within time, Trust is earned and cannot be demanded. I ask you to trust me. You will be supporting me and me alone. Please My Lords, Dowager. I need your help.” Sansa pleaded to the elders.

“My Lady I believe I speak for all of us when I say we wish to stand with you. If Lord Arryn commands our army to fight for your claim then we shall. It is assurance we need to move forward. It is of my own conscious that I reserve risking the lives of so many good men on the words of this man. You said yourself trust is earned over time. I do not believe I or even young Lord Arryn has as many years as it would take to undo all that he has done. The second the Vale wins it for you he will marry you and become Protector of the two largest lands in the country. He will dominate and then may god have mercy on us all..” Yohn explained calmly. She could not fault any of them for the way they felt or what they imagined. If Petyr was the same man he would do exactly as they suspected only much worse she knew it. This wound was far too deep and could only be healed by time that they just did not have. She let out a sigh before responding.

“Petyr and I are not engaged my Lord. The only engagement of marriage between us is fictitious to explain the arrival of Aleyne to Westeros.” Sansa admitted painfully. As much as they loved each other, it was true. They were not engaged. Maybe someday maybe not. He was not ready and would he ever be? None of that mattered now. They needed something her own pride had to be swallowed for the sake of her home.

“The two of you are not engaged?” The Dowager looked between the pair.” Petyr clenched his jaw and looked at no one.

“No, we are not.” He replied through clenched teeth. 

“Then the matter is settled. To gain the assurance we need a transaction of marriage to a Nobleman of The Vale. Does anyone have a suggestion as to the man noble enough for the future Wardeness?” Nestor addressed to the others.

“WHAT?” Sansa shouted in fear to deaf ears. The idea came so suddenly it blindsided her. She looked at Petyr who’s clenched jaw loosened just before a quick smirk on his lips. 

“I have the perfect solution. Outside of Lord Arryn who is not of age yet to marry is my nephew Harold Harding. He is both nephew to The Late Lord Arryn and myself. He would stand to inherit the Vale if anything should happen to our Lord before he has an heir. May you live for a hundred years My Lord. He is a Commander in Colonel Royce’s army and the perfect match for your station Lady Sansa.” Dowager Anya suggested.

“Ha, the perfect match indeed. The man is notorious ladies man and keeps my brothels profitable tenfold. Please send him my gratitudes for that. He would betray their marriage bed the night of their wedding. Not to mention the illegitimate bastards she would inherit by him. How many is it now Dowager? Two with another on the way? Or has the third been born?” Petyr sarcastically mused. Anya's mouth gaped open in offence. 

“How dare you!” 

“No! I will not marry for an army. There must be another way.” Sansa pleaded.

“My Lady fear not. There will be no marriage for the exchange of forces. Your issues are with me not the Lady. There is no reason to subject her to a loveless marriage so she can reclaim what is rightfully hers. She is a woman grown and after all she has endured the choice should be Sansa’s made of her own free will. My apologies everyone, we will need to find another way” Petyr finished with a smile.

“There we have it. A perfect solution crushed to smithereens. What other alternative can there possibly be? Horton, you have stayed quiet for most of this. What have you to say?” Nestor reached for an ally. There really was no other option. Lord Redfort sighed and stood with his hands behind his back and smiled respectfully to Nestor before addressing his question.

“Dear friend I have been quiet for the sake of Lady Sansa. I figured it was the least I could do for her. I am sure that the pair have an alternative already prepared. I merely have been waiting to hear what their solution will be before making judgment. Understandably things went off course during their reveals and as it turns out, it was for the better. Things that have weighed upon us all individually and as a whole have come out and now we can heal. I believe in the Lady, and I believe her faith in Baelish is true and made with great wisdom. After all she has seen and lived her instincts are sharper than most and some of us I would imagine. I am not saying that I can forget everything and give Lord Baelish all my trust. I am willing to open a guarded door and see where it will take us. My Lady, Lord Protector, please let us not waste any time. Have you a solution that would satisfy all?” Sansa looked curiously and hopefully at Petyr. They had discussed many things yet never finalized all the details before addressing them. The decision to speak to them tonight came so abruptly after her breakdown and now she wished that they held off for at least one more day.

“Thank you Lord Redfort I do. Shortly after Lysa's death I came to the possession of Jon Arryn's Last Will and Testament. The document had been drawn during Lysas time with child. As you all know everything was left to his future heir and Lysa was to assume the role of Lady Protector until the child become of age. What you all do not know is this…”Petyr reached into his pocket and withdrew a rolled booklet of parchment. 

“...Lord Arryn had written this in the event Lysa lost her life in the birthing bed. It was Lord Arryns wish if he and Lysa should both pass prior to their child came of age that Lord Horton Redfort should assume the position of Lord Protector……”Petyr stopped for a moment to unravel the papers to the page in question. The words were hand scripted by Lord Arryns attorney. What could not be denied was the beautiful signature of the last Arryn and Horton Redfort s name. The group said nothing waiting waiting to see where Petyr was going with this. 

“This is what the man wanted in the event of their deaths. If the Vale should ally itself with Lady Sansa and win the war….I will stand down as Lord Protector and give the seat to Lord Redfort. Only after we win.” The room looked at Petyr waiting for more. When they realised that Petyr had no other conditions especially for his own benefit they smiled. They were shocked, even Lord Redfort was shocked at what was presented before him. The elders mumbled and nodded amongst themselves before giving Petyr and Sansa an answer.

“No, I will not agree to this. Uncle Petyr, you would abandon me? You would give up your station and me? No! NO!” Robin screeched.

“No Robin I will not abandon you. I would only be giving up a title and a the duties that come with it not the most important title. I will still be your stepfather and nothing will ever change that. I will be there for you when you wed. I will stand for you when it is time to assume your seat as Warden. I will be there for you when you are up all hours of the night waiting for your heir to be born. Whenever you need me I shall answer your call as your Stepfather. Nothing and no one could change that. You will still have me and gain Lord Redfort as your adviser. He has always been kind to you has he not?..” Robin looked at Lord Redfort who gave him the warmest of smiles. You could see the Young Lord working it through and smiled back.

“Yes he has, always.”

“I do not see you losing anyone, you are only gaining. In the past few weeks I have seen you grow leaps and bounds. I see a wonderful young man and I am proud of you. No my dear boy, you will not lose me.”

“And what about me?..” Sansa added in smiling at him.

“...We are cousins are we not? It may take time before I will have opportunity to leave the North but you are more than welcome to visit me. Winter time would be a good time for a visit. I do believe we have an unfinished snowball battle that I am sure to win.” Sansa teased sweetly.

“Challenge accepted cousin! Very well. Do we have an agreement to the terms My Lords and Dowager?”

“They looked and nodded again and Colonel spoke on the groups behalf.

“Lord Baelish, I am not an easy man. I can be very stubborn and set in my ways. I cannot say that I can easily forgive and forget. I cannot give trust so easily. This however, is a good start. It is a very good start. On behalf of us all We accept the terms. Lord Redfort what have you to say?” 

“The terms are fair, I am for war if Lord Arryn accepts.” Redfort nodded at Robin.

“Agreed. The Vale will stand by my cousin and join her fight to win her home back from the Frey’s.” Robin announced with a tone of finality. The room for the first time filled with relaxed and genuine smiles. Sansa could not smile more if she wanted to and the first to come to her was Lord Redfort. Instead of bowing he opened his arms inviting her for a hug and she obliged by giving him the tightest one she could. He extended his hand towards Petyr after.

“Shall we shake on the deal?” It was the first time he ever had any contact with any of these people ever. Petyr nodded and the two gripped tightly and meaningfully and shook. Everyone then came and did the same.

“What now? What should we do now Uncle Petyr?” Robin asked.

“Sleep I would say. I think we all need a good rest till the afternoon. Once we have rested and eaten well we will have to talk strategy. There is one thing I must insist on. No one outside of this room can know what we are planning. Not spouses, siblings or children, Lord Royce not even the Lady Miranda. It is for our and their safety that this stay within the people in this room. Colonel we cannot even tell the soldiers of the war coming. Prepare them for battle yet do not tell them until I give word. After tomorrow we will have much in place and by the next morn Lady Sansa and I will be leaving for Riverun.”

Agreement was made within the group and all began saying their good nights again. The group began climbing up the stairs lead by a Luthor and his Lantern. Once they were half way up Petyr offered his arm and Sansa wrapped hers within his warm crook. 

“This is happening, it is finally moving forward. Thank you Petyr.”

“For what? They are doing this for you.”

“They would not have had it not been for your sacrifice. You would give up the power you have here. Even if it is for only another two years what it could bring you….”

“I have what I need here right in the crook of my arm.” Petyr leaned towards her and kissed her glowing red hair. Sansa closed her eyes enjoying the sweet warm feel of his lips.

“So we will be leaving the morning next?” 

“Yes my love.”

“How long will it take to get to Riverun?” 

“A day and a half”

“I see, and if we take an alternative route?” She waited for the questioning.

“By way of The Towers possibly?...”” Sansa stopped and looked at his knowing smirk. He figured it out. Sansa nodded enthusiastically. 

“Two and a half. Ah Hoster, what other brilliant plans have we yet to discover. Bravo dear man, Bravo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what u think.


	20. Edmure (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned this chapter deals with some sensitive issues. Please read the tags.

 

 

“Only five more hours sweet girl, five more hours.”Sansa cooed the brown mare she was brushing whilst it drank from a placid lake.The weeks spent at the Erie gave no indication as to the rapid change in the weather down below. Spring still had at least another month of obligations to fulfill. Summer, as it seems, was far too eager to wait its turn. Once their party reached ground Sansa and Petyr found the confines of the carriage intolerable, so they opted to travel by horseback for the remainder of the journey.

Sansa finished brushing her horse and sat in the shadow of a leisurely swaying willow. The men were preparing the carriage and wagons for the last bit of their journey. Bryce and the two wagon riders were travelling directly to Riverun. It would be only Sansa, Petyr and Luthor leading one of the wagons to the Twins. Today was the day.

“How will I find you dear Uncle?” Sansa sighed.

The seldom reports she was privy to were always the same. ‘Edmure is safe and making the best of his situation’. Despite her curiosity she did not press her grandfather. No matter how much he tried shielding her from his own distress. The agony in his eyes could not be masked. The last news they heard was when her grandfather fell ill. Edmure and his wife were blessed with a son just over a month prior. As pale and feeble as he was, a smile shone brighter than the sun for a moment. He was happy, and like she, hoped it meant things were fair for her Uncle. It was her scepticism that kept gnawing on her optimism. His wife is a Frey, he lives in a Frey castle with other Frey’s. Sansa shared her feelings with Petyr their first evening at the Inn. Petyr was surprised that Sansa’s knowledge barely went passed her grandfather’s instructions. What really took her by surprise was the darkness that fell over his beautiful green eyes when he learned she did not know the families history. Nothing once Walder Frey became head of his house. When she questioned Petyr, his response was ‘Soon my love, you will understand everything soon’. In the morning before they left Petyr insisted on purchasing gifts for her Uncle and his family. Sansa was less enthusiastic about the gesture. She was happy to bestow anything to her uncle and his new son. A son she smiled. A new Tully, no matter if the name Frey was forced upon him, he was a Tully. It was his wife and her family that she questioned. Petyr confessed that he did not know for certainty that Roslin and the others were trustworthy. It was his instinct that told him that they were amiable. They were still arriving to the Twins as Lord Protector Petyr and his Fiancé Aleyne Pierre meeting neighbors on the way home to Riverun. The gifts would be hidden under a tarp and only brought out if his feelings were correct. They loaded the wagon with vegetables, grains, salted meats and cheese. He left it to Sansa to pick fabric that ladies would fancy. For the baby she found a beautifully gilded mahogany bassinet and a silver rattle with a gold handle carved into a teddy bear.

The neighing and clopping of horses making their departure brought the pensive beauty back to the present. Petyr turned and strode through the knee high grass towards her. He had removed his black tails and vest earlier for comfort from this stifling heat. The sun shone through his white silk shirt exposing every contour of his lean body. Every etched muscle visible and fine. He was not very tall, though in this moment, he looked as tall as a god with the body of David. It was a delicious little treat preoccupying her mind from the things she could not stop on her own.

“How do you fair my love?” Petyr leaned against the tree and crossed his legs.

“Well at this moment. I enjoyed watching you return to me.” She smirked.

“Watching this old goat stomp through knee high bee infested grass pleases you?” Petyr curved a lip.

“Don’t speak so unkindly of yourself Master. Your a handsome bloke and you do have a very robust way of walkin’. I can see why the Lady would enjoy the site.” Luthor piped in as he reached the two. He lay himself sideways on the grass and gave Sansa a wink. She replied with a chuckle. Petyr opened his mouth to reply and quickly stopped himself. No good could come from it. Luthor would take a mile at an offer of an inch. Instead Petyr took a seat on a log. The second he did, the darkness from the evening before returned. It took him a moment before he spoke.

“We need to make our way soon. Before we do, I have a promise to fulfill. It is time to tell you about Frey’s...” Petyr announced in serious tone.

“...Initially my intentions were to only discuss their occupancy in the North. I did not realize you knew so little about the family. It makes sense, you were at a tender age when you left this country. It is not a conversation most adults can bare between themselves let alone with their children. Even when you became of age, I can appreciate your grandfather's helplessness in recounting the history to his own granddaughter. Even if it affects his own son.”

“My uncle and Roslin? You know something about her?” Sansa asked curiously hopeful.

“Not exactly. Not personally for certainty. I know as much as you. She is Walder Frey’s true born granddaughter from his fourth son. She was deemed barren and for that reason chosen to marry your uncle. Last, Roslin is a noted beauty. It is this fact that leads me to suspect that her loyalty lies with Edmure, not the men in her family...” Petyr expected the confusion on Sansa’s lovely face. He took a deep breath before continuing. Sansa glanced over at Luthor who smiled more out of kindness then looked down into the grass he began ripping.

“...Walder Frey never had a gentleman’s reputation. He was most often crudely forthright and unapologetic about his behaviour. Still, he was of a noble house and highborn society tolerated his less refined character. When he became head of his house at age twenty, duty was the last consideration on his mind. Instead, he drank, whored and gambled through his inheritance in every establishment in the Vale. He fathered three bastards prior to the time he took a wife at age five and twenty. He married a total of eight wives throughout the years and with every marriage each bride became younger and younger. His first wife raised no eyebrows as she was a girl of fifteen. She died at age ten and seven giving birth to his first son. Walder wasted no time and remarried a month later to a girl of three and ten. The next was twelve, the youngest Lady Frey was eleven. His true born sons also had appetites for young girls and followed their father’s example in taking young wives. High society tisked at the marriages, still as long as the girls were flowered no law was broken and the family maintained their status. Things began to turn for the family once it was noticed that Frey wives never lived passed age seven and ten. Their husbands never grieved long and replaced them with a new younger wife within weeks. Whispers of poison, being pushed off stairs and smothering spread throughout the country. That was the beginning of when families turned their backs on house Frey.”

“The beginning?” Sansa could not believe that was not enough.

“The stories spread like wildfire from the North to Dorne. No house was willing to sacrifice their children to a Frey not even a son to a Frey daughter. Walders life started to plummet. Not only was he unable to attain a wife, he had gambled every penny of his family's fortune. Any investments his family acquired, he sold and gambled. The only income the family was surviving on was the bridge tolls. He let go of all his servants by that time and replaced the labour with his bastard children, and daughters who were deemed unappealing. Reports have it that these poor souls are beaten, whipped and tortured when they do not meet expectation. Walder and his sons found an outlet for their anger. Despicable as that maybe, they had another deprivation that needed fulfillment. They found that as well in their young, fair, true born daughters…”

“Fucking heartless devil spawns!!” Luthor sat up straight shaking and spat at the ground. His face was red and eyes shone like Sansa had never seen before. Sansa frantically looked between the two men. She did not understand. Petyr knew there was no delicate way to put it that could spare her the grotesque horror.

“...Sansa, they began raping their daughters. They took their own flesh and blood and used them as a replacement for a wife. The putrid beasts did not even wait for some to flower.” Sansa gasped and held her stomach. The vision of a little girl being held down on her bed pleading to her own father was terrorizing. Sansa stood abruptly. She wanted to run, to escape what she just heard. Her breathing was shallow and the bile in her stomach rushed to her throat but could not escape. Her throat tightened she could not even speak. Her legs could barely support her as she struggled the five steps to the tree and grabbed a thick branch above to brace herself. Petyr rushed to her side and held her by the waist and arm. He said nothing giving her time to compose herself. Luthor came to her other side and offered a wet handkerchief. She could only manage a small shake to refuse.

“Is it possible this is just rumour? That the accounts are possibly fabricated?” The two men stayed silent. Sansa knew it was fact. Petyr did not entertain rumours. Sansa let go of the branch above and returned to the shade staring at the horses by the lake.

“Are you alright Sweetling?”

“Can anyone truly be well after hearing such a thing? I know what you are asking, yes, I am fit to travel. We should be on our way if we are to arrive before nightfall.” Sansa walked to her horse.

“We can afford another few minutes my darling.” Petyr offered.

“I cannot. I need to meet her and desperate to see my Uncle.”

The trio rode and kept good time. At first Sansa was mostly silent lost in her thoughts and Petyr let her be. It was not until they peaked over a tall hill that Petyr commanded them to stop. The prairie land stretched for miles and miles ahead. In the distance was a curved black line breaking the green grass in two. It was the river they were following for most of the trip.

“There they are. The Twins.” Petyr pointed in the far distance. Sansa searched in the direction Petyr was pointing. At first she saw nothing until she squinted her eyes and then spotted the source. At this distance they looked like two tall rocks with a thicker black line running across the river which could only be the bridge.

“Right on schedule. We should arrive within two hours.” Petyr announced looking at his pocket watch. Sansa was about to urge them on when she noticed Petyr pensively looking at the Twins while pocketing his watch. He was nervous as well for an entirely different reason.

“He will understand. He will not fault you for Riverun.”

“Sweetling I am fine. I am completely prepared for whatever welcome I shall find.” Sansa’s eyes shot wide open. She turned and looked at Luthor nervously.

“Ha, no my darling. Luthor will not shoot your Uncle. No matter what Edmure does to me Luthor will not kill him.” Petyr chuckled.

“No, no My Lady. A black eye and knocked out for a couple of hours at most…” Sansa just stared at the Luthor dumbfounded. Petyr glared.

“Not funny, right. So sorry, it’s been a long journey without whores. I am tired and finished my last drop of rum two hours ago. Can’t expect me to always pull something out of my arse. Even I have my limits. “ Luthor sheepishly smiled. Sansa and Petyr ignored the last comment and the three took off.

Sansa kept her eyes on the Twins watching them take shape with every passing mile. As they got closer she could hear the sound of the rolling river growing louder and wilder. She could see the waves leaping and crashing down. Sansa’s focus was so deep many times she forgot to breath. Then at long last they reached the tower. Tall, grey and rectangular . Small windows here and there and a battlement at the top. His brother was the exact replica on the other side of the river. The bridge in the middle connecting them together. There was nothing spectacular about the Twins. Plain was the best word to describe them. They rounded the corner and stopped before the huge black Iron gates. There were two small stone balconies to the left and right of the gated. Each occupied by a sole female spectator. To the left was a woman with dark chestnut hair tied tightly in a plain grey dress. She had the girth of a man, thick and massive and a strong chiseled jaw. She stood at attention eyes staring straight ahead like a soldier waiting for instruction. To the right a thinner woman no older than thirty. Her thin brown hair also tied in a tight bun. Her features may have been plain yet you could not take your eyes off her face. In the middle of her head beginning at the top of her forehead extending beyond what one could see was a gash. The scar was as thick as strap another round scar where her right ear should have been. The woman opened a book and held a quill at the ready looking at them sternly.

“State your business. Where do you travel and intent?” The woman questioned seriously.

“Good day My Lady. We are not here for the bridge. We have come to call on Lord and Lady Frey.” Petyr politely responded.

“The Lord and Lady Frey are not expecting any visitors today. Nor do they wish to be disturbed. Good day.” The woman closed the book and began to turn away.

“That is a shame. We have traveled quite a distance. Still, we do not wish to disturb their privacy. Would you be kind and deliver a message?” The woman boredly turned back. Whatever message Petyr wanted to relay was undoubtedly going astray.

“Would you be kind and inform them Lord Petyr Baelish and the Lady Aleyne from Somme came to visit?” Petyr dangled. The woman’s demeanour changed instantly. She looked at Petyr and then at Sansa. Sansa smiled politely and respectfully bowed her head. The woman to the left even faltered. She did not move her body it was her eyes that gave her recognition away. She looked to her right at the woman holding the book.

“Lord Protector, Lady Aleyne, my apologies. You are most welcome.” She raised her arm and waved for the gates to be opened. The female soldier wasted no time in cranking the chains lifting the screeching gates . The portcullis rumbled and the ground shook as it made contact.. They rode the horses forwards into the enclosed dark cavernous receiving area. Inside to the right was another gate still closed allowing passage through the bridge to its twin brother. In front were cracked stone steps leading to the double splintering wood gothic doors. It was dark and smelled of horse dung. Two more women in in brown work clothes came to help them off their horses and tend to the Mares. Neither looked at Petyr, Sansa or Luthor just kept their heads down and worked almost in shame.

“Luthor, help the women with the horses.” Petyr instructed.

“Ai Master” Luthor took his hat off and bowed to the women before taking two leads while the women tended to the last. Petyr held his arm out and Sansa grabbed onto it gripping mayhaps a little too hard.

“This way Lord Protector, My Lady....” The woman with the book and scars directed. Her serious tone now kind and inviting. She lead them lead them up the steps and opened the double creaky doors. Five steps into the threshold and Sansa let out a dispirited breathe, It was hardly a home fit for human inhabitants. Wet leaky stone walls, splintering plank floors no furniture,tables, flowers. Someone was trying to keep things up. The iron rod candle holders were dusted and the melted candle wax was shaven recently. The smell of vinegar and baking soda battling hard against the mold.

…,”This way, Lord Edmure is in parlour.” The woman spoke softly. She rested her dry calloused hand on the door handle waiting for Petyr and Sansa to catch up. The woman opened the door and let the two in. Inside was a little more homey. Same walls, floors and smells, but with tattered furniture. A very old red Persian carpet lay under a poorly crafted rectangular table and a makeshift cradle forged from a feeding trough. None of it took Sansa’s notice at the moment. The second she walked in her eyes focused on the back of the tattered winged chair facing the wall sized stone fireplace. A crossed pair of legs in brown cotton work trousers and black leather boots extended from the chair. Her lip began quivering and a lump in her throat swelled. Their escort said nothing. Once they were in she exited and shut the creaky thick wood door. The sound echoed and a head popped out of one side to see the intrusion. She could barely see his face in the darkness until the figure stood and turned to them. It was him, thinner, worry lines a little deeper on his forehead and sparse white lines here and there within his dark brown short neat hair.

“Ssansa??

“Uncle.” Sansa managed breathlessly running towards him. They embraced and fell to the floor holding onto each other. Petyr was lost in the overwhelmingly beautiful sight before him. The sweet murmurs of love and happiness moved him.

Edmure was the first to let go so he could cradle her face in his hands. The joy on his face seeing her familiar eyes, nose and rosy cheeks until he noticed the forgery on her head. He gently smoothed the wig off her head. Quickly he unravel her plait and fanned her red tendrils over her shoulders.

“None of that here. You are safe sweet girl. No one here will harm you.I promise....” Edmure took in every feature, smile and tear and she, his. There was happiness and pain. Sorrow and relief.

“....I worried endlessly these passed four years. There is not a second in the day I do not think of you. How frightened you must be. I should have been there for you. I should have been there to protect you, comfort you. To help father.”

“No, you would have never made it to us. They would have found you and executed you before you had any opportunity to board a ship. Grandfather worked ceaselessly hard to protect us all every moment of every day. Please do not hate him. It was not easy for him to tell you to bend the knee and give up everything. He hated it.”Sansa pleaded.

“I could never hate him. I was angry. I was angry at what happened, with all we lost. I was angry with the only choice I had. The guilt and shame of it all. Never him. I thank him every day for all he has sacrificed. For all he has done. “

“And I. There were times I questioned his decisions. Everytime he was right. The best decision he made was entrusting me to Petyr. If it was not for Petyr, I would have still live every day in fear looking over my shoulder. I would have never attempted returning to Westeros. It is because of Petyr that I am here alive and well. It would take days to tell you everything he has done for me.” Sansa and Edmure turned to Petyr. Edmures smile dropped and his back straightened.

“So I have heard…” Edmure raised himself off the floor and helped Sansa to her feet never once taking his eyes off Petyr.

“It is good to see you Edmure.” Petyr gave an acknowledging nod and waited for the unknown return.

“I owe you a debt greater than any man could ever repay. Thank you Petyr. Thank you for everything you have done for my niece.” Edmure held out his hand. Petyr scarcely could believe it.

“You owe me nothing. Given the chance I would do it all again.” Petyr took Edmures hand and the two men shook firmly.

Just as Petyr finished, the door crashed open and a body rushed in and stopped. The female figure was a little shorter than Sansa, very thin and meek. Her sandy hair tied back in a bun and brilliant blue eyes stared at Sansa as if she was witnessing a miracle. She was very pretty. High cheekbones, soft skin and a faint cleft chin. She was not an exotic beauty like Marjory. Hers was a sweet, angelic sort of pretty. Sansa would bet if the woman smiled it could light up this dark windowless room.

“Roslin, it’s alright. Come in darling. Come meet…” Edmure's invitation brought her back.

“I know who they are. Lord Protector…” She curtsied.  
“...It is an honour to meet you.”

“Lady Roslin…” Petyr bowed.  
“...please, call me Petyr. The honour is mine.”

Roslin turned her attention again to Sansa. The same bewilderment on her face. She opened her mouth and closed it and did it again before finding her voice.

“I have imagined this moment at least a thousand times. Each time striving to find what I could say, what I could do …” Roslin slowly stepped closer and closer until she was a foot in front of Sansa and looked painfully in her eyes.

“I am so incredibly sorry for all the torment and suffering you have had to endure at the hands of my family Lady Sansa.” Tears began to slide down her cheeks.

“And I you Lady Roslin.” Sansa leaned in and wrapped her arms around Roslin and embraced her with all the love rushing from her heart. She could feel the tension and nervousness in Roslin losing the battle to the warmth and adoration the two women shared. Roslin engulfed Sansa back and it was a feeling Sansa will remember always.

“Your Uncle was right. You are exceedingly kind.” Roslin let go and wiped the tears with the back of her hand,

“I was once. I would have been kind to a bee even after it stung me. Now, I reserve true kindness only for those who deserve it. You and I have much in common. Our lives may have been entirely different. It is our torment and grief caused by the same source that unite us like sisters. Only in our case like niece and Aunt. May I have the honour of calling you Aunt? If it pleases you?” Sansa presented.

“Oh, that would please me to no end my Lady.” Roslin giggled.

“Sansa, call me Sansa. Or niece, I like the sound of that.” The women happily embraced again while Petyr and Edmure beheld the compassionate exchange.

The moment came to a halt when arguing echoed from the hallway. The door burst open and the female guard from the gates rushed through. She was holding Luthor by the back of his coat collar his feet barely touching the ground.

“Luthor, What is the meaning of this?” Petyr hollered in outraged.

“Sorry for the intrusion Master. I was merely trying to deliver the package the Lady instructed me to bring once you met with Lord Edmure. This…lovely, dutiful guard over here would not let me pass without inspecting the package. I tried to explain I was under strict orders. She has her own strict orders as you can see.” Luthor explained from his dangled position.

“I do not trust this one. He smiles too much. He also winked at me. I do not trust smilers and winkers.” The woman seriously explained like a soldier still holding Luthor up without much effort.

“Aunt Prudie, Please, let the poor man down.” Roslin kindly ordered.

“It’s alright Aunt Prudence. Luthor it it?” Edmure held his hand up calmly.

“Ai My Lord.” Luthor responded from mid air.

“Luthor is not a threat. I trust whatever is in the package he has been sworn to protect. He is a trusted guest. Let him go.” Luthors feet dropped and the poor man held pulled on his collar and took a sharp breath. Sansa looked apologetically at Luthor and mouthed ‘sorry’ to her warm hearted protector. The kind hearted dear gave her a full smile and held his hand up letting her know he was alright. There was no question. Had Prudence been a man , the poor guard would not have made ten feet before Luthor took care of him. He let Prudence apprehend him. Not only due to her sex, but what her unknown yet, certain upbringing must have been.

“I was only following proper protocol Lord Nephew. I take my duties very seriously.” Prudence justified.

“And a fine job you do dear Aunt, thank you. You may return to your duties.” Prudence bowed deep and made for the door all the while she stared warningly at Luthor until she shut the door.

“Luthor May I?” Sansa held out her hands for the package still in Luthor's tight grip.

“Oh, O’course.” He walked over and handed her the item wrapped carefully in a Sapphire blue blanket.

“Thank you for protecting it with your life…literally.” Sansa patted one hand still on the bundle.

“Anything for you My Lady.”

“Luthor Please accept my deepest apologies for Prudence’s behaviour. She takes her responsibilities as guard very seriously. She is very regimented when it comes to the rules and regulations.” Edmure explained.

“No harm done. I respect a woman with a firm grip. It’s been a few days since I have had the touch of a woman. I think I liked it....” Luthor joked and the others simply stared.

“Ah, I did it again. Rum! Long journey, tired...must have rum.” Luthor bowed and sheepishly stepped out of the room. The four snickered.

“Please excuse Luthor, the man resorts to comedy during uncomfortable moments. He means no harm.” Petyr apologized.

“It is alright Petyr.” Edmure chuckled.

Sansa looked down at the bundle in her hands and looked around to the chairs in the room.

“Oh, where are my manners. Shall we have a seat? Would you all care for refreshment? Some tea?” Roslin offered. Sansa and Petyr refused the tea and the group sat. Edmure offered Petyr the winged chair and sat directly across from him in front of the fire.

When everyone was comfortable Sansa delicately unfolded the blanket. When the hidden object was finally freed from its soft, warm protective armour she tilted it towards Edmure. The iron chest with the heart, and his family words ‘Family, duty, honour’ beautifully scripted across.

 

“Father!....” Edmure leapt off his chair onto his knees before Sansa. He ran his fingers across the engraving then leaned in and kissed the heart lovingly.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, happy holidays and I wish everyone a safe, happy, healthy prosperous New Year. 
> 
> The holidays are always a crazy time for me and take months of planning. I managed to sneak working this in for about 45 mins a few days a week here and there. I hope you all like it. Missed you all. Xoxoxo cheers :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. I went my whole childhood believing I was not smart enough until I learned as an adult I have a learning disability. I never grasped grammar and punctuation very well. I hope I make it up to you all with my love be for PxS shipping and a very enthusiastic imagination. This is my first fanfic


End file.
